Danganronpa 3 Yakuza Arc: Part 3
by HumbleChad
Summary: The final part of the Yakuza Arc trilogy has arrived! Hajime, Natsumi, Fuyuhiko, Peko and the Yakuza elite find themselves in a brutal death game, known as "The Ultimate Contest of Blood," orchestrated by a mysterious, sinister figure. What horrors and despair await the Yakuza? With Junko Enoshima gone, who could be behind this twisted game?
1. Chapter 1

Cold, gritty, concrete and the taste of iron is what Hajime Hinata awoke to, in a hazy, stupefied state. He let out a cough, eliciting small plumes of dust from the floor, which his face was pressed up against. He gently pressed his palms against the floor and pushed himself upward. Bits of gritty dirt stuck to his cheek, which he promptly brushed off. The room was darkly lit and his eyes took some time to adjust. A single, dim fluorescent tube on the ceiling flickered above him, providing barely any light at all.

(_ Where the hell am I? _)  
As soon as he gathered his senses, he felt his chest with his hands and then reached up to feel his face. This did not appear to be a dream. If it was, it was a pretty vivid one. Hajime rested on his knees and tried to rise to his feet. His muscles felt strangely weak, as if he had been sleeping for far too long. He was wearing a nice suit, clearly dressed for some kind of special occasion. The young man wore a black tuxedo coat over a white collared shirt, a black tie, and black pants.  
( _How long was I out? _)

As he surveyed the dark room he began to see other forms rising from the murky void. The slumped figures grew in size, all around him. The sounds of murmuring and restlessness filled the room. For a brief moment, Hajime was frozen in place by confusion and fear. However, as his eyes adjusted and the sounds were familiar to him.

_"Gnnn… Wha… What the hell?" _ spoke a familiar standoffish voice. The young Yakuza heir, Fuyuhiko, dizzily stumbled as he pulled himself to his feet.

_"Ughh… god… my head..." _spoke another uppity but more feminine voice, which Hajime knew all too well. Hajime jolted to attention and ventured through the darkness, in the direction of that particular voice. He was careful not to stumble over any of the other shadowy figures, awaking from their slumber, as he made his way over to her.

_"Natsumi! Are you OK?" _he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. The blonde haired girl squinted through the darkness and looked up at him weakly.  
_"Hajime? Where… What?..." _ she murmured, in a state of disorientation. The room began to grow louder and more restless as more people rose from their slumbering state. Hajime turned his attention away from Natsumi and gazed around the room.

_"What is this?… What the hell is going on?!..." _he whispered under his breath, as it finally hit him. There were a lot more people than he initially realized. Trapped in this room with him, were thirteen others. As his eyes adjusted and he listened to their voices, he recognized each and every one of them. The room was filled with the leading members of both Kuzuryu-gumi and the Minamoto clan. All of them were dressed fashionably, as if they had just come from a party of some kind.

Matsushige Kuzuryu and his bodyguard Yudai Sagara were in attendance. Yudai quickly helped the Oyabun to his feet. "_ That must have been some party. I haven't woken up this sore since I was..." _Matsushige quipped before nearly stumbling.

_"Easy sir! Don't try to get up too fast," _Yudai urged, catching him by the arm.

_"Hinata!" _yelled a familiar disgruntled voice. There stood Takuo, as grumpy and ill mannered as ever. _"This is no time to be standing around with your mouth gaping open. Stay on guard," _he yelled, baring his fist.

_"On guard from what? I hope you don't intend to implicate _**_us _**_in this bizarre turn of events," _said a voice that Hajime was not quite fond of. Tatsuji Hatoyama, the second in command and de facto administrative leader of the Minamoto clan. Alongside him, were numerous other familiar members of the clan. Like the Kuzuryu members, they had begun grouping together on one side of the room, helping each other to their feet.

Hajime did a quick head count of the adversarial clan members. There was the short haired tomboy (AKA the official leader of the Hideki Minamoto fan club) Eri Kusakari. She worriedly looked around the room. When her gaze met Hajime's, her expression briefly turned to malice that was detectable even through the veil of darkness in the room. She then looked away and returned her attention to her comrades.

The musclebound, ever intimidating head of Minamoto security, Genta Nagakura stood with his hands behind his back, standing as a barrier between the Minamoto half of the room and the Kuzuryu half of the room.

Takuo sauntered over to the man twice his size, without a hint of fear. He looked up at him and tilted his head. _"What's the problem, big guy?" _he asked, sneeringly. Takuo did not take kindly to being leered at suspiciously.

The man stared down at him with a cold and unwavering expression._ "Nothing at all, sir… as long as you stay on your side of the room." _

Takuo smiled with sarcastic contempt and then spoke in a softer, more menacing voice than Hajime had ever seen. He leaned in close as he spoke,"_ Oh. So I guess you Minamoto guys are making the rules now? Isn't that cute?" _

Takuo was interrupted as a hand fell on his shoulder. It was a strong, calloused hand, missing it's pinky finger.  
_"Take it easy, kid. The man's just doing his job. This really ain't the place to be picking a fight," _Satsuo Kuzuryu laughed, casting an apologetic grin towards Nagakura. Takuo angrily shook off Satsuo's hand and sulked back to the others.

Meanwhile, the ever illustrious Maaya Umebayashi had come to consciousness,and was helped to her feet by her bodyguard Ichiro Okimoto. Hajime had only seen this man a few times. The man had a black beard and a samurai-esque bun. In a departure from his usual traditional clothing, he wore a nice suit, like the rest of the men in the room.

_"Well now... you Kuzuryu certainly know how to show a lady a good time," _the forty-something year old woman sarcastically jeered, as she straightened her dress and her cleavage. _"Are kidnappings back in style again? How romantic." _

_"Forgive me, Maaya. I completely failed to protect you. This kind of incompetence is inexcusable," _Ichiro muttered in dejection and self loathing. He lowered his head, apologetically.

The red haired woman leaned down and placed her hand on Ichiro's chin. _"Oh stop it, Ichiro. You're embarrassing us," _she said, before walking towards the Kuzuryu side of the room.

_"It would be nice if one of you could fill me in on what exactly is going on here." _

Matsushige stepped forward, flanked by both Takuo and Yudai. Likewise, Maaya was flanked by Nagakura and her own bodyguard.

_"I'm afraid your guess is as good as ours, Miss. Umebayashi. It looks like we are all in the same boat." _

Then a voice spoke up from the other side of the room. It was the steward Oyabun of the Minamoto family, Shinta Masuichi. The old man sat on the floor with crossed legs and leaned back against the wall. He spoke in a calm, almost jovial manner.

_"It seems to me that there are two general possibilities. Either this is the worst afterparty in recent memory, or we have all been kidnapped. I think we can assume the latter." _

_"Judging by the fact that they brought us here against our will, their intentions are probably… not good," _Yudai noted, ominously.

Matsushige nodded in agreement. _"Right. However, they didn't kill us either, which they could have easily done. So there's that to consider." _

_"Whoever they are, I must say, they are pretty daring to attempt something like this. Kidnapping the leaders of the two strongest Yakuza families. They are either incredibly brave or insane," _Maaya noted.

_"What's more insane is that the bastards actually somehow pulled it off!" _Takuo seethed angrily, balling his fist in frustration," _How the fuck did this happen?! Our security was flawless!" _

_"I don't know who we're dealing with here, but we shouldn't underestimate them. If they managed to pull off a stunt like this, they are surely well funded. This is most likely the act of an organization, rather than a single individual," _Tatsuji Hatoyama hypothesized, in a solemn tone.

As they were discussing this, Hajime returned to Natsumi to make sure she was alright. Protecting her was his sole priority at the moment. She sat on the floor against the wall. The wall itself was metallic, unlike the rest of the room.  
_"How are you holding up?" _he asked, extending his hand to help pull her to her feet..

_"I'm fine. I think whatever they drugged us with is wearing off. But… what the hell is going on, Hajime? I… think some really terrible stuff is gonna happen soon. I just know it." _

Hajime could feel knots in his stomach as well. Every instinct was telling him that something was horribly wrong, that they shouldn't be here. He had an immutable sense of imminent, grave danger.

_"I do too. But I promise that whatever it is, we'll make it through this," he _was interrupted as Fuyuhiko called over to them.  
_"Hey, Peko's awake!" _the young Yakuza exclaimed, as he cradled the semi-conscious, silver haired girl in his arms. Her red eyes slowly blinked and she let out a slight murmur as she regained consciousness.

_"Unn… Young master?!" _she cried out in surprise as she realized he was holding her. Her face flushed red with embarrassment and she quickly pushed away, causing her glasses to become lopsided on her face. _"W-what is this? Where are we?" _she asked, looking around the room in bewilderment.

_"I wish I could tell ya. Someone made a big fucking mistake by doing this to us, and when we find out who, there's gonna be hell to pay," the _young Yakuza seethed, holding up his clenched fist.

Peko pushed her glasses into place and looked around the room._ "The Minamoto are here as well?" _she whispered as her eyes went wide. _"Young master… I don't like the looks of this. We need to exercise caution!" _

Fuyuhiko placed his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. _"It'll be fine. Everyone's here. If the bastards who kidnapped us try anything, it's not gonna end well for them." _

Fuyuhiko's sentiment was comforting to her, but her mind was still racing.

_"Still… Where is Hinata?" _she asked, pausing to look around the room.

_"Right here," _Hajime called out as he walked over to kneel by the silver haired girl.  
_"Hajime… I want your honest opinion. Do you think that… this could be-" _

A sudden, sharp, hissing noise filled the room, and a flash of white light drew everyone's attention. A small CRT tv, previously cloaked in darkness, suddenly burst to life. It was mounted on the wall, in the center of the room. It filled the room with the sound of crackling static for a brief few seconds before stabilizing and displaying the image of a sinister figure. The room was so silent in that moment that only the humming of the TV's cathodes could be heard.

The individual in the video wore a black cloak and a hood. Their hands were covered by black, leather gloves and their face was hidden behind a familiar looking mask. It displayed the visage of a stuffed bear. One half of the face was white and the other half was black, with a twisted red smile that ran halfway up its face. Hajime's body froze in place as he gazed up at the TV, his mouth agape.

(_ No… There's no way _)

.

The silence was broken as the cloaked figure spoke in a deep, almost robotic voice. They spoke intelligibly, but heavily filtered through some kind of computer program, giving them an ominous, distorted resonance.

_"Hierarchies are celestial. In hell, all are equal. Nicolás Gómez Dávila. It's a sentiment that all of you should all relate world of the Yakuza is built on hierarchy. It is the bedrock of your empire, is it not? However, the current hierarchy seems… lacking." _

_"W-what the fuck is this?" _Fuyuhiko exclaimed, as he shakily pointed at the TV.

Peko pupils dilated and her intense gaze was locked on the screen.

Takuo grit his teeth bitterly. _"You've gotta be kidding me." _

Maaya was intently locked on the screen as well and she muttered nervously under her breath. _"Enoshima?" _

The figure continued._ "Now, the question which you are all wondering is why you are here, or perhaps, what is in store for you. And the answer is freedom. True freedom."  
"What is this guy babbling on about?" _Natsumi grunted angrily.

_"Your clans were once fierce, determined, brutal. You fought relentlessly for decades. Those were times of great hope and also great despair. It was the only time when your clans truly lived up to their names. In your own twisted way, you embodied a human ideal, but now you have become like the rest of the world. Neutered, jaded, weak. You have forgotten the virtue of struggle. You inhabit a state without hope or despair. You inhabit the void of certainty and order. However, tonight you will regain your purpose. You will be a beacon of chaos that shines the way for mankind. You will clash in a battle of life and death, hope and despair. It is with great pride that I welcome all of you to the Ultimate Contest of Blood." _

(_ A battle of life and death?... Contest of blood? _)

Hajime's ears were ringing and his legs went numb. His worst fears had been realized. He felt the icy grip of mortal dread throttle his insides. How could this be happening? Enoshima and her cohorts were dead. Their experiments, prototypes and blueprints had all been confiscated. After so many months, why was this happening now?

_"In this game, there is but one rule and that is to survive, by any means necessary. You will face deadly obstacles, duels to the death, and above all, tests of loyalty." _

_"Who the hell do you think you are?" _Takuo yelled at the screen. _"Do you have any idea who you're fucking talking to?!" _

Fuyuhiko also joined in angrily _"Don't fuck with us! We're not playing your little games!" _

Tatsuji Hatoyama also stepped up, adjusting his glasses. _"I must concur with the Kuzuryu. If you think we will participate in such a thing, you are sorely mistaken. We are not going to be led around by the nose, by a childish psychopath." _

By the time they unleashed their angry declarations upon the cloaked figure, the video had already ended and was in the process of fizzling away. The image began to distort with wide, horizontal scan lines. The image of the ghastly figure faded into static static, before shutting off completely. The room was left much darker, and much quieter than before.

_"Well… that was weird," _Satsuo said in a flippant tone.

Ichiro stood close to his mistress, protectively and muttered to her. _"Do you think he got the message?" _he asked.

_"I sincerely doubt it. It was probably just a recording," _the busty woman murmured, with unease in her voice.

Hajime still stood like a statue, dumbfounded by what he had just seen and heard. His thoughts were a jumble of worst case scenarios and contingency plans, swirling in a cauldron of anxiety. Those thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he felt Natsumi slide up to him and clutch his hand tightly. He looked over at her and met her concerned eyes with his.

_"Hey! Don't let that nut job rattle you, Hajime! Don't zone out on me. I need you here… got it?" _She said softly, squeezing his hand tightly with hers. Before Hajime could say anything he felt a hand on his shoulder.

_"We need to talk, Hinata," _Takuo said, gruffly. _"You too Pekoyama." _

Both Hajime and the silver haired girl were led over to where Satsuo, Matsushige, and Yudai were huddled. Matsushige had a look of concern, as he welcomed Hajime to the group.

_"Hajime. Pekoyama. We would like to discuss some things with you, as you were the ones tasked with taking out Junko and her accomplices." _  
_"News flash. You missed one," _Takuo shot snidely.

_"More than one probably. I doubt that one person pulled all this off," _Yudai also noted.

Peko bowed her head in shame. Hajime wanted to make some kind of excuse, but Takuo and Yudai's words stabbed deep and true. Could he have prevented this? Did he miss something? Was this all his fault?

Matsushige stepped in to calm the situation._ "Now, gentlemen. We aren't here to point fingers. These two risked their lives and did everything in their power. I believe that wholeheartedly. We don't know where this person came from, and there is no point in blaming each other. What we need to do is compile everything that we do know." _

_"Ahem. Excuse me," _a woman's voice spoke calmly, poking into their conversation. Maaya Umebayashi had overstepped the invisible line into the Kuzuryu half the room. _"Considering that we are in the same situation you are, we are also entitled to this information. It is only fair that you share it with us as well." _

Takuo sneered and crossed his arms._ "Oh really? You guys want to be included? That's pretty rich. Especially since… I think we both know who's responsible for this. It's all pretty obvious to me."  
_Hatoyama stepped forward adjusting his glasses and eyeing Takuo with subtle a, yet wrathful glare. _"Whatever you are implying, I suggest you either be forthright, or simply keep your mouth shut." _

Takuo stepped forward, squaring up with the middle aged man. As he did, Genta and Ichiro also stepped forward to back up Hatoyama.

Takuo's lip snarled with contempt. _"As if I even need to say it. I'm thinking it. You're thinking it. Everyone is. I don't need to say a goddamn thing." _

_"Hideki had nothing to do with this! You don't know what you're talking about!" _screamed a voice from across the room. Eri Kusakari, who had been mostly silent this whole time had finally spoken up. The short haired girl had tears in her eyes and she glared at takuo with seething hatred. She stomped over to him and tightly grabbed the collar of his shirt.

_"Tch, please..." _scoffed Takuo. _"That psychotic bastard's fingerprints are all over this. That's what's gotten you so worked up, because you know it's true." _

_"Hideki is the future Oyabun of the Minamoto family! He would never do this to us! What gives you, a fucking nobody, the right to stand there and slander him like this?" _the livid girl yelled.

_"I suggest you take your hands off of me, kid. Now." _

_"Take back what you said, goddammit! Take it ba-" _

The girl flew backward with a "thunk" as Takuo's fist collided with her jaw, knocking her off her feet. It dazed her and caused a string of crimson blood to fly from her mouth as she tumbled to the cold, concrete floor. Her vision was even blurred than before, as her eyes watered. She recovered quickly and wiped the blood from her lip as she pulled herself to her feet. Her eyes burned with bloodlust. She got up to charge at Takuo, but her arm was grabbed from behind by Nagakura.

Yudai placed his hand on Takuo's shoulder as well. _"Take it easy, man. We're in a precarious situation right now." _

Takuo brushed off his hand angrily,"_ Yeah yeah. If they want to start something, then it's their funeral," he _said, waving his arms out. _"Look around you. We may not have any weapons, but there are eight of us and only six of them. Do the math. The outcome is obvious." _

"Yes," Hatoyama agreed, adjusting his glasses. _"It seems to be the case that we are outnumbered. Not very sportsmanlike, if this mastermind intends on pitting our clans against one another. However, let me offer a warning to you, Mr Takuo," Hatoyama spoke calmly and coldly. "As you so brazenly asserted, we would face certain death if you were to all attack us all at once. I cannot deny that. However, do not believe that the Minamoto clan will go quietly into the night. I assure you many, if not most of your associates would lose their lives as well. Furthermore, once news of our downfall reached our compatriots, it would mean all out war between the two clans. So, Oyabun Kuzuyu, I suggest you keep your underlings, especially this one, on a tight leash. At the very least keep them from plotting our demise right before our very eyes. There is only so much we are willing to tolerate." _

The tension in the air seemed to tighten with every syllable of Hatoyama's dooming monologue. Looks of suspicion and unease shot across both sides of the room like lasers. Hajime gulped as he could already feel those around him poised for battle.

Matsushige stepped forward._ "I understand your sentiments, Mr. Hatoyama. Takuo, please refrain from placating any notions of clan conflict. We have all agreed to put that history far behind us now. Whether the mastermind happens to belong to either of our clans is not our primary concern. Whoever they are, they are the enemy of everyone in this room. What matters is what the mastermind wants. They want a spectacle. They want us to fight each other and slaughter each other, for their own sick pleasure. If we give in, we are doing exactly what they want. If we start playing by their rules, we will become nothing more than obedient pawns. From here on, let's all swear that no matter what happens, we will not resort to killing one another. We will not participate in this game." _

The room exchanged suspicious glances and nervous nods. Matsushige looked around proudly, making eye contact with everyone in the room. _"Very good. If anyone wishes to abstain from this agreement, then-" _

He was interrupted as a white gas began pumping into the room, from valves in all four corners of the ceiling.

_"You've gotta be shittin me," _Takuo grunted as the room was flooded with a potent knockout gas.

_"Everyone cover your face!" _Ichiro called out, to which Statsuo mocked

_"Yeah. That always works" _with a hearty, coughing laugh.

Hajime's blood was pumping fast and his mind was racing even faster.

_(No… I know what he's doing.) _

A flurry of terrifying thoughts ran through Hajime's mind. He knew what was coming next, or at least he had a pretty good idea, based on what had happened to the student council. They were being put under again and who knows what they would wake up to.  
A burst of light sent white rays flickering through the cloudy smoke. The blurry image of the figure from before could be seen on the TV.

_"Now that you have all had time to process things, it is time for us to begin. You will all be put to sleep and when you awaken you will be randomly assigned in pairs. And from there, the real game will begin. Sleep well." _

Hajime's heart dropped. Despite the yelling and chaos that filled the room, Hajime's sense of hearing dulled. He turned to Peko and Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko had already passed out and Peko rested his head on her kneeling lap, while her own eyelids drooped and her body sagged. Natsumi was on the ground, coughing into her hand. Hajime reached out to her but his fingers went numb. He could only feel faint tingling in his limbs as he collapsed to the ground and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Previous Day**

The distant echoes of car horns and city bustle resonated through the dark alleyway. Two figures walked silently and stoically through the backstreets, with only the occasional, dim backdoor light illuminating them. A tomboyish young woman walked alongside a taller, handsome young man with dark hair. He wore an inconspicuous hoodie and jeans and the girl wore tight black denim pants and a sports jacket. Both of them had a calm and collected composure as they ventured deeper into a sullied, unsavory district of the city. They didn't say a word to each other, but there was an aura of trust between them.

Eri didn't think twice about accompanying Hideki on this mission, despite its dubious, forbidden, and incredibly risky nature. She would remain at his side until the end. She fearlessly followed him onward towards their goal. With him at her side, she had an unwavering, albeit misguided, sense of invulnerability and confidence.

They reached a door at the end of the alleyway and Hideki knocked three times. A metal panel slid open and a pair of eyes peered out from the darkness. Without a word, the panel slid closed and the door unlocked. It was opened courteously for Hideki and Eri and was promptly closed behind them, after they entered.

They were now standing in the back room of a storage building. There were about a dozen men waiting for them. Most of them were in tank tops, showing off their various tattoos. A few of them were in their usual suits, but some had removed their jackets and hung them on a rack in the corner. The men shot the two teens suspicious and outright hostile glances.

Hideki stood casually with his hands in his hoodie pockets, looking back and forth at the men in the room. Already he could tell that something was amiss. His intuition told him that from the moment they stepped through that door. Despite that, he kept perfectly calm and acted as if everything was normal.

"_ Good afternoon, gentlemen. I'm thrilled to meet you all," _he declared, magnanimously. He looked around the room. " _Shigefumi seems to be running late," _he noted, as the men only responded with a stony silence."

Hideki heard a click as a pair of gruff Yakuza members locked the door and blocked off their exit. Eight of the other men began to walk slowly towards Hideki and Eri. The trained fighter girl bore her fists and dashed to his side. _"Hideki!" _she called out.

_"I know" _he responded as the men rushed them. It was 4 vs 1, for both of the teens. Hideki employed an aggressive strategy, despite already knowing full well that it was a losing battle. He was kneed in the stomach, grabbed by the hair, and decked in the face, causing him to stumble back on the floor. He leapt back to his feet and continued to fight valiantly against his attackers, but he took a serious pummeling.

Eri did not fare any better. The men showed the girl no mercy due to her gender and she showed none to them. She managed to bloody one of their noses and break the wrist of another, but she too was completely outmanned. They pinned her to the floor, twisting her arm behind her and pushing her cheek against the hard, cold concrete. She snarled at them as blood and tears streamed down her face.

Hideki was knocked to the floor, receiving a flurry of kicks to the ribs and stomach. The beating only ceased as a man's booming voice declared, "_ That's enough," _Hideki finally had some reprieve, and he was able to rise to all fours and cough up some blood onto the floor. Above him stood a man in a suit, flanked by two stony faced guards. The man looming over him had a false left eye, a shaved head, and not a shred of mercy in his gaze.

_"Hideki Minamoto. Last time we met, you were still learning to read and I was still working for your father. This almost makes me nostalgic." _

_"The pleasure's all mine, Moritaka-San, and I assure you, I have learned quite a bit since then," _Hideki chuckled, and grinned though blood tinged teeth.

_"Not enough, apparently," _he said in a cold, stern tone. He took off his overcoat and handed it to one of his assistants. _"You fucked up royally this time, boy," the _man said, cracking his knuckles.

Hideki sighed._ "Listen. I think we have a big misunderstanding on our hands. Just let me talk to Shigefumi. He will clear this all up," _Hideki spoke charismatically and smoothly. Although, he couldn't help but wince at the intense pain in his ribs. A few of them were possibly broken.

_"You've got something to say to Shigefumi? Have at it," _he said with solemn contempt, as he took a plastic bag from one of his assistants, reached in and threw its contents onto the floor in front of Hideki. It was a pair of bloody, severed ears.

Hideki's expression changed, not to horror or disgust, but simply to a cold emotionless state. He realized he was not going to smooth-talk his way out of this one. He looked up at the man with this same expression of unamusement.

_"If you've got something to show him, We've got those as well, but I think you get the point," _Moritaka spoke, darkly.

_"Well, the Katsuragi-rengo certainly doesn't mess around, huh? I made the right decision picking you guys." _

_"Shut your fucking mouth whelp!" _Moritaka yelled as he stepped forward and delivered a stomp to Hideki's forehead, knocking him to the ground. _"You didn't pick anything! You never had a goddamn chance," _he angrily spat at the injured young Yakuza heir.

_"You think that just because your family name meant something once that you can just walk in here and take what's mine, what I built with my own goddamn hands?!" He _snarled as he grabbed Hideki by the collar and punched him twice in the face, sending him back down onto the floor, spitting blood.

_"You know, I got much more important things to do than putting punk-ass little shits like you in your place. But I'm making an exception today," the _man said as he reached out to one of his assistants, who handed him a cigarette. He whipped out a silver and black Zippo and flicked it on. As he puffed on his cigarette, he paced around the young man, who was agonizing on the floor.

_"Your little coup was over before it started, Mr. Minamoto. You really thought you could pull this off, when you couldn't even seize control of your own family syndicate? Yeah, don't think we haven't heard about that little incident. The Kuzuryu and Minamoto tried to keep it under wraps, but word travels fast. We've all heard how you disgraced yourself. But even after all that, here you are. Tch..." _

Morikata crouched down with the cigarette sticking out of his mouth. He looked down into Hideki's eyes and grabbed him by his jacket._ "Let me clue you in on something, boy. No one cares about your bullshit family legacy or the fact that your mommy and daddy got gunned down. As far as everyone is concerned, the Minamoto family is history. Ancient fucking history. You're has-beens. You're a relic of the past. You're nothing," the _man sneered as he blew smoke in Hideki's face. The young man did not flinch or show the slightest hesitation or intimidation as the man derided him.

The man stood up and took a few more draws of his cigarette, thinking for a moment.

_"You know, I really considered just doing away with you. The rest of your clan's leadership would probably thank me for it, at this point... but you know what? I don't even think you're worth the effort. You're a joke." _

Hideki wiped blood from his mouth with his sleeve and looked up at the man with sly sneer. _"So, I guess that means we're done here?" _

The man smirked back. _"I'm done with you, but her..." _he gestured towards Eri. _"That's a different story," _he said as he walked over to stand above her. The fierce tomboy struggled against the men that held her down and glared at Moritaka.

_"Have you ever heard of a whipping-boy?" _the man asked Hideki.

_"I can't say I have. I guess I'm not into the same kinks as you," _Hideki responded snidely.

_"In ancient times, when a young prince acted up, they couldn't beat or punish him because of his royal status. So, they would bring in a peasant boy and take it out of his flesh instead," _the man said as he brushed his hand against Eri's cheek, brushing her hair out of her eyes. The young woman gritted her teeth and squirmed away from him.

_"Go fuck yourself!" _she grunted through gritted teeth.

The man chuckled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a sharp, flip knife. Eri flinched slightly as it was opened.

_"I wonder if you'll be so smug after I cut up your little girlfriend in front of you. Maybe… give her a makeover." _

Hideki just raised an eyebrow at him, with an ironclad poker face. _"Oh, she's not my girlfriend. Our relationship is strictly professional," _he said, dismissively.

Hideki's response was so cold and unwavering that the man had a hard time determining if he was lying, or if he was legitimately that indifferent. Morikata smirked and flipped his knife closed and put it back in his pocket. He chuckled to himself._ "If that's the case, then maybe we'll just keep her. I'm certain we can find a use for her. After she's housebroken of course," _the man sneered with a twisted grin. He placed his hand on Eri's head as she stared up at him with bottomless malice in her eyes.

_"G-go to hell!" _she choked, as tears ran down her cheeks.

_"I wouldn't recommend it. Trust me, it would be a real headache trying to get her to do anything she didn't want to do," _Hideki spoke, flippantly.

Morikata narrowed his gaze. He wasn't buying Hideki's apparent disregard for the girl. anymore _"Oh we'll see about that. I prefer women with some fire. I'll make sure she's-" _

He was interrupted by the sound of music. It was an old Toshiki Kadomatsu song and it was coming from the direction of Hideki. Moritaka's expression turned serious and he gestured to his guards. They rushed over to Hideki and pulled out his phone from his back pocket. They handed it to their boss.

_"Uh, I think I should answer that," _Hideki suggested as Morikata inspected the contact ID of the caller. Someone under the codename "contact" was attempting to initiate a video chat. Morikata, pondered for a moment. Perhaps this was another traitor within his syndicate. _(How convenient) _he thought to himself, and pressed the green button to answer the call.

A few feet away, sitting on the floor, Hideki's face cracked a small sinister grin.

The door to Hajime's apartment slowly creaked open. His hand blindly pawed at the wall, until it found the light switch. His new abode was certainly an upgrade from the Hope's Peak dormitories. It was a single bedroom suite with a spacious living room and kitchen. He was now under the full time employment of the Kuzuryu family, which gave him a steady income. However, the whole thing was still surreal for him.

He shut the door behind him, clutching a parcel at his side. He set his coat on a rack and sat down at his computer desk. He examined the large manilla envelope. The sender was labeled as Shishido Kasumi, a previously agreed upon alias which Kyoko Kirigiri used while communicating with him. The return address was just some obscure, derelict shack in the countryside. She went through great measures to make sure this would not be tracked back to her.

Hajime cautiously opened the envelope. He had been waiting for this for months. He was jittery with anticipation. He slowly pulled the bundle of documents free from the envelope. At the very top of the pile was a simple, printed letter. It read as follows.

**_To whom it may concern_**

**_The investigation has officially come to a close. This folder contains a collection of photographic and documented physical evidence pertaining to the investigation of Junko Enoshima and the Student Council Murders. You will find profiles on the suspects involved, as well as victims' autopsy photos and notes. I have also included my own personal notes and analysis, which may prove useful to you._**

**_I have held up my end of the bargain. I am infracting several laws and risking my own career by disclosing this information to you. I hope that is enough to prove that I am acting in good faith. I trust that you will uphold your end of the bargain as well, and use this information to bring us closer to the truth._**

**_Do not attempt to contact me directly. Use the channels which we agreed upon. If, for some reason, you are caught with this information, I will be forced to deny any association with you. I wish you luck._** \- **Kasumi**

Hajime couldn't help but smirk to himself. This girl's tone was just as cold and professional in her writing as she was in real life. It probably wouldn't be too hard to figure out she was the one who leaked this information. The alias was hardly worth the effort.

He began flipping through the documents. The first were profiles on Junko Enoshima, Mukuro Ikusaba, and Ryota Mitarai. "The despair trio" was the name graciously dubbed upon them by the media and online community. The three of them had reached a certain level of infamy and "urban legend" status at this point.

Hajime couldn't shake the notion that Mitarai was the third wheel. He didn't really fit with the other two. Both Junko and her sister Mukuro had a long history together.

Junko had been loosely associated with multiple homicides, (including the massacre of Giboura Junior High School) and just about every sort of crime imaginable. Yet, she somehow always walked away from it with her reputation and criminal record unscathed. She had always been an unexamined danger right under everyone's noses. It was ironic that she was undone merely by the efforts of an individual of questionable sanity. That entire course of events almost seemed too convenient to have happened by sheer accident, and this fact was noted by the young detective. This point would be detailed further in the witness files.

"_ Enoshima's autopsy revealed that she died of several gunshot wounds to the chest. Only two living individuals witnessed her moment of death. Those witnesses were Chiaki Nanami and Nagito Komaeda, the latter of the two openly admitted to firing the murder weapon. According to both Nanami and Komaeda, the young woman attempted to seduce Komaeda to join her, before she was shot. Perhaps this was simply a ploy to escape her death. Needless to say, it didn't work. _

_Retracing the crimes of Junko Enoshima, it was clear that she had talents far beyond that of "Ultimate Fashionista," she had an astounding aptitude in several fields, from psychology and mathematics to engineering. With her extensive wealth she was also able to furnish massive capital to fund her own perverse projects, as well as bribe officials where needed. It was truly remarkable how far she was able to progress her plans, without sounding off any alarm bells. Without a few last-minute interferences, she would have certainly succeeded in whatever it was she wanted to accomplish." _

Moving onto her sister, Mukuro, her background was riddled with red flags. It was surprising to both Hajime and Kyoko that Hope's Peak would scout such a perilous talent. For a girl of her age to reach the status of "Ultimate Soldier" her life would have certainly been one of brutal violence and deep trauma. She was a distinguished member of the mercenary organization Fenrir. She bore their insignia tattoo on her right hand. It was a wolf's head in the center of an eight pointed, black and white, congruent star.

Hajime couldn't help but wonder why Hope's Peak would scout someone with such unsavory connections. Then again, he remembered that they recruited the "Ultimate Gangster," so perhaps it shouldn't be surprising. The official reason given for recruiting Mukuro was that they hoped to rehabilitate her and redirect her talent towards something productive and virtuous. Apparently, they failed in that goal.

_"Mukuro Ikusaba met her end at the hands of Peko Pekoyama, whose name was scrubbed from all news coverage and whose involvement was kept tightly under wraps, likewise for Hajime investigators were not able to uncover the exact details of how and why these confrontations between Yakuza and the despair trio took place, however most assumed it had something to do with the theme of the Student Council murders." _

Hajime knew all too well, why the Kuzuryu-gumi took the situation into their own hands. They intended to safeguard their reputation, with Peko and himself ensuring the elimination of Junko Enoshima. Hajime considered that, perhaps, he should have been more forthcoming about this with Kirigiri, but his obligations to the Kuzuryu family prevented him from doing so.

"_ Mukuro Ikusaba's cause of death was a stab wound to the chest, puncturing her lung. According to Pekoyama's interview, the soldier girl fought aggressively and recklessly, nearly killing her. Pekoyama had originally intended to subdue Ikusaba and take her in alive, but she was unable to do so. Pekoyama was unable to extract any valuable intel from Ikusaba, before her death. When Mukuro Ikusaba's body was searched, she had no notable items on her, apart from a handful of combat knives. It was assessed that Mukuro was merely a pawn of Junko Enoshima and not a creative element in her circle of associates. She was merely the muscle, there to act as a bodyguard and assassin. _

_The third and final associate raised many more questions and his role was considered a serious point of contention in the investigation. Ryota Mitarai, the third member of the Despair Trio was a puzzling case. The young man was the undisputed Ultimate Animator. His artistic talents put aged professionals in the field to shame and he had some of the highest potential of any of Hope's Peak students in its long history. However, it was noted in his previous school records that he had extreme social anxiety and an aversion towards other people. _

_His unsociable and workaholic nature led him to employ another student to impersonate him in class, so he could dedicate himself fully to his work. This "Ultimate Imposter" was a useful witness in the case. He cooperated fully with investigators, but he insisted that Mitarai was innocent of everything. The notion was considered that Mitarai was coerced to serve the interests of Junko Enoshima. His behavior described by Nanami and Komaeda seemed to corroborate this hypothesis. _

_Mitarai's talents stretched beyond mere artistry. He experimented with the art of visual brainwashing. He started by utilizing specific scene blocking, color usage, and spectral fluctuations to manipulate the emotions of his viewers. These techniques were far from revolutionary and are even used by professional animators in the field. However he slowly drifted into the perilous scientific frontiers of subliminal messaging and outright mind control. _

_Whether he sought her out, or vice versa, Junko Enoshima learned of these abilities and intended on using them to advance her own sadistic plans. With this tool at her disposal, Junko Enoshima had evolved from a psychotic murderer, to a terrorist threat against all of mankind. Whether or not Mitarai was supportive of these plans, Junko Enoshima clearly intended to use his talent to inflict mass slaughter and panic. The investigation recovered several disturbing videos of hypnosis experiments on human subjects. Enoshima carefully tested and documented the full capabilities of this technology and surely planned to use it as a weapon." _

Hajime braced himself and looked through the grizzly images from the experimentation videos. Doing so made him feel sick to his stomach. He had seen more than his share of violence, but these were something else entirely.

"_ Through hypnosis techniques, Enoshima was able to order individuals to self mutilate and kill themselves. The most disturbing aspect was that many of them were fully conscious and aware of the agony they were inflicting on themselves. This meant that their bodies acted of their own volition, controlled by the subconscious mind. They could be compelled to do all manner of complex commands. They could be instilled with internal rules, that they were incapable of breaking. There was hardly any limitation to the application of this power. _

_For a stark and disturbing example, one can look to the Hope's Peak school board. The obvious question arose how Junko Enoshima was allowed to occupy and utilize old, underground facilities, right underneath Hope's Peak. It was initially theorized that she accomplished this through mere bribery. The police investigation targeted multiple Hope's Peak officials and they faced severe criminal repercussions for their complicity in Enoshima's crimes. Later it was discovered that some of them had been brainwashed into doing so. _

_This demonstrates the unimaginably dangerous power that this young woman had at her disposal. These officials went about their daily lives, obeying Enoshima's whims and covering her tracks. They showed no signs of distress and they had no memory of these actions. _

_I must stress that this finding is the most disturbing of all. This means that Junko Enoshima could still have associates at large and they might not even be aware of it themselves. This is a danger I have expressed to my associates, but they have been shamefully dismissive of my warnings. _

_There is one last subject of interest that must be discussed and that is the death of Ryota Mitarai. As you are already aware, his death was ruled a suicide. As I have already expressed to you, I am not convinced of this. New information has come to light that confirms my suspicions. _

_There are multiple articles of evidence that indicate that his suicide was staged. The first piece of evidence was forensic. While examining his upper teeth, several of them were chipped and scraped, with traces of iron embedded in them. It indicates that the gun was placed in his mouth forcefully. This would be unnecessarily painful, thus indicating that it was against his will. The pathologist and other detectives didn't share my hypothesis. They surmised that a nervous, unsteady hand was to blame, but for someone with such acute, surgeon-like articulation, would this really be the case? _

_Secondly, I have personally analyzed the foot print patterns that were documented in the area. Due to the heavy rain, the footprints were distorted by the time police arrived on the scene. Over five dozen footprints believed to be Mitarai's were catalogued. However, I noted several footprints that were 1.5 centimeters smaller than Mitarai's. Such a discrepancy would make the hypothetical killer's shoe size approximately 24 centimeters. This discrepancy has been dismissed as being "within a margin of error," However, the concentration of these discrepancies makes this an unsatisfactory explanation. I have provided a map to demonstrate this. _

_Thirdly, a few aspects of Mitarai's behavior were puzzling. Upon fleeing Junko Enoshima's lair, he retreated to the wooded park behind the school. Along the way he departed from his path and retrieved his gun from a briefcase, buried at the base of a tree. He abandoned the briefcase, returned to his path and retreated 200 meters into the woods, where he paced and loitered for a short time, before committing suicide. This turn of events raises many questions. Why would he store a gun in a hidden location, merely for the purpose of killing himself? Was it a contingency plan to escape criminal judgement? If that was true, there would be no reason for him to retreat to the woods. Furthermore, why would he retrieve his weapon and proceed to kill himself in a different, random, unremarkable location within the same area? Why would he not kill himself immediately upon retrieving the weapon? None of this behavior is easily explainable. _

_Finally, I analyzed the psychological profile of Ryota Mitarai and found no indication of suicidal tendencies. He was plagued by social anxiety and insecurity, but he was always noted as possessing a fanatical work ethic and passion for his art. This does not entirely discount the possibility of suicide, however his purpose driven nature casts some doubt upon it. It also calls into question his complicity with Junko Enoshima. Why would he abandon his own projects to assist her, only to kill himself afterwards? If he was being coerced into working with her, then his suicide after being liberated makes even less logical sense. _

_There is a missing piece to this puzzle and I fear that it is outside of my reach. I may require your assistance. My trail has run cold. However, considering the chosen Yakuza theme of Enoshima's killing game and the presence of numerous Yakuza members at Hope's Peak, it is possible that she has come into contact with them. It is a bit of a stretch, I will admit. However, it is an element of this case I cannot explore for myself. I want you to Investigate those around you. Gather information. If we fail to uncover this mystery, then disaster and ruin are an inevitability. Do not forget the power that Junko Enoshima harnessed and who might be waiting to use it. Do whatever you must to prevent that from happening. If you succeed, I will be forever in your debt." _

Hajime sat, ponderously, flipping through the papers. There was a lot of information to absorb but Hajime was a "big picture" kind of guy. He tried to get a grasp of the overall narrative. If there was another Junko associate still at large, what were the implications of that? Would he be on that person's target list? Would Natsumi and the others? He trusted Kyoko's instincts, but was she correct? Was Junko's secret associate someone in his vicinity? He knew as a fact that it wasn't himself or Natsumi. It certainly wasn't Fuyuhiko or Peko. Perhaps it was a leap of logic, on Kirigiri's part, to assume that Junko was working with an actual Yakuza, simply because she styled her last killing game in that theme. Of course, If Junko had an interest in Yakuza, she had plenty in her vicinity to toy with. Still, the Yakuza motif could have merely been a cheap ploy to garner widespread attention, since the Yakuza were still a hot topic at that time.

There was a person who came to Hajime's mind, who could have been involved. It was someone who he had not seen or spoken to in nearly a year. It was a stretch, but perhaps "he" was worth looking into.

Hajime nearly leapt out of his skin as the loud chime of his doorbell jolted him awake. He looked back and forth and then down at the mess of papers on this desk. He hastily stacked them together and slid them back into the manilla envelope.

He rushed over and opened the door and was greeted with a sight that made his jaw drop. It was Natsumi and she was dressed in the same stunning red and yellow dress that she had worn to the Minamoto event, a year prior. It was the dress that her mother passed down to her and she looked more womanly than ever. The girl looked from side to side awkwardly.

_"Uh… hey," _she waved, sarcastically, snapping Hajime out of his trance.

_"Oh, hey!" _Hajime responded, blushing slightly. He had really been taken off guard by how good she looked and it was obvious. _"How are you doing?" _he asked awkwardly

Natsumi couldn't help but grin smugly._ "Pretty good, I guess. So… are you coming or what? The car's waiting." _

Hajime then realized He was still only wearing his white collared shirt, black pants and suspenders. He hadn't even put his tie on or his jacket.

_"Oh, crap! Sorry, I got distracted with something. Hold on!" _Hajime exclaimed, shutting the door. He quickly leapt into action, getting himself ready for the upcoming party. He fixed his hair, put on a little bit of cologne, and was about to walk out the door. Then he noticed the manilla folder on the coffee table. He thought about it for a moment and reached down to pick it up.

He opened the door to an impatient Natsumi, tapping her foot and looking at him with a raised eyebrow. _"Wow… you clean up pretty well," _she complimented, crossing her arms.

_"You say that like you're surprised," _Hajime responded .

_"Yeah… I guess I'm still surprised how hot you turned out to be," _she said, in a sweet seductive voice, leaning in to quickly kiss him on the cheek. _"Despite being a hopeless dork," _she whispered in his ear. She turned away from him with a smug smile and gracefully walked back towards the elevator.

Hajime had the envelope clutched under his arm. He decided tonight was the night he would finally come clean with Matsushige and warn him about Kyoko's suspicions.

The banquet hall of the Kuzuryu estate was abuzz with idle chit chat. The distinguished guests were still only somewhat familiar to Hajime. He had seen some of their faces before at the Sendai festival, as well as various other gatherings he had attended while working for the Kuzuryu-Gumi. Of course, Natsumi, Peko and Fuyuhiko were present. He tried to keep a close proximity to them. Despite being an official member of the Kuzuryu syndicate, he still felt somewhat out of place in these kinds of events.

The Kuzuryu Manor was expensive and extravagant, but not to the extent that Hajime would have expected. It had an "old world" quality to it. Natsumi's father could easily have afforded a more modern and luxurious estate, but this one held sentimental value, as it was where he and his brothers grew up.

Needless to say, security was top notch. Hajime spotted several bodyguards with earpieces, escorting their respective clients. The muscly, dark suited, somber faced men who attended to guest's needs were clearly there for purposes other than giving people directions to the restroom.

Hajime and the others made their way to one of the many lounges throughout the house. It was a relatively simple living room, with a set of three couches, wrapped around a glass fireplace, with a huge OLED TV perched above it. This area was detached from the bustle of the other partygoers and it gave them some semblance of privacy. Hajime and Natsumi sat beside each other on one of the couches, Peko and Fuyuhiko sat on the couch across from them.

An awkward thought entered all their heads at the same time, as they realized this looked like some kind of double date. Sure, the subtext of their relationships were pretty well known at this point, but the young adults still couldn't help but feel embarrassed and awkward.

_"So..." _Hajime spoke up, knowing it would always fall on him to break these awkward silences. _"What's next for us?" _he asked.

_"I believe dinner will be in 30 minutes," _Peko answered in her usual calm tone.

_"No, I mean... like… what's next in general... for all of us? Have you guys applied to any colleges?"  
_Fuyuhiko and Natsumi looked at each other in confusion.  
_"Uh, Yeah. Of course. We did that, months ago," _Natsumi scoffed dismissively.

_"Wait a second, Hajime. Are you saying you didn't yet?" _Fuyuhiko asked, with a raised eyebrow.

All of them turned to him with surprised stares and he looked back and forth between them all.

_"Well, uh, I kinda figured I would be working for your dad full time. I was thinking of just putting that on the backburner for now." _

_"Goddamn. What kind of a slacker have you turned into Hajime?" _Fuyuhiko castigated.  
_"Yeah. You really have changed haven't you? It's kinda scary," _Natsumi shook her head with a sigh.

_"Please don't be so hard on Hajime. It is not always necessary to attain a college diploma. I believe in the west they have a name for it. I think the term was "blue collar work," despite requiring less formal education or intellectual prowess, these occupations are still necessary for maintaining civilization and they are dignified in their own way."  
"Heh heh. I think Peko just called you stupid, Hajime," _Fuyuhiko chuckled.

_"Come on, guys! Cut me a break here," _Hajime whined

_"Don't worry about it Hajime. You're going wherever I go. I'll make sure daddy pulls some strings and gets you into the same university as me," _Natsumi assured him.

_"Heh heh..." _Hajime scratched his head and chuckled in embarrassment. Dating the daughter of a Yakuza boss certainly had its benefits.

A hand fell on Hajime's shoulder. It was Yudai Sagara, the Oyabun's bodyguard. He was the last person Hajime expected to be approached by. The middle aged man had a slight smile on his face, a visage which he always masked his true emotions behind.

_"Sorry to interrupt, kiddos. Would you mind if I borrowed Hajime real quick?" _he asked politely. The others didn't really know what to say. _"Sure," _Fuyuhiko shrugged. Hajime was curious and slightly concerned. He rose and followed Yudai to another room. It was one of the manor's "studies" with a large desk and many bookshelves. Waiting for him was Matsushige Kuzuryu, Takuo, and a few familiar members of the Minamoto clan. Hajime did not realize they would be attending this event. Maaya Umebayashi, her bodyguard, and Hatoyama were waiting with serious, grim expressions on their faces. The current Oyabun of the Minamoto, Shinta Masuichi, was also there. The elderly man sat on a couch and smiled welcomingly as Hajime entered. There was also the hotheaded tomboy, Eri Kusakari. She lingered in a corner of the room, looking dejected. Hajime could see a few bruises on her face and a bandaid on her forehead. Tatsuji Hatoyama, the second in command, as well as Genta Nagakura, head of security, were also present.

_"Hajime, my boy. I hope you're enjoying the party," _Matsushige spoke with his usual, welcoming demeanor. The others seemed less enthusiastic.

_"I am, sir," _Hajime responded with a bow. _"Did you need me for something?" _

_"There are matters to discuss. I thought you should be present for them." _

_"I… I'm honored sir," _Hajime said with another respectful bow.

_"Madam Umebayashi. Please tell the others the same thing you told me," _he asked, respectfully.

_"Of course… And first I would like to thank you for holding this meeting at such short notice and inviting us to your estate," _she said with a bow. _"In respect for the alliance between our two clans, I will be completely honest with all of you. There have been some unnerving developments lately that I must warn you of," _she spoke with seriousness that Hajime had not seen from her before.

_"I'm certain you are aware of my Nephew's… excentricities. We have attempted to keep him under control for the past year, but I will admit, he has managed to slip away on his own, on many occasions. During that time he has been interfering in the affairs of other syndicates. Most recently, he has staged a coup within the Katsuragi-Rengo, the 4th largest syndicate in the nation." _

Hajime's blood went cold as she described this. Hajime had hoped that he would never hear Hideki's name again, but he always had the feeling that they would cross paths again. He couldn't say that he was surprised that the fanatical young man was still pursuing his twisted ideology.

_"Hideki has somehow managed to take full control of the Katsuragi and is already in the process of strongarming multiple smaller clans to his control." _

_"Bullshit," _Takuo muttered angrily. _"That's absolutely impossible." _

Matsushige seemed somewhat amused._ "If he did manage to do that, I must admit I'm impressed. Such a thing is unprecedented. I trust your word, Maaya, but I do have to wonder how he managed to convince Morikata to bend the knee to him. I know that man, and he is… well… stubborn, to say the least." _

_"We are just as mystified as you are. By all accounts, this sudden rise to power is completely inexplicable. However, that doesn't change the fact that it is a reality." _

_"I would be interested to hear how he did it… in detail," _Takuo growled, somewhat threateningly.

_"Of course. Thankfully we have someone who might be able to tell us. Miss Kusakari, the floor is yours," _Maaya welcomed the girl, who still looked like a cornered animal. Eri was clearly on edge and didn't want to be there.

_"Um… I, uh… I don't really know much." _

_"You were there when Hideki met with Moritaka, were you not?" _Maaya inquired.

_"Yeah but… I don't even know what happened. Things... went really bad at first and I… didn't think we were going to make it out of there alive." _

The room remained focused on her, and she looked deeply uncomfortable under all that pressure. She felt like she was surrounded by enemies. She continued regardless.

_ "I don't understand what happened next. Hideki got a phone call and Moritaka took his phone away and answered it himself. After that… Moritaka called off his men and everything was fine." _

_"That is… odd… and more than a little concerning," _Matsushige pondered.

_"It seems like Mr Minamoto has made some powerful friends. That's my guess. It would explain a lot," _Yudai injected. _"There aren't that many people who Moritaka would answer to." _

_"But what is Hideki after?" _Hajime asked Eri, finally butting his way into the conversation.

Maaya looked at him curiously before turning to Eri._ "Eri, what is the message Hideki entrusted you with? It's why he sent you back to us, after all. Please share it." _

Eri looked around the room, somewhat fearfully. She gulped slightly before talking.

_"Hideki… wanted me to deliver a message to both of you. To the Minamoto council… he said you will all be spared if you immediately surrender control of the clan to him and reaffirm your loyalty to the Minamoto bloodline. For the Kuzuryu… all he said was for you to prepare yourselves." _

_"Prepare for what?" _Takuo asked, irritably.

_"Death" _

The room was silent for a long moment. Matsushige was the one who broke the silence.

_"I would like to thank you all for being so forthcoming with this. It must not be easy for you… However, I would like to know exactly what you want us to do about this. What do you expect of us?" _

Shinta Masuichi finally spoke up and made eye contact with the Kuzuryu-gumi Oyabun.

_"We want you to do whatever it takes to stop him. Even if that means severing the Minamoto bloodline forever." _

Matsushige rubbed his bearded chin ponderously. _"That's… Are you sure?" _

_"It's a new age. Namesakes and dynasties don't mean what they once did. The Syndicate is an entity all its own. It's practically a legitimate private corporation. So, if Hideki must be eliminated, it won't be the end of the Minamoto clan." _

Eri clenched her fist angrily at her side and bit her lip, holding back tears.

_"Well, there's not much we can do about that right now, can we? At least not at this very moment," _Yudai noted with a sigh.

_"Of course. We understand appearances must be maintained at this critical hour," _Hatoyama stated, pushing his glasses into place. _"The timing of Hideki's coup and tonight's banquet is no coincidence. Surely he knew that this event would temporarily stay your hand." _

_"Do you think he's planning anything for tonight?" _Hajime asked, causing everyone's attention to turn to him. They were all inwardly considering the same thing.

_"I doubt it. I don't think he's crazy enough to attack us here tonight. We have guards everywhere" _Takuo pondered.

_"More audacious stunts have been pulled in the past, wouldn't you agree, Oyabun Kuzuryu?" _Maaya asked as Matsushige was silent for a moment, thinking to himself. He eventually looked up and gave a reassuring smile.

_"Indeed. However, I assure you this event is completely safe. Security is our utmost priority," _he assured them.

Takuo stepped up. _"On that note, we need to keep a close eye on Hideki's little messenger. I don't trust her for a second. We're not letting her out of our sight. Period." _

Eri glared at Takuo with searing disdain. The Oyabun nodded in agreement with Takuo.

_"It is probably for the best. Miss Kusakari, I would ask that you continue to cooperate with us. I can't make any promises, but doing so could help us ensure Hideki's survival." _

Eri used her forearm to quickly wipe away some subtle teardrops that had previously formed in the corners of her eyes and silently nodded in response.

Matsushige continued,_ "It is a shame that Hideki has taken this path. His ambitions and talents are extraordinary. If it were at all possible to bring him to reason, I would be proud to work with such a prodigy. In an ideal world, I would love to have him as an ally, rather than an enemy," he _then turned his attention to Hajime. _"Now, Hajime. I know you only knew him for a brief time, but is there anything that Hideki said to you that might give us an indication of his next move?" _

The whole room turned their attention to the young man, who was taken off guard by the question. He thought for a moment, back to the last conversation they had in the hospital.

_"The last thing Hideki told me was… that he would live to see the Kuzuryu-gumi fall." _

As things came to a close, the Minamoto members dismissed themselves and went off to join the party. Takuo returned to his duties, overseeing security. Hajime was left with the Oyabun and his bodyguard, Yudai Sagara.  
_"Before you go, Hajime, I have something for you. I would be honored if you would accept it," _the Oyabun said, to Hajime's surprise.

_"Oh! Of course sir. You're too kind," _he responded with a bow. Matsushige gave a nod to Yudai, who picked up a small black, box and handed it to Hajime.

_"I should have given you one of these a long time ago. Consider it a late welcome gift to the family," _the Oyabun said, as Hajime opened the box. Inside, kept snugly in place by black foam, was a silver Zippo lighter. Hajime was no expert in this area, by any means, but the lighter looked expensive and extremely high quality.

_"It's handcrafted. One of a kind," _Yudai explained. " _They are only given to the closest friends of the Kuzuryu family." _

_"Sir… I don't know what to say," _Hajime responded, in shock. He was incredibly humbled by the gift.

_"You don't smoke, do you?" _Yudai noted, smugly

_"Well.. no, but..." _Hajime responded hesitantly.

Matsushige burst into laughter _"That's good! Neither do I. I kicked the habit a long time ago. But, this is just a tradition in our family. So I hope you'll humor us." _

_"I seriously can't tell you how much I appreciate this, sir!"  
"Good. Then you can show that appreciation by continuing to protect my daughter. Do we have an agreement?" _He asked, in a jovial but still serious tone.

_"Of course, sir," _he responded with a final bow.

Hajime left the Oyabun's office with a lot on his mind. Moments before, he had been envisioning a simple, mundane college life for himself and his friends in the near future, but now his future was murky and obscured. Just when everything seemed to be returning to a semblance of normalcy, another crisis was looming over them.

The Oyabun's final words to him were encouraging and daunting at the same time. He was honored by the expectations that were placed on him, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel apprehensive. To add to his stress, he also realized that in all the excitement, he still hadn't gotten a chance to share the case files with the Oyabun. Perhaps it was better to wait until later, after the party.

As he returned to the group, the trio were still sitting in the lounge room, but they were now joined by a burly, bearded man, whose laughter could be heard from a mile away. It was Satsuo Kuzuryu, their cherished uncle. He had arrived somewhat late, as usual. Hajime couldn't help but feel relieved that he was there. The man had a knack for easing tension. Hajime walked up to them and caught the tail end of Satsuo's story.

_"So, we're speeding away on a skiff and Matsushige turns to me and tells me "Brother… we can never come back to this town again," and I can tell ya, we still haven't to this day. So, if you wanna embarrass the shit out of him, tell him you wanna take a trip to Singapore." _

He looked up to see Hajime and opened his arms welcomingly._ "If it isn't Hajime the Hammer! Speaking of hammers, have you tried the punch? They put something fierce in here!" _

_"I'm not sure if that would be a good idea," _Hajime chuckled, recalling the last time he and Fuyuhiko partook in alcohol.

_"Yeah, you're right. You don't wanna get caught underage drinking. The cops could bust in here at any moment," _he mocked, as he took a sip of his spiked drink. Hajime couldn't help but smile and feel a bit more relaxed. Hajime took a seat next to Natsumi as Satsuo had the center couch all to himself, outstretching his arms leisurely.

Natsumi wanted to ask Hajime what the meeting was about, but she decided to wait until later. She took a sip of her fruity, non alcoholic drink and just tried to relax.

_"So, Hajime. Have you been taking good care of my niece?" _

Natsumi's eyes bulged wide and she spit out the remaining mouthful of her drink, coughing and sputtering. Hajime also blushed crimson and was taken off guard.

_"What?!" _both Hajime and Natsumi exclaimed at the same time.

_"What?!" _Fuyuhiko exclaimed more angrily

_"What?" _Satsuo asked with a grin and a shrug.

Peko just sat silently and took an awkward sip from her drink.

_"I don't know what you mean… dear uncle," _Natsumi blushed angrily.

_"Hajime is your bodyguard isn't he? He's workin' for your dad. I was just asking him how his job was going. What did ya think I meant, hmm?" _

Natsumi's eye twitched and she stammered _"I… uh..." _She suddenly stood up. " _I'm going to go get a new drink" _she muttered as she quickly shuffled away.

_"I think I will get a refreshment as well" _Peko sighed as she also stood up and departed, before she could be a target of Satsuo's jesting. This left only Fuyuhiko, Hajime and Satsuo.

_"So, looks like it's just us guys," _Satsuo chuckled, as he downed the rest of his drink. _"Now we can have a real man to man talk." _

_"Can we not?" _Fuyuhiko grumbled in annoyance.

_"Look, I may have teased you before in the past, kiddo, but don't hold that against me. That's my job after all." _

Fuyuhiko crossed his arms and sighed in annoyance.

_"All jokes aside, I gotta say that I'm proud of ya, squirt. The same goes for you, Hajime. You got your tats now. That means you're men, not boys, and I guess that means I gotta start taking you more seriously." _

This brought a genuine sense of comfort to Hajime. He had barely spoken to his own father since he left home and never received this sort of praise from him. This type of paternal recognition was something he didn't know he needed until he received it.

_"Thanks, Satsuo. That means a lot," _he said with a relieved smile.

_"Yeah yeah, whatever," _Fuyuhiko grumbled, crossing his arms.

_"Just remember one thing. Being a man is never easy. It comes with responsibilities. Trust me. Things aren't gonna get any easier and you shouldn't expect em to. Shit is gonna be hitting the fan, every hour on the hour. Don't forget it." _

_"Are you going anywhere with this, old man? You're just rambling like old drunken bum," _Fuyuhiko barked in annoyance.

_"Haha! That's another thing I gotta warn ya about. Sooner or later, you're gonna get really old and your nephew is gonna be an asshole to you. So, I'm just giving ya a heads up about that."  
"Pshh, like I'm even gonna live that long anyway," _Fuyuhiko scoffed dismissively.

_"Well then, if ya plan on dying young, you better stop draggin' your feet." _

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" _Fuyuhiko asked angrily.

_"As a man, ya gotta take some initiative. You can't expect the lady to make the first move, especially not Peko of all people. You could learn a thing or two from Hajime." _

_"Wha-… Shut the hell up, old man! That's none of your damn business!" _Fuyuhiko blushed angrily as he stood up and stormed off. _"Ugh… I'm done with this conversation." _

Hajime was left alone with Satsuo. An awkward silence hung over them for a moment until Satsuo spoke up. _"So, Hajime. What's on your mind? You seem tense, my brother." _

_"Oh.. well, I can't really tell you exactly. I just think there's trouble on the horizon." _

_"Of course there is. There always is. That's what we call "life," It's just one disaster after another… But you should learn to appreciate the time in between. Savor it. Make the most of it." _

_"Yeah. I guess you're right," _ Hajime agreed, but he couldn't help but feel there wasn't much time left.

It wasn't long before it was time for dinner, and all the partygoers crowded into the large banquet hall. Food was brought out by a team of esteemed, top tier chefs. The platters of exquisitely prepared meats and specialty dishes were lined up neatly on the long table. The guests were impressed at the selections and wasted no time in taking their seats. As expected, the Oyabun was positioned at the far end of the table, and he stood waiting for everyone to be seated. Hajime took a seat next to Natsumi and waited for the toast to begin.

Matsushige Kuzuryu dinged his glass with a spoon a few times and within only a few moments, the crowd quieted down to pay him their full attention. The Minamoto representatives were also seated, respectfully waiting to hear what he had to say.

_"I would like to welcome all of you to the 48th annual Kuzuryu Banquet of Brotherhood, especially our honorable guests from the Minamoto Clan. Did you know it has been over three decades since members of their distinguished clan have graced these halls. It is my belief that this signifies the dawn of a new chapter in history. It-" _

He stopped his speech as he looked up to see white smoke beginning to flow out of the air vents of the room. There was a sickly moment of realization and dread as everyone else in the room also noticed, and were simultaneously frozen in shock. Takuo and multiple bodyguards leapt out of their seats simultaneously.

_"Everyone, get on the ground and cover your mouth and nose!" _Takuo yelled out as the smoke came billowing out of the vents at a faster rate. The room and the entire house were flooded with the white gas. The sound of ragged coughing could be heard from all around the room, as people dropped one by one onto the floor.

_"What the hell is... going on?!..." _Fuyuhiko coughed and wheezed as the potent knockout agent was already overwhelming him. This was likely due to his small stature.

Natsumi also coughed. _"H-Hajime!" _she wheezed as she kept a napkin pressed over her mouth and nose in a futile attempt to filter out the gas.

Hajime looked around him in desperation, as he saw people collapsing to the floor or slumping on the table. He was quickly becoming dizzy and lightheaded. His mind was such a jumble of thoughts, that he couldn't even parse them out. What was this? Who was responsible and why? He had a few theories that immediately came to mind. This was quite an "audacious move" indeed, if those assumptions were correct.

Natsumi and Hajime collapsed to the floor beside one another. The blonde girl closed her eyes and was out cold. He tried reaching out to her but his vision faded as well. He too, slipped into a deep, dreamless slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a distinct sensation of deja vu, as Hajime peeled himself from the cold, stone floor. He wiped the dirty drool from his chin as he climbed to his feet. He was no longer wearing his black coat and instead only wore the white collared shirt underneath. His eyes had not yet adjusted to the darkness around him yet. There was an upright metal table beside him with an old-fashioned monitor beside it. Hajime used the cold, metal furniture as support, to pull himself to his feet. Moments later, he heard a grumbling noise as someone else was also waking up from their slumber. He peered through the darkness cautiously, to ascertain who it was. To his surprise, it was Tatsuji Hatoyama, the second in command of the Minamoto Clan.

_"Urgh… this is probably the most sleep I've gotten in decades," _the middle aged man noted, sarcastically. He squinted and peered through the darkness at Hajime. _"Oh. It's you, Mr. Hinata… What's that around your neck?" _he asked, groggily.  
Hajime looked down and reached up with his hands to feel around his neck. Sure enough, there was some kind of collar in place. It was roughly an inch and a half wide and it had rectangular metal shapes welded into it.

_"Hmm, It appears I have one as well," _Hatoyama mumbled as he placed his hands on his collar, testing its strength. Hajime came to a grim realization as he recalled the vicious killing game that the student council had been forced into. They wore collars similar to this.

_(Oh god. Don't tell me...) _

The room was suddenly illuminated by a CRT TV, mounted on the wall like the one from before. A familiar face was there to greet them. Hajime instantly recognized the Monokuma mask from before. The same TV message was being simultaneously broadcast to the other rooms as well.

_"Oh wonderful. This cretin, again. Let's see what he has to say this time" _Hatoyama grumbled.

_"Greetings, members of the Minamoto and Kuzuryu. Right about now, all of you should be waking up from your slumber, with a randomly assigned partner. I am happy to inform you that the game has already been set in motion. All the pieces are in play. It is almost time for us to begin. But first, I would be remiss if I didn't explain to you how the game is played and what the rules are. So, please pay close attention." _

Hajime was dead silent, as was everyone else watching the screen, from their own respective rooms.

_"The first thing you should know is that every one of you is doomed to die. You have all been marked for death and will not survive the night." _

Hajime's eyes went wide, as did Hatoyama's.

_"D-did he really just say that?" _the man stammered in shock. Hajime was dumbstruck and silent as the cloaked figure continued.

_"That is to say, you will not survive, if you do not act quickly and decisively. You may wonder what I mean by this. Allow me to elaborate. Every one of you has been injected with a slow acting synthetic toxin known as Obelisk Agent. The name is derived from the shape of its molecular structure. It is a slow acting, cardiovascular relaxant that slowly spreads through your body. Once enough of the toxin reaches your heart, it will eventually cease beating, and that inevitably will be the end of your life." _

Hajime covered his mouth as he suddenly felt sick and his terrified mind raced. As anyone would, he internally tried to diagnose any symptoms going on in his body. Did anything feel out of the usual? Did he feel more tired than he should? Did he have a harder time breathing? Paranoia was already setting in.

_"Now, luckily for all of you, Obelisk Agent is not incurable. Its effects simply need to be counteracted. This is done via a stimulant injector, similar to an adrenaline shot. I will simply refer to it by its lab ID, G19. This G19 injector releases a spring loaded, 3 inch needle that must be injected into a major artery, such as in the thigh, lower back, or even directly into the heart. It is the only antidote for obelisk agent and the only thing that will save your life." _

Hajime breathed somewhat of a sigh of relief. At least this meant that there was some hope of survival. The earlier statement about their inevitable doom was simply a scare tactic.

_"Now, before you start celebrating and setting your sights on these injectors, bear this in mind. There is a limited amount of these injectors. In fact, there are only enough for roughly half of you to survive. And, just in case you were wondering, one injector contains enough antidote to cure one person. Apart from being highly unsanitary, it would be pointless to try to share one between two of you."  
_Hajime felt his stomach drop. That meant that there might not even be enough for all the Kuzuryu members to survive, even if they got every single one of the injectors. This did not bode well. Already, this mastermind was forcing them all into a corner.

_"Now, I'm sure you are wondering how you acquire these injectors. Well, that brings me to the game itself and its layout. This dungeon consists of various rooms, like the one you are trapped in right now. You will proceed through each of these rooms with various partners. These rooms fall into two categories, Hope Rooms and Despair Rooms. In a "Hope Room," it is perfectly feasible for both participants to survive the encounter. However, these rooms will present an opportunity to betray and kill your partner. For what gain, you might ask? I'm certain you already know the answer." _

_(The injectors) _Hajime thought to himself, immediately..

_"Slaughtering someone in cold blood, within the confines of a Hope Room, is the one and only way to acquire an G19 antidote injector. I will repeat, this is the only way for you to acquire an antidote. So, bear that in mind. You and your partner can choose not to kill each other, thus buying yourselves a moment's peace, but you will not survive in the long run, if you choose to play the game this way."  
_Hajime felt icy sweat on the back of his neck. The implications of this were becoming more and more distressing. This meant that even in the most ideal situation, with the most possible survivors, half of the game's participants would have to be outright murdered for the other half to survive.

_"Now, the second kind of room that you may find yourself in, is known as a "Despair Room," Think of these as "combat rooms," as their name implies, it is rather unlucky to end up in one of these areas. In a Despair Room, you and your partner will be faced with no other choice but to kill one another. If both of you abstain, there is a penalty. Assuming both of you are not killed immediately as a result of your pacifism, you will be trapped until the agent running through your veins has killed you both. Be warned that "winning "in a Despair Room will not reward you with an antidote injector, but merely the chance to continue further in the game." _

Hajime was aghast at this. Hatoyama just grimly chuckled._ "Hmph... quite an interesting set of rules this sick individual has concocted, isn't it? I'm beginning to understand the big picture here." _

_"You may be wondering how many Despair Rooms you will come across in this dungeon. Luckily for you, Hope Rooms outnumber Despair Rooms. However, you will have no way of knowing which is which until you have already entered them. So there will be an element of luck involved. Just pray that it favors you." _

Hajime had to lean on the table as the full weight of this situation came bearing down on him. He felt like he was going to be sick. With the Despair Rooms thrown into the mix, things were even more complicated and grim. This meant that the number of survivors were sure to be even less than he anticipated. What if someone used a cure on themselves only to be killed in a Despair Room? What if the few survivors who fought it out until the end didn't have a single antidote between them all? Hajime was coming to the realization that they would be lucky if any of them made it out of this game alive.

_"I hope the object of this game has become crystal clear to you all. Your goal is not simply to escape. Obviously, no matter what the outcomes are, a few of you are guaranteed to reach the exit. That, at least, is inevitable. What you should concern yourself with is finding someone you can sacrifice in order to save your own life. It is entirely possible that every single one of you could fail in the end. Whether that happens or not is entirely up to you." _

The grim reality of this game had been laid bare for Hajime. It was worse than he could have imagined, but this was the challenge he was presented with. There was no escaping it now. He managed to calm himself and muster his resolve. He wasn't the same weakling he was when he arrived at Hope's Peak. He didn't come this far, just to be crushed by this psychopath's twisted games.

_"There are a few more things you might want to know. The collars around your necks serve an important purpose in this game. They monitor your vitals at all times and interact with the rooms that you enter. Like I said, they are an integral part of the game and thus they are not to be tampered with. Any attempt to tamper with or remove your collar will result in an explosion similar in strength to a typical hand grenade. So I wouldn't recommend it. A collar can only be removed after the game is over or the player wearing it is deceased." _

Hajime gulped and reached up towards his collar, but decided against touching it. He didn't want even the slightest chance of setting it off. He had seen the brutal after effects of these devices while researching the student council murders.

_"As I hinted at before, the first round differs from the rest in that the pairings were chosen by total random chance. Throughout the rest of the game, you will be able to choose your partners. There is one more aspect that makes the first round unique. Here, you will all be provided with a random piece of sensitive information. Consider this an extra "motivation" to move the game forward," _he explained as Hajime puzzled over what he meant. _"Naturally, those who inhabit the world of Yakuza are sure to have many skeletons in their closet. So, ask yourself this. What will you do to keep that door from being thrown wide open?"  
_Hatoyama scoffed. _"So it's blackmail, is it? How cheeky of him." _

This was getting to be too much. This game had so many layers of danger that it was staggering. Hajime was beginning to wonder if he would even be able to trust everyone from the Kuzuryu in a game with such high stakes.

_"One final thing before we begin. You might be interested to know that there is… a _**_traitor_**_among you, someone who is complicit in this game. They are among the fourteen of you as I speak. They are watching over you and ensuring that the game progresses smoothly. You are free to search for their identity. You can even kill them, if you want. They are as much a player in this game as you are, and they are held to the same rules." _

_(A… traitor?) _

Could this be true? Could one of them actually be involved with Junko Enoshima? How could that be possible? As far as Hajime knew, none of them had any intimate interactions with the girl. However, the mere fact that they were all here was undeniable proof that Enoshima had an interest in them. Whoever this "traitor" was, they were surely the link between the two.

_"From here on out, the following broadcasts will be personalized, for every room. The rules of your individual games will be explained to you, and you will also receive your motivation videos. Good luck." _

And with that, the video faded away, replaced with nothing but static and slowly scrolling VHS scanlines. Within a few moments, the picture returned, but this time, the broadcast was much different. For a few brief moments, it looked like a children's show, with a diorama background. A black and white bear lounged in the foreground in a small executive chair, holding a lit cigar. Monokuma had made his return, donning his stereotypical Yakuza gangster garb. Hajime immediately recognized him from the student council murders.

_"Oh wonderful. It's _**_THIS_**_thing again," _Hatoyama sighed in annoyance.

Monokuma puffed on his cigar and cleared his throat. _"They say that time is money. Especially for lawyers and phone sex hotlines. But for you guys time is worth a lot more than that. Time is literally your life. So by wasting your time, I'm wasting your lives... Kind of like what I'm doing right now." _

Hajime was filled with an equal mixture of fear and annoyance, whenever this bear was on screen. It was a strange sensation that he did not appreciate in the slightest.

_"First of all, before we start things, uncle Monokuma's got a little somethin for ya, phuhuhu!" _the bear smirked as he went rummaging around in a nearby box. He pulled out a remote and held it up proudly. _"Here's a little something to grease the wheels, a little extra motivation for you to tear each other apart!" _

Hajime made a nervous glance over at Hatoyama who was watching the screen skeptically, with his arms crossed. From what the mastermind said earlier, it sounded like they intended to spill a bunch of deep dark secrets about the clans. It was at that moment that it dawned on Hajime how little he actually knew about the history of the Kuzuryu. He had no idea what kind of skeletons were in their closets or the lengths they would go, in order to hide them.

A choppily edited cartoon began to play itself out on the TV before them. It looked like something out of a children's storybook but there was an eerie presence to it. It looked like it was playing on an old film reel. Monokuma began narrating the tale.

_"Ahem… Once upon a time there were two kingdoms... I know. Pretty cliche, right? Wrong! These weren't your family friendly D******Y kingdoms. They were extreme! Extremely violent and extremely sexy! You definitely couldn't get away with showing this stuff on cable television, that's for sure! Anyway, these two families really didn't like each other. So, they killed each other… and they killed each other some more… And they killed each other even more than that. It got to the point where most of the princes, princesses, dukes, duchesses, were all dead… or as I like to say, "life-n't," So they decided to take a break from all the killing and death, and try something even more despair inducing, "Marriage," a young prince from family A married a Dutchess related to family B. It was a good old fashioned case of Romeo and Juliet… oh, except for the lame romance stuff. She actually HATED his GUTS! Ahahaha! She only hated him more and more with every passing day. It was hilarious. All they did was fight and bicker. It was as if all the hatred of their families focused on just the two of them. And one day… she did the unspeakable. She helped conspire to kill one of the most important people in her husband's life. Who is that? I'm sure someone remembers. I sure don't. Anyway, this concludes "story time" with Monokuma. See you later!" _

Hajime stared up at the screen, wondering what it was that he just saw. Was that supposed to mean something to him? Should he know what that was referencing? It was all vague and contextual, but he couldn't help but feel that it was important, somehow. Obviously the "kingdoms" represented the Kuzuryu and Minamoto Yakuza families. He could at least assume that, but a lot of the details were murky. His thoughts were interrupted as Monokuma suddenly returned to the screen.

_"Oh right! I totally forgot to explain the rules of your game. My bad!" _Monokuma grinned, conking himself on the head with his balled up hand and sticking his tongue out, in a failed attempt to look cute. _"Before we begin, let's see which type of room this is. Are ya ready? Give it a spin!" _

As he said this, the camera cut to a spinning sign. On the wall. It was a long cylindrical roller embedded in the wall, with "Hope" and "Despair" painted on four alternating sides. The spinning cylinder was a blur of red and green as it spun. Eventually it slowed and came to a stop. When it did, it displayed the word "Hope" in large green letters.

_"That's right! You guys lucked out. This is a "Hope Room" challenge and it's a super simple one," _Monokuma explained, as Hajime could breathe somewhat of a sigh of relief.

_"I'm sure you have noticed the table with all the shackles on it. How could you not? I mean… Doesn't kinky stuff like this just get your heart pumping!? Bu-dum!" _Monokuma said suggestively, looking hot and bothered. Hajime and Hatoyama just grimaced at the screen awkwardly.

_"The rules are simple! One of you has to get shackled down to that table. Then, your partner will plug the cord into your collar, so that the machine can verify that you're actually still alive. Then, they just have to turn it on and wait. After 10 minutes, the door will unlock and you guys can continue on with the game. Yup. Pretty boring, to be honest. That's why I decided to liven things up" _

The sinister bear snickered as a light came on, illuminating a wooden table with numerous bladed weapons sitting on it.

_"Once your partner is completely helpless and restrained, they will have a hard time fighting back if you use one of these. It'll be like shooting orphaned schoolchildren in a barrel!" _

The true nature of this game began to truly dawn on Hajime now.

_"Back in the old days, Aztecs used to cut their victim's still-beating hearts out of their chests and hold it in front of them. You don't have to take it that far, but if you do, I would toootally be down for it. But whatever tools you use, the reward will be the same," _he explained as another light came on, revealing a safe, built into the wall behind the table. _"Tadaa! I'm sure you can guess what's in here! After their heartbeat reaches zero, the safe will open, and an antidote will be yours.. So, have fun talking this one out together. I'll see you later… or maybe I won't. I don't really care anyway. I don't experience things like sentimentality or affection… because I'm a bear!" _

Hajime and Hatoyama stood in silence as the TV fizzled out. Hajime nervously glanced at the older man who stood with his arms crossed, pondering over what they had just seen. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Hajime kept a calm outward appearance but eyed the old man with a hint of worry and suspicion.

_"So..." _Hajime finally broke the silence. _"What now?" _

Hatoyama was silent for a few moments before murmuring._ "The rules seem simple enough. One of us must be shackled to the table in order for the door open." _  
_"I guess you're still..." _Hajime trailed off.  
_"The premise of this so-called game is for one of us to put ourselves at the mercy of the other. It is designed to ferment suspicion and hostility. Surely you realize this." _

_"Yeah...But if I'm going to be honest, both of us have a pretty good reason to be suspicious," _Hajime responded, earnestly. _  
"That is a point I would agree with, however, we have no other choice but to abide by these rules, for the time being." _

_"Do you think there's a way to bypass this? Maybe we can trick the machine somehow," _Hajime suggested, hopefully.  
_"Unlikely. It seems to be a rather robust system. Also consider the fact that the mastermind could be watching us," _Hatoyama responded grimly, gesturing at a camera in the corner of the room.

_"I see… I think it's safe to say that neither one of us wants to be the helpless one. Isn't that right?" _

Hatoyama sighed._ "A Yakuza does not survive to my age by being excessively trusting of others. I know little about you Mr. Hinata, but I know there is nothing more unpredictable, dangerous, and stupid as a young man in love," he _said sternly, indicating even he was aware of Hajime's relationship with Natsumi. _"I don't intend any offense, but I would not put my life in your hands at this time." _

_"I'm… pretty much in the same camp… No offense," _Hajime responded.

Hatoyama sighed,_ "It appears we have reached an impasse, then." _

Hajime brought his hand to his mouth, ponderously. What was the best course of action? He had no idea what the safest thing to do in this case was. He had only three options at the moment. Either he and Hatoyama could do nothing, in which case they would both be unable to advance and would die here. Hajime could overpower Hatoyama and force him onto the table. That was possible, but was an absolute last resort in his mind. His final option would be to submit to Hatoyama's mercy and take that chance. That would certainly be a risk. If Hatoyama decided to kill him, it would be quite a pitiful and wretched end to his long and labored journey. His final moments would be filled with unimaginable regret if he were to stupidly submit to his own death.

Just then, he saw a blur out of the corner of his eye. He instinctively ducked as Hatoyama's foot whizzed by his face with lightning speed. He had narrowly avoided a swift kick and he jumped back, nearly stumbling to the floor. It took him a moment to even realize what was happening.

_"W-what are you-" _

Hatoyama dashed at him with shocking speed for a man in his late 40s. The slender man's movements were graceful and practiced. Hajime tried to throw a punch, but the middle aged man glanced it off of his elbow and swiftly locked his arm with Hajime's. With Hajime trapped in close quarters, Hatoyama delivered a swift punch to Hajime's midsection and a disorienting palm strike to the jaw. Hajime managed to break free of the grapple and stumble backwards.

How could this old pencil-pusher fight like this? It was not something Hajime had ever expected from him. He always came off like a stiff necked administrator, not a fighter. The older man was light on his feet and judging by his form, he clearly had a background of martial arts training. Despite that, he was still past his prime. Hajime still thought he had a chance. He knew he couldn't remain on the defensive forever. Perhaps his youthful vigor could overpower his aged opponent. It was his only advantage, so he had to find some way to leverage it.

Hatoyama was much calmer and focused and he was ready for Hajime, when the young man made his move. Hajime attempted to tackle Hatoyama's midsection and bring him to the floor, a technique which Takuo trained him in. He almost succeeded but Hatoyama countered with a powerful elbow strike to Hajime's back and a knee strike to Hajime's body. As Hajime stumbled back, Hatoyama advanced on him and delivered a swift kick to his chest, causing him to be knocked back even further.

Hajime hit something cold and metal. It was the metal, sacrificial table. He realized this as he felt something clasp around his left ankle. His left leg had inadvertently triggered the automatic restraint clasp and now it was trapped. As Hajime tried to pull away from the table, Hatoyama had already closed in on him.

_(No! Dammit!) _

Hajime tried to punch Hatoyama, but his clumsy strike failed to land and Hatoyama grabbed his arm. Using his focused strength, Hatoyama forced Hajime's right hand into the wrist restraint, which automatically locked in place. At this point, the fight was already over for Hajime. Mere moments later was completely trapped.

_"W-what the hell!? Are you crazy!?" _Hajime yelled in anger as adrenaline still coursed through his veins. He could hardly believe what had just happened. It was all over so quickly. He never imagined he would be overpowered so easily. Part of him felt like he had been cheated. He desperately wanted to try again, but this was no video game. He had lost and there was no turning back the clock.

_"I hope you will forgive me for this, Mr. Hinata, but this was the only logical course of action," _Hatoyama panted, as he straightened his suit.

_"We could have talked this out!" _Hajime grunted.

_"I don't think there was much to discuss. It inevitably would have come down to this in the end. So, I did what I had to." _

Hajime's dismay was evident as he looked away and grit his teeth.

_"This may seem damaging to your ego, but it shouldn't be. Honesty, you never stood a chance. I was the body guard of Hisaki Minamoto for 20 years, so make of that what you will," _Hatoyama spoke coldly as he paced around the room.

_"Whatever… Can you just start the game so we can get this over with?" _Hajime muttered, with a hint of nervousness in his voice. All he could do was hope that Hatoyama would spare him.

_"I intend to, " _Hatoyama said, ominously as he pulled the lever. This caused the sacrifice table to recline backward until it was parallel with the floor. Hatoyama took the nearby cord and plugged it into a similar shaped port on Hajime's collar. The heart monitor to the left of the table came alive and began its rhythmic beeping. It also started a timer for 10 minutes, which began counting down.

An overwhelming nervousness and apprehension swept over Hajime and he clenched his hands into fists to keep from shaking.

_"So… um… I guess we'll just wait out the timer, right?… Hatoyama?" _

The old man didn't respond. He simply walked over to the table of bladed implements and browsed through them. Hajime went pale and his blood ran cold. Hatoyama picked up a sharp, curved, sacrificial dagger and examined it.

Hajime was speechless. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out, as Hatoyama coldly examined the killing tool.

_"It's an odd position that I have been put in, Mr Hinata. I must admit, I never liked you very much. We don't share the same temperament, the same… nature." _

_"What… what are you doing?" _Hajime finally gathered the courage to ask. Hatoyama didn't respond. He simply held the knife in his hands, tempering the edge between his thumb and pointer finger. He paced around the small room like this.

_"A man of my position has many duties to uphold. I'm sure it is the same for you, as a member of the Kuzuryu." _Hatoyama mused as he walked behind Hajime.

_"Yes… I understand that… but look..." _Hajime struggled to come up with the words to say in a situation like this. He didn't have much to negotiate with.

_"Please allow me to finish, Mr Hinata. Your words have little bearing on the situation." _

Terror and anxiety swept over Hajime. His mind was racing. What could he possibly do in a situation like this? Was it really all over? Did he make a mistake somewhere? Was he just doomed from the start?

_"By all accounts, the logical course of action would be to kill you. I'm sure you know this. Doing so would guarantee an antidote injector for Oyabun Masuichi, Miss Umebayashi or myself, depending on who survives the first round." _

Beads of sweat dripped down Hajime's forehead.

_"However, there are other factors to take into consideration. The first of which being, the honor and integrity of the Minamoto clan." _

Hajime's apprehensive expression turned to mild curiosity at this._ "What do you mean?" _

_"The fact is not lost on me that your previous actions saved the Minamoto family from certain destruction not only once but possibly twice. I would be neglectful if I did not acknowledge that fact. As we have stated before, we are grateful for what you did. So, now it falls to me to back up those statements," _he said with a sigh before he quickly turned to Hajime and brought the knife down with a stabbing motion. Hajime closed his eyes instinctively and braced for a painful end, but the dagger impacted the hard metal beside his head, bending the tip of the knife and leaving a white scratch against the metal.

_"Rest assured, Mr. Hinata. If it weren't for your previous actions, I would have killed you without a moment's hesitation. You may think whatever you want of the Minamoto Clan but there are two things which we will never be, cowards and savages. We know when to take a life and when that life is not ours to take. Is that understood?" _he asked, menacingly.

Hajime simply nodded slowly, drenched in sweat.

_"As of now, our debt to you is paid in full. From here on out, the Minamoto owe you nothing. I will inform the others of what happened here. If you find yourself in a situation such as this again, do not expect mercy." _

A sudden shrill buzzing noise alerted Hajime and Hatoyama that their game was finished. The doors shuttered open, allowing them to progress. Hajime was freed from the sacrificial table, much to his relief. The Minamoto leader was true to his word. Thanks to that, Hajime had avoided death, at least for now. Now, they were free to join the others.

Before leaving, Hajime eyed the weapon table curiously. There was an assortment of killing tools strewn across it. There were some medical blades, a few knives, scissors, a meat cleaver, and a katana. Any of them could come in handy later. Hatoyama took notice, as Hajime was transfixed upon the collection of blades..

_"I would advise against bringing any weapons. That might send the wrong message, wouldn't you say?" _he said, as Hajime snapped out of his trance and coughed awkwardly.

_"Yeah. You're… probably right. Let's just get out of here," _Hajime reluctantly agreed. Although, he would have felt much safer if he was armed. As things currently stood, the only thing he had in his pocket was the Zippo lighter he had acquired earlier. For some reason, the mastermind had seen fit to allow him to keep that on his person, probably because it was useless as a weapon.

The door opened up into a dark hallway. To his left, Hajime could see a solid dead end. To his right, the hallway seemed to lead to a more open area. He could see many other doorways in the hall. Some other individuals had already emerged from their rooms. Hajime quickly ventured out into the hall to meet them.

The first person he came across was a girl only slightly shorter than him. He instantly recognized her as Eri Kusakari. The tomboy looked somewhat bewildered. Hajime was about to ask her if she was alright, but then he came to a sudden realization. Eri was by herself. Where was her partner? She looked back at him over her shoulder, and they briefly made eye contact. It was only for a moment, before she turned from him and briskly walked off. Hajime had a deep, uneasy feeling and he was suddenly filled with an urgency to meet up with the others. He had to make sure Natsumi, Fuyuhiko, and Peko were alright.

As he progressed down the hall he came across two other figures, who were chatting together. To Hajime's shock, it was Takuo and Maaya. The well figured woman spoke quietly with the disgruntled, short tempered young man. Hajime was surprised and curious as to what they could be talking about. He also wondered how long they had been out here. He attempted to approach them, but Maaya caught sight of Hajime and promptly dismissed herself.

_"Takuo..." _Hajime greeted cautiously as he approached. _"What was that about?" _

Takuo just let out a "tch" and turned away._ "It was nothing. She was just trying to get information out of me. That's it." _

Hajime thought for a moment._ "Oh! You mean what was in your video? We should probably share that with the others when we meet up." _

_"Yeah, I guess," _Takuo grumbled as he sulked off."

Hatoyama finally caught up with Hajime and watched Takuo and Maaya suspiciously as they departed down the hall.

_"I can never tell what that woman is up to," _Hatoyama mumbled to himself. Hajime didn't need to be told that she was a shady individual. He already had suspicions about her, although he did remember that Maaya was the only one to warn him about Hideki. Perhaps her overall intentions were good.

On the other hand, Hajime considered Takuo and his strange behavior. What business did he have with Umebayashi and why did his attitude seem even more bitter than usual? Hajime had to put those thoughts on hold, because he had much bigger concerns.

When Hajime and the others reached the room at the end of the hallway, there was a small group waiting for them. Satsuo, Natsumi, Fuyuhiko, Peko, and Nagakura were there, but they seemed to be crowding around something. Hajime couldn't get a good view of what it was.

Eri caught sight of something and suddenly burst into a sprint as she rushed over to the others, crying out loudly. _"Outta my way! Move!" _

Hajime was baffled and he quickened his pace. He arrived in time to see Eri drop to her knees and let out a gut wrenching scream of despair and horror. Hajime pushed his way through everyone else to see what the commotion was and he froze in place.

_(No… no way…) _

Hajime immediately recognized the young, dark haired man. He was chained to one of the walls of the room, suspended in the air. His arms were chained by the wrists, and they held him off the ground, almost in a crucifixion formation. his head hung limp and his body was drenched in blood, from multiple stab wounds all over the torso. The hilt of a dagger stuck out of his chest and words were painted on the wall above him in what appeared to be blood.

"The usurper prince," Those were the cryptic words painted over the corpse.

No one said a word. They could only gaze in astonishment and horror.

Hajime felt like he was trapped in some kind of nightmare, devoid of rules and logic. What he saw in front of him defied all his reasoning and comprehension. Nevertheless, he had no choice but to accept it.

Before them hung the dead body of Hideki Minamoto.


	4. Chapter 4

_"This… makes no sense..." _Hajime muttered to himself as Eri clutched Hideki's clothes and sobbed hysterically. She wailed and begged for him to wake up, but it was clear that the ambitious young Yakuza was far beyond resuscitation.

_"My god..." _Hatoyama whispered in a mixture of confusion and anger. Maaya's reaction was similar as she covered her mouth in horror. The reaction from the entire room was grim and muted. Even Natsumi and Fuyuhiko, who had no love for the young man, were in a state of overwhelming dread. Everyone in the room was thinking the same thing. The commonly held theory was that Hideki was behind this whole situation, but now, that theory was destroyed.

_"I can't believe this," _Natsumi said as she withdrew in revulsion, as she could no longer stand to look at the bloody corpse. She felt sick to her stomach and she had to lean against a wall for support. Hajime turned his attention to her.

_"Are you ok?" _he asked her, as the girl looked like she was going to be sick.

_"N-not really..." _she responded wryly.

_(Understandable) _Hajime thought to himself. She had never seen death up-close like this.

_"What in the hell is going on here?... Like, is this really happening or is it some kind of… bullshit nightmare?" _she whispered.

_"It's both," _Hajime muttered grimly.

Natsumi took a few deep breaths, keeping her hand on her stomach. She managed to regain some composure. _"Well... I'm definitely not letting you out of my site again. So don't go wandering off. Got it?" _she grumbled.

_"Yeah yeah. I was worried about you too," _Hajime responded smugly.

_"Hmph," _Natsumi blushed, but soon a realization hit her. She looked around the room frantically.

_"Wait.. where are the others? Shouldn't there be more groups coming?" _she asked, looking around the room. Then, as if on cue, the TV that was mounted on one of the walls came to life, once again revealing the sinister mastermind.

_"It is now time to reveal the losers of round 1. Please stand by as the names are shown." _

_(No way…) _Hajime thought to himself.

The first name was shown. _"Shinta Masuichi," _It was the current, standing Oyabun of the Minamoto clan. Hajime and the others were shocked to see such an important player murdered right off the bat.

_"Yudai Sagara" _

Hajime couldn't believe what he was seeing. Matushige's bodyguard was one of the last people he expected to die.

_"Ichiro Okimoto" _

Maaya's bodyguard? Him too? At this point Hajime felt Natsumi grab his arm as she stared up at the screen. Her face was pale and tears were already welling up in her eyes. He could feel the horror and sorrow radiating from her, and he knew exactly why. They both knew what was coming next.

_"Matsushige Kuzuryu" _

Natsumi didn't let out a sound as the name of her father flashed on screen. Her mouth was open, but nothing came out. Her eyes were wide, red and full of tears. Fuyuhiko just stood in shock, as did all the other Kuzuryu-Gumi members, including Hajime.

_"No… No, this is bullshit!" _Fuyuhiko cried.

Moments later, the screen was populated by 4 security feeds, one after another. Each gave a brief, 5 second view of the room where the victims had been killed. The images flashed by quickly, giving Hajime only a brief moment to assess the scene of the killings.

It was not a pretty sight. The first room was set up on a metal platform above an open shark tank. The aquatic predators circled around a red tinged pool. Bits and pieces of white and purple cloth floated in the pool, remnants of the man's iconic suit. The elderly Minamoto Oyabun had evidently been pushed inside to a grisly demise, and all that remained of him was his tattered clothes.

The next video revealed Yudai Sagara's fate. He sat slumped against the wall with a chainsaw jammed into his chest.

Next, it showed Ichiro Okimoto, the stoic protector of Maaya Umebayashi. He lay slumped and motionless on the floor, apparently having met a much less violent end, compared to the others. Finally an image flashed on screen that made Hajime's blood run cold and elicited a horrified sob from Natsumi. It showed Matsushige Kuzuryu suspended in the air, fastened to a large metal cross, with nearly a dozen spiked poles piercing through his body from every angle.

Hajime was left speechless. How could so many of them have been killed in just a single round of the game? After all that talk of "working together," this was the result? Matsushige had tried to reason with them and unite them to overcome this twisted game, and ironically he was among the first to be eliminated.

Hajime quickly assessed the room and all he saw were fearful, angry, suspicious glances from both sides. He could already see where this was going. Everyone looked increasingly unnerved and their clothing was disheveled. Things were a lot less likely to be cordial, at this point.

To be expected, Fuyuhiko and Natsumi were inconsolable and stricken with grief. Natsumi had been brought to her knees and Fuyuhiko had flung into an unbridled rage. The two siblings tried to keep their composure but both failed miserably. A mixture of sorrow and rage contorted their faces. Natsumi concealed her eyes with her hand and grit her teeth, silently sobbing.

The girl was a mess. Her hot tears caused eyeliner to leave long, black streaks down her face. It may have been an old fashioned gesture, but Hajime wanted to give her a handkerchief, or something. Unfortunately, they were in his coat, which he no longer had. So, at the moment, he could only put his arm around her for comfort.

Satsuo stared solemnly at the screen before looking away and bringing his hand to his forehead. He looked uncharacteristically sullen, but that was to be expected, with the loss of his brother..

Peko angrily cursed herself for being unable to protect their leader. She would have gladly given up her life to save his. One thing Hajime noticed was that Peko, like himself, had been stripped of her jacket and was only wearing her tight undershirt. Everyone in attendance looked much more disheveled and dirty than they did at the banquet. Most of the men had loosened their ties and unbuttoned their coats, preparing themselves for combat.

Takuo was eyeing the other side of the room the same way a lion would scope out a sickly, stray gazelle. The disgruntled young man rolled up his sleeves, preparing for a fight. This inadvertently covered up the blood stains on his left arm. Hajime still hadn't confronted him on that fact.

Finally, after a long, grim silence, Fuyuhiko was the first one who spoke up.

_"Which one… Which one of you fuckers did this!" Fuyuhiko yelled "Answer me goddamnit!" _The young man stomped over towards the Minamoto members who had massed together on their side of the room.

_"We could ask you the same thing. Need I remind you that our leader was murdered as well?" _Hatoyama remarked with a shrewd glare.

_"If none of you want to fess up, We'll get the information out of you, one by one," _Takuo spoke in a hushed, but far more menacing tone than Hajime had ever heard from him. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a switchblade knife.

A few of the others withdrew weapons as well. Hatoyama brandished a curved, sacrificial knife. This was a shock to Hajime, given the man's previous proclamation that they should leave the weapons behind. Peko also pulled out a small, fixed-blade dagger, which she had kept concealed in her back pocket. It looked as if many of them had taken the mastermind's bait and had armed themselves for combat. Even Genta Nagakura, who didn't even have a weapon, also took up a fighting stance. Eri would have joined in if she hadn't been catatonic with despair.

Hajime could feel everyone around him tensing up and preparing themselves for a bloody fight. The room was filled with menacing glares and seething anger. Hostility had never been higher, at least not since the old days, when the clans were slaughtering each other on a regular basis. It was as if those times had never really stopped. They had suddenly resumed, as if no time had passed.

Hajime frantically looked around the room, between all the angry and hostile faces. This was not supposed to happen. They had all agreed to work together, after all. Matsushige Kuzuryu valiantly tried to unite them against their common enemy, the mastermind. At first, It seemed like he had succeeded, but the results of the first round proved otherwise. Four people, including him, were now dead, Now, it seemed all bets were off.

_"We should have finished you off 15 years ago," _Takuo coldly sneered at the Minamoto members.

Hatyoma gave an unamused "tch" and stepped forward. _"As expected from a Kuzuryu… slow to reason, quick to anger," _he said as he raised his blade, aiming it at Takuo. _"Have you even considered for a moment that your leader was murdered by one of your own and not by us?" _

Takuo's eyes lit up with anger and Hajime could sense that he was tensing up to strike. He realized at that moment he had to take matters into his own hands to prevent a disaster. He quickly dashed in front of Takuo and reached out his hand to his chest. He positioned himself between Takuo and the Minamoto members.

_"Wait Takuo! He has a point!" _he urged strongly. Takuo just looked at him with a mixture of shock and contempt.

_"Get out of the way, Hinata," _Takuo ordered, threateningly

Fuyuhiko joined in, yelling across the room at Hatoyama. _"You better take back that little remark of yours, your bastard!" _the young man ranted, with hot rage flowing through his veins. _"The Kuzuryu do NOT kill their own family members! That's literally the number one rule of our family! So don't even try to point the finger at us!"  
_Hatoyama looked even more impatient and annoyed at Fuyuhiko's outburst.

_"Do I really need to remind you that not all of the Kuzuryu members in attendance are part of the Kuzuryu bloodline? Or did that simple fact evade you, Master Oyabun?" _Hatoyama addressed mockingly.

_"These assholes are just stalling for time. I've had enough of this. Out of the goddamn way, Hinata!" _Takuo ordered.

_"No! Just listen to me for a second! Before you do anything, we might be able to solve these murders. It shouldn't be that difficult. Just hear me out." _

_"What do you suggest, Mr Hinata?" _Maaya Umebayashi spoke up, giving Hajime a gracious smile.

_"Well... our alibis. We can all verify who we were with in the first round. All of us should have rock solid alibis" _

_"Will that work?" _Satsuo inquired. _"I mean, people could just lie about who they were with, right?" _

Fuyuhiko nodded._ "Yeah, that's right. No one is gonna admit that they killed someone. They are gonna weasel their way out of it somehow." _

_"Not quite," _Maaya interjected. _"Please explain it to them, Mr Hinata," _she said respectfully. Hajime was a little taken off guard by her almost flirtatious manner in speaking to him, but he still obliged her.

_"It would be really difficult to pull off that kind of lie. It would require multiple other people to go along with it. For example, I was with Hatoyama in the first round. If I killed him, I would have to claim I was with someone else. But that person's partner in the first round would be able to come forward and contradict what I was saying. So, three people would have to lie in unison, and the odd man out would have to take credit for a murder they didn't commit. That would be really hard to organize, don't you think?" _

_"But wait a minute..." _Natsumi interjected. _"Even if that works, we're just gonna know who the murderers are. We won't actually know who their victims were, unless they tell us." _

_"True, but it's a step in the right direction. It'll let us know who to watch out for," _Satsuo settled, confidently.

_"I concur," _Hatoyama nodded. _"It is worth an attempt, at the very least." _

Hajime felt a strong sense of relief that they were returning to some form of diplomacy and reasoning, rather than fists and blades. They might be able to move a little closer to the truth.

The grizzled, heavyweight security chief, Genta Nagakura finally spoke up for the first time during this discussion.

_"We know that Mr Hinata and Mr. Hatoyama were together in the first round. Miss Pekoyama and myself were partners as well. Isn't that right?" _

The silver haired girl stepped forward and nodded._ "That is correct. Mr. Nagakura could have quite easily killed me, yet he chose not to. For that, I am extremely grateful," _she said with a bow.

The large man gave a slight bow in return. _"No thanks are necessary, ma'am. I am not in the business of killing women or children." _

Natsumi spoke up next._ "I was with Fuyuhiko, right?" _

Fuyuhiko responded with an affirming nod._ "Yeah." _

Hajime looked around the room. There were still four of them left who had not come forward and there were also four people who had been killed. This meant that all those who remained were murderers. The four of them looked uncomfortable and they avoided the gazes of all the others in the room.

Takuo, Satsuo, Maaya and Eri. They were the ones who remained. It was unexpected to say the least. Hajime was especially shocked to see Satsuo on the list.

_"So it's one of you two..." _Fuyuhiko seethed as he glared at the two Minamoto women. _"Don't think you're gonna be able to play the woman card to get out of this." _

_"Fuck off, you little pissant! It still coulda been one of your own men!" _Eri growled.

_"You Minamotos are pretty shameless aren't you?" _Takuo chuckled, before shooting Eri a threatening glare. _"Do you wanna try saying that to my face, sweetheart?" _

Maaya cleared her throat and stepped forward with a smile.

_"This is getting boring. This finger pointing could go on all day, so I'll save us all a lot of headache" _she said with a flippant smile. Hajime looked at her curiously and all the attention of the room was on her.

_"I killed Matsushige Kuzuryu." _

The whole room was silent for a long moment. Everyone just stared at Maaya, who seemed rather undistressed. She even seemed somewhat smug and glib about the whole situation. Even her own clan members were surprised by her shameless admission.

Natsumi, Peko and Fuyuhiko stared at her with disbelief and horror..

The silence was broken by a low snicker, coming from Takuo. He chuckled and looked up at the woman with a murderous grin. _"Do you have any last words, Madam? Now is the time. I can promise you one thing. Your remaining lackeys aren't gonna be enough to stop us from getting to you." _

"_ Oh, I'm sure, darling. I can understand your anger, but I would request that you all hear me out before killing me. After all, I'm sure you want some kind of explanation of what happened." _

Hajime looked over at Natsumi who was fuming with anger. Tears still poured down her face as she glared at that woman. Hajime could feel the malice radiating from everyone around him and the deadly mental crosshairs that they were painting all over that woman.

Satsuo stared the woman down and crossed his arms. _"Let her talk. If nothing else… at least we can get some closure," _he said with an uncharacteristic seriousness.

Maaya smiled at him and gave a slight bow. _"Thank you, Mr Kuzuryu. The truth of the situation is not what you are all imagining. I assure you that your brother..." _she then looked at Fuyuhiko and Natsumi, _"and your father died an honorable death and it was not against his own will." _

_"Do you really expect us to believe that shit?" _Natsumi blurted out angrily. _"Are you saying he sacrificed himself for you? If you are, thats a sick fucking joke" _

_"But it is the truth, whether you want to believe me or not." _

"If that's all you have to say, I think we're done here" Takuo glared, baring his weapon at her.

_"I'm not finished," _Maaya said as she raised her finger. _"I requested that you hear me out, so please at least give me that courtesy," _she said calmly. The woman had impeccable nerves under such a situation and Hajime was undeniably impressed.

_"Like my associate Nagakura, your father was a man of honor. The more honorable and traditional among our ilk find it distasteful to murder a woman. There are exceptions, of course, and it is more of a "guideline" than a concrete rule. Nevertheless, your father saw fit to spare my life and sacrifice his own." _

_"I refuse to believe that!" _Peko said with more passion than Hajime had ever heard from her. She stepped forward and addressed the woman. _"The Oyabun was a man of honor, but he also had duties and obligations! He would not abandon them all merely for the likes of you... Especially not for a woman far past her prime," _she shot coldy, pushing her glasses into place.

That last part struck Maaya harder than it should have, but the woman still maintained a calm, outward visage.

_"There is another factor which I have yet to mention. Perhaps one of you knows what I am referring to," _she said as she glanced around the room. Fuyuhiko and Natsumi seemed uncomfortable with this and they exchanged glances with one another.

_"I suppose there is no point in keeping it secret now and I'm sure he wouldn't mind me telling you, at this point," _Maaya said, crossing her arms. _"It is safe to say that everyone in this room is familiar with Reiichi Kuzuryu. You kids probably have little firsthand memory of him, considering that he died when you were still toddlers. He succumbed to a rare lung disease that is common in your family. Your father was recently diagnosed with this same ailment. Surely at least one of you can verify this fact?" _

Natsumi and Fuyuhiko looked at each other and Fuyuhiko spoke up,"_ That's what our motivation video talked about… I mean, it was kinda vague, but..." _

_"You had a feeling it was about your father, didn't you? What about you, Mr. Takuo? Surely the higher ups of the Kuzuryu-gumi were privy to this information?" _

Takuo just sulked angrily and looked away.

_"It was a well kept secret, as is always the case with a dying king. So, naturally he kept this hidden from everyone except his most trusted advisors. However, he confided in me, in the moments before his death. He knew he didn't have much time left and even during that time he would not be able to lead effectively. So, he made a rational and moral choice, to lay down his life instead." _

Hajime wasn't quite sure how to rebut that. It did all make sense. How could she have overpowered Matsushige in the first place? The only explanation was that he let her kill him.

_"If you still want to kill me, there is little I can do to stop you. However, you would make his sacrifice irrelevant. You would also be doing yourselves a great disservice. After all, killing someone outside of a game room would be wasteful, would it not?" _

_"I… have a question for you, Maaya," _Hajime said sternly.

_"What is it, Mr Hinata?" _the woman looked back at him curiously

_"You owe Matsushige Kuzuryu a debt for sparing your life. So, if you were put in a situation where you had to sacrifice your life for his children, would you do it?" _

Maaya's red, luscious lips curled into a smile._ "Of course, Mr Hinata. To do anything else would bring dishonor to the Minamoto family." _

Hajime had a hard time taking her promise at face value. Nevertheless,a bleak but calm silence fell over the room. The murder of Matsushige Kuzuryu had been laid to rest. Now, there was far less of a grounds for hostility between them. Even Takuo seemed to have lost the urge to bring retribution upon the Minamoto members.

Hatoyama cleared his throat._ "*ahem*...Now that Matsushige Kuzuryu's death has been thoroughly explained, that still leaves the other murders as well. Let's not forget them." _

The attention of the room once again gravitated to Satsuo, Takuo, and Eri.

Takuo crossed his arms and sighed. He then sneered at the Minamoto clan members with a wry grin.

"I guess I might as well come clean, huh? There's no point in hiding it," he turned his gaze to Maaya Umebayashi. _"I'm sure you're wondering what happened to your little boy toy… Well, it was me. I killed him" _

Hajime couldn't say that he was surprised at this. Takuo seemed to be the most eager for bloodshed among all of them and Hajime did notice blood stains on his clothes earlier. It wouldn't have been difficult to figure out that he was one of the first round murderers.

Everyone turned to Maaya, to see her reaction, but the woman looked back at Takuo with a calm, yet sad look on her face. _"I see… May I ask why?" _

_"It was him or me. That's all there is to it. I managed to get the jump on him. If you're expecting an apology, you're not getting one." _

_"I wouldn't expect one, Mr Takuo," _the woman responded with a melancholy sigh.

Satsuo cleared his throat and addressed the room. _"I guess I'm up next. I'm sure this won't be much of a surprise, but I'm the one who killed Masuichi," _he said, as he scratched his beard flippantly.

_"You have quite a lot of audacity, outcast. Do you really expect the Kuzuryu to protect you from retribution for your actions?" _Hatoyama spat venomously.

_"You bet your goddamn ass we will," _Fuyuhiko growled, stepping forward to defend his uncle. _"My uncle may be a loudmouthed, old fart, but he aint an outcast, got it? He's still part of our family. So piss off." _

_"Hmph… I don't know how you do things in the Kuzuryu-Gumi, but when we expel a member, we don't usually keep them around and protect them," _Hatoyama sneered.

_"Come on, guys. Can we try to stay on topic here? Everyone knows about this," _Satsuo said as he raised his hand, displaying his severed pinky finger. _"You don't need to keep bringin' it up. So, as I was sayin' before… I killed Masuichi. That's all there is to it." _

_"You have committed a grave crime against the Minamoto family, Satsuo Kuzuryu. Do not think that you can simply-" _

_"Yeah, yeah. You're pissed. I get it, but the man wasn't the best leader you guys have ever had. Let's be honest here. I'm sure some of you wanted him gone anyway. And let's not forget he had one foot in the grave already." _

_"That doesn't change the fact that-" _Hatoyama responded before being interrupted again

_"AND last I checked, with him and Hideki outta the picture, that would make you the new Oyabun of the Minamoto clan. At least for now. So, really you should be thanking me." _

Hatoyama paused for a moment and pushed his glasses into place _"...You assume far too much." _

_"I think these matters can wait until after we escape from this place" _Maaya interjected. _"We have all been put under a state of duress and our actions here cannot be judged at face value. Let us not forget that fact." _

_"That sounds like a nice way of saying it's every man for himself" _Takuo jeered.

_"All I am saying is that we should look at this from a broader perspective, rather than just as Minamoto and Kuzuryu." _

_"Yeah, whatever that means," _Fuyuhiko grumbled.

_"Look at it any way you want, it won't make a difference," _Takuo said in a dark tone. _"Anyway, let's just finish this shit and move on. We only have one killer left. Lets see what she has to say for herself" _he said, turning his attention to Eri, who stood alone, with her back against the wall.

All eyes were on the tomboy girl and she met them all with her own disgruntled, yet fearful gaze. Her arms were crossed and her posture was defensive. She was still visibly shaken and stricken from Hideki's death._ "I… I have nothing to say to you," _she mumbled

_"Seriously?" _asked an agitated Natsumi. _"It's obvious you killed Yudai! Just admit it, already!" _

_"Yeah, so what? I killed him, and I don't feel bad about it, so fuck you!" _Eri shot back angrily.

_"Can you tell us what happened exactly?" _Hajime asked, only to receive a scathing glare from Eri. She looked at him with disgust and hatred.

_"No. It doesn't matter anyway," Eri _grumbled dismissively.

_"It actually does," _Peko interjected. _"If you killed him in cold blood to receive an antidote injector, then I think we are entitled to know that." _

_"Yeah, well too bad. I don't got anything on me, and if any of you put your hands on me, you won't be getting 'em back," _she threatened.

_"Yudai was a good man and he was no slouch in a fight, to say the least. I have a hard time believing that you managed to take him out, kid," _Satsuo noted, skeptically.

_"Don't underestimate me, you shriveled old fart," Eri _snapped angrily.

_"Anyway, we're wasting time. If what the mastermind has said is true, that is something we cannot afford to do," _Maaya interjected.

_"When does the next round start?" _Natsumi asked, nervously.

_"I'm guessing it has something to do with that," _Satsuo said as he pointed to a small digital clock with red letters. It was positioned underneath the TV and was slowly counting down. There were less than 10 minutes left. Apparently the mastermind allotted them time in between rounds to discuss things between themselves, but that time was quickly running out.

Hajime couldn't help but feel like there were other subjects that needed to be discussed and there were still some facts that had not been laid out. They needed all the information they could get, but it would soon be time to move on. He could only hope he didn't miss some vital piece of information.

Something returned to Hajime's mind. There was one thing that had not been discussed at great length. Everyone was so distracted by the first round murders that they seemed to momentarily forget about another unexplained death.

_"Hey guys… what about Hideki? We really need to discuss that before we move on." _

Everyone was quiet, as attention once again returned to the corpse hanging from the wall.

_"It would be prudent to examine the body for clues," _Hatoyama noted, somberly.

_"Is there any way to get him down?" _Fuyuhiko mused.

Upon closer inspection, Hajime noticed that the chains led to a pulley system that operated by a turning crank on the wall. The more able bodied men lowered Hideki from the wall and eased him onto the ground. Doing so got blood on their hands and clothes.

Hajime felt sick to his stomach. Despite Hideki's adversarial and dangerous nature, Hajime couldn't bring himself to hate him. He certainly didn't wish death upon him. It was surreal to see someone his age, with so much potential, snuffed out in an instant.

Eri stood back from the crowd, understandably horrified and unable to look at the scene. She was unresponsive and shivering.

_"I don't suppose any of you guys are doctors, by any chance?" _Satsuo asked sarcastically.

_"I know some first aid, but probably not much more than any of you," _Nagakura sighed.

_"We should at least search his pockets and take a look at his wounds. That might give us some hints" _Hajime suggested.

_"You sure you're up for this, Hinata?" _Takuo asked, gruffly.

_"Yeah... why? Are you worried?" _

Takuo rolled eyes. _"Just try not to lose your lunch." _

Hajime knelt down by the body and the first thing he noticed was the dagger. He gripped it by the handle and tugged on it. It was lodged firmly in Hideki's chest and the suction made it surprisingly difficult to remove. Hajime, who had never stabbed anyone before, was unaware of this common fact. He twisted the knife at an angle and was finally able to pull it free, with a sickening squelching noise.

Satsuo knelt beside Hajime, observing the cadaver. The old man reached his fingers into the wound, covering them in blood. He tested its graininess and thickness by rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger. The blood was still relatively liquid and maintained its red color.

_"Judging by the blood, he died recently. Super recently. Maybe within the past hour." _

_"Do you think one of us..." _Peko started, but then stopped herself.

Hajime was thinking the same thing. Perhaps one of them had killed him, but when? Before the introduction? Before round one? Maybe he could have been killed right after round one, by the first ones to come out of their room. That last option sounded highly unlikely.

_"Maybe he just offed himself. He was a mentally unstable bastard after all," _Takuo suggested.

Hajime couldn't humor that notion. For one, it would have been impossible for Hideki to hang himself on the wall with that mechanism. Secondly, Hajime remembered Hideki's parting words like they were just yesterday.

_"I will live to see the Kuzuryu-gumi fall." _

Hideki had a purpose and a plan in life. He had a goal he wanted to see through. There was no reason for him to commit suicide. It wouldn't fit with his ego and his desires.

Hajime didn't dwell on that question for long. He knew time was of the essence, so he quickly unbuttoned Hideki's shirt and pulled it off. He had to examine the victim's chest wounds to get a better idea of what happened. It was not pretty, to say the least. He had been stabbed over half a dozen times in the torso. It appeared that whoever attacked him was frantic and had a hard time landing a killing blow. There were wounds on both sides of Hideki's chest, one in his left ribs and one in his stomach. Hajime surmised that the final stab to the heart was the most likely cause of death.

Hajime noticed blood soaking the back of Hideki's shirt, so he examined his back for additional wounds. There was only one. There was a single stab wound on the left side of his upper back. It stuck out as odd, but he wasn't sure what it meant.

It was now time to search his pockets. It felt a little sleazy to be pickpocketing a dead man, but this was in the pursuit of truth. He patted down the young man's pockets, starting on the right hand side. He felt some kind of lump and he cautiously reached in and pulled out a cylindrical object. To Hajime and everyone else's astonishment, it was an empty syringe, with the needle covered by a rubber sheath.

_"Is that!?..." _Natsumi gasped.

_"That's one of those antidote injectors, isn't it?" _Satsuo exclaimed.

Hajime held it in his hand and examined it closely. _"No, I don't think this is one of the antidotes." _

_"Huh? Seriously? What the fuck else would it be?" _Fuyuhiko responded angrily.

_"The antidotes are supposed to be like epipen injectors. They were bigger than this and they looked completely different. Also, look at what it says," _Hajime said, pointing at the label, which read "OA12"

_"Could that stand for… "Obelisk Agent" perhaps?" _Peko wondered.

_"That would seem to be the case," _Hatoyama sighed.

_"Great. An empty poison syringe. Our luck just keeps getting better and better," _Takuo grunted.

His words made Hajime consider a certain point, he hadn't fixated on until now. The syringe was empty and appeared to have been used. Perhaps that was something to make a mental note of.

When Hajime checked the other side of Hideki's pants, he felt a crinkling from within Hideki's right pocket. Hajime's eyes lit up, as he quickly reached in to pull out a folded up piece of paper. It was stained red with blotches of blood and was heavily crumpled.

Hajime's heart was beating fast. This could be a vital clue, whatever it was. He carefully unfolded it to reveal several lines of printed text. It didn't take long for him to scan through it, but after doing so he was more puzzled than ever. It read as follows.

**"Rules:**

**1) Obey every command given to you**

**2) Follow all rules within the confines of the game**

**3) Keep your identity a secret from the other 13 participants**

**4) Ensure your own survival and that the game progresses as planned**

**5) Do not take part in any actions to prevent or undermine the game"**

Hajime puzzled over this for a moment and re-read them twice. His thoughts were interrupted as Takuo snatched it from his hand, gruffly.

_"Let me see that!... What the hell is this shit?" _he grimaced in confusion.

_"I'll have a look," _Satsuo offered, as Takuo dismissively handed the paper to him.

_"Hmm… I can't make heads or tails of this," _he chuckled, before handing it off to Hatoyama.

_"I see..." the middle aged man pondered. "Perhaps… these are instructions for the traitor." _

Those words brought the room to silence. Hajime had considered that notion, but that didn't explain why Hideki had the note. Could it be…

_"So… wait a minute. Does that mean that Hideki was the traitor?" _Fuyuhiko wondered out loud.

Takuo scowled, _"Just like I said. I knew that bastard was involved." _

_"Perhaps. But I don't really see the point in giving him these instructions and then simply killing him," _Maaya noted.

_"Neither do I, but there's no way he's innocent in this. All I know is-" _Satsuo started, before a girl's voice interrupted him.

_"You don't know anything! You're all a bunch of friggin idiots! Hideki was m-murdered! He's dead, and you're still accusing him?!" _she yelled, with tears once again streaming down her face. _"What more evidence do you need?" _

Takuo rolled his eyes and turned to the young woman._ "Listen… whatever your name is… Here's the deal. I'm not fucking you," Eri _was taken off guard by this and wasn't even sure how to process that statement. Takuo continued. _"Unlike Hideki, I'm not even getting any sex outta this. So, that means I definitely don't have to put up with your emotional garbage." _

The girl froze for a moment and bared her fists at her sides. Her body trembled and quaked. She then lunged towards the much taller and stronger man. He stood there, only slightly altering his stance in preparation for her attack.

She stopped in her tracks as someone quickly positioned himself in between her and Takuo. Her eyes were still ablaze with searing anger. _"Out of my way, Hinata!" _she cried out.

_"We don't have time for this! You two need to calm the fuck down!" _Hajime yelled, authoritatively. _"We can talk this out… Eri, I think you're right. Hideki isn't the traitor." _

Eri was taken off guard by this and her mood toned down from murderous, to simply aggravated.

_"Y-you… Well, of course he isn't! That should be fucking obvious!" _she barked, angrily.

Hajime looked around the room at all the others, who mostly had looks of suspicion and confusion. Hajime cleared his throat and continued.

_"It's like Maaya said. If you look at the instructions themselves, it makes it pretty clear that it is intended for the traitor, someone working for the mastermind. It's strange that they would put these rules on paper, but if these are the mastermind's orders for the traitor, it would make no sense for them to kill the traitor. It would defeat the purpose of the entire plan." _

_"I agree..." _Natsumi concurred, as she stood next to Hajime. _"The rules would be pointless if that were the case. Especially the fourth rule. It clearly says that the traitor is supposed to keep themselves alive, watch over the game, and make sure everything goes as planned." _

_"Exactly. That is the main reason the mastermind would have a spy within the game to begin with. Creating that sort of plan just to abandon it makes little sense," _Maaya nodded.

_"There is an additional piece of useful information here," _Hatyoma added. _"It mentions in the third rule that there are 14 participants total, to include the traitor. This game started off with 14 people and Hideki was not one of them. So, one would surmise he was never intended to be in the game." _

Takuo crossed his arms and seethed in annoyance. _"Where are you going with this? What's the bottom line? Cuz right now, we're going nowhere fast." _

_"It's too early to place the blame on Hideki. Right now, it looks like he was a victim in this too. And the killer really had some kind of grudge against him," _Hajime explained, gesturing at the cryptic writing above where the body had been hung. He then turned to Eri.

_"Eri… I know this is hard for you, but I need any information I can get on Hideki's activities for the past year. " _

_"I already told you everything, goddamnit! How many times do I have to say it before it sinks into your skulls! Hideki was on the other side of the country when those kids got killed at your school. I was with him and there were tons of other witnesses. So there is no way he is connected to this!" _

At that moment, the timer ran out and the TV roared to life. The mastermind returned to once again "guide" them all through this nightmare. All of their eyes were on the screen, some with looks of fear and some with looks of contempt and rage.

_"Congratulations to the survivors of round 1. I am certain that some of you have already adapted to the rules of this game, while others continue to resist. However, the game is still young and there is still time for all of you to find your salvation." _

_"Eat a dick, you goddamn degenerate," _Takuo spat with contempt.

Natsumi and Fuyuhiko were initially dejected and exhausted with grief for their father, but the re-emergence of this hateful figure replaced those emotions with anger and a desire for revenge.

_"The next round will be different from the previous one, as it will be the first round where you are allowed to choose your partners. As you can see, there are five doors to choose from," he _explained, as there were indeed five, futuristic looking, metal doors, each with a red light above them. The lights turned green, all at once, and the doorways hissed open. They led into dark foreboding chambers, where only the vaguest of shapes could be discerned. There was no way to preview what was inside them.

_"You will proceed in groups of two. Any extra or odd numbered players will unfortunately have to be left behind. Any attempt to enter a room with only one player, or a group larger than three will result in the immediate detonation of your collars. So, I would advise against that." _

As the mastermind spoke, Natsumi felt something brush against her. It was her uncle Satsuo. At first she was confused, but then she felt him stealthily place something into the palm of her hand. It was cylindrical and plastic. The reasonably sharp witted girl quickly realized it was an antidote injector. She looked up at him with surprise and he gave her a serious but reassuring look. His eyes conveyed an obvious message for her to be discreet. She hesitantly tucked the object into her sash and her uncle gave her an approving nod, before backing away and returning his attention to the screen.

Natsumi was stunned and in a state of confusion for a moment. It wasn't too hard to piece together, once she thought about it for a few moments. Clearly Satsuo had killed Shinta Masuichi in a "Hope Room" which garnered him an antidote. For obvious reasons, he wouldn't admit that openly to the Minamoto members. He did it in secret in order to acquire an antidote for Natsumi. She looked at her uncle questioningly, but he gestured for her to pay attention to the screen and act natural. None of the others had seen their little transaction.

_"I will not influence your decision in any way. From here on out, you may strategize for yourselves and decide how you wish to proceed. You will have 5 minutes to make your choice. Good luck." _

With that, the screen went dark and the gangsters were left alone together. No one knew who should speak first, as the red timer began counting down from "5:00," every second that ticked by, was a second wasted.

_"Ok, so how are we gonna do this?" _Satsuo asked, as he stretched his arms and cracked his fingers.

_"I'm definitely not going with any of you assholes," _Fuyuhiko growled, pointing his finger at all of the Minamoto members accusingly.

_"The feeling is certainly mutual" _Hatoyama sighed in annoyance. _"None of us will feel particularly safe with members of an opposing clan, especially not after the results of round 1." _

_""But, there's a problem with that, isn't there?" _Hajime noted.

Takuo was the first to nod in agreement. _"Yeah. If we all team up with people from our own clans, some of us are gonna end up in a "Despair Room," then we'll have to kill each other." _

Peko explained further. _"In other words, the worst possible circumstance would be to end up in a "Despair Room" with a member of the same clan. The second worst would be to enter a "Hope Room" or "Despair Room" with a member of an opposing clan. Finally, the most ideal would be to enter a "Hope Room" with a member of the same clan. So, the greater the risk, the greater the reward." _

_"So in other words, its a fucking crapshoot. And we're running out of time," _Fuyuhiko noted, impatiently, as he pointed at the clock.

_"I will go with master Fuyuhiko," _Peko said resolutely, as she took her place beside him

Maaya Umebayashi nodded. _"That is a sensible decision. Miss Natsumi, I assume you will be teaming up with Mr Hinata?" _

Hajime and Natsumi made eye contact with one another and he gave her a reassuring nod.

_"So, we're still pickin' members of our own clans? Is that really the strategy we're all goin' with?" _Satsuo asked.

Takuo sternly and skeptically looked around the room. _"That's not really gonna get us anywhere is it?" _he said, ominously.

_"Are you referring to antidotes?" _Hatoyama inquired. Takuo didn't respond, so Hatoyama continued. _"Picking members of opposing clans, may be risky, but it would allow for clear decision making and a fair fight for survival." _

Natsumi scoffed at this_ "A fair fight for survival? Seriously? Now you're starting to sound a lot like that masked asshole. If you ask me, It-" _

Natsumi was interrupted as a stealthy figure descended upon her. A tattooed arm wrapped around her neck, trapping her in a choke hold. Eri had quietly, surreptitiously positioned herself closer and closer as the group mingled and discussed things and she managed to get close enough to Natsumi to trap her. She dragged the blonde girl over towards one of the doorways..

_"Wh-what the hell!? Let go of me!" _Natsumi stammered as she struggled against the much physically stronger young woman.

Eri dragged her backward and positioned her hand on the back of Natsumi's head. _"Stay back, or I snap this bitch's neck!" _she yelled.

Hajime and the other Kuzuryu were about to rush at Eri, but they all were forced to stop their tracks, when she made her threat. They were only a few paces away from her, but she was still out of reach. Eri had a manic look in her eyes, which darted back and forth, as she slowly dragged Natsumi backward.

_"G-get… off of me! You're… so fucking dead!" _Natsumi sputtered and choked.

_"Let go of my sister you crazy bitch!" _Fuyuhiko yelled furiously.

_"You're signing your own death warrant here, kid," _Takuo threatened.

Hajime could tell that they were doing nothing to defuse the situation. He decided to try for a more diplomatic approach. Natsumi still struggled and squirmed in Eri's grasp, beginning to choke and turn red, as she could barely breathe.

_"Eri, please! Don't do this! We are all on the same side here! If we work together, we can find who did this to Hideki. I promise!" _

_"Shut the fuck up and stay back!" _She shrieked through gritted teeth. She looked around the room once again and then jerked Natsumi backwards. She used all her strength to throw the girl through one of the doorways and quickly followed after her. Natsumi tumbled to the floor within the dark room and Eri looked back over her shoulder as the doors began to close. Her gaze met Hajime's as everything seemed to move in slow motion. He then saw something that made his blood run cold. She smiled at him smugly as the door closed.

Hajime lost it and he dashed over to the thick, metal door, Pounding on it with a blind rage.

_"Eri! If you hurt her, I swear, I'll… I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you, Eri!" _

Hajime could barely believe the words coming out of his own mouth. He had never been in a state like this. He wanted to tear the girl limb from limb. His mind was flooded with fear and rage and something in him had just snapped.

Fuyuhiko grabbed his arm

_"Hajime!… Hajime! Get it together dammit!" _he yelled as he tried to calm him down. It was pretty bad that Fuyuhiko, of all people, was the one who was pulling Hajime out of his rampage.

Hajime turned to him, flustered, panting and with tears in his eyes. He put his hand to his face.

_"Goddamnit, how!? How did this happen!? I was supposed to protect her! But now she's..." _

Fuyuhiko grabbed onto Hajime's clothes and pulled him down to his level._ "Don't talk like she's already gone! Got it?! Don't say another word!" _Fuyuhiko scolded. Hajime went silent and his arms dropped to his sides. Fuyuhiko let go of him and stepped back.

_"We don't have time to stand around feeling sorry for ourselves. We have to keep going, no matter what," the _young Yakuza heir said, with a surprisingly self-assured, leader-like tone. For a moment, he almost sounded like his father. _"Natsumi will be fine. My sister is no pushover. Eri is the one you should be worried about. Peko. Lets go," _he urged the silver haired girl, who nodded and promptly followed him into the adjacent room to the one Natsumi and Eri had gone through.

_"I don't know what that crazy little cunt is thinking, but… she's gonna regret it," _Takuo growled.

_"We'll have to deal with her later, I guess. That is, if Natsumi doesnt first. Trust me, you don't wanna underestimate that girl," _Satsuo asserted confidently.

_"Time's almost up," _Nagakura noted, as the clock only had less than a minute left.

_"Mr. Kuzuryu. There are some things I would like to discuss with you" _Hatoyama said to Satsuo, pushing his glasses into place. _"Would you have any qualms in teaming up?" _

_"Oh? I didn't expect that from you, but… Hell, why not?" _Satsuo chuckled in response. _"After you, good sir," _he said, in a mockingly formal voice, gesturing the way with his arms, before following Hatoyama into one of the rooms. _"Good luck, Hajime," _he said earnestly.

Hajime was a little surprised at that team up and he couldn't help but feel somewhat suspicious of it, despite his trust for Satsuo. If anything, he was more worried for Satsuo, as Hatoyama was not to be underestimated. His thoughts were interrupted as Maaya Umebayashi placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump.

She chuckled at his charming nervousness._ "Mr. Hinata. I know this is an odd request, but I would like for you to be my partner in the next round," _she asked in her charming, womanly voice.

_"What about Nagakura? Shouldn't you want to team up with him?" _Hajime gestured towards the broad shouldered man, standing silently behind them.

_"Like I said, it's an odd request, but I think it is within our best interests. Surely you should have no objections. After all… you are much, much stronger than me and you would be at a distinct advantage," _she cooed as her hand grazed over his arm which made him blush slightly.

_"Uh, sure, I guess... Takuo, what do you-" _

_"It's fine. Go with her, Hajime. But keep an eye on her," _he muttered before turning to Nagakura. _"Are you ready to go, tiny?" _

_"When you are, Mr Takuo," _he said an emotionless, yet cordial tone.

With only seconds to spare, Hajime promptly followed Maaya Umebayashi into the darkness and soon it enveloped them both.

Round 2 of the contest of blood had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Monokuma Theater #1

_"It's time for a little intermission. Let's take a break from the heart pounding excitement and unwind a little. It is with great pride that I present to you "Monokuma Theater!" With your adorable host… me! Monokuma! We'll laugh, we'll cry, and... hey, you might just learn something! _

_The other day, I was walking through a park, getting my daily steps. I happened across a mime, doing his usual routine on the side of the trail. I asked him for the time. He told me it was 3:30PM. Apparently, he wasn't very good at his job. I can sympathize with that. After that, he went back to pretending to be trapped behind an invisible dumpster. _

_I sat on a nearby park bench and started eating my usual snack of corn nuts and Panta, and I started to think to myself. The world is full of invisible walls. When I was in day care as a child, the caretakers told me that the trees outside were actually monsters, to keep me from running away. Throughout our entire lives, we're told where we can't go and what we can't do. Sometimes you just want to break all the boundaries!… but apparently some boundaries exist for a reason. At least that's what they told me when I got kicked out of seaworld. When you decide to break down boundaries, you can either walk on the moon or end up on a sex offender list. _

_Once I started thinking about this, I made up my mind. I decided that I wanted to break down those invisible walls in my life. So, I went to the nearest fast food restaurant and ordered a free cup of water. Then I filled it with a clear soda instead of water. No one suspected a thing! After that, I took things a step further. I started a sweatshop in Laos making unlicensed bicycle helmets, using a labor force of 800 starving gibbons. If I continue to apply myself, maybe one day I can break down the boundaries of time and space itself! _

_And THAT is the secret origin story of Monokuma!" _

Natsumi stumbled to the cold concrete floor as she was tossed into the dark room. She coughed and retched, gasping for air, as Eri followed close behind. The automatic door slammed shut, trapping them both inside. After that, Eri turned her attention to the blonde girl, who had already pulled herself to her feet.

_"You… insane bitch! You're dead meat! I'm-" _she yelled as she lunged at Eri, but she was cut off as the girl side stepped her and delivered a sharp punch to Natsumi's gut. Natsumi gasped and stumbled back. She tried again to punch the dark haired girl, but Eri easily blocked it and delivered two stunningly fast punches to Natsumi's face. The impact made Natsumi's eyes water and it blurred her version. She cried out in anger as she blindly swung at the tomboy.

Eri calmly and expertly shifted her body. Despite her previous manic demeanor, she was extremely focused, almost clinical, in the way she conducted combat. Once she found an easy opening, she twisted Natsumi's arm behind her and grabbed her by the back of the neck. She used Natsumi's own momentum to bring her down and pin her to the floor. Natsumi panicked as she could feel her arm about to snap. Eri could break it in an instant if she wanted to.

_"L-let go of me! Let go!" _Natsumi shrieked in anger and fear. Her nose was bleeding onto the floor as she was held down.

_"You know, blondie… this game may have taken everything from me, but I gotta admit… I don't mind this part. I've wanted to wipe that smirk off your face since the moment I met you. I would really love to break you... piece by piece," _she sneered, putting ever so slight, but excruciating pressure on the girl's arm.

Natsumi grit her teeth and seethed in pain. _"Fuck you! I never did a goddamn thing to you!" _

Eri glared down at her coldly._ "Here's how this is gonna work. You're gonna stay there, keep your pretty little head down and keep your mouth shut. If you do as I say, you might just live to tell about it. Understand?" _she sneered.

Natsumi was not really in a position to negotiate. Eri was a trained and experienced killer, possibly in a similar league as Peko. Thus, Natsumi was completely out of her league. There was no way she could hope to win in a direct fight. She would have to just play it safe until she saw an opportunity.

_"F-fine! Just let me go!" _she conceded. Eri smirked and let go of Natsumi's arm. The blonde girl felt a surge of relief and she clutched her arm to her chest. She managed to pull herself to her knees and spit a wad of blood and saliva onto the floor. Her body was battered but her ego took even more abuse. She struggled to hold her tears of anger and humiliation back.

Eri stood up and looked around the room. There was a TV on the wall. On the opposite wall was a metallic panel with a single, suspicious red button. The wall in front of the panel seemed to be some kind of metal shutter. Other than that, the room itself was practically empty.

_"So what's the deal with this? Are we gonna start or what? Hey asshole! Show yourself already!" _

A few long moments passed and the TV sparked to life. Eri and Natsumi both looked up at it as Monokuma came into focus.

_"Welcome to round 2 of the Contest of Blood. Let's have a big round of applause for the winners of the first round and a "womp womp" for the losers! Phuhuhu! I hope you guys are ready to heat things up, because this is gonna be a special round. So, get the wax outta your ears and pay close attention!" _he explained as a metallic whirring sound filled the room. It sounded like a garage door, as the metal shutters on the wall began to open up, revealing a pane of glass on the other side. Likewise, in the room next door, the shutters opened, so the occupants of both rooms could see each other.

Peko and Fuyuhiko were on the other side of the glass and they rushed over to it as it opened.

_"Natsumi! Are you ok?!" _Fuyuhiko yelled out, banging on the glass. Peko also looked concerned for the young heiress and then turned her attention to Eri.

_"Eri, I do not know what you hope to accomplish by this, but I swear to you that if you harm her, you will not leave here alive" _She threatened, resolutely. Eri just scoffed at her.

_"Oh really? That's funny. That implies you already wouldn't kill me the first chance ya get!" _

Fuyuhiko slammed his fist against the glass_ "Listen, you crazy bitch! If you even think about hurting my sister, I swear to god, we'll make sure you-" _

_"Master, please. Allow me to handle this," _Peko urged him, knowing that he was only going to escalate the situation. _"Eri, I understand your concern. However, I swear on my life, if you spare Lady Natsumi's life, no harm will come to you. My master will swear as well." _

_"Psh… That doesn't mean any-" _Eri was cut off as Monokuma once again spoke to them.

_"Ok, buckos. Let's see what kind of game you have in store!" _He cackled as he spun a roulette wheel. The ball bounced around until it finally came to a stop on a red tile, which read "Despair".

_"Uh oh. Looks like you guys are in for a good old fashioned deathmatch!" _He exclaimed with glee.

Natsumi's face went pale as she stared up at the screen. She had difficulty keeping her hands from shaking.

_"This game is super simple. It's simple enough that even degenerate, criminal lowlifes like yourselves should have no problem understanding it. Both of your rooms have a big, enticing red button. Observe, if you will, the vents in the ceiling. These are not just air vents. They connect to a weather simulation machine. This machine doesn't recreate something as mundane and boring as rain or snow, but instead, the weather of other planets. In this case, the planet Venus. For those of you who slept through astronomy class, Venus's atmosphere is mostly made up of clouds of sulfuric acid. So it's not exactly a good vacation spot. Needless to say it is not hospitable to human life or any life we know of, for that matter. Even telemarketers. The acid gasses would melt your flesh right off in a matter of seconds. If one of you were to press that red button, the other room would immediately be flooded with the gas, allowing you to proceed. Buuut if you don't have the cajones to do that, to you, there is another option. Technically, only one of you from either room has to die, in order for the rest of you to proceed. So, you can just kill your partner, if that's preferable to you. This will cause both doors to unlock, and the remaining survivors will be allowed to continue. So, cliff notes version, at least one of you has to die, in order for the game to advance. So, how many will die? One, two, three. Hell, even four! I can't wait to see! EXTREME!" _Monokuma exclaimed before disappearing. And with that, the screen went black, and the four of them were left standing in grim silence.

_"So that's how it is, huh? Heh… fine, then..." _Eri snickered as an unhinged grin crept onto her face. Peko and Fuyuhiko stared in horror. Neither of them knew what to say, at first. Natsumi's heart was pounding in her chest and her flight or fight instincts were kicking into full gear. A voice in her head, possibly Hajime's, told her that she had to fight. The blonde girl rose to her feet, wiped the blood from her nose with her forearm.

Eri just turned to her with a wry smile that seemed to say "really?" She popped her knuckles and tilted her head from side to side, cracking her neck joints.

_"We both know how this is gonna end, blondie. But, you can't really blame me at this point. It's "just survival" right? I know I'm the odd one out here." _

Fuyuhiko pounded the glass with his fist so hard that it split the skin of his knuckles and oozed crimson. _"Stay away from my sister! I'm fucking warning you!" _he bellowed with livid intensity, as tears welled up in his eyes.

Peko's mind raced as she analyzed the situation. Moved in close to the glass and tried to get Eri's attention.

_"Eri! You don't have to do this. I will sacrifice myself instead," she _said pulling out the knife from earlier. She had acquired it during the first round. She held it up and presented it to Eri. _"I am fully prepared to lay down my life. Just, please spare Lady Natsumi. I'm begging you!… Eri!" _

Eri simply ignored both Peko's bargaining and Fuyuhiko's threats as she menacingly approached Natsumi. The blonde girl stood poised with her fists in the air, ready to fight, but even she knew it was a hopeless fight.

_"Ready for this, princess?" _Eri smirked as she went in for the offensive this time. Natsumi tried to raise her arm to protect herself, but the punch simply grazed past her feeble defenses and slammed her in the face, causing her to spit blood in the opposite direction. Eri took on a different fighting stance with her fists raised, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Natsumi was blinded by tears and frustration as she couldn't land a single hit on the tomboy. She lost count of how many blows she took to the body and face. The flurry of blows became too much to handle and she could no longer stand. After a particularly vicious sucker punch Natsumi collapsed to her knees, clutching her mid section and retching painfully.

_"They're gonna… *cough*... kill you slowly," _Natsumi looked up, forcing herself to make a snide grin, through the blood and tears.

_"Are those your last words? Fine by me," Eri _growled. She locked her arm around Natsumi's neck and bared her other one over her forearm, tightening her grip. Natsumi gave a choking gasp as the air was cut off from her. She reached up to try to pull Eri's arm away but her hands could only paw ineffectually at the chokehold.

Fuyuhiko continued to scream at Eri, but the noise seemed to be blotted out. Natsumi could only hear the droning noise of blood pounding her ears and the vague sound of her own heartbeat. Her vision began to blur and her lungs ached.

Peko couldn't watch any more of this. At this rate, Natsumi was going to die. She absolutely could not let that happen. It was her duty to protect the both of them. If there was anything in her power that she could do to save them, she had to try. She dropped to her knees and placed the knife to her throat. Just before she could sweep it to the side and slit her throat, Fuyuhiko grabbed her arm.

_"No Peko! You can't do this!" _he yelled

_"There's no time, Young Master! Her life takes priority over mine!" _She insisted.

_"I'm not choosing between you! God fucking dammit!" _

Meanwhile, Natsumi continued to choke as Eri kept her in a stranglehold. Her face was a deep red and she could feel her motor functions slowing down. Time seemed to slow down for her. Her thoughts were overwhelmed with despair.

_(I fucked up… I failed...This is it… It's all over…I can't believe this is how it all ends… after everything...) _

She could barely muster the strength to pull against Eri's grip. There was no point in fighting against it anymore. This whole situation was terribly familiar to her. That incident with Sato. Something similar happened, but this time, there was no one to barge in and rescue her. Hajime couldn't help her now.

Was it as simple as that? Was she just "nothing" without him to save her? Was he the only source of strength in her life? That couldn't be right. He would never agree with that. Besides, she wasn't the same person she was back then. She wasn't a frightened young girl. She was a woman. She was a Kuzuryu. There was no way in hell that she could die here. That is when she heard a voice. It was muffled, but she understood it clearly. It was a female voice. Eri leaned in and whispered in her ear.

_"The Minamoto clan isn't dead yet… It still lives… within me," _she snickered maniacally. Her eyes glossed over with a fanatical expression. _"Yes, I'm sure of it. Last night... Hideki chose me to carry on his bloodline!" _She whispered _. "And guess what? After I finish you off, I'm gonna hit that button and melt your big bro and his bitchass bodyguard. Then Hideki's dream will finally come true. The Kuzuryu-gumi will be finished, forever!" _

Natsumi's eyes widened and she felt a surge of strength return to her.

_"Fuck… All of that!" _her mind screamed. She reached in her pocket and took out a cylindrical object. Flicked off the cap and thrust it behind her head. The rubbery tip of the epipen injector made contact with Eri's eye. There was a brief moment of confusion for Eri before it made a clicking noise. Then the spring-loaded 3 inch needle shot out and stabbed directly through the girl's eye socket.

Peko and Fuyuhiko were frozen in shock as they witnessed this. Eri immediately dropped Natsumi from her grip and her jaw fell wide open. It looked as though she wanted to scream, but couldn't. She only make a squeaking, gurgling noise. She stumbled backward as the injector pumped the stimulating antidote into her brain. Her eyes became bloodshot and soon began to clot over. She slowly reached up with trembling hands to try to grab the object stuck in her eye, but it was too late. Her head felt like it was going to explode and the veins on her cranium began to pulsate. The powerful, stimulating agent was inducing a stroke.

Natsumi still lay on the floor coughing and gagging as she could finally breathe again. She looked up to see Eri staring vacantly. Her mouth still hung open, but now she was bleeding from both her eyes. The stunned girl fell backward onto the floor and her body began seizing up. She foamed at the mouth and made low gurgling noises before she finally fell silent and still.

The game had reached its conclusion. Eri was dead.

**9 years ago**

Eri snoozed in her bed, sprawled out on her back. Her white blankets were strewn around her as the morning sun's light slowly crept across the wall. The rays finally reached her face, causing the young girl to grimace. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She sat up slowly and glanced around the room with droopy eyes.

_"Nhf..." _she muttered to herself before stretching and yawning. She sat up, with her messy hair falling into her face. She glanced around the small guest room and her eyes fell on the clock, beside her bed.

_"...What! N-no way! It's that time already?!" _she exclaimed before hopping out of bed and hastily throwing on some clothes. She grabbed her brush and tried her best to get her short, but unruly hair under control. She rushed through the halls of the large lake house and quickly descended the stairs. The hallways were vacant, as was usually the case with Hideki's spring vacations.

The preteen girl cursed herself harshly, as she hurried to the dining room. She was supposed to meet him there for breakfast, but she was horribly late. She searched high and low and couldn't find him anywhere. She began to grow concerned, since he wasn't in the living room watching TV, or the furnished "man cave" in the basement.

Her heart began to pound in her chest as anxiety overtook her. Could something bad have happened? Did she fail in her job to protect him? Her mind raced with horrifying scenarios. She rushed out into the backyard without even bothering to put on shoes. She scampered off of the back porch and sprinted through the soft grass of the backyard. The sky was mostly cloudy, but the forecast predicted no rain until later. Right now, it was a calm, pleasant 22 degrees (celsius) outside, and a gentle, refreshing breeze cascaded over the lake.

She hurried as fast as her small, athletic legs could carry her until she reached the dock. It was a wide deck, meant for adult gatherings and parties. It overlooked the lake itself. It was roughly half a square kilometer, which was not incredibly large, but it was a comfortable size to go kayaking or swimming. There was a small, floating dock at the center of it. Hideki was nowhere in sight, so Eri needed to look elsewhere. There was one last place. There was a smaller dock, a couple hundred meters down the shoreline. It was placed beside a small, man-made beach. Near it, was a small colony of fish nests that were easily visible from the shore. When she finally reached that spot, she saw a boy her age, relaxing on the edge of the dock. He dangled his feet in the cool water and sat comfortably, looking out at the water.

Eri couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. She slowly approached him, with her hands behind her back. She leaned over and said in a soft voice, _"Uh… Hideki? Is everything alright?" _

_"Oh, hey Eri. I'm fine. I just like coming out here in the morning." _

_"How come?" _the girl asked.

_"Just look at it," _he said, gesturing out at the lake.

_"… It's a lake," E _ri replied, unsure of what he was getting at.

_"I think it's pretty cool, don't you?" _

_"I guess… sure!" _Eri agreed with him, even though she obviously didn't understand his affinity.

_"My parents took me here when I was really little. It's one of the only memories I have of them." _

_"Oh… I see..." _she replied sadly. She looked away awkwardly and didn't want to pry further.

_"It's weird… whenever I think of home, I don't think of the family mansion or the place I was born. I think of... here." _

_"The lake?" _Eri asked in confusion.

_"Not just the lake, silly. I mean the whole thing," _Hideki chuckled.

_"Oh… Well, I think I get it… It's really peaceful here." _

_"It is..." _Hideki replied with an understanding smile, _"but that's not why I like it." _

_"Oh.. then what is it?" _she asked.

_"Look at those fish," _he said, as he pointed to the fish tending to their eggs and nests in the shallow water. _"Those fish over there, they like to chow down on the smaller fish. And those fish like to eat bugs. But those bugs also use the lake to lay their eggs. Then there are other fish that eat the algae, so the lake doesn't turn into a nasty swamp. Then you have turtles, birds, frogs..." _

_"Oh ok! I think I get what you mean. There's lots of wildlife here!... I didn't know you were into that stuff. You're super smart!" _the young girl exclaimed, impressed at his knowledge of fauna.

_"I've been thinking of something," _the boy said, as he gazed out at the lake. _"It looks peaceful, but I don't think it really is. It's actually kinda violent when you think about it. All these animals are killing each other constantly. It's a constant fight to survive." _

_"Yeah… I guess..." _Eri replied, as it seemed like a rather morbid take on it.

_"But still… everything seems so peaceful… and beautiful. It almost makes you wanna take a nap," _he said with a chuckle.

_"Uh huh! If you wanna take a nap, we can-" _

Hideki continued "_ So, if it's so violent and crazy, why does it feel peaceful at the same time? I've been thinking about it a lot. What do you think Eri?" _

The girl looked at him blankly. _"Uh… what? I dunno..." _

_"I think it's because everything is where it's supposed to be. All the animals know what they're supposed to do. They all struggle to survive but they all do their best. The strongest win and the weakest lose. Everything is balanced. That's why it feels so… "right" y'know?" _

_"Yeah! I totally get that!" _Eri exclaimed with confidence, even though the deeper concept was still lost on her.

_"You know… sometimes I wish the world was like this." _

_"Like a lake?" _Eri asked, in confusion.

_"Yeah… I know it sounds stupid… It probably is." _

_"H-hell no! Its not stupid!" _Eri asserted as she sat down on the dock next to him. _"If I could, I would turn the whole world into a lake for you! I really would!" _

_"Heh, thanks Eri," _Hideki said with a humoring smile.

_"Maybe one day… I'll be able to change things… I'll make them the way they should be." _

_"I'll help you! I promise, Hideki!" _the little tomboy girl proclaimed. _"If you need anyone's ass kicked, I'll do it!" _

_"Ok… I'll be counting on you… Eri," _he said with a warm grin, which would burn itself into her memories forever. _"For now… let's just sit here awhile. Is that fine?" _

_"Y-yeah!" _she nodded, as a blush crossed her cheeks. The two of them stared out at the calm waters. A smile crossed Eri's lips as she enjoyed this rare moment of genuine, unadulterated happiness and warmth. One day, she would tell him how much these moments meant to her. One day.

As Hajime and Maaya entered the room, the door shuttered closed behind the two of them, cutting off the last vestiges of light. Hajime stood in complete darkness with the middle aged woman. His senses could discern nothing of the environment around them. He could see and hear nothing. His olfactory senses picked up the subtle aroma of Maaya's perfume, but that was the only thing he could detect. He stood poised, ready for anything.

A disturbing thought crept into his mind. Such an environment offered an easy opportunity to strike. Perhaps that was going to be the purpose of this game. If so, killing her could be necessary to progress. The other Kuzuryu would certainly commend him for avenging their leader, as most of them were still skeptical of her story. On top of that, he could earn an antidote for doing so.

Even with an empirical trinity of valid motivations, Hajime still couldn't bring himself to do anything like that. Despite all the changes he had undergone over the past few years, he was still not a coldblooded murderer. On top of that, it wasn't strategic to kill her now, before the game began. Doing so wouldn't earn him an antidote. So, even if he did want to kill her, now was not the time.

_"Well, this is risque isn't it?" _Maaya quipped. Her melodious voice pierced through the void. _"Locking two people in a dark room together? I'm not sure what the point of this is. Are you nervous, Mr. Hinata?" _she asked flirtatiously.

_"Not at all... " _Hajime responded coldly.

_"Hmm, I see..." _She responded calmly. _"I guess you don't need to be. Should things go sour, you could kill me with ease, couldn't you? Even with your bare hands." _

_"That's not..." _Hajime trailed off.

_"It's only logical, given the circumstances." _

_"If that's the case, why did you pick me? That doesn't seem very smart," _Hajime cynically noted.

_"Oh, I have my reasons, Mr. Hinata. I don't do anything unless it works to my advantage." _

_"Did you think... that I couldn't bring myself to do it? If that's what you think, you're wrong. You don't know me at all or what I've been through," _he said, surprising even himself with his dark tone.

_"It's not that, Mr Hinata. I don't doubt your abilities. That tattoos of yours have got to mean something. No, I chose you for different reasons. You possess something the others do not" _she said, as darkness still cloaked the both of them.

_"What's that?" _

_"Clear thinking. You're a reasonable person. You can look at things as a man and not simply as a Yakuza. That is why I would like to discuss some things with you. I have information that might be valuable to you and I would offer that in exchange for my life." _

_"And what if-" _Hajime started before he was interrupted by screeching feedback over an intercom. A familiar voice rang out. It sounded like it was emanating from a speaker, rather than a TV.

_"Hey guys… wait a minute… who turned off the lights? This is far too lewd! There are way too many things that can go "bump" in the night!" _Monokuma exclaimed, in outrage. _"Ahem… anyway, this is a Hope Room… unfortunately." _

Maaya crossed her arms and breathed a sigh of relief. Hajime was relieved but at the same time an unsavory opportunity had presented itself to him.

_"So, yeeaah… You don't have to kill each other… It's lame, I know. Buuut, just so you know, the option is still available!" _

Immediately, there was a low rumbling, followed by a widespread clanging noise. Dozens of small weapons flowed freely from holes in the walls and clanged along the floor at their feet.

Hajime jumped slightly, not sure how to react to all the weighty objects scattered around him. He was glad he wasn't standing closer to the walls of the room. Maaya was also unnerved, as her shoes weren't protective against the dangerous objects. It wasn't long before the noise ceased and the two of them stood there amongst a scattered plethora of potential murder implements.

_"The rules are simple. The two of you can kill one another in any way you see fit. If you don't already have a weapon, I've provided you with a bunch to choose from. Why? Because I like ya a lot! Sure, it might be a little harder to kill someone in the dark, but you'll manage somehow. People have made all kinds of catastrophic mistakes in the dark... Like you! Anyway, have fun!" _

After the speaker went silent. Hajime reached down and felt around his feet. He clutched a wooden handle of some kind. As he lifted it, the weight distribution made it clear what it was. It was a hammer.

(_ How ironic) _

He stood there clutching the object in his hands. Maaya stood stoically in the darkness.

_"Well, it appears you have a choice to make, Mr Hinata. Hajime. Will you listen to what I have to say or will you kill me here and now?" _

_"I… I know what I'm supposed to do. I know what's expected of me." _

_"Of course. You need to avenge your Oyabun. I fully understand that obligation… but what if I were to tell you that I didn't actually kill him? What if I told you we never shared the same room in the first place?" _she said with a smirk.

_"You're changing your story? Seriously? Why should I believe that? Just look at your position right now," _Hajime responded bluntly.

_"Very true. But I would advise you to hear me out. In exchange for sparing my life of course." _

Hajime was quiet for a moment. In his head, he realized that he was probably not capable of killing this woman in cold blood. It just wasn't in his character. He would never be that kind of person. However, that didn't mean he couldn't negotiate with her as if that option was on the table.

_"If you didn't kill him then who did?" _Hajime asked, suspiciously.

_"I can't say for certain. All I know is that it wasn't me." _

Hajime was beyond skeptical. He instinctively rejected her claim and it took him a few moments to realize why.

_"There's a contradiction here. You said earlier that Matsushige told you the secret about his health. So, that would mean that you had to be partnered up with him in the first round." _

_"An astute observation, Hajime," _Maaya complimented. _"I did say that. However, in reality, I already knew about that long before this game. What kind of oblivious fools would we be, if we didn't have informants and leakers within the other clans? That kind of information spreads fast, and it's very hard to keep secret. Matsushige's health was hardly a secret. I merely used that point to make a bluff." _

_"Ok. That makes sense, I guess… but still..." _Hajime trailed off, trying to make sense of everything.

_"Hajime, my boy, one thing you need to consider is that in the first round, people were given an easy opportunity to lie. At least, those who killed their partner. As you so astutely pointed out, they couldn't hide the fact that they killed someone. However, it would be easy to swap around the murder victims, as to hide their actual actions. After all, the dead can't testify." _

Hajime's eyes went wide. He hadn't considered this possibility._ "So… basically, two people would each take credit for each other's victims?" _

_"Precisely. It's a messy process, though. When taking credit for the murders, it was "first come first serve," It also carried the risk that the actual murderer would call you on your bluff." _

_"Well then, who did you actually kill?" _

_"... I didn't kill anyone per se. It's a little more complicated than that." _

1 hour prior

Ichiro and Maaya stood silently as the Monokuma message finished explaining the game they had set before them. The room they were standing in was almost entirely empty, apart from a four foot tall pedestal in the center. On top of it, rested one singular gas mask.

_"Well… this is kinda anticlimactic, isn't it?" _Ichiro chuckled.

Maaya bit her thumb and concentrated hard. _"There has to be some way… Ichiro. Do you have any ideas?" _

_"I'm flattered you want my opinion, Maaya. But I don't think it's going to happen." _

_"There must be SOME way out of this! This is absurd!" _She exclaimed before catching herself and muting her emotions. _"That bastard must have rigged this. Why else would we be put together?" _she whispered.

_"Just our luck. There's not much point in worrying about that now, is there?" _Ichiro responded with a sigh.

Maaya crossed her arms and looked away, sullenly.

_"It's fine, Maaya. It's fine. I know what has to happen now… and I'm prepared for it." _

_"Well, maybe I'm not!" _Maaya yelled, placing her hand on her chest.

_"It's been a while since I've seen you like this." _

_"Wha… what?" _Maaya blinked in surprise.

_"I'm actually kinda relieved. Some part of you has survived all these years." _

_"I don't know what you're talking about," _she sighed, looking away, blushing

He reached out to place a hand on her cheek. He could feel the slick trail of a warm tear that had found its way down her face. She looked up at him with a sort of vulnerability that he had not seen in a long time. The two shared a warm, genuine kiss. There was no devious seduction, no teasing, no charade here. Her breathing was soft and fluttering.

There was hissing noise that filled the room as a white, misty gas began to pump out of the air vents. Ichiro silently pulled away from her and retrieved the mask from the table. Maaya stood still, clutching her own arm, looking away.

He placed the mask on her face and pulled the straps behind her head, fastening them. The room quickly grew hazy with the odorless carbon monoxide gas.

_"Maaya, would you mind if I laid down for a moment?" _he asked before they both sat down on the cold, concrete floor. Maaya knelt down on her knees and allowed Ichiro to lay his head on her warm lap.

_"All things considered… this isn't a bad way to go… Not at all." _

_"Don't talk..." _Maaya whispered softly, her voice wavering. She gently ran her fingers through his black hair.

_"It's not gonna make a difference," _he chuckled

Maaya was silent.

_"Don't worry about me, Maaya. You should be thinking about… your next move. You've always got a plan, don't you?" _He asked

Maaya was still silent, staring off.

_"I'll be sure… To say "hi" to him for you, if I see him," _Ichiro spoke softly, as his breathing became more ragged.

Maaya sighed and smiled sadly._ "He'll beat you senseless. You know that, right?" _

Ichiro chuckled._ "Oh, I'm sure… but it was worth it." _

Hajime listened intently. The story certainly sounded believable. In fact, it made perfect sense. If that were true, then she indeed wasn't Matsushige's murderer, after all. Unfortunately that opened up a whole new unsettling mystery. Who actually killed him? That only left three other options, two of which were particularly unsettling.

_"If what you're saying is true, why did you take credit for killing Matsushige Kuzuryu? That makes no sense. All that would do is put a target on your back. What could you possibly gain from that?" _

Maaya smiled, although it was shrouded in the murky void.

_"That is an excellent question, Hajime. I don't think you will be able to deduce the answer yourself. You are still missing a piece to the puzzle. I hold this piece in my hands and I will offer it to you in exchange for my life. I will even throw in a bonus piece of info… AFTER this game is over. It would be foolish of me to tell you everything right away, no matter how trustworthy you may seem." _

Hajime now understood her game. He understood why she picked him. He had doubted her ability to talk her way out of this and, nonetheless, she had done it stunningly. Even if he had a strong desire to kill her and claim an antidote, this information might be too valuable to pass up.

_"Fine. That's a fair trade. I swear on my honor as a member of the Kuzuryu-gumi that I won't hurt you, but you need to tell me everything you can," _Hajime said, solemnly.

He knelt down and pulled the Zippo lighter out of his pocket. It was the same one he had received from the late Oyabun himself. He flicked it on and set it on the floor. Its small, gentle flame was enough to finally give some kind of illumination to the room around them. Maaya knelt down on the other side of it, as they shared its wavering light.

_"Ahh, this is so much nicer. Thank you Hajime. I'm glad we could come to an accord. I will hold up my end of the bargain. First, I suppose I should tell you about the motivation tape that I received at the start of the game." _

_"Sure. That sounds like a good place to start," _Hajime nodded.

_"Mine was told to me in the form of a fairy tale, as I'm sure yours was. It seemed to be inspired by the tale of Romeo and Juliet. The eldest prince of one kingdom had an affair with the young queen of another kingdom. The complication, of course, is that both kingdoms were at war. This relationship resulted in a bastard son. The scorned king, whose wife had betrayed him, conspired in secret to murder the prince and the illegitimate heir. He succeeded in only one of these endeavors. The prince was killed. However, the child was spirited away by the prince's family. He was housed, clothed, and given the status of vassal, blissfully unaware of his lineage. Whether they kept him around out of obligation or as a backup plan, nobody knows. Now, what would happen if that child were to discover his true origin?" _

Hajime tried to make sense of what he had just heard. _"What does all of that mean? This is based on someone in real life, right?" _

_"Of course it is. I should know better than anyone," _she said with a suggestive smile.

He thought for a moment as everything clearly fell into place. Hajime was speechless. _"Wait… does that mean..." _Maaya only smiled and nodded in response.

_"I was young. They married me off when I was even younger than Natsumi. It wasn't an uncommon practice back then..." _Maaya smiled, with a mixture of nostalgia and bitterness. _"It was a difficult time, especially for young lovers… We met in the most unconventional of circumstances. Daichi and myself. I think, in the back of my mind, I always knew how it would end. We both did, but we didn't care… It's been over 20 years since then. I thought that chapter of my life was long over, but something survived. A part of us survived." _

Hajime was speechless for a long moment, _"And he's… part of this game isn't he?" _

Maaya smirked. _"Everything happens for a reason. I understand that now. Everything that has happened up until now has led up to this moment," _she said with a smile.

_"The hierarchy is shifting, Hajime. Things aren't going to ever be the same. I will admit, I don't know why this game is happening or who is behind it, but that doesn't matter to me. This game is merely a stepping stone. What I'm concerned with is what comes after. Needless to say, some of us will survive and others will not." _

_"What are you getting at? Just spit out" _Hajime urged with a suspicious tone.

_"Join with us, Hajime. When all is said and done, the Yakuza world will be united under a new leader. There is a place for you and Natsumi in that world. I promise you that," _she said, enthusiastically.

After a long pause, Hajime responded. _"And what about the others?" _he asked, thinking of Peko and Fuyuhiko. Maaya paused for a moment at this question.

_"I'm afraid I can't make any promises. That is just the nature of things." _

_"Sorry. But I'm gonna have to pass," _Hajime said, flatly rejecting her proposal. _"You don't know what the outcome of this game is going to be. So, you might not want to count your chickens just yet." _

_"I respect your decision, Hajime and I wish you the best of luck." _

Hajime couldn't help but worry for the woman, despite her treacherous nature.

_"You're playing with fire, Maaya. I think you're making a mistake." _

_"Oh don't worry. I always have an extra ace up my sleeve… well, proverbially" _she said with a wink, gesturing at the fact she wasn't wearing any sleeves.

Just at that moment, the timer buzzed and the intercom swirled with static.

_"Ugh… so it looks like you guys went for the boring option, huh? Oh well... Much more exciting things happened in the other rooms. So, it's no big deal," _Monokuma sneered dismissively over the speakers.

A new door opened on the far side of the room, flooding the room with a dull, but greatly appreciated light. Hajime slipped the hammer into his back belt loop and followed Maaya out of the room. The door shut behind them, leaving them in the hall.

_"Well, that went smoother than I expected," _Maaya sighed in relief, crossing her arms.

_"Yeah. I hope things went well for the others too," _Hajime agreed as he began to walk away from her. She quickly caught him by the sleeve.

_"One moment, Hajime. I promised you a "bonus," didn't I?" _she said with a suggestive grin.

_"W-what? What do you mean?" _Hajime asked, as the woman came uncomfortably close. She leaned in and brought her lips inches from his ear.

_"The men that attacked you and your friends at the mall a year ago... were not members of the Minamoto clan," _she breathed and then pulled back with a smug smile.

_"What… but that doesn't make any sense. Hideki-" _

She interrupted him _"We spent months investigating this. All the members that conspired with him had solid alibis. They were given amnesty and had no reason to withhold this information. Furthermore, at that time, Hideki did not have the power to order and coordinate such an attack. It was only after that attack that he gained support for his rogue ambitions. So, make of that what you will," _she said as she gracefully turned and waltzed down the hall.

Hajime was left dumbfounded. What did this mean? Could it be that those men were from the Kuzuryu-gumi instead? If so, who ordered them and why? At this point, Hajime was quickly running out of people he could trust and he already knew that one of them was a prime suspect in the murder of Matsushige Kuzuryu. This next round could be the most dangerous one yet.


	6. Chapter 6

_Monokuma Theater _

_"I'm sure you've been wondering how I keep such a positive attitude. Well, I'll tell you. Some say that life is like a mirror. If you frown at it, it frowns back. If you smile, it returns the greeting. So, I never stop smiling, especially when horrible, despair inducing things happen. Some might call that psychopathic, but I can't even spell that word. _

_Some people complain because no matter how much they smile, tragic things continue to happen to them. It's very puzzling indeed, but I think I have the answer. Maybe despair IS life's way of smiling back at you. You just don't realize it yet. Life might just have a twisted sense of humor, like me. _

_Comedy is "tragedy plus time", as they say. If that's true, then your despair was funny the whole time. You just didn't realize it yet. By laughing at despair, you are ahead of the game. You know "whats up" as the kids say, these days. _

_When a piano falls on someone's head in a cartoon, it's funny, but in real life it's horrifying, right? But it doesn't have to be that way. You don't have to live with those kinds of contradictions. Just accept the fact that lighting old ladies on fire while laughing hysterically is the peak of comedy. If you don't laugh, then that means something is wrong with you, not me.  
Here's one last adage for you to ponder. _

_Despair has a face. You must make a friend of despair, or she'll be your enemy. _

_Maybe I'm paraphrasing a bit, but you get the point. Or maybe you don't. Do I care? Nope!" _

The doors opened with a shrill buzzer. The sudden noise jolted the killing game participants from their thoughts. Fuyuhiko approached the glass at the center of the room and knocked on it.

_"Natsumi. Its time," _he called out over the intercom. The blonde girl sat against the back wall of the room, clutching her knees to her chest and staring at the dead body at the center of the room. She didn't answer or acknowledge her brother. She was locked in a zombielike state.

_"Natsumi!" _He called out again, more forcefully. She blinked a few times and looked up at him. Her skin was pale and her stare was vacant.

_"Listen… You've got to pull it together. We gotta keep moving," _Fuyuhiko urged, in a gentler tone this time.

Natsumi rose to her feet, wobbling slightly as she did so. She didn't look at him. She walked over to Eri's body and knelt down. She pulled the injector out of the girl's eye and stashed it away. She did so without emotion or even a grimace. She then responded to Fuyuhiko coldly.

_"I heard you the first time." _

With that, she walked out of the room, leaving Fuyuhiko standing speechless. For once, the loudmouthed, young gangster had no idea what to say. What could he possibly say to her right now? Maybe something like:

_"Don't worry about it, Natsumi The first one is always the hardest. Just ask Hajime. Oh yeah, if he survived the round, that is." _

Probably not. Truly, there was not much he could do to offer her comfort and solace right now, and that fact bore down on him. He was utterly useless.

Peko placed her hand on his shoulder, as if detecting his troubled thoughts. She looked down into his eyes. For the first time in a long while, the silver haired girl's lips formed a weak, but comforting smile.

_"She will be alright, young master. I promise you." _

Hajime and Maaya walked cautiously through the murky, corroded hallway.

_"I wonder how the others did," _Maaya wondered out loud. Hajime didn't answer. He just stared straight ahead with a silent resolve. Maaya couldn't help but smirk at his sincerity.

_"Are you worried about Lady Natsumi? Don't worry. I'm sure your girlfriend is fine. I doubt Eri would be foolish enough to kill the sister of the new Oyabun. That would just ensure her death before the next round even started." _

_"I guess," _Hajime mumbled

_"If you want consolation, that's the best I can do. I'm not really the nurturing type." _

_"I didn't ask for your consolation… with all due respect." _

_"Fair enough," she _chuckled.

Soon, they could see a glowing beacon at the end of the hallway. The room at the end was lit and they could hear voices up ahead. The pair emerged in a large nexus room, like the previous one. The other survivors were already congregating and chatting together.

Hajime and Maaya were the last to arrive and everyone turned to see them. Hajime scanned their faces and began to panic. He didn't see Natsumi among them. He saw Satsuo, Hatoyama, Takuo, Fuyuhiko, Peko and…

At the very back, leaning against a wall was Natsumi. Had her arms crossed and held close to her body and she looked down at the floor, dejectedly. Hajime rushed over to her and called out her name.

The girl was still in a dazed, shocked state. She looked up at him blankly at first.

_"Natsumi!... Are you… What happened?" _Hajime asked, brushing the hair out of her face. She had many bruises and her lip was bleeding. She stared at him like some kind of lost animal and for a moment it seemed like she was just a shell of her former self. But then the emotions hit her all at once, like a cascade.

Her mind had been numb up until now, as a result of Eri death and the crushing anxiety over Hajime's safety. When he didn't show up, she had prepared herself for the absolute worst case scenario, but when she saw his face, she completely broke down. She still held the emotions in the best she could, as she gripped onto his shirt. A few hot tears still forced their way out, despite her best efforts. Hajime's arms naturally embraced her and allowed her to press against him. He didn't know exactly what had happened, but he had a good idea and knew it was best not to pry her about it.

Their moment was interrupted as the TV at the center of the room crackled to life and a familiar face beamed down upon them all. The Monokuma-masked grandmaster leered down at them with a vacant grin.

_"Congratulations to the winners of round 2. Stand by as we announce the losers." _

Takuo sighed in annoyance._ "Like that's even necessary. We already know who didn't make it." _

It was at that moment that Hajime realized that Takuo was absolutely covered in blood, much more so than the first round. His right arm and both his hands had deep gashes on them, but it looked like not all the blood was his. No one dared to directly confront him on what had happened that round.

_"The round 2 eliminations are as follows. Eri Kusakari, Genta Nagakura." _

The screen flashed multiple images, like it had in the first round. The first was Eri Kusakari's body.

She was laying on her back, bleeding from the eyes. But other than that, there were no apparent injuries. Hajime was somewhat confused by this, but Natsumi, Fuyuhiko and Peko knew exactly why. They needed to remove the injector from the scene, otherwise it would raise many uncomfortable questions about where it came from. For now, that was simply something that would need to remain a secret.

Next it showed Genta Nagakura's body. The image was so gory and brutal that it made almost the entire room cringe in revulsion.

_"Jesus christ..." _Fuyuhiko whispered.

The muscly security chief had strands of razor wire wrapped around his neck. However, it was more than that. It had sawed halfway through, nearly severing his head. He had been garrotted with the sharp wire, which resulted in a spectacular, almost artistic explosion of blood. The stains were everywhere. It was a savage, messy end to the quiet man's life. Thankfully, the video didn't dwell on it long.

There was a long silence Maaya and Hatoyama exchanged glances. It was obvious what was going on in their minds. They both shared the same grim realization. Hatoyama stepped forward and addressed the Kuzuryu members.

_"When this game began, we were assured that this would not be a clash between clans and that we would work together to survive this game. But it appears we were gravely mistaken. We should never have taken your words at face value." _

Takuo just shrugged._ "Maybe you shouldn't have. But that's your own damn fault," _he said, bluntly.

_"Woah woah, guys. Lets not start pointing fingers here. Let's just try to walk this back," _Satsuo interjected. _"We are all just trying to survive this thing. So, you can't blame anyone on either side for doing what they have to. No one here is out for blood." _

_"But is that really true?" _Maaya asked, skeptically glancing at Takuo, who was literally covered in it. _"If the masked man is to be believed, then there is a traitor among us. Mathematically, it's becoming more and more likely that it's one of your clan." _

Hajime finally stepped forward. He had to speak up. _"No way! No one here would be involved with this. It doesn't even make sense. He was obviously making it up. The mastermind is trying to get us to turn on each other." _

_"And it appears to have worked," _Peko also spoke up, backing up Hajime.

Hatoyama just sighed dejectedly. _"The point remains that there are only two of us left. There isn't much motivation for us to play nicely from here on." _

Satsuo took that opportunity to step in_ . "How about we all come clean about what happened this round. We'll just be honest with each other. It'll clear the air. I was with Hatoyama and we had a good little chat. Isn't that right?" _

Hatoyama nodded._ "Yes. I suppose we did." _

Maaya suddenly grabbed onto Hajime's arm, causing it to grind against her plump, mature breasts. He jolted in surprise and beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

_"I was with this strong young man right here. He was such a gentleman," _she said with a wry smirk. She glanced over at Natsumi, expecting to get a rise out of her, the girl didn't even seem to notice. The blonde girl spoke up and said in a cold voice.

_"I killed Eri..." _

Everyone went silent and turned to her. Natsumi just looked at the ground.

_"Would you care to repeat that, Lady Kuzuryu," _Hatoyama asked with a raised eyebrow.

Natsumi wiped her nose with her forearm and glared up at them all. _"I killed her, alright? It was me," _she said firmly.

Peko also stepped forward. _"Fuyuhiko and I witnessed the whole thing from the adjacent room. Kusakari attempted to kill her and Lady Natsumi acted in self defense. I swear my life on it." _

Maaya and Hatoyama exchanged looks of skepticism. Maaya sighed and placed her hand to her forehead._ "Honestly, it does sound like something Eri would do, given the circumstances. But I still find it rather unbelievable that you managed to overpower her. Would you care to divulge the details?" _

_"I… " _Natsumi began to speak but then caught herself. She cast a glance at Fuyuhiko and cleared her throat. _"It all happened so quick. It was all adrenaline. I just..." _

_"The details don't matter. Let's just move on," _Fuyuhiko interrupted.

At this point, through order of elimination, there was only one person left. The whole room turned to Takuo. He glanced around at all of them, annoyed.

_"Hey, I'm not gonna deny anything. I killed that motherfucker. If either of you two have a problem with it, feel free to speak up. If not, let's move on." _

Hatoyama had a disgruntled scowl on his face but Maaya looked more understanding. She simply closed her eyes and nodded. _"I suppose it can't be helped. We can only hope that the next round will be more fortunate for us all." _

_"Speaking of which, what's the deal with this room?" _Fuyuhiko interjected. No one had commented on it yet, but this room was noticeably different than the previous ones. Instead of doors being immediately present, there were two diverging hallways. _"It appears that the mastermind wants us to split up into two groups," _Peko answered, observing both of the entryways.

_"Which is a damn good reason why we shouldn't do that! If that's what they want, we should do the opposite!" _Fuyuhiko declared, angrily.

_"But take a look at this," _Satsuo said, as he gestured upwards. Above each of the doorways there were symbols inscribed into the wall, which displayed two drawn doors. _"If I had to guess, that means, there are two rooms at the end of these hallways." _

_"Seems simple enough," _Maaya noted. _"How shall we divide the groups?" _

_"Wait a minute. Before we do that, shouldn't we talk some things out?" _Hajime interrupted. Everyone turned to him as he took the floor. _"We didn't have a lot of time to discuss things during the last round. Things got cut a little short." _

Nobody could deny that fact. There was still a lot they had neglected to talk about. The game didn't really give them a lot of time in between rounds for discussion.

_"What do you have in mind, Mr. Hinata?" _Hatoyama inquired.

_"Well, for one, we barely talked at all about our motivation videos. That's pretty important, don't you think?" _

The rest of the room was silent, as most of them averted their gaze from Hajime. There was an air of uncertainty and suspicion in the air, that Hajime had unknowingly released by asking that question. Hajime had brought a question to the surface, which everyone else was seemingly comfortable with ignoring.

_"Anyone?... Come on, guys. If we're going to work together, this would be a good way to start," _Hajime suggested, with wavering confidence.

_"We already told you about ours," _Fuyuhiko said, casting a look over at Natsumi. _"It was about our father..." _

Both siblings had a renewed gloomy disposition upon being reminded of that.

_"Since you brought it up, how about you go first?" _Takuo sneered at Hajime, crossing his arms.

_"Oh… right. Hatoyama was there, so he will be able to confirm this," _he said, as he received an unfriendly, but still courteous nod from the man.

_"Ours was kinda vague. I don't understand it exactly, but it might make sense if it has some context. If I remember correctly, there was an arranged marriage between two opposing families and the woman hated her husband. She even helped conspire to kill someone who was very close to her husband. And… that's it. I don't really know what to take from that." _

_"That sounds like a goddamn soap opera," _Fuyuhiko scoffed in annoyance.

_"Without any names or places, it's pretty meaningless, right?" _Natsumi noted dismissively.

_"Yes, but as Mr. Hinata mentioned, it could have more meaning if placed in context," _Maaya injected, giving Hajime a supportive smile. Hajime paused for a moment as he made eye contact with her. Clearly she was sending some kind of message, but Hajime didn't know how to interpret it at first. Then, a thought crossed his mind.

She had already told him her motive video. However, she told him that in confidence. Would it be right for him to share it with everyone else? Would it be unstrategic or dangerous to do so?

Something happened next, which surprised Hajime more than anything so far.

Maaya stepped forward confidently and declared to the room, _"I suppose I will go next. I will tell you all what I saw in my video, or at least I will sum up its contents. What I saw was… The truth about a certain night, 15 years ago… the whole truth, about the "Night of Retribution," _she said with a proud smile. _"I know who was there, and I know who killed Kaguya Kuzuryu." _

_(What?! What is she talking about?!) _

Everyone was shocked at this announcement, but Hajime more so than anyone else. After all, she had already told him what her video was about. It was supposed to be about her and Daichi Kuzuryu's child. So, what was she talking about now? That sounded like a completely different video. Had she lied to him or was she lying to everyone else right now? He couldn't piece it together.

_"And you don't plan on sharing the details with the rest of us, right?" _Satsuo inquired, in a serious tone.

Maaya playfully placed her finger to her lips._ "Not just yet. Let's take this one step at a time" _she said, coyly. _"I think it's an adequate gesture of trust just to share a basic synopsis. There are still some of us who haven't even done that." _

Hajime still looked at her with confusion. What the hell was this woman planning?

_"So, who's next?" _Takuo grunted impatiently, seemingly uninterested in prying Maaya for further information.

_"You know, you haven't told us yours either, Takuo," _Fuyuhiko shot. _"So spit it out, already." _

_"Tch..." _Takuo scoffed dismissively and began to walk away, departing down the left hallway.

He looked over his shoulder as he left and made eye contact with one person, and that was Hajime. Time seemed to move in slow motion, as they stared each other down, before Takuo departed down the dark corridor..

_"Hey! I'm talking to-… ugh, forget it," _Fuyuhiko sulked angrily, as Takuo ignored his orders.

Hajime couldn't help but feel a deep sense of suspicion. During their time together, Hajime felt like he had developed somewhat of a connection with Takuo. Despite that, the man had been distant and unpredictable throughout this whole game. Hajime didn't want to be suspicious of any Kuzuryu members, but Takuo was sending out some seriously unsettling vibes.

_"Well then, I suppose that leaves just you two, Miss Pekoyama, Mr. Kuzuryu," _Hatoyama said as he turned to Peko and Satsuo.

The silver haired girl crossed her arms and stood firm. _"Very well. I don't have any problem sharing what I heard," _she said as she looked around the room, at everyone. She went on to elaborate. _"My video told the story of a young orphaned prince and a powerful woman. This woman mentored him and instructed him throughout his youth and even convinced him to take the throne for himself. However, her true motives were far more devious. She took multiple efforts to sabotage his coup attempt, in the hopes that he would be killed. And all of it was to advance herself and her own power." _

As Peko explained this story, everyone felt an odd chill of familiarity..

_"I'm sure this all sounds familiar, does it not, Miss Umebayashi?" _

The woman tilted her head and looked at Peko with an amused smile. Maaya found herself the center of suspicion, as the story very clearly seemed to be about her.

_"It is simply a story, Miss Pekoyama. It could be interpreted in many ways," _she said with a glib, dismissive smile.

Hajime had to take a few moments to soak in what he had just heard. If this was true, it changed everything. It meant he had to look at his conversations with her, from the very moment they met, in a completely different light. Hatoyama looked at her with intense suspicion as well, but was unsure of how to proceed.

Maaya once again found herself amidst a swarm of suspicious looks, but it didn't seem to phase her. The silence hung over the room for a few long minutes, before Satsuo interrupted the silence.

_"Anyway, I guess that just leaves me, huh?" _He chuckled awkwardly. _"But, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to pass on this one. Sorry guys." _

_"What? Seriously?" _Fuyuhiko exclaimed angrily.

_"That's it then? You're not going to give us anything, even after we all agreed to work together?" _Hatoyama admonished.

_"Did we, now? I don't recall agreeing to that. Do you have it in writing?" _Satsuo quipped, sarcastically.

_"Please, Satsuo!" _Hajime urged. _"Whatever it is, it's important that all of us know it. Right now the only thing that matters is surviving this game. We need all the information we can get." _

_"Yeah, what he said, uncle! Just spill it already!" _Natsumi added.

The older man was taken a little off guard and he finally gave in. _"Ok, ok… Jeez, I guess I can throw you guys a bone. I'll just say this. My video was probably not much different from Miss Umebayashi's. It was about… that night," _he explained before turning to Maaya. _"But I'm not sure what you mean by "whole truth". It must have had something mine was missing," _he said.

_"I suppose there are differing accounts of what happened on that night. Perhaps we can discuss this later," _Maaya responded, flirtatiously.

_"Hey guys, not to interrupt, but we are running out of time," _Fuyuhiko alerted everyone.

_"That we are, kid. That we are," _Satsuo nodded. _"We gotta decide how we're gonna do this and do it fast." _

_"It would be logical for the young and old to form separate groups. From there on, we can decide our partners," _Peko suggested.

_"Sounds lovely. I wish you kids the best of luck," _Maaya said politely.

Hajime was curious how the other group planned to team up, but perhaps that wasn't pertinent right now. He needed to focus on what was ahead.

As they were all turning to leave, he felt compelled to approach Maaya. He requested for Natsumi to wait for him as he hastily accosted the woman.

_"Wait, Miss Umebayashi!" _

Hajime approached her quickly and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to look at him as if she was surprised he had anything to ask her.

_"What is it, dear?" _she responded, with feigned ignorance.

_"What was the deal back there?" _

_"I have no idea what you mean, exactly. You'll have to be more specific." _

_"For one..." _Hajime looked around before whispering, _"your motivation video. What you said back there wasn't what you told me. Also what went on between you and Hideki? What are hiding? Everything that happened before with Hideki… was it all because of you?" _

Maaya paused for a moment and simply smiled in wry amusement. She then decided to answer only his second question._ "Don't let that video give you the wrong idea, Mr. Hinata. Everything that Hideki did, was based on his own convictions and his own will. I had… some part to play in it, but make no mistake. It was his own obsessive nature that drove him. For example, before he arrived at Hope's Peak, he feverishly researched every single prominent student, hoping to find any that could be of use to him. Every single step he took was calculated. If you think that he was merely my puppet, you are doing him and myself a great disservice." _

And with that, Maaya dismissed herself and walked off to join the others. She never did explain her contradicting motive video accounts, Hajime had no choice but to depart as well. However, he couldn't help but feel worried. He wasn't sure if he was scared "for" that woman or if he was scared "of" her. Perhaps it was a little of both.

As they departed from the others, Hajime, Fuyuhiko, Peko and Natsumi shared an uncomfortable silence. A grim apprehension hung over all of them. The morbid mathematics of the situation were unavoidable and it was not lost on any of them There was a high likelihood that at least one of their two groups would experience a Despair Room. This meant that almost certainly, at least one of the four of them would die.

Hajime broke the silence with a question. Something had been bugging him this whole time.

_"What was Umebayashi talking about earlier? She said something about a Night of Retribution. I don't even know what that is." _

The other three exchanged glances and a grim cloud of morbidity formed around them. It was impressive for a subject to bring even more unease and melancholy into the air than there already was.

Natsumi was the first to speak. _"Uhm… it's kinda touchy. It's a piece of our history that most people try to forget. The Night of Retribution was..." _

_"The largest massacre in Yakuza history. It is the event that led to the rise of the Kuzuryu-Gumi," _Peko finished for her.

_(Massacre?!) _

_"My father didn't even tell me much about it 'til just recently," _Fuyuhiko explained. _"15 years ago, our mother was kidnapped by the Minamoto clan. That was the final straw for our family. Some guys from the Kuzuryu-Gumi went in to save her and… it was a fucking bloodbath. Almost all the leading members of the Minamoto clan were wiped out. Only one of our guys survived and he's serving life in prison. And our mom..." _

_"The Minamoto killed her..." _Natsumi interrupted in a bitter tone.

Hajime had touched upon a sore subject indeed. Had he known that, he never would have pried about it. He could see why such an event would be a taboo subject. He hadn't even learned about it in history classes. It sounded like it should have been a national incident, but it had been tossed unceremoniously down the memory hole.

So, that was what Maaya had been talking about. She knew something about that night that no one else did, but what could it be? Hajime's thoughts were interrupted and the conversation was abruptly halted as they reached the end of the hall.

The group of teens were met with two doors. The four of them examined the doors cautiously.

_"It looks like we'll at least be able to choose our own partners again," _Hajime noted.

Peko nodded in response. _"Yes, it appears so. In that case, the logical pairings are obvious. We must prepare for a worst case scenario. I will be teaming up with Fuyuhiko and you will be teaming up with Natsumi." _

_"Right," _Hajime concurred. _"Lets go, Natsumi," _he said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

The blonde haired girl's eyes lit up and she pushed his hand away.

_"Hold it! _Who said you guys can just decide that for us!" she exclaimed angrily.

Hajime stood there dumbfounded for a moment, at her outburst. _"What's the problem?" _

_"I'm not a fucking idiot Hajime! I know what you two are doing! It's obvious" _she exclaimed, angrily.

There was a long pause and Natsumi turned her attention angrily to Fuyuhiko. _"Aren't you gonna say anything? You're just gonna let Peko go through with this?" _

_"What's your problem, Natsumi?" _Fuyuhiko asked, despite already knowing the answer.

_"Don't play dumb! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" _

_"We don't know what's on the other side of those doors, Natsumi! Calm down!" _Fuyuhiko fumed.

_"Then why don't we team up, huh?!" _Natsumi asked, snarkily.

Peko then stepped in._ "Lady Natsumi. Hajime and I have a duty to protect you both. Our lives are expendable. Therefore we shou-" _

_"Expendable?! What the fuck are you talking about?! How can you say something like that?!" _

Just as she said that, the doors opened and began the 30 second countdown.

_"We don't have time for this, dammit. We need to go now!" _Hajime exclaimed, worriedly. He put his hand on Natsumi's shoulder.

20 seconds

_"But what if… I can't let you do this," _Natsumi murmured

15 seconds

_"Grab her, Hajime!" _Peko yelled out.

10 seconds

Hajime grabbed onto Natsumi's arm and yanked her along with him as he stepped over the threshold. Their collars both flashed green and elicited a beeping noise as they stepped into the room. Peko and Fuyuhiko did the same.

Within a few moments, the doors slammed shut and sealed with a hissing noise. The room was suddenly flooded with light as the fluorescent bulbs kicked on. The room appeared to be empty, apart from a small metal safe in the corner and a TV on the were some circular indentations on the floor, towards the center of the room.

_"What is this?" _Natsumi asked, cautiously, after collecting herself. This room appeared to be almost entirely empty. Hajime looked around as well, taking in the surroundings.

_"I don't know," _he responded. _"I think we lucked out. There's nothing going on here. Maybe its-" _

The hiss of static interrupted him mid sentence. The TV flashed to life. The smiling robotic bear was once again there to greet them. _"Welcome to round 3! I commend those of you who have made it this far. Now, lets see what fate has in store for you, in this round."_

On the TV, a comical game show wheel was spun, alternating between the two options, "Hope" and "Despair," the wheel began to slowly but surely lose momentum, and finally it came to a grinding halt. The tile lit up in red neon lights.

Despair

The blood drained from Natsumi's face. Hajime's heart felt like it stopped. A cold wind of mortal dread ran through both of them. They were both speechless and stunned. Hajime swallowed and tried to keep calm as dizziness swept over him. Natsumi's hands dropped to her sides, as she stood there, gaping at the screen.

Monokuma returned to the screen to snicker at them. _"Uh oh! That doesn't bode well! This is about to get all kinds of unpleasant! You guys are in a despair room, which means that one of you is gonna have to get the axe!" _

_"No..." _Natsumi whispered in disbelief.

_"Actually, in this game, both of you could end up biting the dust, so pay close attention! Do you see that safe over there in the corner of the room? It holds the only key to escape this room. All you need is a four digit code to open the safe, but don't think you can just try a bunch of combinations. If you put the wrong password in the safe just once, it will lock you out forever! I'm sure you're both wondering where the code is. Well, I'll tell you. You've had the code all along!" _

_"W-what?" _Hajime muttered in astonishment. Was this some kind of riddle?

_"Oh, I'm not using some kind of cliche figure of speech. Like, "The code is all the friends we made along the way" or something like that. It's literally inside you. The code is in your stomach!" _

"What?!" Hajime exclaimed even louder than before.

_"Phuhuhu! Before this game began, you were all forced to swallow a pill, with a sheet of paper inside it. It's indigestible and right now it's probably sitting in your lower intestine. So, you're gonna have a hard time getting it out without plenty of fiber and patience. Lucky for you, I've got just the thing to help you!" _

As he said this, a circular hole opened up in the center of the room. A mechanical whirring noise echoed through the room as a large, orb shaped object was raised into view. It was black and white, shaped like a monokuma head, and it sat upon a white pedestal. There was a red timer in the center of the orb that was set to 15 minutes.

There was another, even larger hole that opened up in the floor, from which a large, green, padded medical table emerged. Beside it was a small, silver tray on a stand. It was lined with shiny, sterile medical utensils, including scalpels, sutures, and medical scissors.

_"You see that adorable looking device at the center of the room? That is what we call an ammonium nitrate bomb. In 15 minutes, it will obliterate everything in this room. So, you have 15 minutes to enter the passcode into the safe and escape from this room with your life intact. You have many tools at your disposal to retrieve the passcode from your partner. Maybe if you ask them nicely, they'll lend you their innards. Just remember, if you do that it's probably gonna void your warranty. Anyway, have fun figuring this one out! AAHAHAHAHAAA!" _Monokuma cackled before the TV went blank.

Natsumi dropped to her knees and stared up at the screen. Tears rolled from her eyes as she gazed in total disbelief.

Hajime just placed his hand to his forehead and stared at the ground dumbfounded.

There was the sound of a high pitched buzzer, as the timer began its slow and steady descent.


	7. Chapter 7

Monokuma Theater

_"Did you know that some animals have dreams? I have lots of dreams myself and I don't mean aspirations. Sure, I have my "dream jobs" like being a mortician, divorce lawyer or DMV worker, but I'm talking about the things I see when I sleep at night. They're almost always nightmares, which is actually just the way I like it. It's always exciting when you die in a dream because it feels so real, doesn't it? I can't tell you how many times I've dreamt that I was killed by a firing squad, electrocuted to death, burned at the stake, or hanged by the neck. _

_Some people believe that dreams are windows into another world or another life. That all sounds a little far fetched if you ask me, and that's coming from a talking bear! But hey, maybe they're onto something. If there are infinite parallel universes, there has to be at least one where your dream happened for real, no matter how weird it is. If that's true, how exciting is that? You're a bum, a scumba _g, a heel in _your current universe, but in another universe, you're a rich and famous celebrity. On the flipside of that, your nightmares are real too. So, all those nights you dreamt that your car went off a bridge and you drowned in a river, some poor "you" in a parallel universe got to experience that for real! _

_Hey, here's a fun idea. What if your current life is just building up to someone else's nightmare? Your untimely death could happen at any moment. It could happen right after you finish reading this sent- … And that's all the time we have left. Be sure to tune in next time for Monokuma Theater! _

Hajime just stood by, watching the timer slowly run down. Five minutes had passed already. Too much of their time was already gone. They couldn't afford to stand around, doing nothing. Natsumi was still kneeling on the cold floor, clutching her arms and muttering to herself. She was a total wreck right now and it was agonizing for Hajime to see her reduced to such a pathetic state. He brought his hand to his lower face and stared off in contemplation. He knew what needed to be done. There was really only one course of action available in this situation.

He walked over to the medical table and looked over the tray of surgery tools. He was certainly no doctor, and he didn't even recognize some of the tools. He picked up a laser scalpel and set it down. There were also scissors, a needle and thread. Could it be possible for him to stitch himself back up again after removing the capsule? Perhaps it was feasible that he could survive long enough to get medical attention after they escaped the game. That was the only hope he could cling to in that moment.

He let out a sigh and began unbuttoning his white, collared top, as well as his undershirt, setting them in a pile on the table.

_"W-what are you doing?" _came a voice from behind him. Natsumi was standing there, pale-faced, staring at him with a look of sheer horror like he had never seen before.

_"You know what I need to do. I'm sorry, but I can't just sit here. I have to do this." _

_"No you don't! Don't do anything crazy! Seriously, Hajime!" _the panicked blonde haired girl yelled out, with tears in her eyes.

Hajime took a deep breath and tried his best to remain calm and stoic.

_"If I don't do something, we're both going to die. I'm... not going to let that happen." _

_"You said we were going to get out of here together! What happened to that? You promised me!" _

_"We will, Natsumi! Just calm down. I should be able to stitch myself up afterwards and-" _

_"You're lying your ass off right now! You fucking liar!" _she yelled, her voice cracking.

Hajime winced at her words. She was in hysterics. He knew that. He couldn't let that sway him. He had to do whatever it took for her to survive. Even if she hated him for it, he was going to make sure she made it out of here alive.

_"Natsumi… I'm sorry. Please, just look away. Don't make this harder than it already is." _

_"You're out of your mind Hajime! There's no way you'll be able to do this on your own! Just stop it!" _

_"I don't have time to debate this with you, Natsumi!" _he said coldly, as he turned around to pick up a laser scalpel. When he turned it on, it emitted a small glowing orange beam. It created a sharp, triangular beam between two contact points and made a high pitched humming noise. He took a few deep breaths and placed his left hand on his stomach. Natsumi suddenly lunged forward and grabbed his arm.

_"I'm not gonna let you! Put it down now!" _she screamed as she tried to wrestle the blade away from him. He was caught off guard, but he quickly shoved her off of him. He didn't intend on using excessive force, but he accidentally caused her to fly back, painfully collapsing to the floor. Her elbow was bloodied from the fall, though she scarcely noticed. She just looked up at him in shock.

_"I'm sorry..." _he said solemnly. _"But… this is my duty. I swore it to your father. I'm supposed to protect you, no matter what. No exceptions. I didn't come this far to give up here. Please… just respect that." _

Natsumi was just dumbfounded. What had happened to him? He was so much different than when they first met. Here he was, ready to disembowel himself for her, while ranting about his duty as a Yakuza. What had her family done to him? What had they turned him into? It was in that moment that she came to a horrifying realization, one that had buried itself deep within her mind. It was always conveniently shoved off to the side so she never had to grapple with it, but now there was no escaping this truth. All the danger, suffering and horror that Hajime had been through was all because of her.

A soul crushing torrent of guilt washed over her. This was her fault. She dragged him into the world of her family. She brought him into this world of violence, horror and tragedy. At first she had been burdened with fear that Hajime wouldn't be able to adapt to this world. Now she realized that an even more disturbing outcome had come to fruition. Hajime had somehow not only adapted to it, but he had been consumed by it. Now he was filled with the same suicidal passions that she had seen so many times before in her family. Hajime was fully immersed, fully indoctrinated. He had become a full blooded Yakuza.

_"God… What… what have I done to you?..." _she whispered.

He hovered the laser cutter over the left side of his stomach and braced himself. He would try to make a deep and quick incision. It was going to be painful, but if he could maintain consciousness, he might be able to succeed. He tried to brace himself and summon the willpower to do it, but his hand was trembling. He slowly touched the humming blade to his skin. Merely grazing it, caused the blade to create a small, 3 centimeter incision. He pulled away out of pain. It wasn't a large cut, but it was already bleeding profusely. He was going to need to do much more than that.

(_ Come on! Dammit! Don't be a coward! You have to do this! You have to! _) he berated himself in his mind.

Natsumi suddenly grabbed him from behind, burying her face in his back. She placed her hand over his. _"That's enough, Hajime! Please! Just stop!" _she choked.

Hajime didn't throw her off of him again. He just stood there, paralyzed with indecision. He still clutched the cold, metal blade in his hand, staring down at it."

_"Please.. I never wanted this! This isn't you! I… I just want things to go back to the way they were before!" _she sobbed.

_"Things will never be that simple, Natsumi. You know that. I need to be strong enough to protect you." _

_"You are strong, Hajime, but just look at yourself! Look at what you're doing! This is crazy. It's gone way too far. It's my fault things are like this. I should have stepped in. I should have said something. But I was selfish. I let you get caught up in everything." _

_"Thats… Thats wrong… Even if I wasn't a Yakuza, that wouldn't make a difference at all! I would still refuse to let you die!" _

_"It's fine, Hajime. It's fine..." _she said, hugging him tightly and resting her cheek against his back. " _We gave it our all, ok? We did everything we could." _

Tears rolled down Hajime's cheeks as he clenched the scalpel in his hand. He clenched his teeth. It wasn't good enough. It wasn't fair. He had tried so hard. He had sacrificed so much to get to this point, only to have it snatched away from him. That anguish and frustration slowly began to ease and subside as she held him tightly in her warm embrace. His grip loosened and he dropped the blade to the floor, causing it to rattle around before automatically shutting off.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around her. They both held each other for what felt like forever. It had been a while since they had shared a moment like that. There had been a rift between them up until now. There were too many issues unspoken that had been building. Now they were both finally at peace with one another. Whatever came next, they were going to face it together.

The woman stepped calmly into the dark room, followed by her partner. The man glanced around the room and he noticed that it was cleaner and more high tech than the previous ones he had seen. He didn't know quite what to expect, and he remained wary of his environment and his partner.

Maaya Umebayashi also examined the room casually. She crossed her arms and stood in a relaxed, elegant position as she examined her partner. _"I'm glad we could finally speak in private like this." _

The man responded curtly and Maaya smiled in response. The woman continued in her melodious manner.

_"This has been quite a trying night for all of us, hasn't it? So much dirty laundry has been aired in public. After we escape this game, things will never be the same." _

_"What makes you think we'll make it out of here?" _the man asked.

_"We've both survived worse, haven't we?" _

_"..." _

_"Have you ever heard the old verse "the truth will set you free?" _  
_"You, quoting scripture?... That's Ironic," _the man scoffed.

_"I've had a strange thought lately. I hope it isn't too far fetched, but… Perhaps the mastermind didn't put us here to trap us. He put us here to set us free." _

The man said nothing, but instead gave her a skeptical look.

_"We have discovered truths that we were never meant to know. It has given us a second chance… a chance to re-examine our place in this world." _

The man muttered something impatiently and Maaya just smiled.

_"We were all comfortable in our lies. They kept us exactly where we were "supposed" to be. You should understand that more than anyone else" _

_"..." _

_"I know about all of it, how they took everything away from you. You didn't do anything to deserve it. I can only imagine what it must have been like for you to go through life with such a burden," she _said, walking up to him and placing her hand on his cheek.

_"Thanks, but I don't need your pity" _The man responded bluntly, pushing her hand away slowly.

Maaya backed away and nodded._ "Of course you don't… Of course. I apologize," _she said with a slight bow.

The man stood there, silently, crossing his arms. Maaya could read the hesitation on his face and continued.

_"We can't undo the past, but we can create a more just and fair future," _she said, turning from him. _"You can reclaim everything they took from you and more. I will do anything I can to help you. Together, we would be quite formidable." _

The man crossed his arms and pondered this. Maaya tilted her head, and a slight smug grin crept across her face.

_"I know you are probably conflicted about this, but just think of it objectively. You have no reason to remain loyal to them. They-" _

Maaya was interrupted as the screen sizzled to life and Monokuma appeared to once again dictate their next challenge.

_"To all of you who are still breathing, welcome to round 3! Your challenge will begin momentarily, but first, we will determine what the stakes are!" _He said, as the wheel began to spin. It slowed and finally came to a full stop on "Hope," which meant this was a room where cooperation was possible, but also the prospect of betrayal.

_"In this room, your only objective is to not get killed. You'll notice there aren't any weapons to be found here. You won't really need them. Trust me," he advised. "Now, if you guys don't wanna die a "grizzly" death, I suggest you stand towards the center of the room." _

The painful bear pun aside, they heeded his advice. Luckily that was where they were already positioned. Only a few moments later, the lights went out and the room was instead illuminated by an array of blue lasers that emanated from the floors and walls. Some went horizontally and some went vertically. The beam emitteres traveled along thin grooves in the floor and were able to have a wide range of movement around the room. The lasers crossed and the patterns alternated, sometimes pausing and remaining stationary.

_"These lasers can cut through solid lead, stainless steel and my ex-wife! They can take care of all your household murdering needs! But wait, there's more! Call right now and we'll double the offer!" He exclaimed as even more lasers shot out from the walls, creating intricate spider webs around them. _

_"If you guys just stay at the center of the room, you can just sit back and enjoy the light show. Or… you know… some accidents could happen, accidents involving lasers and dismemberment... I'm just throwing that out there. Have fun!" _

As the video ended, Maaya shrugged and turned back to the man, crossing her arms. _"Anyway, as I was saying..." _she continued, glibly. She acted as if Monokuma's little explanation was little more than a minor annoyance.

_"This is our chance. There won't be another. All of the Yakuza can finally be united under one banner and one legitimate leader. If we work together, everything will fall into place." _

The man sighed and nodded. He slowly approached her. She looked up at him with a warm, satisfied smile. He reached out his hand and she daintily accepted, allowing her graceful feminine hand to be taken into his. He held it softly and met her eyes with his.

_"Family has to stick together, right?" _he said quietly.

Maaya nodded._ "That's what it's all about, isn't it?" _she replied with a smile.

Before she even realized what had happened, she was several feet away from him and a numbing sensation had swept over her. She blinked in surprise but didn't make a noise. She had been pushed backwards by the man.

_"Wh-wha…Ghkkl!" _as she whispered as blood flowed from her mouth. She looked down and could see blood emanating from her waist. In front of her was a blue laser that she had stumbled through.

Her hands were shaking as she looked down at her irreparable wound and then up at her murderer. She had a confused, pained, manic smile on her face. She then fell backwards onto the floor, her two sections breaking apart as she did. It didn't take long before she bled out. She stared up at the ceiling as her vision blurred and finally went black.

The timer had finally reached 5 minutes. This was it. The detonator was nearing its terrible finale. Hajime and Natsumi sat on the far side of the room. He put his shirt back on and the two of them sat close together, Natsumi resting her head on his shoulder. He clasped her hand tightly in his, as he stared forward at the mechanism of their demise. He couldn't help but labor over the situation and wonder if there was any possibility of survival.

_"Hey Hajime," _Natsumi whispered.

He looked over at her, and she immediately pulled him close and put her lips to his. She gave him a quick, but loving kiss. _"I know what you're thinking… You need to stop," _she muttered

_"I… I guess I'm just a sore loser. I just wish we could try something," _he sighed. Although, he had to admit, the kiss did help to ease his mind.

_"Well.. there is one thing I can think of..." _Natsumi said, rising to her feet. She walked over to the safe in the corner of the room. _"It's a four digit code. We could just try a random number." _

_"A random number? Are you serious? We only have one shot, and you realize it's a 1 in 10,000 chance, right?" _he said, skeptically.

Natsumi shrugged._ "Well, it's better than nothing. We don't have anything to lose, do we? It's not gonna make us even MORE dead." _

_"That's one way to look at it I guess… You can have the honors if you want." _

_"Hmm, what will I win if I guess it right?" _she asked, snidely.

_"Besides us not dying? Uhh… I guess… I'll marry you." _

Natsumi's cheeks lit up bright red and she was taken off guard.

_"Oh jeez… You seriously went there?..." _she chuckled in embarrassment. _"Sure… I guess I'll have to take you up on that… If this works." _

She looked at the keypad for a moment. She hesitantly reached forward to press the keys. She just typed in the first thing that came to her mind.

_"2…3…5…8..." _

The safe emitted two high pitched beeps and a green light flashed in front of them. The safe then made a clicking noise and slowly opened.

For a few moments, the two of them just stood there in total shock. Was this some kind of trick? They half expected it to immediately slam shut or something, but it just sat there, wide open for them.

_"Are...are you shitting me?" _Natsumi mumbled in shock.

Hajime broke from his stupefied trance and checked the clock. There was only 1 minute left. He quickly checked the safe's contents. There was a silver key on a chain.

Hajime snatched it quickly and rushed over to the door, with Natsumi close in tow. He slid the key into the slot and turned it clockwise. The heavy, metal bolt shifted and allowed the door to be pushed open.

_"Hurry!" _Hajime called out as the two of them rushed out the door. Only 10 seconds remained on the clock. As Natsumi began her sprint down the hall, she turned to see Hajime hadn't followed her. He remained behind for just a moment. He had to make sure the blast was contained. He slammed the door shut and locked it in place, before sprinting to join her. A mere seconds later a deafening blast ripped the door from the hinges and shook the whole facility. For a moment, Hajime worried it might cause the whole roof to cave in.

After the blast subsided, the two of them stood still for a moment. They were both speechless, in total disbelief of what had happened. The two of them were still alive and neither of them knew how. Their bodies were still shaking uncontrollably with adrenaline.

_"What… the hell was that back there?" _Natsumi gasped, breaking the silence.

_"You tell me. I don't know how you did it, but you saved our asses," _Hajime replied with a smile.

_"But… this makes no sense at all. I have no idea how I guessed the password." _

_"Did those numbers have any significance?" _he asked.  
_"No. It wasn't a birthday or anything like that. Then it would have been 0327. The numbers I picked were just random." _Natsumi recalled, as she scratched her head in confusion.

_"Maybe…any password would have worked and they were just trying to trick us into killing each other," _Hajime postulated.

Natsumi wasn't quite satisfied with this answer. It was just bizarre and seemed out of character for the mastermind to put them in a farcical game that didn't even follow its own rules. Whatever the case, she was ready to move on.

_"I guess it doesn't matter now. Let's just go find the others," _Natsumi sighed dismissively.

_"Wait. There is still something I want to check" _he said as he began heading back towards the room they just escaped.

_"Wait, what? Hold on! Why do you want to go back there? It could be dangerous!" _Natsumi protested.

_"I need to check something out. I'll be careful. You can wait there." _

_"Like hell I am!" _Natsumi grunted angrily as she stomped after him.

_"Fine. Just watch your head. Keep your hand over your head, Just in case anything falls from the ceiling" _he instructed.

_"Yeah I know. I'm not an idiot," _she grumbled and followed Hajime back into the room. As they entered it, the air was still thick with dust and smoke. The smell of sulfur and ammonia was still heavy in the air. At first it was hard to even see anything. The only light that entered the room was from the hallway outside, and even that was rather dim.

Hajime pulled out the Zippo lighter and used it for extra light. He examined the room to assess the damage caused by the blast.

The ceiling had a ten foot wide impact crater, as did the floor. All of the surrounding walls were riddled with deep fractures and burn marks. Upon closer inspection, one of the walls had practically fallen away. At least 90% of its structural integrity had been lost and it was barely standing. Hajime ran his hands over it, cautiously and gave it his best appraisal.

_"Um… Hajime. What are you doing?" _

_"I can feel a draft over here.I think there might be something behind this wall. It could be another room or a hallway… somewhere the mastermind doesn't want us to go. It could even lead to an exit." _

_"Are you serious? How did you know that would be here?" _

_"I didn't, but when I saw how powerful the explosion was, I had a hunch that something like this might happen. Using explosives indoors is pretty reckless. The mastermind might not have anticipated the amount of damage it would do. Anyway, I'm going to try to break it down." _

Natsumi looked skeptical still._ "With what? We don't have much to work with, here." _

Hajime thought to himself for a moment and then remembered the object he had taken from the dark room. It was a simple hammer. He was pretty lucky to have a tool that was so well suited for the job. A sledgehammer would have been more useful, but this was still better than nothing.

_"This should do it," _he said, assuredly, as he held the tool in his hand. "Make sure you stand back. I'm hoping this isn't a load bearing wall. If it is, we're in trouble"

_"If we get buried alive, because of this, I swear to god… you're fired," _she grumbled.

Hajime couldn't help but smirk at that. He took a deep breath and got to work, hammering away at the wall. He knocked away small chunks at first, but as he chipped away at it, the whole structure began to weaken. He made sure to keep a safe distance and avoid any falling debris. Soon, a large chunk of the wall crumbled and collapsed in a thunderous crash. There was now a 5ft wide, 9ft tall gap, that led out into a dark hallway on the other side

_"Holy shit, I can't believe that actually worked!" _Natsumi marveled in disbelief.

A fluttering sensation of triumph filled Hajime's body from top to bottom. It was a primal sense of victory For the first time in this whole twisted game, things were beginning to look up. They had out-maneuvered the mastermind.

He cautiously stepped through the opening first, making sure there weren't still loose pieces of the wall that could come crashing down on their heads. He stepped into the dusty hallway. Natsumi followed after him and eagerly gazed up and down the hallway.

With a quick, metallic snap, Hajime withdrew his lighter once again and used it to illuminate the area. There were two directions to go. They had no reference of cardinal directions, but the hallway seemed to run parallel to the game itself. This meant that heading right would take them back towards the beginning and heading left would take them forward.

_"I think we should try going right first," _Hajime noted.

_"Wait. What about the others?" _Natsumi reminded him, almost wanting to kick herself for not thinking of them earlier. She was so caught up in the moment that they had slipped her mind.

_"We will come back and get them if this leads to an exit. But let's check it out first. And be careful. The mastermind could be lurking around here and he might try to stop us. So, be on guard." _

_"Right! If that son of a bitch knows what's good for him, he should already be running!" _Natsumi declared, confidently, baring her fist.

The two of them walked through the dank, lifeless hallway. The air was stagnant and dry. It was like they were in a long lost tomb. It felt different than the rest of the underground facility.

The two of them soon reached a dead end. The hallway ended with a blank, concrete wall that looked unnaturally distinct from the rest of the hallway. It was as if someone had purposefully sealed this hallway off. Both of them found this to be odd, but there wasn't much they could do about it. They were forced to turn back and try the other way.

Eventually they came to a door at the opposite end of the hallway. Hajime examined the door and dusted off the placard that was affixed to it. It read "Broadcast Room."

_"What the-? Is this really what I think it is?" _Hajime asked in amazement. He reached down and turned the handle of the door. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked. He opened it up slowly and reached forward with his lighter to illuminate the room. Sure enough, it was a studio broadcast room with monitors, consoles, audio mixing equipment, and rolls of film.

Something stood out to Hajime immediately about the room, and it was how "untouched" everything looked. There was a thin layer of dust on everything and the air was even more stagnant than in the hallway. The room was hauntingly devoid of any human imprint.

_"This… makes no sense," _Hajime muttered as he examined the unlit, neon "Live" sign that hung over the workstation. There were microphones, rolls of film and over a dozen monitors mounted on the wall.

While Hajime examined the derelict broadcasting equipment, Natsumi attempted to flip the light switch, to no effect.

_"The lights don't work. I don't think this room even has power," _she observed. Hajime brought his hand to his chin, thoughtfully.

_"I think it's safe to say that the mastermind is not using this room, but… that's weird. You know? I kinda assumed that this game was being broadcast, like the student council murders. There have been cameras in every room, after all. It would just make sense for it to be a live broadcast like last time." _

_"Maybe there's another broadcast room. That could be possible, right?" _Natsumi asked, curiously.

_"I guess that's possible, but why would there be two? Also, look at all this equipment. Wouldn't they have taken that with them? Why would they just leave it all here and seal it away? That's a little strange, isn't it?" _

_"So, what do you think, then? Why else would they bring us all here for this fucked up game, if they didn't want to show it off to anyone?" _

_"I don't know what to think," _Hajime sighed. He puzzled over this new information they had been given. It could actually impact the entire nature of the game itself.

_"We should probably tell the others about this." _

Natsumi nodded in agreement and they both departed from that creepy, unsettling place with more questions than answers.

Two men, sat in chairs across from one another. Each was restrained at the wrists and ankles. On the right arm of each of their chairs was a simple red button. Between them was a bizarrely constructed mechanism of death. It was a strange gun composed of six double-gauge shotguns welded together, to form a single turret. It was positioned on a swivel and could turn to face either of them. The shotguns rotated like a gatling gun, only with a different principle in mind. Only one of the guns was loaded with ammunition. The others simply ejected a comical flag, with the word "bang" written on it. The point of the game was made simple and evident by Monokuma. It was a classic game of russian roulette. In a single round, both players would have to test their luck. Each new round could be initiated by either player and they could go as many rounds as they wanted until one of them was dead.

Alternatively, both of them could choose not to play, and then both of them would be sure to survive. Needless to say, this was a "Hope Room" which meant that an antidote was offered to the one who had enough good luck and malice to kill their partner.

The two of them stared each other down as they sat there.

"The Kuzuryu are in quite a precarious situation. If things proceed as they are now, history is going to, indeed, be rewritten," Hatoyama said solemnly.

"And where do you fit into it?" the other man asked sneeringly.

"As I always have. As a servant to the Minamoto clan," Hatoyama assured him.

"Right… But things are a bit more complicated now," the man responded as he casually pressed the button on the armchair. The shotgun faced him first and began its random rotation. It was dizzyingly fast and it abruptly stopped, with a loud, thunderous, metallic clank. The trigger was pulled and… there was no result, other than a white flag popping out of the gun.

The shotgun then turned to Hatoyama who looked visibly unsettled. He shifted in his seat as the gun pointed straight at his chest. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as the random rotation began. Then, it came time for him to face his fate.

He flinched and braced for a quick and violent death. Once again, the result was merely a harmless flag.

_"W-what is the meaning of this? Surely, you realize that we are de facto allies!" _

_"Well… yes and no," _the other man said darkly as he looked across at Hatoyama. _"It's kinda like this..." _he said, pressing the button again. The gun began its movements again, while he continued talking, not even paying attention to it. _"You're gonna get in the way of what we've got planned." _

As he said this, the gun turned to Hatoyama, who shifted in his seat and looked down at the turret with extreme nervousness and apprehension. _"That damn woman..." _Hatoyama whispered through his teeth, cursing Maaya. _"I don't know why you're doing this! I am perfectly willing to assist-" _he stopped to wince as the gun attempted to fire. Once again, it was not the deadly shot.

_"You don't need the full picture. I guess it's just over your head," _he replied as he hit the button once again. It was such a simple gesture, yet it displayed an insistent murderous intent.

_"What are you talking ab-..." _Hatoyama trailed off and went pale _. "… So that's what you're playing at..." _he muttered as he sat back and narrowed his eyes. He came to a realization of what his opponent's true goals were.

The gun began its deadly dance once again. To Hatoyama's dismay, it spared his opponent's life. The man just looked at Hatoyama coldly. _"Sorry about this. With Hideki and old geezer gone, I'm sure you thought it was gonna be your time to shine, right?" _

Hatoyama was sweating profusely as he looked down at the gun that slowly turned to face him. _"You're insane. You realize you have a 50% chance of dying here as well!"  
"Damn… Those are the best odds I've heard in a long time." _

_"Tch… Your avarice will be your downf-" _was all Hatoyama was able to say. The trigger was pulled one final time and the game ended in a deafening blast.


	8. Chapter 8

Monokuma Theater

"Believe it or not, I wasn't always so good at planning things out. It's a little embarrassing, but let me tell you about one of my less successful schemes.

Many years ago, I was in Prague for a little sightseeing and I met a guy named Felix who looked just like me. I swear you couldn't tell us apart. We were like twins. We hit it off pretty well and I came up with all sorts of ideas. Just think of what kind of scams you could pull off if you had a twin? I could call in sick to work anytime I wanted! I could break Felix's legs and claim his disability benefits for myself. I could even put him in a killing game, disguised as myself and… Well, you get the point. Lots of possibilities. But, in the end, I just decided to take out a life insurance policy on myself and then kill him. Keep it simple.

Turns out, my plan didn't work out that well. The police didn't think that Felix looked like me at all, seeing as he was a Marbled Salamander… Ok, so maybe we didn't look THAT similar, but cut me some slack! Twins don't have to be perfectly identical, you know!

It was a truly despair inducing incident, but I think we all learned a little something that day. Except for Felix, of course.

What relevance does this story have to you? Nothing, really. I guess it was kind of pointless huh?

To tell ya the truth, I'm out of ideas."

When Hajime and Natsumi rejoined the others, they had convened in an area similar to the previous gathering point. It was an empty room, with four doors, all of which were closed. Fuyuhiko, Peko, and Satsuo waited for them and stood chatting amongst one another as the young couple approached them. Fuyuhiko noticed them and rushed over to Natsumi.

_"Natsumi! Thank fucking christ! We heard that explosion all the way from here. What the hell happened?" _he demanded to know.

_"Oh, not much... Hajime and I just almost became a permanent wall decoration, but we made it out ok." _

Peko approached Hajime with crossed arms and gave him a serious look._ "It sounds like a perilous encounter. You did well in protecting Lady Natsumi, Hajime." _

_"As expected, from Hajime "The Hammer" Hinata," _Satsuo chuckled, giving him a pat on the back.

Hajime blushed at the compliment and laughed it off._ "Actually, Natsumi is the one who really saved the day back there. So you should be thanking her." _

Peko tilted her head curiously, wondering what he meant by that. A thought crossed Hajime's mind and made him pause. It was still completely inexplicable that Natsumi was able to guess the password to the safe. He had considered that the game might have been a trick, and that any code would have worked. There was no way to test this hypothesis, but for the time being, he didn't want to bring any unnecessary suspicion on Natsumi. So, he decided to change the subject.

_"So, Peko. How did things go with you and Fuyuhiko?" _he asked.

Peko placed her hand on her head, displaying a moderate measure of exasperation.

_"Thankfully, we were not placed in a despair room. Therefore, we were able to both work together to escape. However, the game itself took a toll on us," the _silver haired girl explained. _"We had to insert our arms into a machine, which locked them in place and injected a needle into them. We each had to give up a pint of blood. Alternatively, we each had the option of ordering the machine to suck out all of the blood from our partner instead. This would reward us with an antidote. Obviously neither of us would do such a thing, and we both gave up a moderate sacrifice of blood. Unfortunately, this means that the Obelisk agent's effects on us will be much more potent." _

_"That's terrible! Are you going to be alright?" _Hajime asked with concern, noticing that the girl seemed to be slightly off balance and light headed.

_"Such an injury is a trifle for me, but I am concerned for young master." _

_"Right..." _Hajime noted, remembering that Fuyuhiko's smaller stature would be a detriment to his constitution. He looked around the room at the others who were present and he noted that only three people were missing. Takuo, Maaya, and Hatoyama. With them absent, now might be an ideal time to discuss private matters. He felt he could trust everyone who was present. He spoke quietly to hopefully not be detected, if the mastermind was listening in on them.

_"Anyway guys, there's something else we need to tell you. Natsumi and I discovered something interesting, this round. It's something I don't think the mastermind intended on us finding out." _

Satsuo, Fuyuhiko and Peko looked at him curiously, as he continued. _"We happened to stumble across a broadcast room. It looked pretty high tech, but here's the strange part. It was completely sealed off and looked like it hadn't been used in a long time." _

_"What? What the hell does that mean?" _Fuyuhiko asked, in confusion.

_"That's a great question. How about you tell us more, Hinata?" _said a voice from behind him.

Hajime quickly turned to see a dark haired man approaching them. It was Takuo, and he carried a cold, foreboding glare as he approached them. His clothes were stained with even more fresh blood than before.

_"I guess I wasn't invited to this meeting, huh?" _he asked, in annoyance.

_"We didn't know if you were gonna make it or not. That's all," _Natsumi responded.

_"Speaking of which, where's your partner?" _Satsuo asked the disgruntled young man.

Takuo narrowed his gaze at Satsuo and scoffed.

_"If Maaya and Hatoyama still aren't here, then they aren't coming." _

As if on cue, the announcement rang out.

_"Announcing the eliminated contestants of round 3: Tatsuji Hatoyama, Maaya Umebayashi," _it announced, before displaying the brief, but grizzly images. Hatoyama was strapped to a chair, with a comically large gun aimed at him. It had blown a massive hole in his chest, killing him instantly. Maaya's death was even more stomach turning and it made Natsumi visibly nauseous. Maaya had been sliced cleanly in half at the waist and lay in an enormous pool of blood. Everyone was at a loss for words.

_"Congratulations to the winners of round 3. The fourth and final round will commence momentarily." _

A grim silence fell over the room. It appeared that every Minamoto member had now been eliminated from the game. They were all dead. Now, the remaining Kuzuryu-gumi were all that were left. In theory, that would provide some sense of security, but it was quite the opposite. There was a gut wrenching uneasiness among them all now. Takuo in particular seemed to radiate an aura of death and malice that everyone could detect. Blood still stained his clothes and hands. Out of all of them, his appearance was the most disheveled and murderous, like a wolf returning from a fresh kill, matted with gore.

_"Uh… Takuo," _Fuyuhiko spoke up, hesitantly. _"You've killed someone in every single round so far. Should we be worried about that?" _

_"Yeah. What's the deal? Are you going to explain yourself at all?" _Natsumi asked demandingly, putting her hands on her hips.

_"It's just part of the game," _Takuo responded coldly.

_"Well, now that we are the only ones left, I think we can be more open with one another now. Correct?" _Peko suggested.

_"That's right," _Hajime concurred. _"We can all share our motivation videos. I would be really curious to hear yours, Takuo." _

Takuo shot Hajime quick, but menacing glare and then closed his eyes stoically. He flat out ignored the request.

_"Takuo, I'm ordering you to tell us, now!" _Fuyuhiko commanded, angrily.

Takuo was unphased by this declaration and looked over to Hajime once again.

_"How about this. I'll tell Hajime… in the fourth round," _he said, as everyone went silent.

Hajime did not break eye contact with him._ "Are you saying you want to partner up?" _

_"What do you think I'm saying?" _he asked as the doors to the next round opened.

_"Fine by me," _Hajime agreed with determination.

Natsumi grabbed Hajime by the arm and looked at him worryingly._ "What are you doing, Hajime?!" _she whispered, casting a nervous glance at Takuo. Like all the others, she sensed grave danger.

_"I'll be fine. We're just gonna have a little talk. Right Takuo?" _

Takuo looked at him suspiciously._ "Yeah, sure." _

Satsuo approached them both. _"If that's the case, you guys won't be needing any weapons. Right?" _

Both Hajime and Takuo were taken off guard by this demand. Satsuo continued_ "Takuo, I'll hold onto that knife from earlier. Hajime, you've been carrying around that hammer, right? Don't worry, I'll keep your signature weapon nice and safe."_

_"R-right. That's probably for the best. It's not like we would need them anyway. Isn't that right, Takuo?" _Hajime asked, somewhat sarcastically.

Takuo cracked a sarcastic smirk and turned to walk away, towards the next round of the game, having relinquished his weapon. Natsumi's eyes met Hajimes and she shook her head in apprehensive disapproval. Hajime turned to Fuyuhiko, Peko, and Satsuo and gave them each a reassuring nod as he followed Takuo into the dark room. He was ready to confront him and uncover the truth. The others could only watch as the door closed behind them.

_"I hate this… I fucking hate this!..." _Natsumi grumbled, clenching her fist.

_"Hajime'll pull through," _Satsuo assured her, placing his hand on her shoulder. _"Right now, we gotta worry about ourselves. So, how are we gonna do this?" _he asked the others. _"Peko, if you wanna escort Fuyuhiko again, I can look after Natsumi." _

_"Very well. Are you ready to depart, young master?" _she asked him.

_"Yeah, let's get this over with. We're almost outta here," _Fuyuhiko nodded, turning to leave.

_"Before you go, kid, I've got something I want you to have," _Satsuo said as he stopped him. He walked up to him, grabbed his hand. and placed something in his palm. It was a plastic, tube shaped object.

_"W-what? Wait, is this?..." _Fuyuhiko stammered, in shock.

_"Don't say I never gave ya anything, kid," _Satsuo smirked before turning to Natsumi. _"Ready to go?" _

Natsumi looked surprised as well. Apparently Satsuo had managed to acquire another antidote injector for Fuyuhiko in the previous round. Natsumi recalled him doing the same thing for her. She also recalled the unfortunate fact that she never got a chance to actually use hers on herself. She still hadn't told Satsuo about it. Regardless of her misfortune, she was relieved to see that her brother was now going to be saved. In that moment, Natsumi wasn't worried about her own well-being in the slightest.

She simply nodded in response to Satsuo's question and followed behind him into the final round of the killing game.

Hajime and Takuo walked calmly into the next game room. The floor beneath them felt smooth and glossy compared to the rough concrete they were walking on before. The two of them were surrounded by a black void as they entered. However, this was different from the room he had encountered with Maaya Umebayashi. The room itself wasn't absolutely dark. The walls were emitting a low level of light. The room itself appeared to be empty.

_"What the hell..." _Takuo muttered impatiently as the door closed behind them and they were left inside the black cube. Hajime examined his surroundings cautiously. What was the purpose of this room?

As if to answer his question he was suddenly blinded by a flash of light. The walls, floor and ceiling burst with light and color, nearly blinding the two of them. When Hajime's eyes adjusted, he could hardly believe what he saw. He was standing on top of a cloud, with a sprawling cumulonimbus landscape stretching as far as the eye could see. There were even misty wisps of vapor around his feet. Takuo was equally stunned. The sun beamed down on them and illuminated the rolling scenery.

_"What the hell is this?" _Takuo grumbled as he approached one of the walls and placed his hand on it. Like he expected, the wall was one giant LED TV screen, but one with a stunning resolution. Hajime knelt down and tried to wave his hand through the misty clouds at his feet, but they appeared to contain no moisture. They were some kind of hologram or 3D projection.

Hajime was baffled by the sophistication of the technology at work here. He was beginning to wonder about what kind of facility this was. This was extremely advanced technology and it seemed unlikely that Junko Enoshima would go through such aesthetic effort for a killing game. She must have hijacked or repurposed an existing facility. Hajime's thoughts were interrupted as he caught a glimpse of a distant figure flying through the clouds to meet them.

It didn't take long for him to realize what it was.

_(Oh no…) _

A black and white bear was flying towards them at a leisurely speed. Takuo rolled his eyes in annoyance as the wretched creature fluttered up to them. He bore angel wings and a stereotypical halo. He held a harp in his hand and seemed abnormally calm and peaceful.

_"Isn't this just relaxing? It's a literal slice of heaven. No killing, just blissfully basking in the sunlight, atop a marshmallow cloud. What more could one ask for?" _Monokuma sighed as he strummed his harp.

Hajime and Takuo were equally confused and they stared at him blankly. Monokuma continued to hover circles around them on the wall screens.

_"I gotta be honest. Everyone talks about how great heaven would be, but I don't buy it at all. I mean, a life without conflict, without violence, without fear? What's the point of that? Eternal peace would get old, fast. In no time, you would be begging and pleading for just a taste… of some good old fashioned despair!" _the bear cackled, as the room around them shifted. The clouds were swept away by a brutal wind and the sky turned red. They were suddenly falling at a dizzying speed. Even though it was just an illusion, Hajime felt sick to his stomach and could almost feel the G-forces. They soon began falling through the ground itself, everything becoming a messy blur of brown earth. Finally, they emerged in a massive underground dome, filled with molten magma and smoke.

Monokuma's outfit changed as well. He now wore a stereotypical set of devil horns and tail, clutching a red pitchfork.

_"This is way more like it! The one thing you can say about hell is that you're never gonna get bored here! This is a much more appropriate setting for this room's game! A duel to the death!" _

So, that's what this was. It was going to be a despair room after all. Hajime couldn't say he was surprised. Part of him expected this to happen.

_"Two of you entered this room, but only one may leave! We're gonna do this the old fashioned way!" _Monokuma exclaimed with sadistic glee, as two small stone pillars with Katanas sticking out of them rose from the ground on opposite sides of the room. The mechanism that held the weapons was shrouded in holographic coverings, to make it look as if the katanas were sticking out of the rocks. It was a pretty convincing effect.

Hajime's blood went cold as he saw the weapons presented to them. Without hesitation, Takuo grabbed the sword by the hilt with his left hand and pulled it from the faux stone pillar. Hajime did the same, although with much more noticeable nervousness.

_"If you're wondering about the backgrounds, never fear! Director Monokuma is on the case! I will use my SpeilBEARgian talents to make sure you have neat locations to murder each other in. I'm gonna make your death a cinematic masterpiece!" _

With that, the bear disappeared from the screen and left the two of them in the smouldering inferno. Occasional geysers of lava burst from the pool around them as they stood silently.

_"So… It's come down to this… just you and me," _Takuo spoke calmly, gripping the sword in his left hand.

_"Takuo, I-" _Hajime started before he was cut off.

_"Save it, Hinata. It doesn't matter what kind of room this is. This was gonna happen either way," _he said coldly as he began to pace around the room in a clockwise direction. Hajime did the same, keeping a steady eye on his opponent.

_"So… It really was you? You're the traitor?" _Hajime asked, grimly.

_"If that's what you think, I don't really care," _Takuo shrugged it off.

_"What's this all about, Takuo?! What's gotten into you?!" _

The young man just stared off for a moment, _"You ever heard of Maslow's Hierarchy of needs?" _

_"Uh...Yeah, but I don't really have them memorized." _

_"Me neither, but let's just say I'm skipping all that survival shit and going straight to self actualization," _Takuo said with a snide grin. Hajime sighed and shook his head. His fears had been realized. He knew exactly what was going on

_"You don't have to beat around the bush, Takuo… Maaya told me everything. She told me about her love child with Daichi Kuzuryu and how he was adopted by the clan... It was you, wasn't it?" _

_"Wow, aren't you the little detective, Hajime? I'm impressed," _Takuo mocked.  
_"From the beginning of the game, you and her were planning together. That's why she swapped murders with you after round 1… You're the one who killed Matsushige, not her." _

_"Are you done yet, Hajime? None of this matters right now. You have a job to do, don't you?" _Takuo said as he raised his sword and rested it on his shoulder.

Hajime had a look of hesitation as he was faced with a grim reality. As a member of the Kuzuryu, he had a duty to weed out and eliminate traitors. Beyond that, he had a personal obligation to protect Natsumi and Fuyuhiko. In order to do that, Takuo had to be eliminated. His mere existence was a danger to them, now.

_(But why… why did it have to be this way?) _Hajime wondered to himself.

He suddenly snapped to attention as Takuo rushed at him, dragging his sword on the ground. He quickly reached Hajime and swung with all his strength. Hajime barely had time to block it. The loud clash of steel sent vibrations through Hajime's hands and caused him to almost lose his grip. He then had to block two more one handed strikes from his opponent.

_"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I make you lose your train of thought, Hinata?!" _Takuo sneered, as Hajime regained his balance. _"Jeez, didn't I teach you anything? If my right hand wasn't fucked up, you'd be dead already! It's pathetic! I'm not gonna let you embarrass me like that! You're a killer, aren't you Hinata? I want you to show me everything you've got!" _he yelled as he once again lunged at Hinata, who was prepared for him this time. He parried multiple times and swung at Takuo's neck. The man barely dodged out of the way, as a grin crossed his face.

_"That's what I'm after..." _Takuo smirked, after narrowly dodging Hajime's deadly blow.

At that moment, the background of the room changed from a hellish cavern of fire to a thick, amazon jungle. Takuo and Hajime were undistracted by this change. Their gazes were locked. Hajime stared down his opponent with a cold, unwavering resolve.

_"Don't think for a second that I'm the same person I was back then, Takuo. If you think I don't have what it takes to kill you, you're mistaken." _

_"Big talk, Hinata... but can you back that up?!" _Takuo chuckled as he swung four times with his Katana

His attacks were relatively easy to predict since he was forced to use one hand. Of course, even with that handicap, Takuo had immense strength.

_"I'm not just doing this for the Kuzuryu-gumi. I'm doing it for Natsumi, Fuyuhiko… and Matsushige." _

_"Aww, you think you're a part of the family now? That's cute," T _akuo sneered at him as their blades were locked. _"But at the end of the day, you're just another lapdog… just like I was," h _e growled, as he shoved Hajime back and came in for another strike. Once again, the sound of cold, clashing steel filled the room.

Fuyuhiko stood against the back of the wall. To his left and right were red and white bullseye signs. One was also positioned right above his head. His feet were planted on pressure plates, which were a necessary part of the game that he and Peko were taking part in. Peko also stood on a pressure plate on the other side of the room.

Both of them looked somewhat uneasy about the situation they were in. The game they were given was a relatively simple one. As Monokuma had explained earlier, one player would have to stand beside several bullseye markers and the other would have to position themselves 50 feet away, on the other side of the long, rectangular room. They would need to shoot each bullseye target, with the provided revolver pistol. There was a single box of ammunition provided as well, just in case they were an especially bad shot.

_"Are you sure about this, young master?" _Peko asked, hesitantly, clutching the gun in her hand.

_"Of course! Don't start getting nervous now, Peko! You'll be fine. You're a much better shot than I am." _

_"I did receive adequate training in firearms, but it isn't my specialty. I also haven't practiced in many years." _

_"Dammit, Peko! Saying shit like that is not gonna make either of us less nervous! Just get it over with," _Fuyuhiko barked impatiently, with nervous sweat beginning to perspire on his forehead.

Peko took a deep breath and aimed the gun. She kept her finger properly aligned over the trigger and gripped the gun with both hands. In the span of barely two seconds, she took aim and fired at each target, one after another, in rapid succession. On the last one, she missed the bullseye by seven centimeters, and she had to fire one last shot to hit it. And with that, the game was complete. A cheerful bell rang out, signifying the end.

Fuyuhiko stood there, too stunned to move.

_"Wh… th… f..." _he whispered before shaking himself out of his trance. _"Peko what the hell was that?! There wasn't a time limit!" _

_"Please forgive me, young master," _she said with a bow. _"That was how I was trained. If I purposely slowed my movements, it would have thrown off my rhythm and aim." _

_"Jesus christ, my father's guys didn't fuck around when they trained you, did they? I had no idea you were such a crack shot!" _

_"Just because I specialize with a sword, that does not mean I'm incapable of using other weapons. If I was limited to one weapon, I would not be an effective bodyguard or assassin," _Peko sighed. She then presented the revolver to Fuyuhiko. _"I believe you should take this. I took the liberty of reloading it for you." _

_"I've got something for you too, Peko," _Fuyuhiko said somberly.

_"What is it, young mas-" _Peko stopped as she felt something sharp pierce into her thigh. She looked down to see the antidote injector pressed against her. There was a pause as her eyes went wide and her pupils dilated.

_"N-no! Why did you do that?!" _she cried out in desperation. _"Why?!" _

He had never seen her so upset. Tears were welling up in her red eyes and they were filled with terror.

_"You were supposed to use that on yourself! That was why your uncle gave it to you! Why would you waste it on me?!" _

_"Shut the hell up, Peko!" _Fuyuhiko said harshly. "I don't want to hear you say shit like that ever again! Understand?! It's NOT a waste. Am I making myself clear?"

Peko wiped her eyes and grit her teeth in frustration.

_"I don't understand why you would do this… It makes no sense." _

_"Peko, listen to me… If anyone deserves to make it out of here, it's you. The rest of us made choices that led us here. None of us are innocent. We can't say we didn't earn this. We all have this comin', in a way. Even Hajime chose to join the Kuzuryu, knowing what we're about… but not you. You never had a choice in anything. Ever since the day you were born, my family made you into what they wanted you to be." _

_"Your family saved me! They gave me a purpose!" _Peko exclaimed.

_"Yeah yeah, and a goddamn slave could say the same thing! It doesn't make it right! You were fucking infant. You didn't agree to become a killer. It just… it ain't right... You know, maybe we do fuckin deserve what's happening to us tonight." _

_"Don't say things like that! Whatever happened in the past is over," _Peko whispered. She reached up and tugged at the collar of her undershirt, pulling it down to reveal her tattooed shoulder. _"Do you see this? I DID make a choice. I chose to stay by your side. Don't erase that. I could have left if I wanted to, but I would never do that… because..." _Peko trailed off as her vision was blurred with tears.

She suddenly felt Fuyuhiko's hands on her shoulders. Fuyuhiko stared into Peko's glistening, ruby colored eyes. Without thinking, both of them closed their eyes. For the first time, their lips met and didn't break away for what felt like an eternity. She placed her hands on his cheek as she let go of all restraints of propriety. They had been building to this moment for far too long, and they savored it as much as they could.

Hajime narrowly ducked, as Takuo's blade sliced through the wall behind him. The deep gash in the display screen caused the image to flicker and pixelate. The current background environment had cycled to what appeared to be large, underwater ruins. Whales and other large aquatic sea life swam in the background. Despite the impressive special effects, neither participants cared about the cinematic background of their fight. They were locked in a vicious struggle of life and death.

Peko had instructed Hajime in some basic sword fighting techniques, early on in their training, but most of that went out the window in a real life situation. Real fights were messy, unpredictable, and seemed to play out in a blur, as opposed to the formal fencing that Hajime had engaged in with Peko. Takuo was not holding anything back. The man had every intention of killing him, and Hajime had the same determination. The symphony of adrenaline-fueled clashes of steel continued on and on. As the fight progressed, both of them became more fatigued and winded. They eventually backed away from one another, to catch their breath.

_"Tch… this is getting old," _Takuo grumbled, as he stabbed the katana into the floor and rested his left arm on top of it.

_"I guess you trained me a little too well," _Hajime said wryly, trying to catch his breath.

_"Yeah right. You can't even kill a goddamn cripple. I trained you like shit." _

_"Maybe you're right," _Hajime smiled.

"_ You're still holding back... and you know what? That's exactly what I hate about you, Hinata." _

Hajime was silent for a moment. _"What do you mean by that?" _

_"It doesn't make any sense. Why the fuck are you still here? Seriously. Ever since I met you, I've never been able to figure it out. You were never supposed to be a Yakuza. You're a "paint by the numbers," milquetoast motherfucker. Yet, you somehow manage to skirt by and survive every single time. You, a goddamn high school nerd, managed to weasel your way to the top, and... here you are, once again. You've got a lotta nerve being alive, Hinata." _

_"Should I take that as a compliment? It sounds like you're jealous." _

_"You can take it however you want Hinata. Maybe I am jealous… Maybe..." _he said, as he pulled the sword out of the ground. _"Maybe some of us are born to be a stepping stone… but there's only one way to find out." _

Takuo reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a small, cylindrical object and held it up. It was an antidote injector.

_"I happened to get an extra one of these. I'm sure your little girlfriend needs one right about now." _

Hajime's eyes lit up as soon as he saw the injector. He and Natsumi had failed to acquire any of them and this was the final round. He absolutely needed it.

_"What do you say, Hajime? Are you willing to fight for this?" _Takuo said, presenting it to him from across the room. Hajime almost wanted to just reach out and grab it. His eyes were permanently fixated on it.

Takuo smirked and threw the injector into the air and, with a lightning fast swing with his Katana, sliced it in half. The light purple, liquid contents of the injector poured out and splattered the floor as the two halves clattered in opposite directions.

Hajime was momentarily stunned as he watched his hopes was his ticket to saving Natsumi. It was right in front of him and now it was destroyed.

Was it his own fault? The realization suddenly hit him that if he had defeated Takuo sooner, he could have acquired it off his body. His hesitation and failure had possibly cost Natsumi her life.

A burning in Hajime's chest began to kindle. His legs felt numb and he felt a rush of blood to his brain. He grit his teeth and glared up at Takuo with a livid gaze. His hand tightened around the hilt of the Katana. All the while, Takuo stood there, smugly.

_"Takuo!" _he cried out as he lunged at the man, holding the sword with both hands. He swung as if he was swinging a baseball bat. There was no hesitation in his strikes now. He didn't hold anything back.

Takuo's eyes dilated and for the first time, Hajime heard him laugh. It was released like a rushing river that was suddenly freed from a dam. Perhaps a better analogy would be a young calf, finally allowed to walk after months of imprisonment. There was a manic and desperate tone to his laugh. It was something Hajime wasn't used to.

_"It's about time I got your attention, Hinata!" _Takuo taunted as he was barely able to deflect Hajime's rage-imbued swings. Takuo managed to dodge and side step a few of them, causing Hajime to leave wide gashes in the display screens. _"So, there really is a Yakuza in there somewhere!" _

At this time, the screens shifted their location to the rainy rooftop of a skyscraper. Fake lightning clashes highlighted their duel, as Hajime continued his relentless assault.

Hajime was overcome with a blind fury. All his rage and frustration from this entire ordeal had now been focused on his opponent.

He didn't understand how Takuo could do all of this. How could he betray all of them in such a callous and spiteful way? Hajime had trusted him, even looked up to him in a way. They had faced certain death together. Takuo had even opened up to him a little, back then. They should have been able to work together in this game. How did it come to this?

Takuo was surprised, how unrelenting Hajime's attacks were. Despite that, Takuo could see that his opponent was getting sloppy. He saw his chance and rushed in on Hajime. After their swords briefly locked, Takuo headbutted Hajime in the face, disorienting him.

Takuo turned the tables and went in for the attack. Instead of attacking with his blade, he slammed the hilt into Hajime's jaw, loosening a couple teeth and causing him to spit blood. Finally, Takuo delivered a kick to his chest, knocking him back. Hajime lost his grip on his sword and it slid across the room, out of reach.

Hajime recollected himself and tried to roll out of the way and make a dash for his sword, but Takuo pinned the sword down under his shoe.

Hajime looked up to see Takuo's Katana pointing down towards him and had no choice but to back away and pull himself to his feet, unarmed.

_"You actually held your own pretty well, Hinata. I feel a lot better about this whole thing," _Takuo said, pointing his blade at the young man. _"You never stood a chance, but you came a long way. I guess that sums you up, doesn't it? I can respect that." _

Hajime just glared at him, panting heavily. His mouth bled onto his shirt and he kept his eyes locked on Takuo.

_"Anything you want me to tell Natsumi?" _Takuo asked.

_"I'll tell her myself," _Hajime said, assuredly.

_"Heh… you're actually right about that," _Takuo sneered, with grim implications.

Takuo closed in on Hajime and thrust forward with all his might. This final attack would end it all.

To his surprise, Hajime didn't try to dodge to either side. He rushed towards him, narrowly missing the tip of the blade. Hajime's body slammed into his and Takuo felt a razor sharp object stab deeply into his abdomen. He froze for a moment, in stunned disbelief.

Hajime's hand was soaked in blood, as he clutched the handle of the laser scalpel from the previous round. It was plunged deep into Takuo's body. It hummed lightly, as the blade continued to sear Takuo's insides.

_"W-what..." _

_(I'm sorry… Takuo) _

Hajime pulled the blade sideways, slicing open Takuo's mid section. Blood gushed profusely from the massive wound and Takuo's sword hit the floor with a resounding clammer. He fell to his knees and clutched his stomach, barely preventing his internal organs from spilling out. He retched and coughed up blood as he kneeled and looked up at Hajime with confusion. He saw the scalpel in Hajime's hand. It hissed as droplets of blood evaporated from its glowing blade.

_"Son of a bitch… You sneaky son of a bitch..." _Takuo chuckled as blood poured from his mouth. _"You cheated." _

Takuo had assumed that Hajime's only weapon had been confiscated by Satsuo earlier. Hajime was so forthcoming in giving it up and he had such a reputation for naive honesty and politeness, that it had not occurred to either Satsuo or Takuo that Hajime would conceal another weapon.

Takuo was dizzy with pain and increasing blood loss. He was unable to even bring himself to stand, much less fight. He realized in that moment that it was all over.

_"Unbelievable. Just fuckin' unbelievable. You really are insufferable, Hinata," _Takuo grumbled, as he continued to bleed out onto the floor around him.

Hajime looked down at him with a mixture of pity and confusion.

_"I just… I don't get it, Takuo. Why would you do this? Matsushige already knew the truth about you, but he still protected you all these years! And this is how you repaid him?!" _

_"Oh, fuck off, Hinata! Don't act like you know anything about this! Don't act like you know me!" _Takuo spat at him. _"You thought you had me all figured out, didn't you? You thought that I was just a good little cog in the machine. Of course someone like me wouldn't have any dreams of their own, right? No sir, not me. I was fine with being a good little henchman forever. Is that what you thought? Huh?" _

Hajime didn't know how to respond to this. Takuo clutched his stomach as his face grew more and more pale.

_"Guess what, Hinata? People don't work like that. You're not the only one who wants to bite off more than he can chew. Do you really think I was satisfied with my life?! Are you kidding me?! Do you realize how much I sacrificed?! And for what?!" _he yelled, spitefully, looking down at his right hand, which could barely even ball up to form a fist.

_"After all that, I finally realized that I was meant for something more. My life coulda been completely different, but it was all stolen from me! Those goddamn bastards ruined me! Instead of a king, I was goddamn dog!" _he seethed with anger. _"Well… tonight I had a chance to take it all back. I knew it was time for this lapdog to rip off his owner's hand and shove it down his throat! It was my time to shine, or die trying… and I would do it all over again! Do you hear me?!" _

_"You know… it's funny," _Hajime said, somberly.

_"Oh really?... Ya think so?...Go ahead and laugh it up." _

_"Well... not literally. It's just… there was a time when I thought the same way as you. All I cared about was talent and status. I wanted to climb the ladder as high as I could go, and I was willing to throw everything away to do it. That's why I came to Hope's Peak in the first place." _

_"I didn't ask to hear about your boring-ass school life, Hinata." _

_"But then I learned something. There's more to life than being famous, talented, or rich. In the end, the answers are a lot more simple than that." _

_"Tch… oh great. You're gonna impart your wisdom on me?" _Takuo grunted sarcastically. _"Lucky me..." _

Despite Takuo's acidic cynicism, Hajime continued.

_"You don't need to prove something to the world. Just to yourself. If you have your own purpose and if you challenge yourself to become stronger, that's all that matters at the end. You don't need to be at the top of the food chain to be happy." _

"_ So, you're giving me the "do your best" speech? God, you're not cliche at all. Now I really wanna die." _

_"I'm sorry things turned out like this... If I had been more honest with you, maybe this wouldn't have happened."  
"Whatever, Hinata. Not everyone is as *cough* sentimental as you are. What happened tonight was a long time coming. You couldn't have changed my mind… but I want you to know somethin, Hajime. I'm giving you an honest warning here. Things aren't gonna turn out any better for you in the end, than they did for me." _

_"You think so?" _Hajime asked skeptically.

_"Oh, you better believe it. Guys in our line of work don't have great retirement plans, let's just put it that way. You feel like you're the "big man" now. You found your little niche. You found yourself a decent girl… but it's not gonna last. Sooner or later, things will catch up with you or they'll catch up with her. You're in for some serious heartbreak, no doubt about it… So, is your little bullshit philosophy gonna hold up when that happens? Is it?" _Takuo asked, in a calmer, more genuine voice.

_"I'm not sure… but even if the worst happens… I won't regret everything that's happened. Someone once told me "regret isn't in our vocabulary," So, I'm not gonna let it hold me back."  
"Where did ya get that from?" _Takuo asked, with a raised eyebrow.

_"Uh… I'm pretty sure it was you." _

_"Tch… I barely even remember saying that. I just pulled that outta my ass. Don't read too much into it," _Takuo grumbled dismissively.

The background of the room they were in cycled to a japanese landscape of rolling hills. Both Hajime and takuo were positioned under a blooming sakura tree, whose petals gently rained down the damaged screens around them.

_"I can only take so much sappy lectures. So, I think it's time we wrapped this up," _Takuo sighed, looking up at Hajime.

Hajime gave him a respectful nod and reached down to pick up one of the samurai swords. Takuo closed his eyes and let go of his stomach. He placed his hands on his knees in a stoic, traditional pose. Hajime stood beside him, staring up at the false sky.

Hajime never really thought much about the afterlife, but he hoped that if there was one, Takuo's next life would be a much happier one, an easier one. He silently prayed for that future. It was a slim hope, but one worth clinging to.

The dark haired man bowed his head patiently, accepting his fate. Hajime raised the Katana in the air, gripping it with both hands. The cold steel blade fell with merciful speed and precision.

The sakura petals continued to fall, as Takuo opened his eyes. He was laying on his back in a field, similar to the one he had just been in. However, it now felt far more real. He looked down to see that all of his wounds had disappeared. He slowly sat up and rubbed his forehead gingerly with his right hand. He examined it in surprise as it seemed to be functioning normally.

As he quickly looked around him, he saw that Hajime was nowhere to be seen. The floor was no longer a flat, glass facade, but instead had actual grass, with pink petals dispersed throughout. As Takuo rose to his feet he saw two figures sitting under a nearby Sakura tree. They were talking and laughing with one another. Takuo slowly approached them and could discern the face of Maaya Umebayashi. Sitting across from her was a man with short black hair, and impeccable muscles. He looked oddly similar to Takuo himself. The two of them looked up to see Takuo approaching, and waved.

He stood still for a moment, placing his hands in his pockets. He was hesitant, but couldn't help but feel an overwhelming urge to join them.

_"No regrets, huh?" _he muttered to himself with a chuckle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Monokuma theater (Final)**

**[[ /[X77] 99999 BIN $$ [True Nature] [}}}FAILSAFE[]~ AZ999 - ** /GAM/ 12469872198? |||SYNTAX ERROR|||3427: {0}/(EX?)[ ] (*****+3) -{{3}} ^^\\\INSERT [symphony] (REF)32460923467 \\\\\DOG\\\\\\\SOAHC\\\\\ [Singularity] {+++} {{26}} [Laws of nature] \\\\\\\ERASE+++++ ******#(23j3h7773l) AAAAAAQQQUXXAATTT / 42 (D3)+ [] CRITIC[VALUE] XXXY ^20098**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**… You're wasting your time… There is no hope… There is no despair… Only cold reality… A reality you cannot change… In the end, you are merely a pawn… Serving a higher purpose… **

The remaining survivors finally began to emerge from their rooms. Hajime was the first, followed closely by Peko and Fuyuhiko. They now found themselves in a large room, with a circular arrangement of podiums at the center. On the far side of the room there was a pair of large, metal bulkhead doors that were locked in place.

When the three of them met up, Peko and Fuyuhiko both had the same question on their mind. However, judging by Hajime's solitary presence, they could already deduce the answer.

_"Are you ok, Hajime?" _Peko asked him, noting the blood on his clothing.

_"Yeah I'm fine… but Takuo..." _

_"He was the one... He betrayed us, didn't he?" _Fuyuhiko asked.

Hajime nodded dishearteningly. _"So what about you guys? How did it go?" _

_"Not much happened, but I gotta tell you something," _Fuyuhiko muttered, turning his head from side to side. _"I need you to keep this quiet, understand? Before the last round, Satsuo gave me one of those injectors." _

Hajime was struck hard by the revelation _"Seriously?! So… that would mean..." _

_"Obviously he got it from killing one of those Minamoto guys, but that's not important. Just listen to me," _Fuyuhiko whispered hastily. Peko stood by him, with a look of disappointment and self loathing on her face. Hajime had no idea why the girl looked so disheartened.

_The young Yakuza continued to explain, "He gave one to Natsumi too, after the first round. The problem is-." _

_"He gave one to Natsumi too?!" _Hajime asked in shock. This was all new information to him.

_"Satsuo's been trying to help us out, but he's been keeping it a secret. The thing is, his plan didn't really work. Natsumi didn't get to use her injector and I used mine on Pek, but Satsuo doesn't know any of that. As far as he knows, we're both fine and dandy." _

_"Don't you think we should tell him?" _Hajime asked, in a hushed tone.

_"That's what I wanted to ask you, Hajime. We've all been keeping it a secret until now, but we need to make a decision now. I don't know if we should tell him or not, and they're gonna be here any minute. As… my advisor, what do you think we should do?"  
(An advisor?) _Hajime thought to himself. It was odd to hear Fuyuhiko talk that way. With his father gone, it seemed like the young Yakuza was making his best effort to step up and imitate him. If Matsushige was in a difficult situation, he would take advice from his closest associates. Did Fuyuhiko see Hajime with that level of dependability and trust? If so, he was incredibly flattered. However he had the same difficulty with the current question as Fuyuhiko did. Was it wise to tell Satsuo the fact that his attempts at saving his niece and nephew had failed?

_"It might complicate things if we tell him now. He might blame himself or do something desperate. We can always tell him later, if we need to. For now, let's just keep that between us." _

_"Ok then..." _Fuyuhiko muttered. _"If that's what you think, we'll go with it." _

As Fuyuhiko said this, the door had already begun to open. Natsumi and her uncle emerged unscathed and they rushed over to join the others. Immediately, Satsuo noticed Hajime's presence and Takuo's absence.

_"So… things didn't go too well, huh?" _Satsuo asked, grimly.

Hajime shook his head regretfully.

Satsuo shook his head. _"It's a damn shame… I never thought he was a bad guy. Greed can make men do stupid things." _

_"That doesn't matter anymore, does it? All that matters is that we finally made it. We are almost out of this hellhole!" _Natsumi declared, resolutely.

_"That's right. It's all smooth sailing from here. Phuhuhuhu~" _chimed a familiar, high pitched voice.

Everyone paused for a moment, sharing an awkward moment of confusion. They looked to each other at first, wondering whose voice that was, before bending to look down at their feet. Standing between Natsumi and Fuyuhiko was a short, stuffed bear, standing on two legs. He stood there as if he had been part of the circle the entire time and he carried a goofy, manic grin on his face.

_"Gyhaaa! What the fuck?!" _Natsumi squealed and jumped back, as did Fuyuhiko.

_"What are you doing here, you little slimy bastard?!" _Fuyuhiko yelled, baring his fist.

_"A wild Monokuma appears!" _the bear exclaimed joyously. _"I suggest you use "lick". It's super effective!" _the bear panted in a disturbingly pervy voice towards Peko and Natsumi. Both of them took a step back and responded with awkward looks of disgust.

_"Seriously, Get the hell out of here! We already finished the game! It's over!" _Hajime barked angrily.

_"Cooome on, guys, aren't you at least a little happy to see me? I'm supposed to be the main attraction here," _the bear beamed, attempting to strike a glamorous pose.

_"Could you explain the relevance of your presence?… Or kindly "fuck off"," _Peko said coldly. When she swore it sounded as if she was merely imitating her young master. Hajime doubted Peko was capable of truly cursing from the heart.

_"Geez Louise. You Yakuza guys aren't a friendly bunch, are you? I gathered that much by watching you guys kill the crap outta each other, heheheh," the _bear cackled.

_"What… did you say?" _Natsumi asked, paralyzed with a quiet, simmering rage.

_"I've been watching all of this go down, and I gotta say it was… EXTREME! You guys surpassed my expectations! It was a great showing!" _

_"Shut the hell up!" _Fuyuhiko yelled in anger. _"You think this is some kinda fuckin' joke?! You're not gonna be laughing for long!" _

Natsumi also joined in, boiling over with rage._ "Our father died because of you… I swear in his name... you're gonna to pay for what you've done." _

The bear acted coy and had a phony expression of befuddlement._ "Wh-wh-whaaaa? What "I've" done? You must be confused. I didn't build any of this. I'm just a bear after all. We're blessed with unparalleled sexiness, but what we aren't blessed with are opposable thumbs. It's kinda depressing, actually." _

_"They don't mean you. Obviously they're talkin' about your creator. The mastermind. The one pulling the strings." _Satsuo said as he glared down at the maniacal creature.

_"Hey, I'm a bear not a psychic. If that's what you meant, you should be more specific. You know what they say. Communication is key. Besides, I didn't actually kill anyone at all and neither did the mastermind. You did that all yourselves." _

Monokuma was then Yanked off the ground by Fuyuhiko, who grabbed the bear by the neck, and choked it tightly.

_"Communication, huh? Maybe if we smash you to bits, the mastermind will show his ugly mug. Then he can "communicate" face to face, instead of using you as a shitty puppet." _

_"Ack… you break it… You buy it..." _the bear choked, between comical, feigned gasps. Hajime could tell that something was wrong and he went to urge Fuyuhiko to put him down. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough. Monokuma lifted his paw, extending several sharp claws, and slashed his hand viciously across Fuyuhiko's face. Fuyuhiko managed to let go of the bear and lean back, but the razor sharp claws still grazed across his face, leaving three deep gashes. It was only sheer luck that his eyes were spared.

_"AGH! Fuck!" _Fuyuhiko yelled in pain as he fumbled back. Monokuma dropped to the ground gracefully, still baring his claws.

_"Young master!" _Peko exclaimed as Natsumi also cried out _"B-bro!" _

Hajime was stricken with fear for his friend, but that quickly turned to anger as he turned to Monokuma. The bear was still standing with his claws bared, angrily fuming at Fuyuhiko.

_"Normally I would have gutted you like a fish for manhandling me like that, but I let you off easy this time. You can take that little "love tap" as an act of mercy, boss baby! Killing you wouldn't be fair, since I haven't actually explained the rules yet. So, Rule #1, attacking the judge is totally off limits. No touching the merchandise, got it?! Remember that well, bucko!" _Monokuma scolded. Fuyuhiko leered at the bear with unmitigated contempt. He kept his hand over his face, nursing his bleeding wounds.

_"Also, I think you guys are a little confused. I am not the mastermind, nor do I speak for the mastermind. I am merely an acute AI, emphasis on cute." _

_"Wait, back up. Earlier you said you're a... "Judge?" A judge of what? What are you talking about?" _Hajime inquired, as Fuyuhiko still moaned in pain and cursed in anger in the background, comforted by Peko and Natsumi.

_"Phuhuhu!" _the bear giggled. _"Follow me, please," _Monokuma giggled as he waddled over to the circle of podiums at the center of the room. As the group followed him, they caught sight of something interesting. Most of the podiums had signs in front of them. Upon closer inspection, the signs portrayed the face portraits of various participants in the game, each with a crimson "X" over their face. The commonality between them was that all the portraits displayed the eliminated members of the game. Matushige, Eri, Ichiro, Maaya, Takuo, Yudai, Masuichi, Hatoyama, Nagakura, and… Hideki.

_(What?!) _Hajime froze in his tracks. He stopped to stare at the vacant podium. There was no mistaking it. It was Hideki's face. The others caught sight of it as well and were equally stunned.

_"What the hell is this?" _Fuyuhiko asked in disbelief. _"Hideki was never a part of the game!" _

Hajime was equally baffled by this. He still wasn't exactly sure what this circle of podiums was for. Monokuma would soon explain it to them.

_"This is where the final trial will be held. Now, that the game is over, it's time for you guys to solve the mystery," _  
_"What mystery? We survived the game! It should be over now!" _Natsumi yelled at him angrily.

_"Nope. Afraid not, princess. You guys still have one last thing you need to do. Find the traitor!"  
(The traitor?!) _

Hajime had almost forgotten that entire element of the game at this point. Takuo seemed like the closest thing, in his mind. However, when he pondered the question, several of the game's participants had done traitorous things in their own right. What did Monokuma mean by "traitor?"

_"What the hell are you talking about?" _Fuyuhiko grunted, verbalizing the question on everyone's mind.

_"I'll explain more about that later, once the trial begins. But for now, I'm going to unlock the entire facility for you. You are free to gather as much evidence as you want," _he said gleefully, as a gentle rumble cascaded through the room. It was the sound of every single chamber's doors opening simultaneously, allowing them full access to the whole facility.

_"Is… this for real?" _Natsumi asked in shock. All of them were dumbstruck by this.

_"You guys have one hour. So, use it however you please. Or you can just hang out with good old Monokuma, if you want. I don't really care." _

Needless to say, they took the former option and departed to search the rooms.

Hajime had many more questions. What were the rules of this trial? What would happen if they found the traitor? What would happen if they failed? Monokuma wasn't forthcoming with these details and seemed to want them to gather evidence. If this was going to be their only chance to do so, they needed to make the most of it. Hajime's mind was racing as he needed to prioritize his time. He needed to figure out which rooms were the most likely to contain important clues.

Natsumi crept up alongside him. _"Hey… uh… is everything ok?" _she asked, as she could see the stress on his face.

_"Yeah… it's just a little overwhelming," _he admitted.

_"Peko, Satsuo and Fuyuhiko are going to team up. I was thinking we could do the same."  
"Yeah. With two groups, we'll cover more ground," _Hajime agreed.

As the two of them traversed the rooms, leading back to the beginning, Natsumi was mostly silent, but eventually she spoke up.

_"Do you think… we're going to be able to figure this out? Who the traitor is, I mean. What if there just aren't any clues? The traitor could already be dead too." _

_"I don't know..." _Hajime replied honestly. _"We're just going to have to get as much information as we possibly can." _

_"I guess… just throw everything at the wall and see what sticks, huh?" _the blonde girl nodded.

The two of them finally reached the room where Hideki's corpse sat slumped up against the wall. The smell of blood still hung in the air and it made both of them feel a bit queasy. Neither of them were fully accustomed to seeing dead bodies and perhaps that was a good thing.

_"I think we should look over Hideki's body again," _Hajime suggested, since they were on a time crunch, the last time they were here. He didn't get to thoroughly examine the scene.

_"Uh...Sure..." _Natsumi said with hesitation in her voice.

Hajime knelt by the bloody body and looked it over once again. He quickly ran through what he had learned before. Hideki was stabbed several times in the chest and once in the back. His body was hung on display next to a bloody inscription, "The Usurper Prince," Two items were found in his pockets. The first was an empty syringe of Obelisk Agent and a paper with what appeared to be rules for the traitor to abide by. The time of death is unknown, apart from the fact that it was before most of them had finished the first round. That was all Hajime knew, so far.

As he examined the body further, no new evidence on the body seemed to jump out at him. Instead he examined the words on the wall. He pressed his finger up against it and rubbed it up and down. It was smooth and flaky and the color was vivid and consistent.  
_"Hmm, this looks like paint… It definitely isn't blood," _he muttered. Natsumi couldn't help but agree.

_"Yeah, blood turns brown and nasty after it dries. So, writing stuff with it doesnt work that well. I learned that bit of trivia from a forensics show," _Natsumi declared, proudly showing off her knowledge. Hajime wasn't sure if this discrepancy mattered, but he made a note of it.

Just as he was about to give up and move on to something else, he noticed something. The blood patterns on the floor struck him as odd. A pool of fresh blood had formed near the body, as one would expect. However, Hajime noticed a different pattern as well. There were two thin trails of blood that led away from the body. They weren't noticeable at first and they were heavily smeared. It was understandable why Hajime missed it before. He followed the trail and it led to a nearby door. This was the door where Takuo had entered with Genta Nagakura. Hajime hadn't been inside this room yet, but he knew what awaited him, He braced himself as he stepped into the grisly scene.

The sight was even more grotesque in person. As Natsumi followed him, unprepared for the sight that awaited her. She covered her mouth and felt sick to her stomach as she saw the mangled corpse for herself.

The burly man's head had been half severed from his body and the twisted razor wire was twisted tightly around his throat. He lay face down in a pool of blood, on the other side of the room. The long strand of sharp wire ran along the floor in a twisted mess. It took Hajime a few moments to fully take in the scene, but he quickly realized the kind of game that had taken place here. This was straight out of the student council murders. It was the razor wire "tug of war" challenge from before. Strangely, it appeared that neither collar had been detonated. Hajime had to piece together what might have taken place.

If Takuo faced off against Nagakura in some kind of direct tug-of-war match, he would have certainly lost. So, he must have taken a different approach. Hajime recreated the scene in his mind. Takuo would have charged at Nagakura, and used the slack of the wire to wrap it around his own barely functioning right arm. That would explain why Takuo's right arm was so sliced up after that round. After that, he continued to charge and somewhat managed to get behind Nagakura and pull the wire around his neck. It was surely a frantic struggle between the two of them, but somehow Takuo managed to come out on top. He garrotted his opponent, sawing his way through the man's neck until…

Hajime had to pull himself out of that visceral trance. That part of the story didn't matter now. Takuo was dead and the precise details of Nagakura's death were irrelevant. He needed to focus on what he came here for.

Hajime looked down at his feet and continued to follow the trail of smeared blood. It didn't lead far. It led just around the corner of the entrance and stopped at a large, dark stain on the floor, next to the wall. Hajime closely examined it. There was no mistaking that this was important evidence in Hideki's murder.

Just a moment later, something else caught his eye. If he followed this same wall, towards the nearest corner of the room, there was a large, wadded up, black cloth. It was shoved in the corner, barely noticeable. Hajime approached it and picked it up. As he did, it unfurled and he realized what it was.

_(This is… my jacket?!) _

Natsumi followed close by.

_"Wait… Hajime, isn't that..." _She started, until the same look of realization swept across her face too.

_"I don't get it..." _Hajime uttered as he dropped it on the floor _"Why is my jacket here, covered in Hideki's blood?" _

Natsumi looked at him apprehensively. _"Th-there could be many reasons for that! Lets not jump to any conclusions yet!" _

_"I'm going to have to tell the others about this," _Hajime muttered, as he put his hand to his chin in contemplation.

_"Are… you sure?" _Natsumi asked, gingerly.

_"Of course! We can't keep evidence hidden from them. We're going to figure this out together. The only way we can do that is if we have absolute trust in each other." _

_"You're right… Sorry… That was stupid of me. Just forget I said it," _Natsumi mumbled, still unnerved by this strange piece of evidence that they had found.

_"There's… somewhere else I definitely want to investigate," _Hajime said as he stood up and turned to Natsumi. _"I understand if you don't want to be a part of this. It might be hard for you." _

_"You're talking about..." _Natsumi realized, with a flood of conflicting emotions.

Hajime still doubted Maaya's testimony about what happened with the Kuzuryu Oyabun. He wanted to see the scene for himself, just to be sure.

_"I need to take a closer look at what happened to your father. If you want to stay behind-" _

_"Oh come on! I'm not a fucking wuss, Hajime!" _Natsumi exclaimed angrily. _"This is my dad we're talking about! I'm not gonna just look away and cry in a corner… screw that. If I just sat here and did nothing, I would never be able to live with myself… So, don't think for a second that I'm going to back out of this," _she said earnestly.

_"I understand. Sorry about that. I wasn't trying to insult you," _Hajime said in an apologetic tone.

Natsumi had a determined look on her face as she spoke. _"This mastermind is underestimating all of us. He thinks he can just manipulate us like we're his toys. He's playing off our fears and weaknesses. Well, I'm done playing along. We're going to find the truth, no matter what it is, and after that... we're gonna make him pay." _

The two of them made their way towards the hallway of rooms where the first round took place, but as they passed the large threshold, a thought crossed Hajime's mind.

_"You know… I didn't think about this much before, but I'm pretty sure this hallway can be closed off," _Hajime said, as he showed Natsumi the seams on the walls, the marks on the floor, and the shape of the ceiling. It looked as if a large metal door had been raised, much like a garage or a storage locker.

_"I think you're definitely on to something, there," _Natsumi agreed, as she looked back on the room with Hideki's body. _"You know… this whole room is pretty familiar. I think this is where we started the game. I remember that the wall I was leaning up against felt like it was made of metal. I didn't think about it at the time, but I think that must have been the door to this hallway." _

_"So, this is where we all started off… back when we first woke up and saw the mastermind for the first time. After that, we were put to sleep and moved to all the different rooms." _

_"That makes sense. I guess he wanted us all to see each other at least once before the game started, that way we knew who the participants were. It would be really convenient for the mastermind if that spot was also right next to all the first round rooms. Dragging our all unconscious bodies would have been a real pain in the ass," _Natsumi nodded.

Hajime checked his watch and realized that they had already burned 15 minutes. He needed to hurry things up. There was a lot more to investigate. So, without any further delays, he and Natsumi backtracked to the room where Oyabun Matsushige met his end.

As he stepped into the room, Hajime could feel the man's immense presence, even after his death. The corpse was waiting for them, suspended in mid air. There was an ominous, almost religious aura to the room. He was suspended on a cross, after all. That fact, along with the spears piercing his body, made Hajime think there was some kind of odd religious symbolism going on. One thing Hajime noticed was that Matsushige's collar was missing. The mastermind had said that the collars would disengage after the subject was deceased, but Hajime didn't see it anywhere.

Natsumi didn't make a sound as she stood there, looking up at the body of her father, unable to tear her eyes from it no matter how much she wanted to. She was surprisingly calm, however. Hajime was impressed by the girl's fortitude. For her sake, he would do whatever it took to solve Matsushige's muder.

Hajime noticed that on the other side of the room there was also another cross. This one didn't have any spikes. The smooth metal monolith stood vacantly, as the other player had escaped the same fate as Matsushige. The only other thing in the room was an open safe. There was nothing inside it, as to be expected. Whoever killed Matsushige was able to escape with an antidote injector.

Hajime needed to figure out what the rules of the game were and how it played out, if he was going to solve this murder. He noticed a few other things in the room, that were clues. There were chains that ran through a simple pulley system on the ceiling and led to where each of the participants were standing. Each chain ended in a metal handle, one for each hand. By pulling on the handle, they would exert pressure on their opponent. It was really a test of grip strength more than anything. The handles themselves had a smaller chain on them, like a lanyard. The handles on Matushige's side each lay on the floor and the lanyard ended with a small metal pin. On the other side of the room, however, Hajime was able to see what that pin was actually used for. Each pair of pins were inserted into two bulky, metal, wrist gauntlets. The ones on the floor had disengaged and unlocked, allowing the other participant to walk free. However, Matsushige still wore his and they seemed to be glued to the cross.

This all struck Hajime as odd. The mechanics of this game still hadn't quite dawned on him yet, so he knelt down and casually pulled the pin out of one of the gauntlets on the floor. What happened next, was shockingly instantaneous. The small device hummed to life and flew through the air, locking itself to the right arm of the cross with a thunderous, metallic resonance. The sudden movement and loud noise made Hajime fall back onto his rear and made Natsumi shriek_ "Shit!" _ in surprise. It nearly gave both of them a heart attack.

_"What the hell was that?!" _Natsumi sputtered in shock.

_"I… I'm not sure. I think It could be some kind of really powerful magnet," _Hajime suggested. He promptly picked up the other gauntlet, which caused Natsumi to step back.

_"Woah, hold on! You're gonna do it again?!" _

_"I need to test something," _Hajime responded calmly. He then braced himself and pulled out the pin. The gauntlet whizzed out of his hands and slammed itself against the left arm of the cross.

Only a few seconds passed before something even more terrifying occured, something which confirmed Hajime's suspicions about how the game worked.

A series of long, black, sharp spears sprung out of the floor from a dozen different directions, narrowly avoiding each other's paths. The web of spikes stabbed harmlessly at empty space around the cross and stood completely still. Had someone been wearing those gauntlets, it was obvious what would have happened to them. They had an example right in front of them.

_"So, that's how it happened," _Hajime sighed. Natsumi understood as well. The grim mechanics of the game that killed her father were now fully understood. After that, there wasn't much more for the two of them to investigate in that room, so they moved on, leaving the body of the proud Oyabun behind.

The next room they searched happened to be the room where Shinta Masuichi met his end.

_"Oh my god… what the fuck..." _Natsumi muttered, as she approached the hole in the floor. This room was pretty simple. There were no weapons or elaborate contraptions. There was just a pool of sharks at the center.

_"How did they get their hands on sharks?" _Hajime wondered out loud. _"It's like something out of a cheesy spy movie." _

_"No one deserves to go out like that..." _Natsumi sighed, shaking her head.

Despite the blood tinged pool, the room was peaceful. The sound of the gentle water, the smell of salt water, and the graceful circular movements of the sharks were strangely relaxing.

The sharks seemed reasonably placid and calm. They had eaten their fill, apparently. Hajime could see strips of cloth floating in the water, the only remains of the old man. He recognized the strips of white and purple, from the man's distinctive suit. He was an old fashioned kind of guy and still enjoyed wearing the Yakuza attire of bygone decades. It was at that moment that Hajime noticed something else. It was a strip of black cloth, floating in the water. It stuck out to him for some reason and he knelt down by the water's edge. He cautiously eyed the sharks, who didn't seem to notice or care about his presence.

_"Uhh, Hajime? Are you sure you want to get that close?" _Natsumi asked, with reasonable caution in her voice.

"It'll be fine," he assured her. He waited for the cloth to drift close enough to the edge for him to reach down and grab it. He did so frantically, but the sharks didn't even react to him. He breathed a sigh of relief and stood up to examine the cloth.

_"What is it?" _Natsumi asked him, curiously.

_"Not quite sure… maybe Satsuo will know," _Hajime pondered. After that he wringed out the cloth and stuffed it away. _"I guess there's not much more to look at here. Let's move on. We've still got a lot of ground to cover," _Hajime suggested.

The two of them continued on. Along the way, they ran into Peko, Satsuo, and Fuyuhiko.

_"Yo!" _Fuyuhiko called out to them. _"How are things going with you guys? Did you find the traitor yet?" _

_"Umm… no, not exactly, but we found a few possible clues," _Hajime explained. _"We investigated Hideki, Masuichi, and… your father. What about you?" _

Peko was the one who responded. _"Unfortunately, we haven't found anything particularly useful yet. We examined Takuo's body, as well as Maaya Umebayashi's." _

_"That one was fucking horrible. She was cut clean in half… everything was spilling out," _Fuyuhiko recounted.

Hajime felt a twinge of nausea at hearing that. Even though he didn't know her well, his conversations with her had always been pleasant and courteous. He had nothing against the woman, in particular. The fact she had died such a horrific death was more than a little disturbing to him.

Satsuo thankfully changed the subject._ "We found Hatoyama as well. The poor bastard lost in a game of russian roulette… with shotguns. That one was pretty gnarly too." _

Hajime paused for a moment, as he thought back to the third round where the both of them had died. A grim realization crossed his mind, as he looked at Satsuo. There was an inescapable truth that everyone seemed to be intentionally overlooking. Satsuo must have killed either Maaya or Hatoyama. Hajime had been so fixated on Takuo that he didn't stop to examine this fact. Perhaps now was not the time to bring it up, but he would have to ask Satsuo later.

They were quickly running out of time and it would be a waste to discuss their findings in detail at that very moment. They could talk about it as much as they wanted during the trial.

_"We still need to check the other rooms from the first round. That includes the rooms we started off in too," _Hajime suggested, to which everyone agreed. It seemed redundant, but he strongly believed they were worth checking again.

Hajime and Natsumi looked over their respective rooms one more time, but found nothing of note. Peko showed Fuyuhiko and Satsuo the room where she was partnered up with Genta Nagakura. This was where she acquired the small knife she later revealed before and during round 2. The silver haired girl briefly explained the rules that she and Nagakura had to follow. The two of them were conjoined by their left hands in a metal contraption with a remote lock. They were each given a small, fixed blade dagger. This weapon doubled as a tool. Throughout the room there were slots on the walls, which could only be unlocked, using the knives as makeshift keys. The two of them had to maneuver around the room together, and unlock them all. Alternatively. They were given the option of stabbing their partner to death, in an old fashioned knife fight. Obviously the two of them opted for the more honorable and peaceful solution. Nagakura even refused to take the knife with him after the game had been completed. He claimed he didn't need it, and that doing so would only play into the mastermind's wishes. Peko on the other hand, kept her weapon.

Some time later, Hajime checked his watch again. They were running out of time. They had only 20 minutes left. They had to make this quick. After meeting up with the others in the hallway, they discussed their lack of findings and determined where they should search next.

_"We still have a few more places to look at. Yudai Sagara and Ichiro Okimoto. They were the other two that were killed in the first round," _Hajime explained.

_"Sure thing," _Satsuo agreed. _"I can go take a look at our good friend… uh, what's his name again? Ichigo?" _

_"I guess I'll investigate Yudai's body, then," _Hajime pondered. _"I still have a hard time believing he was killed by Eri Kusakari." _

Hajime felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to realize that it was Peko. _"Would you mind if I assisted you? Sagara was an honored member of the Kuzuryu-gumi and one of the only mentors I had in my youth. I would like to investigate his death personally." _

_"Oh, of course! I appreciate it, Peko," _Hajime agreed. It was hard to say "no" with that girl's big red eyes beaming at him intently.

_"Natsumi and I are gonna look over some places we've already been," _Fuyuhiko declared.

_"Yeah, just in case we missed anything, you know?" _his sister explained further.

And with that, the groups diverted once again. Hajime and the Ultimate Swordswoman made their way to the room where Yudai Sagara lay waiting for them. Just like in the video, a chainsaw was stabbed into his chest. Another chainsaw was attached to his forearm. Hajime still had a hard time even looking at the gory display. It was like something out of a sleazy horror movie. Behind him, there was a large banner, that was split down the middle and covered with blood. The banner displayed an odd egyptian symbol, which Hajime recognized as "The eye of horus," It was doubtful that it played any role in the investigation but it seemed that the mastermind had bizarre taste in decorating.

Hajime was able to get a better look at the room, this time around, and he realized that chainsaws weren't the only weapons. There was a wide array of deadly objects that lined the walls. There were medieval flails, javelins, maces, and clubs as well as shurikens. There were a few more contemporary weapons, like brass knuckles and a switchblade knife. The room was set up in a symmetrical layout. Each contestant had their own matching assortment of weapons to choose from. The one that stood out the most was the Monokuma themed chainsaw that attached itself to one's forearm. Hajime couldn't help but wonder if he had seen something like that in a movie once.

_"It appears that this is one of the more straightforward games. A simple, gladiatorial fight to the death," _Peko remarked, interrupting his thoughts.

_"There's enough weapons here for a small army," _Hajime noted. _"It's a little excessive, even for a killing game." _

_"It appears the killer chose to use the chainsaw," _Peko said, as she stood over the mangled corpse. Hajime approached it as well, covering his own mouth and nose as he did. He felt nauseous, but Peko seemed unphased. Her constitution was surprisingly strong in situations like this.

Hajime noticed something odd about the blood patterns. As expected, blood had flowed from the body itself, onto the floor, but the areas around the body were mostly free of blood. Apart from the heavily blood soaked banner behind him, there was not a wide spray or splatter around the body, as one would expect from such a messy weapon.

Upon closer examination, Hajime noticed something on the body itself. Thick, dark blood had oozed from Yudai's neck. Upon closer inspection, Hajime could see a small stab wound.

_"That's weird..." _he noted. _"If the two of them fought it out with chainsaws, how did he get a stab wound like this?" _

_"I'm not sure… it does seem odd. Do you think that might have been the true cause of death?" _She asked.

Hajime put his hand to his chin._ "If it is, then what's with the chainsaw? Was that put there just to confuse us?" _

Peko looked at him curiously._ "Why would Eri do that? I don't see how that would benefit her, if she truly was Yudai's killer." _

_"I don't know… honestly, none of these first round murders make much sense to me… But anyway, I think it's time to move on." _

As the two of them departed, they met up with Satsuo, Fuyuhiko and Natsumi.

_"How'd it go?" _Satsuo asked.

_"Yudai's murder is highly suspicious, as expected," _Peko responded.

"What about you, Satsuo?" Hajime inquired.

_"Nah, I didn't find anything worth talkin' about. That guy didn't have a drop of blood on him. He was just lying there, dead. The only thing in the room was a gas mask. That's it. There wasn't even a sign of a struggle." _

_"I see..." _Hajime pondered. That description lined up perfectly with Maaya's account. His thoughts were interrupted as Fuyuhiko spoke up.

_"We didn't find jack shit. Nothing new," _he reported. Both he and Natsumi looked annoyed and disappointed.

_"We should probably start heading back to the trial room. Good ol' Monokuma is gonna get pissed at us if we make him wait," _Satsuo sighed.

_"You guys can go. There's just one last thing I want to look at. Peko, would you mind coming with me one more time?" _Hajime asked.

_"Of course. I would be honored to assist," _she said with a nod.

The two groups parted ways once again and Hajime set his sights on the room where Eri had died. She was the last body that he hadn't personally examined.

_"This is what you wanted to see?" _Peko asked, in surprise.

"_ Yeah," _Hajime nodded. _"I figured I might as well look at all the murder victims." _

_"To call Kusakari a victim is quite a stretch," _Peko said, disapprovingly. _"She tried to kill Lady Natsumi and only failed because Natsumi defended herself."  
"I figured that was the case..." _Hajime said as he looked down at the dead body. The girl's right eye had an obvious stab wound and her face was still frozen in a terrified, agonized expression. It was a terrible sight to behold.

_"So… this is why Natsumi wasn't able to use the injector that Satsuo gave her?" _

_"Yes… although in a sense, it did save her life. I must say It was resourceful of her to use it as a weapon like that." _

It was hard for Hajime to believe that Natsumi could have done this. It wasn't a scenario he wanted to think about, but he was proud of her for defending herself. It was unfortunate that Eri had to end up like this. Despite her veneer of toughness, he could always tell that she was a fragile individual, with severe, unresolved issues. He couldn't help but feel pity for her.

_"I don't know what you hope to glean from this, Hajime. We already know how she died." _

Hajime scanned the girl's body up and down. He didn't see anything at first, but then he caught sight of something odd. The lower portions of her pant legs were a different shade than the rest. It was lighter and more washed out. He felt them with his fingers and the texture seemed odd as well. It was stiff and even a little crusty. What was with this texture? It couldn't be from blood, otherwise it would have been a much more noticable, dark stain. He had a hard time figuring it out.

_"Are you finished here, Hajime? We don't have much more time," _Peko urged him.

_"Yeah… I guess I'm done." _

An hour had nearly passed. Their time had run out. During that short window, they were able to comb through the whole facility. The clues they had gathered were sparse and the mysteries they were tasked to solve were numerous. Hajime couldn't help but feel uncertain. Did they have enough evidence to come to any conclusions in a trial? Would all of this add up to anything? Would it be enough to find the identity of the traitor? All he could do was have faith in himself and his friends at this point. Faith, evidence and reason were their only tools to escape this nightmare.

And with that, the investigation had concluded. Their final "trial" was about to begin.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Lets go over the rules shall we?" _the sickeningly chipper robot bear snickered, as he sat on his little throne. The five participants were a captive audience to the bear's expository speech.

_"The purpose of this trial is to find the traitor among you. I'm sure you're all pretty mad right about now, looking for someone to blame for all the pain and anguish you've been put through tonight. That's totally natural, and you're in luck, because someone among you is the traitor responsible for why you're here." _

All of them had a look of perplexion on their faces as the maniacal bear made this declaration.

_"Wait, what? What the fuck are you talking about?" _Fuyuhiko yelled out.

Natsumi also addressed the bear angrily. _"Uhh, news flash. It's obvious Takuo was the traitor, and he's dead now!" _

_"Hey! Blondie, boss baby, stay in your lanes, got it? I know what I'm talking about here. Do you really think I wouldn't know who the traitor is? Geez." _

_"But… I don't understand. Could you at least explain it a little more?" _Hajime asked, notably less abrasive than the others. Hopefully he could get more information from the bear.

Monokuma sighed. _"Takuo did technically betray you guys. Can't really blame the guy, to be honest. He was " _**_a_**_traitor" but he wasn't " _**_the_**_traitor," This game was designed to make you turn on each other. Back stabbings were bound to happen. This is reality TV we're talking about." _

_"So, let me get this straight. The traitor we're looking for was working with you and your master, am I right?" _Hajime asked.

_"Yup. It took you long enough to-... Hey! don't call them my "master!" You make it sound way too... kinky! We are workplace associates and we have professional relationship dammit!" _

Hajime put his hand to his chin, as he tried to mull over what he had just been told. What could this mean? Was Monokuma telling the truth? One of them was actually involved in creating the game to begin with? That couldn't be true. Hajime trusted Fuyuhiko, Peko, Satsuo, and Natsumi with his life. There was no way in hell that any of them would do something like this.

_"I don't believe you..." _Natsumi seethed, grabbing the podium in front of her, gripping it tightly. _"You're completely full of shit! There is no way that any of us would ever help you! That's a total joke!" _

_"Believe it, lady. We gotta move on. Sheesh. Where was I?... Oh yeah. Your job is to find the traitor among you. If you can figure it out, that traitor will be executed. You shouldn't have any objections, right? You Yakuza guys know how to deal with traitors, don't you?" _

Dread coursed through each of them. Hajime's palms were moist with sweat and he could feel the blood drain from his head. A sudden dizziness made him lose his balance and almost stumble. Was it the fatiguing effects of the drug they had been injected with? The clock was ticking. They definitely didn't have much time left.

Peko gazed up at the bear with intense condemnation._ "It is our job to handle traitors in our midst. We do not need the assistance from outsiders, especially the likes of you." _

The bear snickered in response._ "Puhuhuhu!…Oh, but you WILL handle it, sweetheart. Because the traitor will die by your hands! You'll be the ones casting the vote." _

_"Don't fuck with us you Neopet reject! What are you talking about?" _Fuyuhiko snarled.

_"Someone once said that voting is an act of force, an act of violence. I think it was… Michael Ironside. Or maybe it was Dean Norris. I can never keep them straight. Anyway, in this trial you will come to your own conclusions, and you will condemn the traitor to their just desserts." _

So that was the purpose of this trial. They were expected to sentence one of each other to death. That was how this game would end. Hajime could feel a sickening weight of despair and anxiety in his stomach. They had come so far and struggled so much. So few of them had survived from when they started, and yet that still wasn't enough. One more had to be sacrificed.

_"Wait a minute," _Natsumi called out. _"What if we get it wrong?" _

Monokuma turned to her and put his hand to his chin._ "Well, under normal circumstances, I would say… everyone dies except the traitor. But honestly, this isn't your typical killing game. There aren't any established "blackened" rules. I mean, you're all basically murderers and scumbags anyway. So... to hell with it. If you kill the wrong person, you'll just have to live with that fact." _

Everyone in the room was horrified, except for Monokuma, of course, who maintained his sinister grin. Satsuo then began to chuckle to himself.

_"Hmmm? Is there something funny over there, Santa?" _Monokuma asked, snidely.

The grizzled man just smirked up at him. _"I gotta apologize, Monokuma. I'm sure you were really wanting some kinda show outta us. Your master probably was too. You were hoping we would start pointing fingers and turning on each other, but that's not the way the Kuzuryu do things. I've got a simple solution to all this." _

_"Oh really? Lay it on me, gramps!" _Monokuma laughed, attempting to call a bluff.

_"Sure thing. I'm just gonna have these kids all vote for me and that'll be that. No trial needed."  
"What? What are you talking about?!" _Monokuma exclaimed, standing up from his throne. _"You don't ask people to vote for you, you senile delinquent! That's not how this works!"_

_"What are you doing, old man? We haven't decided on anything yet!" _Fuyuhiko exclaimed angrily.

_"Yeah. You don't have to do this, uncle," Natsumi said with deep worry in her voice. _

_"I've had a long life, kiddos, longer than it should have been. It's all downhill from here anyway. I've gotten enough tail to last 10 lifetimes, believe me. So don't worry about me. If someone has to be sacrificed, it should be me. So, let's just get it over with," the _man chuckled.

Hajime felt his spirits rise as Satsuo spoke. Just as they were all sinking into despair, he reached down to pull them right back up. Hajime smirked at Monokuma triumphantly.

_"It looks like you lose, Monokuma." _

_"Oh?… You think so? I think you guys are forgetting something," _Monokuma muttered, regaining his composure. His anger had faded and he was snickering at them all, as if he was privy to some kind of secret.

_"And what is that?" _Peko asked, cautiously.

"Right now you're all feeling a bit... light headed, aren't you? A little short of breath. Having trouble standing? These are all common side effects of the drug known as Obelisk Agent. Right now, each of you only has about… an hour to live. More or less, depending on your body weight and constitution."

Hajime's blood ran cold once again. He was right. For a moment, Hajime had completely forgotten about that fact. He had taken for granted that they would somehow "work it out" later and find cures along the way, but right now only one of them, Peko, had been cured. All of them except her were still doomed unless they found more.

_"In that case, let's get this over with quickly, so we can get you kids to a hospital," _Satsuo assured Hajime and Peko, unaware of the fact that Natsumi and Fuyuhiko hadn't been cured. Satsuo then turned to Monokuma. _"Let's get going already. We don't have all day" _

_"Not so fast, bucko. Here's the deal. You see those giant iron doors on the other side of the room? They won't open until an hour from now, regardless of the trial. So… yeah. You're all kinda screwed. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" _

Natsumi clutched her podium, as light headedness blurred her vision._ "N-no way… Are you fucking kidding me?!" _

All of the others were just as distraught. The grim threat of inevitable demise once again hovered over them.

The bear plopped down on his throne, holding his stomach triumphantly, smirking at them all. _"Hey guys. Come on. Don't look so downtrodden. Maybe I laid that on a little thick. There's still a silver lining here. After all, despair cannot exist without a little bit of hope." _

_"And what's that?" _Hajime asked, almost apathetically.

_"If you guys determine the true traitor correctly, then you will win a prize," _he said with a snicker as a chrome safe emerged from a panel in the floor, to the right of Monokuma's throne. _"This safe contains one, single antidote injector. You guys look like you could reaaally use one." _

Now Hajime understood. The mastermind hadn't lined up a punishment for them if they guessed wrong, but rather a reward if they guessed right. The rules were perfectly consistent with the running theme of the game. One person would be sacrificed, so that another could live.

However, the math wasn't lost on Hajime. There was only one antidote and four people who needed it. Even in a best case scenario, most of them would still not survive. For now, Hajime would need to set those thoughts aside.

_"So Gramps, if you wanna "break the game" and "cheese the system" go ahead, but your little sacrifice won't mean anything when everyone else dies. Besides, why would you want to do that anyway? The people at home deserve a real show! Don't disappoint them!" _

Hajime then perked up._ "Wait a minute, Monokuma. You said something about "reality TV" earlier and now you're talking about "people at home". It's safe to say that you're broadcasting this to the world right? Like the previous game?" _

_"Uhh yeah. You're just now figuring that out? _" Monokuma responded, a little confused.

_"And how many broadcasting stations are there in this facility?" _he asked.

_"What? What the hell kind of question is that? Is this your way of making small talk? Are you… flirting with me?" _the bear asked, with feigned bewilderment.

_"I'm just curious. It shouldn't affect the trial at all if you answer me, right?" _

_"Uh… I suppose… There's only one broadcasting station. Why would we even need more than one? That was such a profoundly stupid question, that it caught me off guard. Is that drug cutting off blood to your brain?" _Monokuma answered in annoyance.

Hajime grinned ever so slightly. _"I see then… Monokuma, there's something you should know." _

_"Hmm? You've got a secret for me? Well, spill it. Share it with the class," _Monokuma responded, curiously.

_"This game isn't being broadcast to anyone," _Hajime said, confidently.

_"Whaaat? What are you talking about? Of course it is!" _Monokuma responded dismissively.

_"Nope. Natsumi and I saw the broadcasting station ourselves. It was completely derelict. It hasn't been used in a long time" _

_"Oh dear. You seem to be rambling incoherently, Hajime. Are you feeling ok? Has your time finally come? Whatever you do, don't go into the light!" _Monokuma mocked.

_"It's not rambling. Like I said, I have another witness. Natsumi was there," _Hajime declared proudly.

_"That's right! I saw it too, with my own eyes! So, it's obviously _**_NOT_**_a delusion if both of us saw it!" _Natsumi proclaimed as she stepped into the conversation. Monokuma looked somewhat perturbed by this.

_"You're bluffing! You shouldn't have even been able to access the broadcasting center at all!" _

_"Here's the thing, Monokuma" _Natsumi smirked, as she retorted. _"Maybe you should have told that genius mastermind not to use explosives in rooms with thin walls. They have a tendency to fall over... just for future reference," _she said smugly, casting Hajime an assuring grin.

_"You should have seen it yourself, Monokuma, if you were truly monitoring the security cameras the whole time. You should have seen us leave your field of vision. If you also know the layout of the building, then you know damn well that we're telling the truth." _

_"..." _Monokuma was silent for a long moment until he spoke in a cold, robotic voice. _"This… does… not… compute..." _He then snapped back to his usual personality. _"Seriously, this doesn't ****ing compute! How are we not live, right now? What's going on? How did this happen?! That was the whole point of this stupid game in the first place!" _He raged and stomped up and down on his throne.

The sight of the flustered and agitated little villain brought some semblance of hope to the weary contestants. This confirmed Hajime's suspicions and it opened up all kinds of new speculation.

_"I don't know, Monokuma. Maybe you should ask whoever is behind this game. That entire hallway was sealed up with cement."  
"What?! Why didn't anyone tell me that? This is unbelievable," _Monokuma growled, before turning away from them, hanging his shoulders dejectedly. _"How could this happen… everything was going so smoothly. This is totally off the script. Am I a joke to you?" _he mumbled, as if speaking to the mastermind or whoever was in charge of this operation.

The atmosphere began to grow awkward as Monokuma continued his little episode, mumbling to himself incoherently. Hajime knew he had to choose his next words carefully.

_"Monokuma. I think it's safe to say this didn't turn out like you imagined it would… Like Junko Enoshima imagined it would. Right?" _Hajime spoke calmly. Monokuma suddenly stood stiff and turned around slowly, eyeing Hajime suspiciously.

_"What did you just say?" _he asked, with a hint of menace in his voice.

_"You heard him. The gig is up, you little bastard. Everyone knows about Junko Enoshima," _Fuyuhiko shot at him.

The bear began to snicker maniacally, with a nervous inflection. If he had any blood, it would have drained from his face at that moment. _"You're bluffing. This time I know you're bluffing 100%." _

_"Junko Enoshima was killed 5 months ago after her underground lair was discovered. So was her sister, Mukuro Ikusaba and a student named Ryota Mitarai," _Peko explained further.

_"Wha… I… I-It can't be" _Monokuma whimpered

Hajime continued, _"Her and Ryota Mitarai's research was confiscated. So, we know all about your ability to brainwash people. I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that it was the purpose of this game to begin with. You wanted tens of millions of eyes watching this game, so you could spread chaos and despair throughout the world. That was your goal, wasn't it Monokuma?" _

The bear was silent for a moment. He seemed to be ignoring Hajime and processing the data he had just heard.

"_ If my beloved creator is dead… and the smelly sister… And the NEET… then it must have been..." _Monokuma then smirked sinisterly as a thought came to him. _"So that's how it is… _**_You _**_did this… How very sly," he _mumbled to himself, as if talking to someone who wasn't present in the room.

_"Are you done mumbling to yourself yet you little creep? The game is fucking sham. It's a wash. So just let us go already!" _Fuyuhiko scoffed.

_"Young master is correct. Surely you realize it is pointless to continue this game, even for you," _Peko added.

Hajime noticed this shift in the robotic bear's mannerisms. His nervousness and distress had faded. It was as if Monokuma had come to some sort of epiphany. The bear then spoke, in the same confident, smarmy tone from before.

_"Let me share a piece of wisdom with you all. Everyone is put on this earth for a reason. That may sound like altruistic mumbo jumbo, but I mean it. It's not necessarily a positive thing. You see, for some people that reason is just to be a shark's dinner or get hit by a bus. Sometimes your entire existence turns out to be a joke at your expense." _

The others gazed up at the pontificating bear with worry and suspicion. His old self seemed to be returning.

_"For me, my purpose is one thing and one thing only. Despair… Danganronpa. Your purpose as contestants is to either survive or die. That's it. Nothing else matters. This game might not have gone as planned, but we're still in this boat together. And we are gonna finish this game, one way or another. The trial will continue, and I am more excited than ever to see the results!" _

Then, a grim cloud of disappointment returned to the eclipse group in its malignant shade. They all held out a sliver of hope that the whole game might be called off, but those hopes had been dashed. Nothing had really changed, as far as their fates were concerned. They managed to rattle the AI Monokuma, but to what end? The intentions of the mastermind still appeared to be playing out.

Despite all this, Hajime couldn't help but feel a small sense of determination. He had managed to get some critical info out of Monokuma that could prove valuable to solving this entire mystery, but it wasn't enough. He would still need everyone's help to find the ultimate truth.

_"Before we start this thing, I've got one more question for you Monokuma," _Satsuo interjected.

The bear sighed in annoyance._ "You realize you guys are literally going to die if you keep delaying things like this, right?!... Go ahead." _

_"Well, seeing as you're in the dark about a lotta' things, that makes me wonder... Are you really sure who the traitor is? How are you gonna judge a trial if you don't even know what's really goin' on?" _

Monokuma twitched slightly with anger. "_ You've got quite the pair, don't ya, leatherface?" _he cooed in a menacingly sweet voice.

_"It's an honest question. There's no point in having a trial if not even you know the right answer." _

_"Oh, I know who the traitor is. Don't you worry. The mastermind introduced us before the game began. In fact, the traitor and I even had a little chat before the game started. There aren't many things you can be sure of in life but I know two things. Pineapples are _**_NOT _**_a pizza topping and the traitor _**_IS_**_still alive… Oh and a third thing. This trial has officially begun!" _he exclaimed.

Hajime looked around at the others. Everyone was silent, No one knew how to start this off. No one wanted to point fingers, but the time for delaying was over and now it was time for resolute action. There was one last game of death to be completed, and it would claim one more of their lives. Hajime cleared his throat and looked around the room.

_"Before we start, we need to break things down. There's a lot to digest here and we can't just tackle the issue directly. There are other things that need to be explained first." _

_"But what if it's... impossible?" _Natsumi wondered, in frustration. _"There are too many things we don't know and everyone else is dead. I don't even know where to start." _

_"We don't exactly have a lot of solid evidence to go on. There are a lot of things we are gonna have to speculate about." _Fuyuhiko also chimed in, grumpily.

Satsuo could see morale slipping around him. _"Hey, come on kids. Even if we have to guess in the end there's still a 1 in 5 chance we'll be right. So, cheer up…Peko, help me out here." _

_"I must admit, I have no expertise in this field. If we had someone like Kyoko Kirigiri assisting us, perhaps it would be different," _Peko noted.

Monokuma perked up at this. _"Oh yes. That reminds. The mastermind of this game found a certain something on your person when you were captured, Mr Hinata," _he said, withdrawing the manilla envelope from under his cushion. _"Tadaa! The mastermind has graciously decided to let you use this as evidence in your case." _

Everyone looked puzzingly at the manilla envelope in the bear's hands and they turned to Hajime, questioningly.

_"What's he talking about? What is that, Hajime?" _Natsumi asked, suspiciously.

_"Have you been keeping something from us?" _Fuyuhiko pried impatiently.

_"Let me just explain," _Hajime protested as Monokuma shuffled over to him and held the envelope up, wiggling it about. Hajime grabbed it and looked around the room at the increasingly suspicious looks of his friends.

_"I'm sure you're all familiar with Kyoko Kirigiri. The Ultimate Detective. I was approached by her before and after the incidents at Hope's Peak." _

_"Woah, wait a minute. I get that she's a student, but she's basically a cop. You should have told us if she was hounding you," _Natsumi interrupted.

_"It wasn't like that," _Hajime protested, even though that was an accurate summation of how their initial interactions were.

_"Then what was it like, Hajime?" _Satsuo asked. _"You're a trustworthy kid. I'm not tryin to point fingers at ya, but why didn't you tell anyone about your relationship with Kirigiri sooner?" _

_"I was literally about to do that before… this happened," _he said, gesturing around the room at the killing game itself. _"That's why I brought it with me to the party. I wasn't trying to deceive you. The only way Kirigiri and I could work together was if we kept everything on the down-low. She wasn't even supposed to even be talking to me." _

_"And you shouldn't have been talking to her without consulting your leadership and informing them of the situation" _Peko said sternly. _"I know you are new to this way of life Hajime, but what you did could have gotten you in serious trouble. Keeping secrets is no longer a luxury that you have, as a subordinate of the Kuzuryu-gumi," _she chided with a sigh. _"But given the circumstances, that is the least of our concerns right now. I apologize if that was too blunt." _

_"N-no! It's alright Peko. You're right. I should have told you all about this sooner, but I actually just received this folder yesterday and I was literally about to report this information to your father." _

_"What information? We haven't even gotten to that part yet," _Natsumi realized.

_"That's because we all keep interrupting the man. Please continue Hajime," _Satsuo said encouragingly.

Hajime took a deep breath and continued._ "This envelope contains a bunch of documents relating to the Enoshima incident. It has notes, evidence, witness statements, profiles on the suspects and various other stuff." _

_"But how the hell is that useful now? All that stuff is wrapped up and all those wackos are dead as shit. I don't see how that's gonna help us figure out who the traitor is," _Fuyuhiko complained, apathetically.

_"Well, here's the thing. Kyoko Kirigiri strongly believed that Junko Enoshima had another associate who was still on the loose. She suspected this person killed Ryota Mitarai on that day as well." _

Hajime went on to give the group a quick summation of the key pieces of evidence and Kyoko's observations. There was a lot of information to cover, but Hajime had already parsed through it on his own, so he was able to present quick bullet points.

_"So that must mean..." _Natsumi trailed off.

"Yes," Hajime responded with a nod. _"Whoever that person is, they are the one who put us in this game. They're behind all of this." _

Satsuo crossed his arms in deep thought._ "So, wait a minute. We need to get something straight. Is the mastermind and the traitor the same person or are they different people? I don't think we ever got a straight answer." _

Hajime nodded._ "That's a good question. We definitely need to nail that down. I do have one piece of evidence that they are two separate people, and I got it from you, Monokuma." _

_"Wait, what? What are you talking about?" _The bear snapped to attention, looking back and forth, bewildered.

_"It's all thanks to you Satsuo," _Hajime said with a grin before turning to the bear. _"Hey Monokuma, earlier when Satsuo asked you a question, you slipped and said that the mastermind introduced you to the traitor before the game started. That would imply they are two seperate people. It would be bizarre and pointless for you to make a statement like that if they were both the same person. I'm not putting it past you to lie, of course, but even for you that would be expert level lying. I think it's more likely that you just made a mistake." _

Monokuma was silent for a long moment and shrugged his shoulders. _"Meh. I probably would have told you that if you asked me up front, anyway. It's not a big deal. If you reeaallly need it confirmed, then sure. The mastermind and the traitor are two different people." _

Satsuo gave a thumbs up. _"At least we're making progress. Good work Hajime. By the way, I totally planned for that to happen. You know I'm always thinking three steps ahead," the _old man chuckled sarcastically."

_"But we're still just chipping away at it. There's still a lot of details tha-" _Natsumi trailed off and stumbled forward, only barely catching herself on her podium. Her hair fell into her face and her legs quivered.

_"Natsumi! Are you ok" _Hajime and Fuyuhiko called out almost simultaneously.

_"I-I'm fine guys. I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy. That's all. No big deal," _she grunted in annoyance as she pulled herself up straight and rubbed her forehead.

Satsuo looked at her confusedly. He was no medical expert, but he figured the effects of the Obelisk Agent would have been completely removed. Maybe there were still after effects. That was the only conclusion he could draw.

Hajime noticed Satsuo's suspicions and he quickly resumed the conversation.

_"I think we are making good progress. We just need to keep this up," _he encouraged the others.

_"But, how do we do that?" _Fuyuhiko asked _"we're at a dead end here." _

Peko pushed her glasses into place. _"First, let's review the facts so far. We know that the traitor and the mastermind are seperate people. We know that the traitor is one of us five. We also can be reasonably certain that the mastermind is the fourth Junko accomplice. That much was obvious from the beginning. We also know that this game is not proceeding as it's original creator, Junko Enoshima, envisioned it. It's original purpose, as a weapon of mass hypnosis, has been negated, and the game is being orchestrated for a new purpose. Is that an accurate summation, Hajime?" _

Hajime was impressed by the silver haired girl's ability to absorb and break down information. Despite being a bodyguard with very little to say for herself, she had a sharp intellect. Hajime was proud of her and he nodded in approval.

_"Yeah. That's right. That's the big picture. It gives us a context for everything else." _

Satsuo also nodded. _"Yeah, it does. Everything has sorta been… "demystified" for us. There's a word I don't get to use often. Heh, heh." _

Natsumi was trying her best to stay sharp and awake. _"Now that's out of the way, what's next?" _

Hajime put his hand to his chin, somberly._ "We are going to have to unpack the game itself and everything that happened here tonight." _

_"Huh?" _Fuyuhiko responded, perplexed. _"What do you mean by that?" _

_"Yeah, Hajime. How can we possibly do that? It would be hard enough to solve one murder, but… Nine people were killed." _

_"Ten actually, if you recall our little Yakuza prince," _Satsuo injected.

_"Fuck..." _Fuyuhiko sighed in exasperation. _"It's a mess. This whole thing's a goddamn mess. There's just no fucking way." _

Hajime could sense the pessimism and discouragement in the room. If apathy set in, then they were all doomed. _"Calm down, guys. It's not that bad. We already know from first hand experience how some of them died. So, those should be easy." _

_"R-right..." _Natsumi muttered as the horrific memory of Eri's death came roaring back with a vengeance. _"I killed Eri… Fuyuhiko and Peko can verify that." _

_"Takuo is off the list as well..." _Hajime noted, grimly. He then turned to Satsuo. _"We didn't ask before, but who did you kill in round 3? Hatoyama and Umebayashi were killed, but I don't think you ever told us which one it was..." _

_"Oh.. right. I guess I should have been a little more open about that," _Satsuo noted with an awkward smile.

Fuyuhiko couldn't help but come to Satsuo's defense, out of obligation._ "I'm not judging you for doing that. I mean, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't have gotten that antidote. You just did what had to be done." _

_"Damn kid. That's cold. You're becoming more and more of a yakuza every day," _Satsuo sighed. _"I'll tell you the truth. I killed Maaya Umebayashi." _

There was a moment of cold, uneasy silence among the group. They had expected that he had killed Hatoyama, or had at least hoped. They never imagined Satsuo posessesing the callousness and lack of chivalry to murder a woman in cold blood, but that was apparently what had transpired.

_"I'm sure you guys want some kind of explanation, right? I'm not exactly proud of what went down, but I have my reasons." _

_"Like he needed a reason!" _Natsumi scoffed angrily. _"That bitch killed our dad! She's lucky she survived that long." _

Fuyuhiko concurred._ "You don't have to explain yourself Satsuo. We understand completely." _

_"Hold on guys. Did she kill Matsushige? I wouldn't be so sure about that," _Hajime interrupted. The siblings looked at him with shock and indignance.

_"What the hell are you talking about Hajime?" _Fuyuhiko responded with barely restrained rage.

_"During round 2, I talked with Umebayashi. In exchange for sparing her life, she shared information with me. She admitted to me that she lied about killing your father. I think her goal was to divert attention away from the actual killer." _

_"And you believed her? She was just toying with you. That's her whole friggin MO," _Natsumi said in a huff.

_"I don't know about that. There's more to it. She also told me what her secret tape contained. Like all of ours, it was told in the form of a short fairytale story." _

Fuyuhiko pondered for a moment. _"Oh yeah. She mentioned that later. She said that she knew the truth about "The Night of Retribution." _

_"That's what she told you guys, but she told me something different," _Hajime remembered, thinking back to that moment. He then went on to explain the parable that Maaya Umebayashi had told him. He was met with stunned and puzzled glances.

Natsumi mulled this over._ "So, Maaya had an affair with our uncle Daichi way back in the day?… and the bastard son was..." _

_"It was Takuo. He found out about it too, from Maaya. After she told me about her long lost son, I knew that it had to be Takuo. That was why I confronted him in the final round," _Hajime confirmed.

_"That would explain why she knew about two of the motivation tapes? Perhaps one was hers and one was Takuo's?" _Peko reasoned.

_"That seems likely. The two of them were definitely working together. I saw them talking after the first round. That must have been when they made their plans. I'm sure they didn't have much time, but it was enough to exchange information and agree to work together." _

Hajime also recalled that Takuo kept a spare antidote injector. He probably acquired it after the third round, but no longer had a use for it, after he learned that Maaya had been killed. That was why he destroyed it.

Fuyuhiko pondered for a moment. _"So, their plan was to survive together and have Takuo take control of the Kuzuryu. Hell, with Maaya's clout, he might have even been able to take over the Minamoto as well. He woulda been the closest thing to a Minamoto heir in their eyes." _

_"That was his plan… which was why I had to stop him." _  
Satsuo had a somber expression and gave an understanding nod. _"So, Takuo gave into power lust, after all... It must have been hard for you to take him down." _

_"Well, I hoped that we could talk things out. I didn't want things to end that way, but... he made his decision." _

_"So, I guess that mystery is already wrapped up," _Fuyuhiko sighed. _"But that didn't get us anywhere." _  
_"Wait, I'm not finished yet. There's still more to the story," _Hajime interrupted.

_"Uhh, how exactly? Do you think Takuo and Maaya had something to do with creating this game in the first place?" _Natsumi asked, in confusion.

_"No, I don't think so. They simply tried to use the game to their advantage. Maaya herself told me she wasn't looking at the game itself. She was looking at what would come afterwards. She believed that whoever survived this game would become the de facto leaders of the Yakuza world. She even tried to get me on board with this plan." _

_"Really? What did she offer you? Do I even wanna know?" _Satsuo inquired suggestively, crossing his arms.

_"She said she could guarantee me and Natsumi safety under Takuo's leadership, but no one else. So, of course I rejected it," _Hajime explained proudly _. "Satsuo, I assume that she offered you the same kind of deal." _

_"That's right. She told me everything," _Satsuo said, before Monokuma interrupted him

_"You could say she "spilled her guts!" Bwahahaaa!" _

The others were briefly paralyzed with annoyance before Satsuo continued.

_"Anyway… She thought she could get me to switch sides, but she miscalculated. She must have thought because of this," _Satsuo said, holding up his hand, revealing his severed pinky finger. _"That I had some kind of grudge against the Kuzuryu-gumi, and I would join her little coup. But that's just not the case." _

_"And you realized the only way you could stop her plan for sure was… To kill her, right?" _

Satsuo nodded solemnly._ "It was a spur of the moment thing. I realized I could kill two birds with one stone. I could stop her plans right there and also get another antidote for Fuyuhiko. I had to keep my promise to your father to keep you and your sister safe." _

_"There was something else," _Hajime mumbled as he recalled Maaya's words. _"She mentioned to me that she had one more ace in the hole. I'm not sure what she meant by that. Did she mention that to you at all Satsuo?" _

_"Hm? No, not that I can remember. She just thought I would be a good turncoat. That's it," _Satsuo said with assurance, scratching his beard ponderously.

_"I see… " _Hajime muttered.

_"Sooo… Like my brother said. None of this helps us find the traitor," _Natsumi sighed impatiently. _"Takuo and Maaya's little plot has nothing to do with the traitor we're looking for." _

_"I don't know if we can say that yet," _Hajime asserted. " _If we look at the rest of the game, it might make things more clear." _

_"The rest of the game? Do we really have time for that?" _Fuyuhiko asked with apprehension, realizing how much there was to cover.

_"Let's just start at the beginning," _Hajime assured him. _"As you all remember, Shinta Masuichi, Ichiro Okimoto, Yudai Sagara, and... Matsushige Kuzuryu were the first victims. The self admitted murderers were Satsuo, Takuo, Eri, and Maaya, respectively." _

_"Right. You said it yourself that it would be hard for someone to get away with lying," _Natsumi pointed out.

_"It would be hard, but not impossible. I think we might need to re-examine those first murders and who was actually responsible for them." _

_"Well, there's a little problem with that. I'm the only one left. So, you aren't gonna be able to question the others." _Satsuo pointed out.

_"True, but we can still examine the evidence, now that we have had a chance to investigate the murder scenes ourselves," _Peko chimed in.

_"I did manage to talk to Maaya about the murders. She insisted that she didn't kill Matsushige and that she actually killed her bodyguard, Ichiro Okimoto. Or rather, he sacrificed himself to save her." _

_"Hold on! Why should we take anything that woman says as truth?" _Fuyuhiko demanded. _"For all we know, she was just trying to save her own ass!" _

Hajime thought for a moment. _"No, I don't think that's the case. After all, she described the game in great detail. How else would she be able to do that?" _

_"I object to that assumption" _Peko interrupted.

_"W-what?" _Hajime responded.

_"As we mentioned before, Maaya Umebayashi conspired with Takuo. If you may recall, Takuo is the one who claimed to have killed Ichiro." _

_"Yeah, that's right!" _Natsumi agreed. _"Takuo could have easily just told her about the rules to the first game, just like he told her about his motivation video!" _

_"My point precisely. It appears you fell for this woman's ruse, Hajime," _Peko sighed, disappointingly.

_"Hey. Don't be hard on him, Peko," _Satsuo chided. _"With hypnotic orbs like her's, any man could fall prey." _

_"We don't need any of your dirty old man comments, got it?" _Fuyuhiko snapped.

_"I meant her eyes, bucko. Calm down," _Satsuo chortled.

_(Maaya was lying? She killed Matsushige after all?… No, that's not right…) _Hajime thought. _(There is a key piece of evidence that everyone is overlooking.) _

Peko continued,_ "So, as I was saying… After the first round, Maaya talked with Takuo and exchanged information. She used this information to deceive you into thinking she was present when Ichiro died, but in reality, it was Takuo who overpowered and killed him. Then-" _Peko explained.

_"No! That's wrong!" _Hajime interrupted, catching Peko off guard. _"Think back to the crime scene. We examined it ourselves. There was no blood or signs of a struggle. Isn't that odd? I mean, I can imagine Ichiro just lying down and dying for Maaya, but he certainly wouldn't have done that for Takuo. So obviously her story makes far more sense." _

_"Hmm… I see your point. That fact does corroborate her story," _Peko responded humbly.

_"So wait a minute… are you saying that they switched their victims? So… It was Takuo who killed Matsushige all along?" _Fuyuhiko declared, angrily.

Natsumi was stunned. _"I… can't believe he would do something like that… It makes me sick..." _

_"Something still doesn't add up," _Peko spoke up again. _"What was his motivation? At that point, it was only the first round, so he hadn't even talked to Maaya Umebayashi yet. She hadn't told him about his father and birthright yet." _

That was a good point. Hajime had to mull it over for a few moments before postulating a simple answer. _"Hold on. We know the two motivation videos that Maaya and Takuo exchanged, but we never pinned down who started with which video. Maybe Takuo's video was the one that told him about his birthright. That's why he immediately eliminated Matsushige..." _

Natsumi agreed, as the pieces were starting to come together for her._ "Yeah… Yeah, that makes perfect sense… So it really was him..." _

_"I guess that settles it. So, Hajime, what's next?" _Satsuo inquired.

Hajime thought for a moment. He wasn't sure if that really "settled" the issue of Matushige's murder, but perhaps he would come back to it later.

_"Well, there are the other two murders. Yudai Sagara and Shinta Masuichi." _

_"Umm… no offense to Yudai, but do those two murders really matter? I think we're just wasting time talking about them," _Fuyuhiko grunted, dismissively.

_"I don't think it's a waste of time. Those murders are suspicious as well," _Hajime noted.

Satsuo realized that attention would soon return to him. He sighed and toyed with his beard as he spoke. _"As you guys know, I killed the old geezer. So, if you need any details on that, you can ask me." _

_"Man! You Yakuza types talk about murder so casually. It sends shivers up my spine!" _Monokuma giggled.

_"Hey! Can it! No one's talking to you!" _Fuyuhiko barked at him.

Hajime pondered over the evidence they had collected and something stuck out at him. He began to feel a creeping suspicion of Satsuo. He didn't want to doubt the old man, but this was something he couldn't ignore.

_"I want to talk about Eri Kusakari, actually." _

_"That bitch killed Yudai and tried to kill my sister. All I can say about her is that I'm glad she's gone," _Fuyuhiko flared angrily.

_"But she never was able to explain how she managed to kill Yudai. He definitely had way more fighting experience than she did." _

_"Maybe he went on easy on her? Y'know, like a chivalry thing?" _Natsumi suggested.

_"Clearly you didn't know Yudai that well," _Satsuo chuckled. _"But seriously though. She probably just got lucky." _

_"There is no point in blindly speculating, Hajime. Unless you have hard evidence, we are wasting time here," _Peko said, sternly.

_"I actually do. I have two pieces of evidence that prove it conclusively. They are things that were and weren't on Eri's body." _

_"Is that some kind of bullshit riddle?" _Fuyuhiko asked in annoyance.

_"It's just simple forensics. There was something I noticed on Eri's body when we examined her. She had something on her pant legs. From the knees down It was like something had dried. It was stiff and crusty" _

_"What? Ewww!" _Natsumi exclaimed.

_"Wha… No! It wasn't that" Hajime protested. "It was something salty" _

_"..." _Natsumi was silent with a look of even greater disgust.

Hajime sighed and put his hand to his face. _"I think it was dried saltwater. You know how when you go to a beach and you get seawater on your clothes?" _

_"Yeah!" _Fuyuhiko exclaimed. _"It makes them all stiff and crusty. You have to wash them afterwards." _

_"So, where do you think the salt water came from? Could it be-" _Peko said before she was interrupted.

_"Maybe it was bodily fluids," Satsuo blurted. "Sweat, blood, or maybe… ya know… When people die, a lot of times they "lose control," if you know what I mean." _

_"Ugh! That's seriously gross!" _Natsumi grunted in disgust.

_"No… I don't think it was any of those things. Sweat doesn't contain THAT much salt and it wouldn't be concentrated around her calves and shins. It definitely wasn't blood, otherwise it would have been stained a darker color. And it wasn't… *sigh*… We would have smelled it if she had wet herself. So there is only one thing it could have been. Salt water from the shark tank." _

_"If that is the case, then it means that she was the one who pushed Shinta Masuichi into the shark tank, which caused the water to splash on her!" _Fuyuhiko exclaimed.

_"But that would mean… Satsuo… You lied to us?" _Natsumi said in an injured, hushed tone as she looked over at her uncle with legitimate confusion.

_"Hold on now. You're going to base that on some stiff jeans? I mean, I can't argue against it, since I didn't see it myself, but are you 100% sure that's what you saw?" _

_"It's not the only piece of evidence," _Hajime pointed out. _"Like I said, something was missing, namely blood." _

Satsuo was speechless at this and he was silent as Hajime continued.

_"When Eri emerged from round 1, she didn't have a drop of blood on her. I know because I saw her in the hallway. Now, remember what Yudai was killed with." _

_"It was a chainsaw," _Peko said coldly.

_"If you killed someone with a weapon like that, you would get some blood splatter on you, for sure!" _Natsumi exclaimed.

Fuyuhiko lit up as he, too, understood the situation,"_ So, Eri couldn't have been the one who killed Yudai and that means..." _

The sequence of events began to grow clearer and clearer in everyone's minds.

**A few hours earlier**

The TV displayed a litany of images and information that ranged from confusing, to deeply terrifying. The wiley tomboy and old man stared up in shock as it was announced that they were both in a "Despair Room", meaning one of them would meet their end. The video went on to give them a strange, cryptic story for their motivation. It portrayed a beautiful queen, estranged from her husband. She gave birth to two twin girls, one of which she spirited away in secret to be raised by her distant relatives. Eri couldn't make heads or tails of the video, but Masuichi seemed ponderous.

Before long, the broadcasts ceased, leaving the two of them in silence, apart from the lightly churning water.

_"So, this is the way of things… how macabre..." _The old man gazed down at the tank below them. Dark gray fins pierced the surface and glided smoothly in a circular formation.

Eri breathed heavily and nervously glanced between the sharks and the Minamoto Oyabun. She had no idea what she was supposed to do in this situation.

_"It is unfortunate that I must ask this of you, but I think we both know what must be done, here." _

Eri looked up at him with surprise and confusion. _"W-wait… what you do mean, sir?" _

_"You have a duty to fulfill, Miss Kusakari. That duty is to serve the Minamoto clan, and put it before yourself. Therefore..." _

_"What?! You want me to..." _Eri backed away, recoiling in shock and horror.

_"I know it's a horrible thing to ask of you. This situation disgusts me more than you can imagine. However, we still have duties to uphold." _

Eri just looked at him with disgust in her eyes and balled her fists with anger. _"No… There's no way," _she said, shaking her head.

_"You swore an oath to this clan, not just to Hideki. Think of what he would say if he were-GHHK!" _

He was interrupted as Eri stormed over to him and grabbed him by the neck. Her eyes were filled with murderous intent.

_"Don't do this, child… You will live to regret it!" _the man choked in between gasps for air.

_"Yeah, that's the fucking point!" she curtly responded. _

_"Listen to me," _he wheezed _"This is your chance to prove your loyalty to the Minamoto family. Your traitorous actions will all be forgiven. You have my word." _

_"I don't need your forgiveness," _she sneered as she dragged him towards the edge. She sucker punched the elderly Yakuza and brought him to his knees, staring down at the murky, cold water.

_"The Minamoto clan needs my leadership in the times to come, Eri!" _

_"We already have a leader," _she whispered in his ear before placing her shoe on the man's back and shoving him into the water. Within moments, he disappeared under the surface, amidst a churning, crimson frenzy.


	11. Chapter 11

_"It all makes sense now..." _Fuyuhiko murmured in disbelief. _"But then… Why did you lie about it, Satsuo? You swapped victims with Eri so that you could cover the fact that you killed Yudai? No part of that makes any goddamn sense! So, you better fucking explain yourself, now!" _

_ "What the hell is this? I… don't... Please, just say something, uncle!" _Natsumi pleaded.

_"Well… it's embarrassing to admit it..." Satsuo sighed as he stroked his beard. "But yeah. I killed Yudai. I'm not proud of it, but that's the truth." _

_"Satsuo..." _Hajime sighed. _"I don't know why you're doing this, but please just stop." _

The old man looked at him questioningly. _"What are you getting at Hajime?" _

_"Start telling the truth," _Hajime responded forcefully.

_"W-wait, Hajime," _Natsumi protested. _"Maybe it was a mutual thing. They were in a despair room and only one of them could live. So they just fought each other honorably. Isn't that right uncle?" _

Hajime just shook his head._ "I'm not talking about that. This whole time, Satsuo has been leading us down the wrong path." _

_"W-what?" _Natsumi and Fuyuhiko both responded.

_"Satsuo didn't kill Yudai," _Hajime declared.

"_ Woah, wait! Isn't that what we were just trying to prove?" _Fuyuhiko marveled in confusion.

_"There's one problem with that," _Peko answered, as she had clearly noticed the same thing as Hajime. She gave him a supportive nod before he continued.

_"Eri didn't have blood on her after round one, but neither did Satsuo." _

_"Wait, what? You're saying neither of them killed Yudai?" _Natsumi exclaimed.

_"That's right. Neither of them had blood on them, but there was someone who did," _Hajime said, solemnly. He said as he turned to one of the portraits with an X painted over it. He pointed to it declaratively. _"Takuo Kuzuryu." _

A stunned silence fell over the room.

"Wait… so you're saying Takuo killed Yudai?" Natsumi exclaimed in shock.

_"When you put the pieces together, everything falls into place. The murderers for every case become clearer and clearer. Eri Kusakari killed Shinta Masuichi. Maaya Umebayashi killed Ichiro Okimoto. Takuo... killed Yudai Sagara, and finally..." _Hajime had a difficult time bringing himself to say it. _"Satsuo… you killed Matsushige… didn't you?" _

_"I object!" _Natsumi yelled out with what strength she could muster. Her eyes were glossed over with tears as she refused to accept such a despair inducing answer.

_"There is no way Satsuo would do that! It's impossible!" _she affirmed strongly.

_"I don't want to believe it either! Of course I don't!" _Hajime yelled back. _"But this is where all the evidence points to." _

_"Where's your proof?! Takuo is obviously the one who did it! He had the motivation! He swapped murders with Maaya! We already proved that, goddamnit! You obviously made a mistake somewhere!" _she cried out.

_"By process of elimination, it has to be him, Natsumi." _

_"Why?! Just because of some blood?! That's... not nearly enough evidence! Even with what you're saying, it still doesn't make sense," _she said, pointing at Hajime angrily. Hajime kept his composure, despite her outburst.

_"Ok, then let's talk about Takuo. Why would he have blood on him? Matsushige's blood wouldn't reach across the whole room like that." _

_"Oh come on! You're talking like you're some kind of forensics expert, but you're not, Hajime! You're just speculating! It's an ameteur opinion!" _Natsumi pointed angrily.

_"What about the game itself? The one that killed Matsushige? We haven't talked about it much." _

_"What about it?" _Natsumi responded sharply. Right now the others were quiet, including Monokuma. The whole conflict was between Natsumi and Hajime right now.

_"The game was set up where both players had to grip onto handles. The handles each had a lanyard that led to a pin in each of the bracelets. If the handle was lost and was pulled away from the victim, it would release the pin and activate the bracelet. Using powerful magnets, the victim was pulled back against the cross, where they would be killed with spears. The chains of both players were connected so that they could put pressure on their opponent, in a test of strength." _

_"I know all that… What's your point?" _Natsumi whispered, in a downtrodden tone. She didn't want to think about how her father had died. It absolutely destroyed her to even think about it. She managed to calm her frantic thoughts and continue along with Hajime. After a few deep breaths, she continued to recollect how the game worked.

_"We saw the safe in the room, which means It wasn't a "despair room," both of them would have lived if they just waited it out. But Takuo… he betrayed our father. He used the mechanics of the game as his murder weapon. He pulled on the chains and-" _

_"No! That's wrong!" _Hajime interrupted harshly, startling Natsumi. _"That can't be right. I know for a fact that Takuo's right arm was severely injured in a car wreck. He can barely even form a fist with his right hand. There is no way he could have overpowered your father in a game like that. He probably wouldn't have even been able to participate." _

Natsumi was growing more flustered and sweat beaded on her forehead, as she realized she was backed into a corner.

_"M-maybe his arm has recovered since then! Did you consider that?! It's been a while since you spent time with him. How else do you think he was able to kill all those other people? If he could overpower Nagakura, he could have overpowered my father!" _

_"Natsumi, just give it up. Satsuo did it. Just accept it. He's not even defending himself. The only one who refuses to accept it is you." _

_"No… I'm not… I'm not done yet!" _

_"This will put it to rest," Hajime sighed. "Think back to when we all met up after round 1. Takuo pulled something out of his jacket. Do you remember what it was?" _

Natsumi froze up for a moment and then dejectedly muttered. _"It was a knife..." _

_"Not just any knife. It was a switchblade. Peko and I saw another one in a different room." _

_"..." _ Natsumi was silent.

_"Chainsaws were not the only weapons in the room where Yudai Sagara was killed. There were several weapons throughout the room. In fact, other than my room and Peko's room, it was the only one that had any loose weapons." _

_"..." _Natsumi was still silent.

"_ the room where Yudai Sagara was killed was symmetrical. There was an even distribution of weapons on both sides. Each player was given the same selection of weapons to choose from, but when we examined the scene there was one thing missing. One of switchblades, the same type of switchblade that Takuo suddenly had in his possession, after round 1." _

Peko nodded in agreement. "_ Back at the beginning of the game, Takuo mentioned the fact we didn't start off with any weapons." _

Hajime recalled Takuo's exact words.

_"Look around you. We may not have any weapons, but there are eight of us and only six of them." _

_Fuyuhiko was now in total agreement. "I know Takuo. If he had a knife, he definitely would have taken it out then." _

_"Yet, all of a sudden after round 1, he had one in his possession. We didn't think much of it at the time because we didn't know anything about the rooms at that time. However, looking back on it, there is really only one room he could have gotten it from," _Peko pondered.

Natsumi was still speechless. She had no idea how to rebut all of this evidence.

_"All that evidence is pretty damn conclusive… but still..." _Fuyuhiko sighed. _"There's some stuff that doesn't make sense."  
_At this point, Hajime felt they were simply wasting time. The evidence was damning, but Hajime was willing to hear him out. They needed to put this fully to rest.

_"First of all, how did Takuo manage to kill Yudai, to begin with? Are you telling me Takuo was able to beat him in a chainsaw fight, with only one arm? Also, there's the whole "blood" thing. True, Takuo had some blood on him after round 1. We all noticed that. But it wasn't THAT much. It was just on his left arm. That was it. That blood should have splattered all over. He used a chainsaw to kill him, for fuck's sake." _

_"Not necessarily," _Hajime interjected. _"I don't think the chainsaw was the actual murder weapon. Like you said, if you stabbed someone else with a chainsaw, you would get covered in blood splatter. But after round one, no one had that much blood on them. So, whoever killed Yudai couldn't have used the chainsaw as a weapon."  
"Are you saying… they killed Yudai a different way and then stuck the chainsaw in him to fool us?" _

_"That's exactly what I'm saying. Yudai's actual cause of death was a stab wound to the neck and the murder weapon was a switchblade knife."  
_With that, everything dawned on them. All the pieces fell into place.

_"After Yudai went for the chainsaw, Takuo went with a lighter weapon. He used speed to his advantage. Holding the knife in his left hand, he rushed Yudai and stabbed him in the neck, killing him. That's how he got blood on his left arm. After that, he thought it would be a good idea to disguise the murder method… Feel free to stop me at any point, Satsuo. After all, you're the one who claimed to have killed Yudai, right?"  
_Satsuo had his arms crossed and was looking away, as if lost in thought. He seemed surprised that Hajime had called upon him.

_"Oh!… uh, right… You're fine, keep going," _he muttered, almost as if the whole thing was of little interest to him. Hajime was still just as confused as everyone else by Satsuo's behavior, but he was determined to push forward.

_"Hold on, Hajime," _Natsumi spoke up, although a lot less harshly than before. She seemed a little more timid and unsure. _"They disguised the murder method with the chainsaw, right? But if they did that, it would have gotten blood all over them anyway. It wouldn't matter if he was dead or alive. It would have been a huge mess. So, we're still back to the blood problem." _

Hajime turned to Satsuo. _"Do you have an answer for us, Satsuo? After all, you say you're the one who murdered him. Tell us how you managed to put a chainsaw in Yudai's chest without getting a drop of blood on you." _

"..." Satsuo was speechless.

_"I know the answer. I'm sure Peko does too. You didn't investigate that room with us, Satsuo, so you wouldn't know," _Hajime asserted, as Satsuo remained silent.

Peko nodded in agreement and went on to explain her hypothesis._ "It's my guess that the killer used the banner to prevent blood splatter. They removed it from the wall, cut a hole in it and placed the chainsaw blade through it. They then used it to cover Yudai's body as they drilled it into his chest. Doing so provided a tent that would catch all the ensuing blood splatter. After the chainsaw was firmly lodged in Yudai's body, they had no choice but to tear the banner down the middle to remove it. They then returned it to the wall behind him and left the body as it was." _

Hajime was proud of Peko and impressed by her deduction skills. He was grateful to have her backing him up. He assisted her in explaining further.

_"The blood at the scene corroborates this story. We didn't see any significant blood splatter apart from the banner. There was no blood splatter on the wall itself or the floor around him, which is really odd when you think about it. That's because the banner formed a tent around the body that absorbed all the blood splatter while the stabbing was taking place." _

Fuyuhiko was dejected, but he had a full understanding of the murder method now.

_"So, the only time Takuo got blood on himself was when he first stabbed Yudai with a knife. After that, he was able to control the scene of the crime..." _

_"But why did he kill Yudai to begin with?" _Natsumi asked.

Hajime had an easy answer. _"His motivation tape. That's how he learned about his true lineage. If that was the case, so did Yudai. It's easy to figure out what happened next." _

Hours earlier

Monokuma's video finished and the two men were left standing in a tense, perilous silence. Yudai Sagara put his hand to his brow and massaged it with a sigh._ "So, that's how it is… Well, that explains a lot actually. I still remember when Matsushige brought you in… It never quite made sense until now." _

Takuo was filled with a flood of conflicting emotions, but he managed to wrangle them and keep them under control as he looked over at Yudai. _"So what happens now?" _

_"Well… what do you think should happen?" _Yudai responded as he began to pace around the room with his arms behind his back, examining the various weapons.

_"I'm asking you where your loyalties lie, Sagara," _Takuo said, sternly. _"That's what it comes down to." _

_"Where do they lie?... Where they always have," _Yudai responded as he approached the object on the opposite side of the room. It appeared to be a box shaped object in the shape of a Monokuma head, sticking out of the wall. It had a circular hole, in which one could stick their hand. " _We are loyal to men, not ideas, my friend." _

_"So, it's treason then?" _Takuo muttered with a menacing glare.

_"Oh come on, don't flatter yourself, kiddo," _Yudai chuckled as he reached into the box. _"Bastards don't get to just walk up and claim the not how these things go down. Open a fuckin history book." _

The box fastened to Yudai's arm and he gripped the handle tightly. He gave a strong yank and the box was pulled free from the wall, along with a jagged, serrated chain, fastened along a metal frame. It was a truly sadistic looking chainsaw.

_"Groovy," _Yudai mused with a grin, as it revved up.

_"Yudai wasn't about to switch sides, just because Takuo was technically the rightful heir to the Kuzuryu-gumi," _Hajime said in a grim tone. _"Yudai sided with Matsushige and his children. So,Takuo had to be eliminated. At least, that's what he thought. In the end, Takuo won. After that, he had to disguise his involvement, just in case we got a chance to examine the crime scene. He disguised the cause of death in a way that made it seem impossible that he could have committed it. He did the best he could with the tools he had, but in the end we were able to uncover it." _

_"So… it's confirmed then… Takuo definitely killed Yudai and we know exactly how he did it," _Natsumi conceded in a wavering, weak voice.

Hajime continued._ "On top of that, we know that Eri killed Masuichi and we have the physical evidence to prove it. Satsuo lied and attempted to take credit for both of those murders. And we can be reasonably certain that Maaya killed Ichiro. And so, that leaves no other-" _

_"You can stop now Hajime," _Satsuo interrupted. _"She gets the point. We all do. You don't need to hammer it home anymore." _

Hajime could see that Natsumi was covering her eyes with her hand and breathing heavily. Her shoulders quaked and silent tears flowed freely now.

_"Well done Hajime. I'm impressed. It looks like my sins have found me out," _Satsuo said with a sigh.

For a few long moments, the room was gripped with a grim silence. Fuyuhiko and Natsumi, despite their typical loudmouthed bravado, were rendered speechless. Peko looked distraught as well.

_"Phuhuhuhu..." _a cruel, high pitched laugh rang out. _"Yep! That's right! The dear old uncle turned your daddy into a human pincushion! What cruel twist! And he was such a likable character too!" _

_"Shut up, already. You're not a part of this conversation, so back off!" _Hajime snapped sharply at Monokuma. He then turned his attention to the old man, who was uncharacteristically quiet. 

_"Satsuo, I don't know what happened between you and your brother… but we deserve to know the truth." _

_"Damn right..." _Fuyuhiko chimed in, backing up Hajime. _"No more running away, old man. You're gonna tell us everything." _

_"Or what, kid? Are you gonna kill me? Better hurry up then. You're gonna miss your chance pretty soon," _Satsuo mocked.

_"Why!? Why are you doing this, uncle? I don't get it! Not at all!" _Natsumi pleaded.

Satsuo sighed and brought his hand to his face. _"What happened between me and your father is our business... and it's been put to rest tonight. Don't worry, I don't intend on escaping here alive," _he declared resolutely. Hajime and the others were still confused by his words.

_"If I have to be the bad guy, then, so be it. I don't mind. Whatever it takes, I'm gonna fulfill my duty as a man." _

_"What does that even mean? Have you lost your fucking mind?" _Fuyuhiko bellowed.

_"Did you kill him out of some kind of sibling grudge or jealousy?" _Peko interrogated curiously.

_"Sure, why not? Let's go with that," _Satsuo accepted, flippantly.

_"You know something?… I never expected this from you… when we get outta here, I'm gonna take more than just your fucking finger," _Fuyuhiko seethed in pure contempt.

Hajime just stood there, trying desperately to process the situation and make sense of it. Satsuo had no motivation that he could understand or deduce. Satsuo shouldn't have done this. There had to be some kind of reasonable explanation.

_"Satsuo… I don't believe that you did this with malicious intent. I just can't believe that. There is something you're not telling us. It's some kind of secret, that would harm us if we knew it, is that right?" _Hajime asked.

Satsuo looked fatigued and he just sighed in annoyance._ "Hajime… you're still new to this world of ours. You think you understand it, but ya don't. We're all monsters here, and when push comes to shove, we act like monsters. We may smile and joke, but underneath it all, we're killers, cold blooded killers. We'll pat ya on the back one day and put a knife in it the next. So, if you got any sentimental feelings about me, you fucked up. Pure and simple," _he jeered as he casually stroked his facial hair.

Hajime was deeply perturbed for a moment, as was everyone else. Natsumi couldn't even bring herself to say anything. However, Hajime still had a gut feeling this was wrong. Satsuo was baiting him. It was as if he wanted Hajime to condemn him. Hajime knew he couldn't back away from this challenge. Everyone's lives depended on it.

_"So that's the truth, huh? This is your true nature?" _Hajime asked.

Satsuo nodded. _"Sad but true, kid. There's a reason they kicked me out." _

_"Well then… there's something I want to tell you, Satsuo. I'm curious what you'll think about it." _

_"Sure. Whatever," _Satsuo yawned.

_"You tried to save Natsumi and Fuyuhiko, but... you failed. Both of them still aren't cured. Their lives are still in danger," _Hajime declared flatly.

Satsuo was unable to mask his shock and apprehension. _"W-what are you talking about?" _he asked, with just a hint of nervousness.

_"You should have some idea what I'm talking about. After all, you were the one who gave them antidote injectors." _

_"Sure… what about it?" _Satsuo admitted. There was no point lying about it, considering Fuyuhiko and Natsumi were standing right there and were surely the ones who told him.

_"Well, that's an odd thing to do if you're just in this for yourself. I know you tried to help them, but I'm telling the truth. They never got to use their antidote injectors. Natsumi was forced to use hers as a weapon and Fuyuhiko chose to use his on Peko, rather than himself. So right now, both of them are still in danger." _

_"Wh-... why the hell didn't you tell me about that!" _Satsuo growled in anger.

Natsumi answered him. _"We didn't want to worry you. We wanted to focus on getting out of here." _

Satsuo grit his teeth and was visibly unsettled. He cursed himself for not noticing sooner. He had assumed Natsumi's dizzy episodes were lingering after-effects of the agent, or maybe she was just fatigued. A bone crushing dread filled his body.

_"You weren't able to keep your promise after all, were you?" _Hajime asked coldly.

_"What?..." _Satsuo responded, before slipping into a stunned silence.

_"You slipped up earlier, Satsuo. At the beginning of the trial. You mentioned a promise that you made to your brother. It was a promise to keep Natsumi and Fuyuhiko safe. So, what I want to know is… when did this exchange take place? Could it have been right before his death?" _

Satsuo did not respond.

_"So wait… did father sacrifice himself so that you could get an antidote for us?" _Natsumi asked, sounding a bit more hopeful. Perhaps her uncle was acting in Matsushige's wishes all along.

_"I don't think the answer is quite that simple," _Peko noted. _"After all, if that was all there was to it, why would he need to cover it up?" _

_"Yeah..." Hajime agreed. "I gotta say, you're really terrible at playing the bad guy, Satsuo. Your motivations are all over the place. I know that whatever you did, it wasn't out of selfish intentions. However, you're still hiding something." _

_"Fine… You got me. I guess I'm way too old and way too dim to outwit you little spring chickens. But it still doesn't change the facts. There are some things you aren't supposed to know. Simple as that. It's not gonna help you find the traitor anyway. It's not worth even getting into it." _

_"We'll be the judge of that. We need every piece of evidence we can get. We're not moving on until you tell us," _Hajime demanded.

Satsuo crossed his arms and stood stoically for a lengthy time._ "Listen, Hajime… you're a good guy. I respect the hell outta you, but I'm gonna warn you. You are treading into dangerous waters right now." _

_"Dangerous waters? Seriously? Look around you, for christ's sake. It can't get any worse than this. If you don't do something, Fuyuhiko and Natsumi will die! How are you gonna answer to your brother if that happens?! Tell me that, Satsuo!" _

The old man closed his eyes and chuckled. "_ Well well… you really know rattle a guy, Hajime... You remind me of someone," _Satsuo smirked as he recalled his youthful clashes with his older brother. That guy always got the last word. _"Fine… you win. It's time for the truth to come out." _

The others felt a rush of relief as Satsuo was finally ready to open up to them. Hajime, most of all, felt a sense of victory. He had fought hard for this. Hajime had a suspicion of what it could be. He recalled many things he had recently picked up on in conversation.

"Kaguya Kuzuryu"

"Hatred"  
"Daichi Kuzuryu"

"Revenge"

"Minamoto family"

"Witnessed"

"Wiped out"

"The rise of Kuzuryu"

"Massacre"

Everything that had happened in this game was connected to the events of that night, 15 years ago. That was when everything was set in motion.

_"I want to know everything that happened on _**_The Night of Retribution_**_." _

**15 years ago**

A brisk autumn wind gently whistled through the cracked window of a parked, silver sports car. Dark, cloudy skies blotted out the sunset, so it appeared that night had already fallen over the country landscape. The only sources of light were the light poles that led down the long driveway and the dull orange glow of a cigarette. With every exhalation the smoke swirled out the window, taken along by the stormy gusts.

The car was a Nissan Silvia NISMO. It was sleek, designed for speed. Apart from his motorcycle, it was Satsuo's favorite toy. He never struck out with the ladies when he was galavanting around town in this bad boy, not that he needed the help. He donned his usual leather jacket over a loosely buttoned, white collared shirt, with a gold chain underneath.

Despite his outward appearances, Satsuo did not necessarily revel in the luxurious life of a Yakuza heir. On the contrary, his excessive lifestyle was an ironic gesture. It was his way of irritating his father and casting aside the obligations and expectations that the man had placed on him.

The radio prattled on with ads and pop music as Satsuo relaxed and enjoyed a potent dose of nicotine to calm his nerves. The spikey haired, 36 year old bachelor rested his elbow on the door and checked his watch. As if on cue, he heard a tapping on the window.

_"You didn't have to wait outside, you know," _the 30 year old Matsushige spoke through the crack in the window.

_"Yeah, that's true, but you know how it is," _Satsuo said with a dismissive sigh. He snuffed out his cigarette in the ashtray and rolled up the driver side window. The car's engine shut off and Satsuo stepped out of the vehicle, onto the pavement. _"I'm not a fan of those long awkward silences," _he said, straightening his jacket.

_"Right..." _Matsushige muttered, understandingly. For a moment he stared off in thought. He gazed up at the sprawling Kuzuryu estate. They were standing in the manor's shadow, in a parking area surrounded by tall, well trimmed bushes. There were many other cars as well, as if there was some kind of party going on. However, the occasion was not celebratory in the slightest.

Satsuo placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. _"Let's not stand around and keep the old man waiting. It's probably past his bedtime," _Satsuo smirked as Matsushige followed him up the stone path to the mansion. The sound of rushing wind overpowered the ambience as the two walked silently.

_"Nasty state of affairs, this whole thing... You don't deserve it, bro. I just wanna tell you that," _Satsuo said earnestly, walking with his hands in his jacket pockets.

_"I don't know how I'm going to look him in the eye," _Matsushige admitted, gritting his teeth in frustration.

_"Don't sweat it, little brother. He's a hateful bastard, but he doesn't have much hate left over for you. He's not gonna lay into ya too much. If you're lucky, he'll just blame it on me," _Satsuo joked with a ressuring grin.

_"It's not that simple. Nothing like this has never happened to anyone in our family's history, except for me." _

_"See? We always knew you were special," _Satsuo jeered.

_"Shut up," _Matsushige grumbled.

The interior of the mansion was well lit as the two men walked through the halls of their childhood home. Not much had changed over the decades. They came to one of the many living rooms, which was where everyone was congregating. Almost all the higher ups of the Kuzuryu-gumi were in attendance. The key advisors and lieutenants of the clan had formed a circle around the room, some of them sitting on couches and others leaning against walls. At the center of it all, on a comforter chair, sat an old man with white hair and a regal Yukata.

He held a plastic oxygen mask to his face, which had a tube running to a medical vaporizer. It contained a potent pain killer, which was the only thing that could be done for the old man's crippling condition at this point. The man had a frail body but a harsh voice. His piercing gaze was even harsher. Reiichi Kuzuryu pulled the mask away from his face and spoke in a gravelly voice.

_"You're late," _the Oyabun spoke coldly.

Before Matsushige could say anything, Satsuo stepped forward. _"That was my bad. Took a few wrong turns. You know me. Heh heh." _

_"Unfortunately I do... all too well. It's not surprising that you fail to grasp the severity of the situation," _ Reiichi scoffed.

_"What news do you have?" _Matsushige interrupted, looking around the room.

Reiichi took a few breaths from his mask .

_"If you had gotten here sooner, you would already know that we are tracking the location of your wife and Natsumi." _

_"Oh... well, uh, that's good," _Satsuo said.

_"No. It isn't, you simpleton. They are currently with the Minamoto clan at the Shikida Resort." _

Satsuo and Matsushige exchanged quick glances.

_"Have they... given us a list of demands yet?" _Matsushige asked.

_"It's pretty bold of them to pull a stunt like this. They must be feeling pretty uppity," _Satsuo remarked disingenuously. Both of the brothers were beating around the bush and Reiichi was not buying it.

The old man sighed and took another deep breath from his oxygen mask.

_"There is no need for the two of you to be so coy. Everyone in this room is already well aware of the situation. We know that your wife went with them of her own volition and took Natsumi with her." _

Matsushige gulped and looked around the room with obvious unease._ "Look... Kaguya is not well. She-"  
"We know of your wife's condition, Matsushige... We know," _Reiichi interrupted, with a fatigued sigh.

Matsushige looked at the floor and gritted his teeth with anxiety. Satsuo scratched his head awkwardly.

_"I guess that cat's out of the bag, then, huh?" _Satsuo sighed,looking around the room. _"There's no easy way outta this. I'm not sure what your plans are, but I'm all ears." _

_"We will handle it as the Kuzuryu-gumi handle everything else, my son," _Reiichi sneered. The last two words were spoken in a scathingly sarcastic tone. _"With patience, wisdom, and decisiveness." _

The Oyabun gestured to the empty chair to his right, beckoning to Matsushige. _"Have a seat, my son. Please," _he said in a noticeably softer tone than the one he used with Satsuo.

Satsuo simply remained standing as his brother obediently took a seat next to their decrepit father. The old man coughed into the mask, fogging up the plastic. The room was silent, apart from the sound of wind bellowing against the window pane.

_"Speak, Matsushige. Unburden yourself," _the old man said, lifting the mask from his face.

Matsushige leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He placed his palms together and rested them in front of his face as he took in a deep breath,"_ I don't know what to say, father. I failed you and the Kuzuryu-gumi. I couldn't even keep my own wife under control and I couldn't protect my own daughter. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do now. I've completely failed. I have brought disgrace upon our family name." _

_"That's enough, Matsushige. I do not wish to hear you flagellate yourself in such a pathetic, groveling manner. I must tell you that you are terribly mistaken in your way of thinking." _

_"Mistaken? What are you talking about?" _Matsushige asked, in confusion.

_"Your reaction to this situation, is ill fitting of a man of your status. You are directing all of your emotions inward, casting aspersions upon yourself, when you should be directing them outward, to those who stand in your way. You should have walked into this room, smoldering with righteous fury. But instead, you apologize. You grovel. You are not acting like the man that you need to be, the man that the Kuzuryu-gumi needs you to be. Therefore, I will hear no more of this simpering prostration from you. Never let me hear that again." _

_"I..." _Matsushige was at a loss for words. To apologize yet again would only dig himself deeper.

_"You are capable of so much more than this, Matsushige. In time, you will learn that. For the time being, I am still here. As long as I can draw breath, I will support you in times of strife, like the one you currently find yourself in. I suggest you use this as a learning experience," _the old man said, placing his hand on Matsushige's supportively.

Satsuo cleared his throat and spoke up_ ,"That's all well and good, pops, but we need a more concrete plan than that. This situation is pretty fucked. They've already mobilized the Ashira-Kai, the Narahashi syndicate, the Tatsuhara-gumi, and don't forget the... _**_Akamatsu-Rengo_**_," _Satsuo said with intense emphasis on the last one. He raised his hands at his sides and looked around the room, expectantly. _"I don't think I gotta explain to you guys what this means." _

_"Do not surmise that you are the only one who understands the gravity of the situation, Satsuo. All of us here are well aware and everyone in this room is more qualified to deal with it than you are. So mind your tongue," _Reiichi sneered with contempt.

_"Hey, don't mind me, I just like to lay out the facts so I don't get confused. You know me, pops. Not much goin' on up here," _Satsuo said, mockingly conking his head with his balled up fist, as if it were a hollow coconut.

Matsushige couldn't help but frown slightly at seeing his father and elder brother bicker as they usually did, but he had greater problems on his mind. _"Father, Satsuo is right that this situation is much bigger than me or Kaguya. The Minamoto are forming an alliance to crush us completely. With Kaguya's family backing them as well, the scales are totally tipped in their favor. If we don't act soon, we'll lose everything." _

Reiichi took a long breath from his vaporizer and sighed. _"I will not let the peace that we have worked for all these years be shattered so easily. We will attempt to resolve this, first and foremost, through communication. We will hear their grievances before we-" _

_"Communication?!" _Satsuo exclaimed with amusement. _"What happened to all that decisiveness you talked about before, old man? You think we're gonna be able to just talk our way outta this? Are you serious?" _

_"I do not deny that violence may be necessary and we may have to resort to drastic measures, but this is no time for rash action, especially any that would endanger Kaguya and my granddaughter. Furthermore, I will not thoughtlessly destroy this era of peace that we have achieved after three generations of animosity." _

_"Era of peace? Pops, it's been like three and a half years. Not exactly set in stone, y'know? These guys don't give a shit. They've just been biding their time and now they're ready to fuck us in the ass. If we don't do something about this tonight, then other clans are gonna join in on their side. Soon we're not gonna have any allies left at all. And when that happens, the Kuzuryu-gumi are finished. We're history." _

The whole room was silent, They had their eyes locked on Satsuo. Reiichi looked at him with a stony, resolute demeanor, lacking all previous sarcasm.

_"You seem to have things all figured out, at least in your mind, Satsuo. But what do you actually know about history, hmm?" _the old man asked, sternly.

Satsuo was silent for a moment. He looked around the room at all the stony, skeptical faces. _"I know one thing from history. If you lose badly enough, you don't even get a fuckin' grave." _

The room was silent once more. Matsushige looked back and forth from Satsuo and his father. He decided to speak up. He stood up from the chair and addressed his father.

_"Father. Are you certain that the Minamoto can be bargained with?" _he asked, earnestly.

_"We will be sending an envoy tommorrow consisting of Naoji Miike and Jin Yamato. They are well respected, even among our enemies." _

_"It's still dangerous to send them, isn't it?" _Matsushige wondered, nervously.

The two men stepped forward from the circle and addressed the young heir. Jin Yamoto, a tall man in his 50s, spoke with calm resolution._ "I assure you, young master, that any danger we might face is negligible, especially considering what is at stake. I swear that we will ensure the safety and future of the Kuzuryu-Gumi and the Kuzuryu bloodline." _

Satsuo just chuckled and shook his head. _"This is a load of shit. None of this is gonna work. By tomorrow it'll be too late. We need to strike now, before they're expecting it. I'm not gonna mince words. War has already started. Pure and simple. And as for Kaguya… at this point she's just Kaguya Akamatsu, as far as everyone else is concerned. I'm sorry to be the one to say it." _

_"That is enough, Satsuo!" _Reiichi snapped loudly, causing him to elicit a series of ragged coughs. One of his attendants reached out to assist him but he waved them off, taking some deep breaths from his oxygen mask. _"Know your place. It is not among the leadership of this family and it never will be," _he said with an icy, emotionless tone.

_"That's the first thing we have agreed on in a while, old man. You guys can do whatever you want. I'm done here," _he said as he turned away and gave a mocking wave of the hand. Matsushige hurried after him.

_"Satsuo wait!" _Matsushige called after him, following him outside. Satsuo immediately attempted to light a cigarette. The high winds caused his lighter to flicker and he had to cup it with his hands.

_"I, uh… I don't know what that was back there. I'm sorry, brother. I should have kept my mouth shut. Awkward silences are better, after all," _Satsuo chuckled, taking a puff from his cigarette.

_"Do you think It's true? Is war inevitable at this point?" _

Satsuo just chuckled. _"On a scale of 1 to 10, I would say..." _he paused for a moment, taking a deep puff from his cigarette. _"Take Fuyuhiko and get out of the country." _

_"You know I can't do that." _

_"Yeah… I know, I know..." _

The two men were silent, as the cold wind whistled over the hills.

_"What can we do now, Satsuo? Whatever we do, we're not going to have the support of the clan leadership, and if father catches wind of it, he'll shut us down for sure." _

_"Oh, I know he would. But trust me, this is all gonna go down so fast there's no way he's gonna be able to stop us in time...We are putting an end to this tonight." _

_"So we're really doing this? We're just going in there, guns blazing?" _Matsushige asked in a grim, sarcastic tone.

_"By "we" I don't mean you, little brother. I'm gonna call in some help. Kentaro will be up to it for sure. Shoji, Yanase, and Jiro will help... if I ask nicely. Fukura owes me a favor, so he might be in. There are a few more I can call." _

_"Woah woah, wait a minute Satsuo. I'm coming too. This is my wife and my daughter. I'm not just going to sit around while you go off and fix MY mistake. Why the hell would I want to do that?" _

_"Uh, maybe because this is a suicide mission, my brotha," _he said, putting his hand on Matsushige's shoulder. _"and you're the future leader of this clan." _

_"Satsuo, that title is rightfully your-" _

Satsuo interrupted_ "Don't even…don't give me that shit. You know that's not true. Just let me do this for you. You have a son to think about… and a daughter too, who I promise I'm gonna bring back to you safely. Your life matters way more than mine and that's just a fact. You got that?" _

Matsushige was silent and he looked down at the ground. Then, he looked up and punched Satsuo in the cheek. It caught the larger man off guard, but didn't knock him off his feet.

_"Don't ever say anything that stupid again... That's a load of bullshit," _he scolded, angrily. _"Also, maybe I wasn't clear before... I'm coming with you or you're not going at all. Do YOU got that?" _

Rain began to fall in heavy drops, pattering against the house and pavement.

Satsuo looked at him with surprise, while rubbing his sore cheek. There was a short pause of silence between the two of them. Satsuo cracked a chuckle and was soon laughing uproariously.

_"Oh man. What a night this is turning out to be."_


	12. Chapter 12

The mechanic's shop was dark and grimy. Five men crowded around a square table, which was cluttered with weapons and ammunition.

_"You know, I really hate getting invited to parties on short notice. I always feel awkward about it," _one of the men quipped as he straightened his jacket. He had a cleanly shaved head, high cheekbones and a five o'clock shadow.

_"You're such an introvert," _one of the others jeered as he loaded bullets into an Uzi magazine.

_"I know I am. Just ask your wife." _

_"Shut the fuck up, Shoji." _

The sound of the men's jeers and jabs echoed through the empty workshop. It was late, long after closing hours. There were a few cars underneath tarps, and one of them was raised up on a lift, currently in the process of being dismantled. This seemingly ordinary workshop was one of the only Kuzuryu associated businesses within a quick driving distance of their target destination. It was somewhere they could get "geared up" and prepared for the grave mission they were about to embark on. The air was cloudy with cigar smoke. The sound of metallic rattling and clicking could be heard as the men prepared their weapons and gear.

In attendance were Satsuo's five closest friends and associates. They were the only men in Japan that he could call upon in such a situation as dire as this one. Their names were Hachiro Yanase, Jiro Koneko, Fukura Satomi and the Tagawa brothers, Kentaro and Shoji.

Hachiro Yanase was the oldest of the group, in his mid 50s. He had a brutish, chiseled face, but was known to laugh uncontrollably when a joke hit him the right way. He was half Japanese and half Russian. He had worked his way up from the streets of Osaka to the head of security for the Kuzuryu estate. He became close friends with Satsuo during his teenage years and they had been in more than their fair share of scraps together. Much of the man Satsuo had become was modeled after him. As his gaze met Satsuo's, he gave him a reassuring nod. Hachiro was dressed in tactical gear. He wore black, fingerless gloves, dark green army pants and a sleeveless shirt. He was no stranger to operations like this, which went beyond the scale of a simple hit job or "hit and run" attack.

Jiro Koneko was roughly Matsushige's age. He was still relatively young, but had a rock solid, professional reputation as a cleaner. He was ponderous and quiet, even in situations such as this. He had slick, black hair and wore a matching pair of black gloves. The sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled up and his black pants were held up by suspenders that crossed in the back. His outfit exuded class and professionalism, which is what he prided himself on. He didn't have much to say to the other men. He preferred silence at times like this.

Satomi was a bit younger than the other guys. He was in his late 20s, but he was certainly no ameteur when it came to violence. The hot tempered young man's bar fighting antics were what eventually led him to the path of the Yakuza. He got into a drunken scuffle with Satsuo during a chance encounter, many years back. Under most other circumstances, such a blunder would have been a death sentence, but Satsuo was so impressed and amused with the young man's vigor and fighting spirit that he offered him work. The two of them had become nearly as close as brothers since that day. Fukura did not even hesitate to come to Satsuo's aid when he called. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt, showing off his tattoos of snarling Fuu dogs. He donned a kevlar vest, like the rest of the men, and he was prepared for all-out combat. He ran his hand through his spiky blonde dyed hair as he debated on which weapons he was going to take into this battle.

Kentaro Tagawa had been a friend of Satsuo and Matsushige since childhood, and the same could be said for his brother Shoji. They were raised in similar opulence to the Kuzuryu brothers, since their father was one of the biggest real estate tycoons in Tokyo. The man often conducted business with Reiichi Kuzuryu and that was how the brothers were introduced. Kentaro was headstrong and boisterous. He had an immediate attraction to the life of the Yakuza and he possessed the kind of assertive personality that lent itself to that lifestyle. However, his brother Shoji fell more in line with their father's plans for them.

Shoji was a bookworm through his late teens and early 20s, earning himself a law degree. However he quickly grew dissatisfied with the life of an obedient yuppie, and he felt more and more drawn to the kind of life his younger brother enjoyed. It is worth noting that many such men have been known to join the Yakuza and it is not an uncommon occurrence. Shoji abandoned his law firm, spent countless hours in the gym, and joined the Kuzuryu-gumi as a negotiator and law advisor. He succeeded in radically reshaping himself as a man and was now known as being someone who was "not to be fucked with," although, in reality, he had a keen sense of humor and enjoyed good natured ribbing among friends.

Both of the Tagawa brothers wore classy business suits under their bullet proof vests. They both had similar facial features, but what set them apart was their hair. In contrast to Shoji's baldness, Kentaro had long black hair to his shoulders.

_"So, just out of curiosity. How many are gonna be there?" _Kentaro asked, as he loaded bullets into a pistol magazine. He set it down in a pile on the table beside him.

Satsuo took a few puffs from his cigarette, adding more smoke to the hazy atmosphere of the workshop. _"Well, there should be at least 50 armed guards. Some of the dignitaries are probably packing too. So, don't get careless." _

_"We won't... The objective is clear, isn't it?" _ Satomi said in one of his rare interjections, as he polished his MP5.

_"Yeah. It's simple enough for a bunch of boneheads like us," _Hachiro chuckled, as he assembled his assault rifle, casually.

Matsushige entered from one of the back rooms, carrying a large, rolled up sheet of paper.

_"The Shikido resort is a favorite location for the Minamoto family. It's one of their premier business locations, but it seems like they cleared it out for the purpose of this gathering." _

_"Its "Yakuza only" night. In other words, we don't have to worry about any collateral damage. Everyone in the building is a fair target," _Jiro said, grimly, as he loaded an extended magazine into an M16 and pulled back the bolt.

_"Exactly," _Satsuo nodded. _"I don't wanna lie to you guys. This is not gonna be pretty... It's gonna be a damn bloodbath. If any of you don't want to take part, that's fine. This will be your chance to back out." _

_"Oh noo, I'm having a moral existential crisis! Hold me, brotha!" _Shoji yelled in a mocking, sarcastic voice, grabbing onto Kentaro.

_"Let go of me, you cocksucker!" _his brother growled angrily, pushing him off.

Matsushige shifted objects around on the table._ "I need some room, guys. Move your shit." _

The rest of the men helped to clear a space for Matsushige to lay out a blueprint of the building.

_"This place is pretty fancy, but it's layout isn't anything out of the ordinary. It has nine floors and four exits. The first set of doors is in the front. There is one at the end of the west hall. There are two exits in the back, one that leads to a courtyard and one that leads down to the bathhouse," _Matsushige explained, pointing to the locations on the map.

Over the next 30 minutes, Matsushige briefed them all on the plan of attack and how they could maximize casualties. They listened intently, but some of them with slight reservations and doubts about how the plan would actually play out. After Matsushige was finished, Satsuo stepped forward and addressed the men.

_"Before we do this. I just wanna make sure you're all clear on something. You guys know the odds we're up against, right? If the Minamoto don't kill us tonight, our father definitely will. If you go through with this, it's certain death, no matter what." _

_"Great. That means there's no pressure then," _Shoji chuckled. To Satsuo's surprise, all of them seemed to have an unwavering resolve.

Satomi shrugged his shoulders._ "Eh, I think we'll be fine. I can't really picture myself dying yet." _

Jiro finally spoke up. _"This fight had to come sooner or later. It's better to get it over with now." _

The others also gave a nod of approval and agreement. Satsuo felt a clawing pain in his chest, but also a profound gratitude and respect for these men. _ "Understood. I didn't even need to ask. That's enough blabbering out of me. I've got something for you fellas," _he said as he pulled out a bottle from under the table, along with a tray of shot glasses.

_"Woah woah woah, is that the Diamond Akatsuki shit?" _Kentaro exclaimed as he saw the label.

_"Yes it is. I figure if this is gonna be our last drink, we might as well go out with class."  
"Wooow... Thanks for waiting until we're all about to die, to finally give us some of the good stuff, you stingy bastard." _Shoji sneered with a raised eyebrow.

Satsuo twisted off the lid of the bottle and gulped down a massive swig of the stuff, getting some of it on his beard._ "I propose a toast, gentlemen," _he said with a hiccup, slowly pouring sake into each of the glasses. As he did so, Matsushige handed out oni masks to the group. All of them, including Satsuo and Matsushige, took up their glasses of glistening, silver sake and raised them high.

_"Here's to all the widows we are about to make tonight," _Satsuo said with a wry smile. Each of the men downed their shot of sake with a single gulp and slid on their masks. The time had come.

The events that followed would later be referred to as "**The Night of Retribution."**

The resort was perched on a mountain overlooking the city of Sendai. It was well isolated, serene and difficult to reach. In the front of the building, there was an overhang that sheltered the main entrance and a paved walkway that led downhill to a wide parking area. The exterior maintained an old world, rustic, (albeit western) aesthetic. There was a pair of guards that stood watch over the entrance and a few scattered patrols of suited men with flashlights. The guards had a casual and undisciplined composure. None of them actually expected to be confronted with any attackers or intruders.

Across the road, six Kuzuru men crouched beneath the dark underbrush of the treeline. The seventh, Hachiro, returned from scoping out the building with a pair of binoculars and whispered to the others, _"It looks like the graveyard shift. Six guys total. We've got two guarding the rear entrance and two guarding the front. A couple making the rounds. It looks like there are more inside, but I can't get an exact number." _

_"That's less than I thought there'd be, but..." _Matsushige muttered

_"There will be a hell of a lot more if we're careless. Right now, they're not expecting us. So let's keep it that way as long as we can," _Satsuo whispered.

_"Sneaking around the back is probably our best bet. Those guards are isolated. They don't have those big fuckin' windows behind them," _Satomi suggested.

The men circled around the building eventually stopping behind the cover of some bushes downhill from the guards. Hachiro and Jiro both aimed their rifles and peered through their scopes. Their rifles had silencers which would do a lot to dampen the noise. The guards out front were unlikely to be alerted by it.

_"I'll take the one on the left. You take the one on the right. On my mark," _Hachiro whispered.

_"Right," _Jiro responded calmly, aiming at the man's head. The two guards casually chatted and smoked cigarettes without a care in the world. They were discussing something trivial, like what it would be like to take up professional bowling.

There was a loud clicking noise followed by a sickening squish, and in an instant, both men collapsed to the ground in lifeless lumps.

All seven of the men rushed forward and searched their bodies for keys. They only had basic keycards, no more special than the ones regular customers used. However, that was all they needed to enter the back door of the hotel.

Now, the men were already inside the building. The first step of the operation was successful.

Kentaro immediately got to work, chaining the door shut. Shoji stayed with him and they both made their way towards the west exit, to seal it off as well. Both of the brothers each carried a large backpack, containing other tools that might prove useful later. The rest of them ventured forward, towards the lobby and front entrance.

One of the guards turned a corner and was immediately grabbed by Satomi. He covered the man's mouth and without hesitation, slashed his throat with an army knife. The man kicked and flailed for a moment, letting out muffled gurgles, but he went limp quickly. The Kuzuryu men continued combing through the hall until they reached the central lobby. There was an extravagant, curved, dual stairway that led up to the second floor.

There was a reception desk at the center of the room, between the two sets of half-spiral stairs. Two guards could be seen loitering outside the entrance, while two more made idle chit chat, near the reception desk.

Satsuo and the others remained hidden, taking cover behind the backside of the staircase and in the adjacent hallway. They had a reasonably clear view of the area, but they didn't know if there were any guards on the level above them.

_"Ok, gentlemen. Follow my lead," _Satsuo said as he stood up.

_"Woah, what are you doing?!" _Matsushige whispered in shock, as Satsuo walked out of cover, leaving his weapons, mask, and kevlar vest behind. _"Don't go out there! Are you crazy?!" _

_"Just be ready for my signal" _he assured them, before he walked into the lobby and looked around innocently. _"Uh, hey fellas. I seem to have lost my wife. Have you seen her around?" _

The guards were suddenly shaken from their mundane conversation and they jolted to attention, changing their demeanor. They rushed over to him.  
_"Hey! Excuse me sir but everyone is supposed to be in their rooms... and where's your visitor's badge?" _One of them asked, approaching him. The two guards from outside also took notice and they entered through the sliding doors. _"Is there a problem here?" _one of them asked.  
_"Oh! No, there's no problem. I must have left it in my room. Sorry guys, I've just had a little too much to drink. And uh-... Now!" _ he yelled out, before diving out of the way. The others emerged from their hiding spot and unleashed a quick volley of rifle fire. It impacted each of the guards multiple times in the body and face, before they could even draw their firearms. Satso pulled out a suppressed 9 millimeter handgun, concealed in his back belt loop. While on the ground, he aimed it up at the stairway, where one of the guards was currently drawing his own weapon. Satsuo delivered three shots to the man's chest, causing him to fumble and roll down the stairs, leaving a bloody trail in his wake.

Matsushige hurried over to his brother, helped back to his feet and handed him his equipment. _"That was a really shitty idea," _ he muttered, to which Satsuo responded with a shrug.

_"Someone probably heard that. We gotta be quick about this," _Hachiro said with urgency. _"Satomi! Help me with this damn door. We're gonna need to weld it shut." _

Jiro put his hand to his earpiece _"Shoji. How's that west entrance looking?" _

_"Oh, don't worry. It's not opening any time soo-...Ah shit! Some people are coming out of their rooms. Kentaro!" _

His brother could be heard in the background. _"I've got em." _A split second later, later there were loud cracks that could be heard echoing down the halls, all the way to the lobby. Multiple male and female screams could be heard, over the comms device.

_"Look, we gotta make this shit happen fast. They're starting to figure out what's going on," _Kentaro muttered over the radio.

_"Understood. Both of you continue into phase two and start clearing this floor," _Jiro responded. _"You heard em, guys," he _said, turning to the others around him. Hachiro and Satomi were still working on sealing the door. Satsuo snatched a handful of master keys from behind the desk and handed them out to the other men.

Matsushige looked to Satsuo, who gave him a nod of reassurance. _"Ok. Once they're done sealing the door, we're gonna make our way upstairs and start sweeping the floors. Jiro and Satomi, you're with me. We'll be taking floors 5 through 2, working our way downward. Satsuo and Hachiro will go further ahead and take floors 6 through 9, working their way upwards. Kentaro and Shoji will clear up the stragglers on the first floor." _

Satsuo walked over to a nearby fire alarm on the wall and put his hand on it._ "Once we pull this, we will have a half an hour, tops, before the cops make it up here. Move your asses and don't stop for anything." _

The rest of the men nodded in agreement, and with that, Satsuo pulled the fire alarm.

A blaring, shrill noise filled the building. Every single slumbering soul in the building was jolted awake. A few of the married couples were in the middle of "getting frisky" as the alarm went off. The guards who worked the day shift quickly leapt out of bed, threw on some pants, grabbed their weapons and rushed out into the halls. Personal bodyguards also sprung to attention. Some of them didn't even put on shoes, before rushing out. A small group of guards loitered on the roof, smoking drugs and shirking their duties. As the alarm went off, they quickly jumped to their feet and sprinted downstairs.

All throughout the building, people were emerging from their rooms, yawning to themselves with drowsy annoyance. Many complained and vocalized their discomfort by berating the nearby guards. In the midst of the commotion, two elevators ascended the building, one stopping on the fifth floor and one stopping on the sixth.

One of the guards on the sixth floor took notice of the elevator and irritably rushed over. Didn't these people know you aren't supposed to take the elevator during a fire emergency? This was literally written on the door.

The elevator gave off a pleasant "ding" and the metal doors slowly opened. The guard hardly had any time to react. He was staring down the barrel of multiple assault rifles, held by men in Oni demon masks. The people in the crowd also didn't take notice of what was in the elevator. Not yet, anyway.

The guns went off and their deafening shots created a dull ringing in the ears of everyone in the hallway. A blur torn bodies and crimson sheets of blood erupted everywhere. The men stepped out of the elevator, sweeping the hallways with waves of bullet fire.

Pure anarchy, hell on earth, is what followed.

The men, donning their oni masks swept through the building with graceful, yet merciless efficiency. A few of the patrons rushed back to their rooms, but far more of them attempted to flee downstairs, to escape their attackers. People tripped and stepped over the bodies, without stopping to check which clan they were from. Some of the braver men shielded their wives as the Kuzuryu hitmen stormed through the building.

Leaders, representatives, and officials from nearly a dozen Yakuza families and syndicates were cut down left and right, in rapid succession. The attackers wasted no time identifying the men who they killed. They didn't care whether or not they were a middling lieutenant or an Oyabun of an entire clan. All of them fell, one after another.

Floors 4-7 had difficulty putting up any resistance. Guards on those floors found themselves disoriented, outgunned, and without immediate backup. However the other guards on other floors began to mobilize and prepare for their attackers

Banri Tetsuhara, the young heir of his family name, led a squad of his own personal guards and hitmen, along with Tsugio Minamoto, second son of the current Minamoto Oyabun. The both of them would see to this matter personally and make sure these vile assassin's suffered for this outrage. They moved from the second floor, upward, to meet the assailants and put a stop to them.

On the 8th floor, Hisaki Minamoto, the heir of the Minamoto family and father of Hideki Minamoto, was doing the same. He mobilized whatever men he could muster in order to crush the attackers. They dug their heels into the 8th floor and waited for the attackers to come to them.

Meanwhile on the first floor, the majority of the Yakuza elites and benefactors, who had escaped the carnage, had crowded into the lobby. Mass panic ensued as the doors couldn't be opened. The few guards in attendance tried to restore some level of order, but failed miserably.

During the confusion, two men emerged from the hallway behind them. Each of them carried a light machine gun, with a lengthy belt of high power, armor piercing ammunition. The crowd hardly noticed them at first.

It wasn't until they began dropping by the dozens, that they realized what was happening.

The crowd toppled like dominos as the two brothers tore through them. The vacant eyed, plastic masks showed no hint of mercy. People trampled over one another, slipping and sliding on the blood drenched floor. There was nothing but screaming, desperation, pain, and chaos.

Some of the guards attempted to shoot back at the men, managing to land a shot on Shoji's thigh, the side of his neck and some ineffectual blows to his kevlar vest. Kentaro was hit in the arm but he continued to fire. Both men shredded the crowd until there was no one standing over the ocean of bloody bodies.

In the maelstrom of carnage that they had just created, the two brothers unknowingly ended two long family lines, the Ashira and the Nakasako. They also killed the current Oyabun of the Minamoto family, Hisashi Minamoto. There were countless others as well, Cousins, nephews, uncles, distant relatives. Entire family trees had been virtually snuffed out in one horrifying minute.

The machine guns ran dry and the two brothers tossed them aside as more guards came rushing in from the balcony and the halls behind them. They each swapped to their regular rifles once again and took aim at whoever was foolish enough to rise from their cover. However, it was obvious that they were surrounded and outflanked. Bullets pelted their vests and ripped at their limbs.

Shoji slipped on his own blood and fumbled, as gunfire continued to chip away at the tiles around him. Kentaro grabbed onto the collar of his brother's vest and dragged him underneath the stairwell, which was their best source of cover. Kentaro himself had gunshot wounds to his lower back, left thigh and left calf. Shoji was in much worse shape. He had been shot in multiple arteries and was growing more and more pale by the second.

_"Do you *cough* know what I hate, brother?" _Shoji coughed, as his brother cradled his head.

Bullets still cracked against the stone staircase as the men kept them suppressed

_"What's that?" _

_"Long lines," _Shoji chuckled.

_"Yeah… the one in hell is gonna suck, isn't it?" _Kentaro chuckled.

_"Do you think they're gonna be pissed at us?" _Shoji whispered, in a tired, delirious voice.

In between gunshots, the jeers of the guards could be heard. They were yelling out things like.

_"We're gonna skin you motherfuckers alive!" _

_"Yeah... they're definitely gonna be pissed" _Kentaro chuckled to his brother. He pulled out a small remote detonator. _"Let's not keep 'em waiting." _

Shoji put his hand on his brothers and they both pressed the detonator together. Charges went off all throughout the first floor, shaking the whole building. The powerful vibrations could be felt through all the floors. The final charge went off in the power room and caused an immediate blackout throughout the building. The smoke also set off the sprinkler system. The only sources of light were red, emergency lights, powered by the back-up generators.

At this point in the operation, most of the dignitaries had either been slaughtered, or had somehow managed to hide or escape out of a first floor window. The only people who remained were the Akamatsu Oyabun, some of his immediate family, a few members of the Minamoto family, a few scattered remnants of some of the other families (many of whom had taken up arms), and a couple dozen guards. Despite the initial confusion, they were now mobilized and ready to fight against the intruders. 10 minutes had passed since the fire alarm went off.

Satsuo and Hachiro split up, each of them tackling a stairwell on the opposite side of the building as they worked their way up to the 8th floor. Immediately, they began taking gunfire. The guards used the hotel rooms as cover and the hallway flashed with brief sparks of muzzle fire. A few of the guards had flashlight attachments which shined their blinding luminessence on the doorways where Satsuo and Hachiro were positioned.

Satsuo laid flat on the stairs and used them for cover. He was unable to approach the doorway. He reached his hand up to his earpiece and contacted Hachiro.

_"Looks like they're shooting back. Are they allowed to do that?" _he joked.

_"You didn't want this to be too easy, did you? We'll figure this out." _

_"If you have any ideas, I'm all ears," _Satsuo asked as an occasional bullet zinged off of the floor above him, causing ineffectual ricochets on the walls of the stairwell.

_"I've got some flash bangs," _Hachiro noted.

_"So do I. How about that? I guess we're both a couple of flashers," _Satsuo chuckled.

_"You show me yours, I'll show you mine," _Hachiro quipped, as he pulled one of the grenades from his belt.

The both of them tossed their grenades at the same time. The guards in the hallway hardly noticed them, because of the low light conditions. Those same conditions made the grenades even more devastating. The hallway went from pitch black to a heavenly cascade of blinding light.

The sound of shocked, irritated yelling could be heard. The two burly Kuzuryu men rushed through the hallway from both sides.

On the third floor, Matsushige, Jiro and Satomi were also locked in a chaotic firefight. The three of them were split up, cut off from one another, taking cover in separate rooms. Taunts were shouted back and forth as the walls were riddled with bullet holes.

Matsushige checked his watch. It had been 13 minutes and 48 seconds. They were running out of time. He put his finger to his earpiece.

_"Guys, we gotta speed this up! Any ideas?" _he yelled, over the gunfire

_"Maybe we could call a truce?" _Satomi snidely joked, as he crouched behind a doorway. He clutched his right shoulder, which was bleeding profusely. He had gotten careless earlier and he cursed himself for that.

Jiro calmly analyzed the situation._ "We'll never last in a battle of attrition. It's time to make a move," _he said as he took a pair of smoke grenades from his belt. He pulled the pins with his teeth and tossed them into the hallway. The billowing smoke rushed through the building and created a dense, opaque fog.

The Kuzuryu men rushed the hallway. Jiro tossed his gun aside, in favor of a tactical knife. It had a protective handguard that resembled brass knuckles and he clasped it in a reverse grip. He moved with frightening speed and precision and was able to strike at the guards before they could even react.

Tsugio Minamoto shot blindly into the smoke, hoping to land a hit on one of the men.

_"Damn it… damn it!" _he muttered in a panic, as he could see was smoke and all he could hear was the death screams of his men. His handgun fired the final bullet in the magazine, and the slidcatch clicked into place. Just as he reached down to grab a fresh magazine, Satomi rushed out of the smoke and tackled him.

Jiro came face to face with Banri Tetsuhara and the two of them became locked in close quarters combat. While Testsuhara was a competent fighter, he was not even in the same league as an experienced hitman like Jiro. The fight was quickly ended with a slash to Tetsuhara's throat.

As Tetsuhara fell to the floor of the hotel room, Jiro could already hear footsteps approaching behind him. Some of the other guards had closed in and now they were blocking off his only escape. He turned to see many guns pointing in his direction.

(_ How annoying _) he thought to himself, as he sized up the guards. There was only a brief standoff before he rushed them. A rain of bullets came bearing down on him, but he continued to lunge forward. Many of the bullets impacted his kevlar, but at such close range some were able to penetrate it. Despite the grievous wounds he sustained, he managed to get close enough to begin dealing mortal blows to a few of his attackers. However, it wasn't long before he stumbled to the ground. In his last moments, he looked up to see the barrel of a handgun pointing down at his face.

Satsuo and Hachiro had the Minamoto guards in a pincer attack and were picking them off one by one. A few bullets hit Satsuo's vest, but the light rounds were not enough to penetrate it. Their superior equipment was the greatest advantage the two men had, which allowed them to advance more aggressively. It would be incredibly difficult for the guards to land a headshot in such low light conditions.

Hisaki Minamoto himself even took shots at them from the centermost room. As the two men advanced, room by room, they fired back at the Yakuza heir, hitting him in the ribs. He stumbled backward into the room and closed the door behind him. The guards continued to fall one by one until none remained.

Finally it was quiet, save for a few muffled gunshots, many floors below them. Satsuo and Hachiro approached the final door and attempted to open it. It appeared to be barred from the other side.

_"Looks like he doesn't wanna play. Come on," _Hachiro said as he and Satsuo quickly moved to an adjacent room. Satuso reached into the bag slung over his back and pulled out a brick of C4.

_"Kentaro gave this to me, just in case. You might wanna step back," _he warned as he stuck it to the wall. He set a timer for 10 seconds and the bright red numbers began their slow descent. He positioned himself outside the room with Hachiro and they both waited for the deafening explosion. The wall of the hotel room was blasted apart. A maelstrom of Dust and smoke flooded both rooms and the two men wasted no time in rushing in.

When the smoke cleared they were met with an unexpected site. Hisaka Minamoto was dead and motionless on the floor and his head was resting in the lap of a woman. She had long, black flowing hair and wild indigo eyes. She wore a dark purple Yukata with white flowers and a gray sash.

Satsuo immediately recognized her as Azumi Minamoto, Hisaki's wife. Her right arm was raised and she pointed a black handgun at the two men. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot and full of tears. Her cheeks were streaked with black eyeliner. She moved the gun back and forth between the two men as Hachiro kept his fixed on her. Satsuo slowly lowered his weapon but Hachiro was more cautious.

The woman breathed heavily and tears continued to roll down her face. Her eyes met Satsuo's for a moment, or at least the eyes of his mask. It was as if she could see straight through it. She then looked at Hachiro and with a quick motion she raised her gun to her own temple and pulled the trigger.

The third floor was quiet and strewn with bodies. The air reeked of fresh blood and the smell of gunsmoke. Matsushige's ears were still ringing from the gunfire and the adrenaline that was still charging through his veins. He leaned against the wall as he tried to catch his breath.

Satomi nursed the gunshot wound to his shoulder and muttered curses to himself. He crouched down and took a handgun off of one of the fallen guards and checked the magazine.

_"We don't have time to sit around. Our job's not finished yet," _Satomi sighed.

_"Right..." _Matsushige responded, in a dazed, detached voice.

Satomi put his hand on Matsushige's shoulder._ "Are you alright?" _

_"... No… not really," _the Yakuza heir responded, looking over the aftermath of the massacre.

_"Good. You shouldn't be," _Satomi said, giving him a few pats on the back.

Both men walked towards the center of the hallway, to the door that the men were guarding. Satomi delivered a swift kick that nearly knocked the door off its hinges. In the room, there were two people sitting in chairs. One was an older looking, clean-shaven man in his 60s and the other was a girl in her early 20s. She had short blonde hair, purple eyes, and looked very similar to Kaguya. Both of them raised their hands in surrender.

Matsushige and Satomi kept their guns trained on both of them, but didn't fire. The old man cleared his throat.

_"Good evening, gentlemen. I know that you are here to kill us, but if I could have a few words before you do so, I would be very grateful. I assure you that the two of us have no weapons," _the old man spoke calmly and politely. He was Ryushi Akamatsu. The Oyabun of the third most powerful clan in Japan. The girl was his granddaughter, Konomi Akamatsu. She was the niece of Matsushige's wife.

_"We're not here to negotiate, I'm afraid," _Matsushige said as he kept his gun fixed on the old man.

_"Besides, you don't have a lot to bargain with, old man," _Satomi said, in a more assertive, antagonistic tone.

_"That is true, I can't deny. So, I will make a humble request instead. My granddaughter. She holds no power in the Akamatsu hierarchy and she is of no threat to you. I would request that you spare her life, even though you can obviously not afford to spare mine. Is this a fair request?" _

Satomi looked over at Matsushige. It was his decision to make. After a few moments of tense silence, Matsushige nodded._ "Very well. I will accept your request, but she needs to move out of the way." _

Konomi cast a worried look at her grandfather and placed her hand on his. _"Do as he says, my dear. Go," _the old man said with a warm smile. The blonde haired girl looked up at Matsushige with fear and resentment, before moving out of the way, taking a seat on the bed. She faced away from her grandfather and hid her face in her hands.

_"Before I die, Matsushige, I must admit that I misjudged you. I never took you for a man of action, but it looks like you've proven me quite wrong tonight... Do whatever you must." _

Matsushige aimed down at the man. He had killed plenty of men tonight, but for some reason, this one hit him much harder. He knew this man quite well, given the fact he was his father in law. Despite the problems with Kaguya, he was on reasonably good terms with him, on a personal level. Ryushi was well known as a man who commanded respect through his wisdom, not fear. He was smart enough to not fall into the deathtrap downstairs with the other dignitaries, so that fact said something about his judgement. It was understandable why Reiichi Kuzuryu was so desperate to maintain an alliance with such a man.

_"Oh fuck!" _

Matsushige's thoughts were interrupted as Satomi pushed him out of the way. The blonde girl had reached under the bed, while neither of them had been looking and pulled out a concealed shotgun. By the time Satomi caught her out of the corner of his eye, she was already pointing at Matsushige. Her eyes were wide with rage and tears as she aimed it as his head. Satomi rushed her and reached out his arm to push the barrel away, but he was too late.

Satomi's arm absorbed the blast. From fingertips to shoulder, his left arm was instantly liquified. The metal slug tore into his torso as well, devastating multiple vital organs. He was dead before he hit the ground. Everything seemed to run in sickening slow motion. Matsushige could only stare on in horror as blood was strewn all over the room. Before the woman could take aim again, Matsushige reacted and sent a bullet between her eyes.

Matsushige's mind was still racing. He turned to the old man who simply sat there, resting his chin on his hands, staring straight into nothingness. He didn't attempt to escape. He didn't say a word to Matsushige. There was nothing left to say. He simply waited for the inevitable.

Satsuo slowly walked through the hallway of the 9th floor. It appeared to be empty. Everyone had seemingly evacuated. There was still one door at the end of the hallway that remained cracked.

He placed his hand on the door and cautiously pushed it open. Gentle white beams of moonlight seeped through the doorway, into the dark hallway where he stood. As the door opened all the way, he saw a female figure silhouetted against the full moon outside. He recognized it anywhere. He wasn't sure if he should breathe a sigh of relief or brace himself for the worst hell of all.

.

He took a few steps forward, cautiously scanning the room for an ambush. He gazed at the blonde haired woman, who stood in a red dress. Her bare, tattooed back displayed vines entangled with majestic snakes.

_"Is the excitement over?" _the woman asked in a feminine, yet cold voice.

_"It's over, Kaguya. All of it," _Satsuo said in a solemn tone, removing his mask and dropping it on the floor.

_"Is it now? Well, that's good. My dear little Natsumi needs her sleep," _Kaguya said as she turned around. She was holding the sleeping, blonde toddler in her arms. Satsuo's heart dropped for a moment, but soon he could see that the young girl was alive and healthy, clinging to her mother. The woman smiled warmly down at her.

_"If you had woken my darling little angel, I would have been very upset with you," _the blonde haired woman said with a sarcastic tone. She began to walk towards the open door of the balcony, stepping outside. Satsuo's eyes widened and he rushed forward to stop her..

Before he could get close to her, she was already standing at the balcony. She held Natsumi up in the air, holding the girl up by her armpits. The unconscious toddler dangled over the edge of a dizzying 100ft drop. Satsuo aimed his handgun straight at the woman.

_"Get away from there, Kaguya!... Kaguya!" _he yelled, as she simply ignored him. She gazed up at Natsumi with a smile of motherly admiration. The tiny girl was backlit by the bright autumn moon.

_"Isn't she marvelous? I don't want to brag, but she looks just like I did when I was her age. Fuyuhiko unfortunately takes after his father's side, but Natsumi… my family was so thrilled when they saw her. "Natsumi Akamatsu" has a good ring to it, doesn't it, Satsuo?" _

_"That's enough, Kaguya! Cut it out! Get back inside!" _

Kaguya brought Natsumi back to her chest and dangled the girl's arms over her shoulder.

_"What are you so flustered about? I would never allow any harm to come to be sweet Natsumi. She has a bright future ahead of her," _she smirked as she stepped towards him, rubbing Natsumi's back gently.

_"Why did you do all this, Kaguya?" _

_"Hm? That's an exceptionally worthless question, Satsuo. You know exactly why." _

_"I guess I do… So, tell me… how did it all work out for you? Everyone's dead now. All of this is on your hands as much as ours." _

The woman paused for a moment, her expression wavering. Her smug facade began to fade away..

_"Don't you fucking patronize me," _she said, her plum-purple eyes piercing him with a hateful glare. Satsuo stood in silence, slowly lowering his gun, but still clutching it tightly in his hand.

_"You're wrong about one thing, Satsuo. This is not over. Not yet," she _said with cold determination as she walked over to him. At that moment, a figure entered the doorway. Both of them turned to see Matsushige, still covered with blood.

_"Oh. Hello dear," _Kaguya cooed, in a facade of sarcastic sweetness. _"You look like you've had a rough day. When we get home, I'll be sure to draw you a bath," _she said with a mocking seductive inflection. Her acidic sarcasm demonstrated more genuine contempt than the worst of insults. This manner of speaking was how she truly chipped away at Matsushige's soul.

Kaguya put up no resistance as Satsuo took Natsumi from her arms and handed the small, 3 year old child to Matsushige.

_"The police will be here soon. We need to leave now," _the younger brother urged, as he rested Natsumi's head against his shoulder.

_"Right now, you need to get Natsumi out of here. We'll be right behind you," _Satsuo reassured him. Matsushige cast an uneasy glance between the two of them and then nodded. He quickly made his exit, with his snoozing daughter in his arms.

_"Well, shouldn't we get going too, Satsuo dear? It's been a long night. I have to-" _

_"Why do you hate him so much?" _

_"Hmm? That's an odd question isn't it? I don't think we have time for this kind of conversation," _the woman dodged, coyly.

_"My brother... What did he do to deserve this? Why would you go this far to ruin him?" _

Kaguya sighed and rolled her eyes. _"This again? Spare me the diatribe. I've already-" _  
_"Goddamnit, my brother didn't force you to marry him, Kaguya! It wasn't his decision either! But at least he tried to make the best of it, for the sake of our families, the sake of your kids… and for your sake too!" _

_"My sake?" _Kaguya cackled with a manic grin. _"Really?! Did he give me this for my sake?" _she asked, gesturing to a scar on her cheek. It was caused by the impact of Matsushige's ring, when he struck her across the face, months prior.

_"Don't pull that card with me, Kaguya. I know what happened." _

_"Then you know that he hit me. All because Fuyuhiko had that little... "accident" in the bath," _she sighed.

_"Accident? You nearly fucking drowned him!" _

_"Accidents happen, Satsuo. In fact, another accident could happen any week now. Or any day," _she said, with a darker, more sinister tone. A smirk crept across her lips.

Satsuo put his fist to his forehead and struggled to hold back his anger. _"For fuck's sake! He's your son!" _

Satsuo's words actually managed to shake her composure. Her lip curled in anger.

_"Fuyuhiko is "his" son!" _she screamed out. " _I know exactly what he will grow up to become… but Natsumi, on the other hand… she has potential." _

_"Potential for what?" _Satsuo asked, suspiciously..

_"She will succeed where I failed. She is going to burn it all to the ground. You and your entire cabal of parasites will get exactly what you deserve. You will pay for what you've done to me and… what you've done to my family," she _seethed through her teeth. Tears began to roll down from the corners of her eyes, leaving black streaks down her cheeks.

_"I see… I guess that's just how it is, huh? There's no changing your mind. I guess we're kinda alike in that way... You know, I really am sorry things had to turn out like this," _Satsuo said, taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly. He raised his gun up and aimed squarely at Kaguya.

She looked at him in mild surprise and amusement. She looked back and forth and cracked a snide grin.  
_"Uh, what do you plan on doing with that Satsuo? Last I checked your clan frowns upon killing family members. So, you might as well just-"_ ***Crack***

The handgun went off, causing a stain of red to appear on her dress. A small crimson cloak of blood spurted from her back and painted the floor behind her as the bullet exited. Her expression was blank and pale. Stared at him, wide eyed, black mascara lines continued to run down her face. She clutched her chest and fell to her knees. She leaned on the foot of the nearby bed, grasping onto the sheets with her blood stained hands. She struggled to breathe, as one of her lungs was collapsing. She looked up at Satsuo with the first expression of fear he had ever seen on her face. Her eyes would burn themselves into his memory forever.

The woman managed to wheeze. _"W-wait..." _

The gun went off again, impacting her body. She let out a gurgled sob as she collapsed to the floor. Blood was quickly pooling all around her. She made a weak attempt to crawl for the doorway, reaching out in desperation, but soon her vision faded to black and she was gone.

Meanwhile, on the first floor, Matsushige navigated around piles of bodies and pools of blood, making his way to the back entrance. Natsumi was still asleep in his arms. He realized that Kaguya must have given her some kind of sleeping medicine.

He paused in his tracks. He could hear the faint echo of gunshots resounding from many floors above them. His stare was blank and his body was numb. He didn't look shocked or distraught. He knew exactly what had happened and why. It was a moment of spiritual release, for him and after that moment he would no longer be the same man.

The blonde toddler stirred in his arms and nuzzled his chest. _"Mama..." _she murmured in her sleep.

Hachiro was waiting in the first floor lobby, smoking a cigarette. He casually lounged on the reception desk. When Matsushige saw him, he hurried over quickly.

_"Did anyone else make it?" _Matsushige asked. The older man just shook his head.

_"Satsuo will be down here in a second. Then we'll get out of here." _

_"You will," _Hachiro said calmly, taking a puff of his cigarette and blowing it out slowly. _"I'm staying." _

_"You're what? Why? What are you talking about? You don't need to be heroic! Let's just get out of here!" _Matsushige sputtered in frustration

_"I'm going to turn myself in when the police get here. Someone needs to take the fall for this. It's the only way the media and government will be satisfied. It might as well be me." _

_"No! Fuck that!" _Matsushige grunted.

_"You shouldn't use that language around your daughter," _Hachiro smirked.

_"You don't need to do this. Just come with us. My family will keep you protected," _Matsushige pleaded.

_"No. Not from this. They aren't gonna to overlook this. This is gonna be in history books. The whole world is going to hear about what happened here. So, either one person can take the blame or the entire Kuzuryu-gumi. You know what the right answer is. Don't pretend that you don't. You're not a simpleton," _he said as he took a seat on the bloodstained stairway. He took a few puffs of his cigarette. _"I'm gonna take a little break. See you around, Matsushige." _

_"See you around..." _Matsushige responded

Sirens could be heard approaching from the distance. Their sound echoed throughout the hotel, with it's broken windows and open balconies. The sounds reached all the way to the top floor. The curtain of the balcony waved in the wind. Kaguya's body lay flat on the floor, her head turned to one side. She looked almost as if she was sleeping. There was a strange serenity to her form.

The room's closet door creaked and shuddered. It slowly cracked open as it was pushed by a tiny hand. A sniffling young boy, no older than 4, stumbled out of the shadows. He brought his sleeve up to his face to wipe his nose. He had dark, ear-length hair that fell into his eyes. His expression was terrified and his eyes were bloodshot with tears.

He slowly and cautiously walked over to Kaguya's limp body. He bit his lip and fought back tears. Even at his age, he knew that she was not getting up. He knelt down beside her, continuing to sniffle. But as he reached up to wipe his nose, he saw that his hand was crimson. He had accidentally touched the floor and now his hands were covered in blood. It was all over his legs and socks too. He cried out and sobbed, trying to wipe the blood from his hands, onto his clothes.

Just as his little, unformed mind seemed to be unraveling, he caught sight of something on the floor nearby. He crawled over to it, tracking through Kaguya's blood, leaving bloody handprints on the floor. He knelt beside the white object. It was a white Oni mask, with wild eyes and a devilish grin.

He gulped in fear, but his eyes were locked on the mask. He was terrified by it but also deeply captivated. He slowly reached out to it.

The police rushed the stairs and cleared the hallways of the hotel, one by one. They had encountered scant few survivors, apart from the confessed perpetrator. The elite units were decked out in full body armor and military grade weapons. They kicked the doors down one by one until they finally came to the last door on the 9th floor. They kicked it open and a squad of cops rushed into the room, waving their weapons back and forth. They halted, as they were met with a chilling sight.

_"My god..." _one of them whispered.

All that was in this room was a young child in an oni mask, covered in blood, standing beside the corpse of a woman. He stood there, unflinching, as if he didn't even notice their presence.

.


	13. Chapter 13

_"It looks like the time has finally come, Satsuo. You have finally fulfilled the destiny I have always envisioned for you. Utter disgrace," _Reiichi Kuzuryu spoke in a calm, venomous tone.

_"Well then… It looks like I finally lived up to your expectations, pops," _Satsuo responded snidely.

Satsuo stood before the desk of the Oyabun, on the top floor of Origoshi Tower. He was flanked by two suited guards. The elevator was also guarded by elite Yakuza enforcers. A few of the top ranked Kuzuryu-gumi officials lurked behind the Oyabun, but did not interfere in this situation. They were merely there as witnesses. Matsushige was also standing beside his father, with a look of great unease and discomfort on his face.

"_ Although it is unnecessary, I will reiterate your crimes, _" the old man wheezed before taking a deep breath from his oxygen mask. 

_"You deliberately defied my direct instructions and endangered the entire Kuzuryu-gumi. You declared open war on multiple clans with no authority to do so. You then oversaw the slaughter of over 130 men and women. Any one of these disgraceful crimes alone would be enough to justify your immediate expulsion from this family. However, Satsuo, you managed to exceed the limits of what I thought possible, even for you. You murdered my daughter in law, your own brother's wife, in cold blood. Surely you know the punishment befitting this crime," the _old man said in cold judgement, before taking a breath from his mask.

_"You don't have to beat around the bush, old man. If you keep yammering so much, you're gonna keel over." _

_"The punishment for murdering one's own family member… is death" _

One of the guards beside Satsuo sucker punched him in the stomach and they both forced him to his knees. One of them drew a curved knife from his coat pocket and brought it to Satsuo's throat.

_"Father, no! We discussed this!" _Matsushige exclaimed, grabbing onto Reiichi's shoulder.

The old man sighed and looked up at Matsushige._ "My son. This sentimentality of yours will one day be your undoing. I swear it. For treacherous vermin such is this, death is the only just and merciful fate that can be granted." _

Satsuo glared up at his father with a sneering, contemptuous gaze.

_"But seeing as I am the only one who seems to understand that. I am willing to settle on banishment." _

The guards let go of Satsuo and one of them placed the knife in his hand. Satsuo looked down at it and gripped the hilt. There was a brief moment of calm contemplation as he examined the weapon. He ran his finger along the side of the blade and examined it to see how sharp it was.

_"Nice knife. I guess it'll do the job," _Satsuo noted with a strong composure.

Matsushige circled the table and stood next to Satsuo._ "Father, this is unnecessary. This kind of case really doesn't call for-" _

_"For god's sake, Matsushige! Shut the fuck up!" _Reiichi yelled, in an unrestrained tone that shocked even the higher ranked Yakuza leaders in was rare that his fiery temper flared up in such a way. He had conquered it in his youth, long ago.  
_"He murdered your wife and you're defending him?! You should be the one demanding his head, not me! You have obviously learned nothing from this! I'm beginning to think that the only son worthy to inherit my name is buried In Yanaka Cemetery!" _

Satsuo put his hand on Matsushige's shoulder. _"It's alright, Matsu. Just stand aside. It's fine." _

Matsushige's eyes darted from Satsuo to his father and back again. With great anguish, he stepped aside.

Satsuo stepped up and calmly placed his left hand on the Oyabun's desk. He flipped his hand palm side up, so that the joints were exposed.

_"Just give me one second, pops," _he said in a casual, snarky voice. He took in a few deep breaths and then placed the blade against the middle joint of his pinky. He grit his teeth and began to slice into the flesh. He pressed down hard, leveraging his strength to get this over with as quickly as possible. The pain was intense as he sliced through the tiny ligaments and through the skin on the other side. It was over in a matter of seconds. Blood squirted from his hand onto the desk.

_"Ahh… there we go," _he said through gritted teeth, forcing himself to grin. He held back any cries or moans of pain, as sweat dripped from his forehead. He picked up the severed pinky with his right hand.

_"Well, here ya go, pops. Don't say I never gave you anything," _he said, tossing it onto the desk. His father simply stared at him in cold, silent contempt.  
Satsuo clutched a handkerchief over his hand and slowly backed away. He looked around the room at the other members and lightly bowed at them sarcastically. _"I guess I'll be going." _

_"Satsuo, wait!" _his brother called out, running after him. He rushed over to the elevator, stopping the door with his arm. He stepped in and stood beside Satsuo as the door closed and began its descent. They both stood there in silence for a moment. Neither of them said a word. Satsuo looked back and forth awkwardly.

_"Hm... that went well." _  
Matsushige clenched his fist at his side. _"Yeah? How do you figure that?" _

_"By the way, thanks for convincing pops not to kill me. I owe you one for that." _

There was a loud slam as Matsushige punched the chrome wall of the elevator, denting it.  
_"Why can't that old, dried up fuck just die already! Fuck him! Fucking...Fuck!" _  
Matsushige screamed in an overflow of Kuzuryu anger, pounding the wall with his fist.

_"Woah woah, easy, bro. If you fuck up the elevator, they're gonna think I did it... Actually, on second thought, keep doing it," _he said with a chuckle.

Matsushige grabbed Satsuo's shirt angrily, nearly lifting him off the ground. Tears welled up in his eyes.

_"Why do you do that? You always just laugh things off like a chuckling idiot! Even now! Why?!" _

Satsuo looked Matsushige in the eyes. _"Look. I'm not putting on a strong face for you or anything cliché like that. Don't get it twisted. I'm way more selfish than that. I'm happy about the way this turned out."  
"Are... you serious?" _

_"Fuck yes, I'm serious. Think about it for a second. You're alive. I'm alive. Both your kids are alive. The clan's enemies are toast and the Kuzuryu-gumi are gonna run everything soon, with you on top. You have nothing holding you back now. And as for me, I get to live as I please. I was never meant for this life. So, it's for the best. I would say that this is about as good as things are ever gonna get... Am I wrong?" _

Matsushige put his hand to his face, attempting to cover up his tears and retain his manly integrity._ "I don't deserve a brother like you," _he seethed, through gritting teeth.

A familiar, warm smile crept across Satsuo's face. He put his hand on his brother's shoulder. _"Don't let dad catch you crying. He would lose his shit." _

The elevator gave off a soft "ding" as it arrived at the ground floor. Satsuo stepped outside, as he wrapped the handkerchief around his bloodied hand and concealed it in his coat pocket. The lobby was empty, apart from the two of them. Satsuo approached the automatic doors. A refreshing, cold morning breeze hit his face.

Matsushige called out to him. _"Satsuo!" _

_"Is there something else?" _

_"Thank you." _

Satsuo chuckled and raised his hand in a dismissive gesture.

_"I'll see you around, brother." _

Satsuo sighed and leaned against the podium._ "So… That's the truth… That's what happened 15 years ago. Now, you know..." _

The room was more silent than a funeral. Both Natsumi and Fuyuhiko, especially, looked as if they had just witnessed the grim reaper himself. The two siblings were dumbstruck by what they had learned. Natsumi was taken more off guard than Fuyuhiko. He was one year older and was able to vaguely remember his mother and father's violent, impassioned arguments. It was something that he had always tried to brush aside and forget, in order to preserve his mother's memory. However, the pieces had all fallen in place and he couldn't deny them.

_"So it was you, the whole time?" _Natsumi asked with legitimate vulnerability in her voice _"You killed our mom?" _

Satsuo had difficulty looking her in the eyes._ "I'm not proud to admit it. It was… a dark time. Your mother was a brilliant woman, and I really mean that. I see a lot of her in you, kid. The good parts, I mean… and the stubbornness too." _

_"Was there… really no other way?" _Fuyuhiko asked him, sternly.

_"I can't answer that, kid… Despite her charms, there was something about her. She had a real hatred inside her. It couldn't be controlled by anyone. There was no compromising. We all tried to tame it, your father… more than anyone." _

_"But her final betrayal crossed a line that couldn't be ignored," _Peko continued for him. She nodded understandingly. _"It must have been difficult for you to be put in that position." _

_"It was. I still question it to this day… if I made the right decision that night. I can never take it back, even if I wanted to. I can't change the past. No one can. I can wish it all I want, but it doesn't change the fact..." _He said as he began ponderously stroking his beard. _"The fact that I killed Kaguya. I won't ask you to forgive me." _

Hajime felt a strange shiver through his body in that moment and he couldn't pinpoint it. Moments earlier, he felt satisfied with Satsuo's account. It was a relief to finally get the whole story. However, that warm feeling of certainty began to morph into a sickening chill of doubt. It certainly felt awkward to pry further, after such a heartfelt story. Everyone else seemed to be at peace with this narrative, but a few things stuck out at Hajime.

_"Um… Satsuo?" _he asked

_"What is it Hajime? You've been awfully quiet this whole time, son. I hope I'm not borin' ya. I doubt you wanna sit here and listen to old man bitching about his old regrets," _the bearded man grinned.

_"There's something I still don't understand. Why did you fight so hard to hide this truth?"  
"What do you mean?" _Satsuo asked.

_"Yeah, Hajime. He just told us everything. You can tone down the interrogation now. It's over," _Natsumi urged him.

_"But seriously though. I don't get why this was such top secret information or how it would be damaging to anyone at this point," _Hajime insisted.

The room went silent for a moment. Fuyuhiko had a look of total confusion.

_"What the hell are you talking about Hajime? This is serious shit! Of course it's top secret!" _he yelled.

_"Well... I guess... but what part exactly?" _Hajime pondered.

_"Well… uhm… I... " _Natsumi thought for a moment. _"It's because my father was involved in the Night of Retribution. That could damage his reputation." _

"_ I don't think so… I mean, it's well known that he fought in the clan wars, back in the day. The clans had lots of skirmishes and conflicts like this. They killed each other all the time. That fact wouldn't do anything to delegitimize him… So Satsuo, I want to hear the answer from you. I'm at a loss here." _

Satsuo stood there and looked off, as his mind seemed to race. He was struggling to think of something to say.

Fuyuhiko began to realize that Hajime was on to something and he spoke up as well._ "Uh… Satsuo? What's wrong with you? It shouldnt be that hard to come up with a reason if it was that fuckin important to begin with!" _

_"Wow. And I thought I was abusive to the elderly!" _Monokuma laughed from the sidelines.

_"Uncle… are you still lying to us?" _Natsumi asked in horror, as anger started to slowly replace it.

Hajime could see they were once again beginning to turn on their uncle, but that wasn't necessarily what he wanted. He just wanted to get the truth out of him.

_"Look, don't get me wrong. I'm sure most of what you told us was accurate. I would bet that 99% of the story is true… but you are still hiding something… aren't you Satsuo? You're holding something back." _

_"Oh come on, kid. My memory isn't as good as it used to be. Can't ya cut me some slack here?" _

_"You know Satsuo… I worked at a casino during my internship with the Kuzuryu," _Hajime explained, in what appeared to be a sudden change in subject.

_"Oh really? Ha! That takes me back. Typical noobie stuff. My father even made me go through it. Good times… not," _Satsuo chuckled.

_"During my time there, I learned a bit about poker. I picked up on a few tricks," Hajime explained. "They told me about something called a "tell," When people lie or bluff, they usually give off some kind of sign. It's something you do out of impulse or nervousness. It's some kind of tick or gesture." _

_"Are you going anywhere with this, Hajime?" _Fuyuhiko grumbled in annoyance.

_"I've noticed something about you Satsuo. I'm not sure if you have even noticed it yourself. But I have seen it many times now." _

Satsuo's expression turned slightly more serious as he listened to Hajime.

_"Whenever we finished the first round, you lied and took credit for killing Shinta Masuichi. When you did that, you played with your beard. You did the same thing when you repeated that lie at the beginning of this trial. You did it again when you claimed to have killed Yudai and again when you were trying to cast yourself as a bad guy. In all of those cases, you were lying directly to our faces. If I remember correctly, you also did it when we asked you about Maaya Umebayashi and the "ace up her sleeve," Once again, you played with your beard. I don't know if that was a lie or not, but I get the feeling it was. The final time I saw you do it, was just a few minutes ago. It was right before you said the exact words "I killed Kaguya," So, is that the actual truth, Satsuo? Did you REALLY kill her or was it someone else?" _

Satsuo stared at him blankly for a moment and then at the ground. He cracked a smirk and chuckled, shaking his head. _"You are… something else, Hajime," _he said with a laugh. _"I don't think I've ever met anyone like you before… and I've met a lot of weirdos in my time." _

_"So are you going to tell us the full truth now? We can't afford to waste any more time on this, Satsuo." _

_"I just can't win this one. Nope. There's just no point in fighting it. You're not going to let me get away with this… I get that now… Hell, you might have already figured it out by now… but even so, I want you to promise me something, Hajime," S _atsuo said with stone cold seriousness. _"I want you to promise me that you won't share this secret with anyone else… ever. This secret would ruin the Kuzuryu-gumi. Natsumi, Fuyuhiko… There's no telling what would happen to them. Do you understand that?"  
"It was Matsushige… wasn't it?" _Hajime muttered.

The whole room went silent.

Hajime continued, _"It's the only thing that makes sense. Matsushige was the one who pulled the trigger that night. He killed his own wife. He committed the one act that cannot be forgiven by your family. Whatever his justifications were, it wouldn't have mattered. It would have been the end for his legacy. So… you took the fall for him. You took credit for Kaguya's murder. That secret would be a truly devastating piece of information, wouldn't it? Especially if it were in the hands of someone like Maaya. So, you had to keep it a secret at all costs, to protect not only your brother's memory, but his children as well. Isn't that right, Satsuo? After all, you made a promise to Matsushige." _

Satsuo's grip tightened around the metal handles, as it pulled his arms in opposite directions. Matsushige managed to keep a firm grip as well.

_"I haven't been to the gym in a while. We could probably get a good workout with these things" _the Oyabun joked.

_"You been slackin' off, little brother? That's not like you," _Satsuo quipped.

_"Well, you know how it is..." _Matsushige said with a resigned sigh.

_"We may not be in our prime, but we're gonna make it through this. I've got no doubt." _

_"That's not really what I'm worried about," _Matsushige responded in a somber tone.

Satsuo's grin faded and he looked at his brother seriously.

Matsushige continued,_ "I don't exactly have much time left. You already know that. I'm sure everyone's gonna know that soon." _

_"We can cross that bridge when we get there. Now's not the time, brother," _Satsuo assured him.

_"You saw the motivation video. They know, Satsuo. The one who put us here. They know about everything. It looks like... It's all caught up with us." _

Satsuo let out a silent sigh and shook his head. _"I guess it was gonna happen eventually." _

_"So… only one thing matters now. You know that, right?" _Matsushige continued. "I'm going to have to leave it to you."

Satsuo nodded, meeting his brother's eyes. For a long moment, the room was silent, apart from the droning of the fluorescent light above them.

_"Got anything to say? Anything?" _Matsushige asked

_"I'm no good with words. You know that," _Satsuo said in a cold and distant tone

_"Except with the ladies." _Matsushige prodded

_"Heh… Well, that's a given..." _Satsuo managed to chuckle

_"Did I do alright?" _

_"What do you mean?" _Satsuo asked.

_"Just… in general..." _

_"Compared to who? Our dear father?" _  
Matsushige chuckled. _"Yeah." _

_"Are you kidding?" _Satsuo asked in wry amusement.

_"Something tells me… I didn't do much better than him..." _Matsushige sighed.

_"Promise me one thing, Matsu. If you see pops… don't let the old man talk shit to you. You're the man he wishes he was." _

Matsushige chuckled and shook his head. _"Oh don't worry. I have some choice words in mind for him… but I want you to promise me one thing in return, Satsuo. One last favor." _

_"I know… I know… You don't have to say it," _Satsuo nodded, staring down at the floor, pain shooting through his chest.

_"Fuyuhiko… Natsumi… They're all that matters now. No matter what it takes, protect them. Make sure that they make it out of here alive." _

_"I said I got it," _Satsuo said, confidently. _"Don't worry about a thing. Besides, those kids are tough. Have a little faith in them." _

Matushige chuckled._ "You're right about that… Listen, Satsuo. If you get the chance… I want you to tell them something for me. For Fuyuhiko, I want you to tell him… I love him. I know, it's pretty bland and cliché, but… It just occurred to me. I don't think I ever told him that. Just like father never told us. Isn't that fucked up? What the hell is wrong with this goddamn family?" _

_"Hmph. I dunno. I don't think the old coot even told Daichi that, much less me. I guess we're just a family of hateful bastards," _Satsuo noted with a bitter chuckle.

_"You're right about that… Now, there's something else I want you to tell Natsumi… I want her to know something," _he said with a long pause. _"I never wanted this life for her… If I could have one wish, it would be for her to find a nice, boring guy and settle down somewhere safe, a place where nobody even knows the name "Kuzuryu," That's all I want. Maybe it's just wishful thinking, but… eh, I've said enough." _

Satsuo just closed his eyes and nodded. _"It doesn't feel right," _he said. _"I feel like they should be hearin' this from you, not me." _

_"Timing isn't our strong suit, but… those are the breaks, my brother." _

With that, Matsushige let go and willingly accepted his fate.

Satsuo let out a ragged sigh and looked up, as if making eye contact with Matsushige from his heavenly abode._ "Goddamnit..." _he muttered. _"That old bastard is laughing at me isn't he?" _

Natsumi and Fuyuhiko were once again stricken with looks of confusion and horror. Hajime legitimately felt bad for them. This was way too much to be taking in, in one day.

Of course, in moments of deep, palpable grief such as this, it was expected that Monokuma would barge into the discussion like a wrecking ball.

_"Uhm… not to interrupt, guys. I know you're having your little Jerry Springer moment here, but we aren't here to find out who killed who,15 years ago. Don't get me wrong. I'm lovin the hell out of this. I mean, losing your father and then finding out he killed your mother? That's some serious daytime television right there! The look of despair on your faces is just delicious! Buuut seriously we need to move on." _

Natsumi placed her hand to her face and sighed dejectedly. _"Yeah… He's actually right… as much as I hate to admit it. We can talk about this kinda stuff later." _

Peko nodded, _"This story has been greatly insightful, but it doesn't bring us any closer to finding the traitor. It was completely irrelevant to that objective." _

_"We can't say that for sure, yet!" _Hajime interjected passionately. _"Look, at the very least, it clears up Satsuo's story, as well as the other murders. We have a good understanding of the motives as well. I think we've painted a full picture of the game itself."  
"But that's not what we're trying to solve, dammit! We need the traitor! That's it! If we can't do that, nothing else matters," _Fuyuhiko barked in frustration.

_"It's just… impossible," _Natsumi wearily muttered. _"Where do we go from here? We've done everything we can, but It's a dead end. It's just a brick wall."  
"It does appear to be that way," _Peko agreed.

Satsuo could once again see morale beginning to slide. attempted to rally them _"Come on guys. It ain't over till the fat lady bends over and spreads her chee-" _

_"That's not how the saying goes, ya old perv!" _Fuyuhiko interrupted.

Hajime Continued. _"Lets not look at it like a dead end, guys. Let's look at it as… a foundation, a groundwork to build from. There's one aspect of the game we haven't solved. It's probably the most confusing part."  
"Wait. Are you talking about..." _Natsumi asked, with a sudden realization.

Hajime nodded _"Yeah. We still haven't figured out what happened with Hideki." _

_"How are we supposed to figure that out? He just showed up dead. That's it," _Fuyuhiko griped.

_"Any attempt to solve his murder would be mere speculation," _Peko noted, coldly. _"There is no way to know for sure who killed him, because we were all unconscious at the time." _

Hajime had a hard time disagreeing with that notion. _"That is true. Technically, none of us have alibis." _

_"That's all the more reason why it's impossible to solve this," _Natsumi muttered in frustration.

Hajime had to pause for a moment. He looked at the room around him, at all the others. Morale was quickly deteriorating around him. Without a spark of inspiration or at least some kind of guiding path, they weren't going to be of any help. Hajime knew he had to take it upon himself to guide this discussion. He had no idea what he was doing. He wasn't the Ultimate Detective or Ultimate Lawyer, but if he didn't give it everything he had, they weren't going to survive.

_"Instead of focusing on what we don't know, let's look at what we do know," _Hajime suggested. The others seemed to agree with this course of action and he received a few approving nods.

_"Ok..." _Hajime said as he paused and recollected the evidence he had acquired. _"As far as we can tell, Hideki's cause of death was stabbing. He was stabbed seven times in the chest and once in the back. The murder weapon was a sacrificial dagger, which was sticking out of his chest when we found him. In his pockets were a used syringe of what we can assume is Obelisk agent and a note of instructions that we most likely for the traitor." _  
_"Why don't we talk about the weirdest part, the way his body was… set up," _Natsumi said with an uneasy look, as she remembered the grisly crime scene.

_"Yeah, what was with that message written in blood? It fuckin creepy _" Fuyuhiko noted.

_"I don't think it was blood," _Hajime corrected him. _"I guess you weren't there, but when Natsumi and I investigated it again, it was obviously paint that was used." _

Satsuo shrugged _"Paint, blood, whatever. That part doesn't matter. We just gotta figure out what it means." _

_"Actually, I think it does matter a lot," _Hajime contradicted him. _"If they used paint and not blood, then this wasn't some spur of the moment decision on the murderer's part. This was set up in advance. His murder was part of the game from the begining… or at least… uhh… actually..." _

Hajime trailed off as something came to mind.

_"Stay with us, man. Don't go zoning off on us!" _Fuyuhiko yelled over at Hajime.

_"I was just thinking… was Hideki's death actually part of the plan?" _Hajime asked out loud.

_"You just said it was. Make up your mind, man," _Fuyuhiko replied, impatiently.

_"We can assume someone was supposed to be killed here. That is why that whole setup existed. However..." _

_"Hideki might not have been the one who was supposed to end up there," _Natsumi finished for him. _"Is that what you were going to say?" _

_"Yeah. There's a few reasons for that. For one… well, just look over there," _Hajime said as he pointed to the crossed out sign with Hideki's face on it. _"It looks like he was meant to be a player in the game." _

_"This is all still very odd though, wouldn't you say?" _Peko noted _. "After all, Hideki was killed outside the parameters of the game and he was the only one who wasn't with us at the party. The question is, what are the events that transpired that led him to that position?" _

_"Maybe… he had something to do with setting up this game?" _Natsumi suggested.

_"So, Hideki might be the traitor? _" Fuyuhiko asked.

There was an audible sigh from the sidelines, as Monokuma once again interrupted._ "Come on. Are you guys really going to make me repeat myself? The traitor is still alive. So, anyone who is already dead obviously can't be the traitor! There. That's the last time I'm going to say it. Now, get it together!" _

_"Ok, so Hideki's isn't the traitor. So we're back to square one," _Natsumi sighed.

_"Well, he could still be involved. We can't rule that out, but I think we are going to have to go back even further. We need to talk about… her."  
"Are you referring to Junko Enoshima?" _Peko asked with a raised eyebrow.

_"Yeah. This game is her design. That much is obvious. Monokuma basically confirmed that his original purpose was to fill the world with despair, but it looks like someone hijacked the game for a different purpose." _  
_"Yeah, we got that part already, but how does that help us find out who the traitor is?" _

_"To find that out, we need to examine everyone's connection to Junko Enoshima. We need all the information we can get." _  
Peko was the first to come forward. _"I never met Enoshima, but I faced her sister, Mukuro Ikusaba. She was a formidable opponent" _Peko said as she recalled the fight. _"I only managed to defeat her because she became flustered. She received a phone call, informing her of Junko's death. After that, she attacked recklessly and I had no choice but to eliminate her. That was the extent of my interactions with Enoshima's associates."  
"I never met any of them," _Fuyuhiko announced. _"I heard about Enoshima once or twice cuz she was some kinda celebrity, but that's about it." _

Natsumi paused for a second. _"Wait… Hajime, can you hand me those pictures?" _She asked, before he promptly complied and passed them down to her.

Natsumi looked at them carefully, as she recollected a brief incident from almost a year prior._ "Holy shit… I remember now! Back when Hajime was in the hospital, after his fight with Hideki, I ran into a pair of girls. One of them had pigtails just like this. She was super fuckin wierd and creepy towards me." _

Hajime's eyes went wide._ "What? You actually met Junko?!" _he exclaimed.

_"Yeah. And her sister was there too, but she didn't say much."  
"What… the hell! Why didn't you say anything about it sooner?" _Hajime said as he brought his palm to his face.

_"I just forgot about it, ok?! It was like a 30 second interaction. That's it," _Natsumi responded, defensively.

_"What did she say to you? Did she try anything?" _Fuyuhiko growled angrily.

_"She said something about… being a big fan of Yakuzas or something weird. She was acting like a fangirl, but… it didn't seem like she was legit. It was like she wanted something out of me. She wanted my help and tried to get me to come with her." _

Hajime couldn't help but put his hand to his mouth. In hindsight, that was an unimaginably dangerous position for Natsumi to be in. Who knows what could have happened to her.

_"What happened after that?" _Hajime asked.  
_"I was about to beat that girl's ass, but her sister stepped in. Then Satsuo showed up. After that, the two of them pissed off and that was the end. Like I said, nothing really happened. That's why I totally forgot about it." _

_"Yep, I can back that up," Satsuo added. "Those girls look like they were bullying my little niece. So I stepped in and said "hello," and that was it. That's the closest I ever got to Enoshima and whatsherface." _

_"That… could actually be a very important clue. I'm glad you guys told me about that. I'll have to remember it," _Hajime muttered as he thought to himself.

_"What about you, Hajime? What were your interactions with Enoshima?" _Peko asked.

_"I never actually met her while she was alive. By the time I reached her, Komaeda had already killed her." _

Fuyuhiko crossed his arms and thought to himself_ . "So… that's it huh? That didn't get us very far." _

_"We did learn a few things," _Hajime noted. _"I think Natsumi's story is pretty important. That means we know for sure that Enoshima was interested in the Yakuza and she wanted to use them for her plans, probably due to the internet buzz at the time." _

Natsumi put her hand to her chin and thought about this, as the realization hit her._ "If she did want to do that, she had a lot of Yakuza to choose from, right there at school. There was me, Peko, my brother, and you, Hajime." _

_"You're forgetting one person, though," _Hajime reminded her.

_"But Hideki was only at Hope's Peak for a few weeks," _Natsumi pointed out.

Hajime recognized that fact, but he still felt it was worth examining.

_"I mean, I would love to believe that this was all his fault, but we just don't have any evidence to connect him to Junko Enoshima." _Natsumi explained

_"So… once again… dead end. For, like, the 53rd fucking time," _Fuyuhiko sighed in exasperation.

_"At times like these, sometimes ya gotta just go with your gut instinct. What do you think?" _Satsuo interjected, imbuing some confidence in Hajime.

_"Sure, whatever. But seriously we need to hurry this up. Natsumi doesn't look so good. And neither do you, Hajime" _Fuyuhiko noted.

_"Yeah. I think the next step is to… wait… what did you just say?" _Hajime responded, as something struck him.

_"Have you looked in a mirror? You're pale as shit. Even Satsuo is looking worse than usual," _Fuyuhiko said, with concern.

_"Yeah… but what about you?" _Hajime asked softly.

_"Me?" _Fuyuhiko responded in surprise.

_(I'm sorry, Fuyuhiko. I can't ignore this.) _

_"Could you explain why you're not being affected by the toxin? You don't have any symptoms at all. You aren't tired, pale, or anything. You've been completely normal this whole time." _

Fuyuhiko was taken completely off guard. The room was struck speechless. Hajime looked away with a grim refrain. The truth he had stumbled upon was not something he took lightly. He didn't understand it, he didn't want to acknowledge it, but he had no choice. He would draw out the truth, no matter what it cost.  
_"Phuhuhuhu!" _Monokuma snickered from his throne. _"Well, Baby gangsta? How about you explain it to us? We're waiting."_


	14. Chapter 14

_"Wh-... I… what the hell is this? What are you saying?" _Fuyuhiko asked, with defensive hostility.

_"I can't be the only one who's noticed it, right? Haven't you guys noticed that Fuyuhiko hasn't been affected at all by the Obelisk Agent, while all of us have?" _

Peko looked away with a conflicted, dismayed look on her face. Obviously she had noticed, but neglected to say anything. Natsumi came to the defense of her brother.

_"Wha-… What is this, Hajime? What are you trying to do?!" _

_"I'm just pointing out a simple fact. I'm sure Fuyuhiko has some kind of explanation, right?" _

_"I don't know why this has turned on me all of a sudden, but I don't know a damn thing about it," _Fuyuhiko responded angrily.

_"Did you use an antidote at some point and just didn't mention it?" _Hajime asked, with genuine concern, giving Fuyuhiko the benefit of the doubt.

_"Wha-… Do you think I lied to you guys? Are you fucking kidding me? Why would I do that? The answer is no. "N" fucking "O," I only got one antidote and I used it on Peko." _

A tittering voice rang out from his side._ "Is it because you knew you were already cured? Hmmm?" _Monkuma taunted him.

_"Shut the fuck up! I don't know anything about this! Maybe it just hasn't kicked in for me yet. Maybe I'm a bit stronger than you guys think!" _he suggested.

_"Umm... not to be insulting, Fuyuhiko… but I have seen you drink alcohol before. You don't have the best constitution. Also, when we were put under with the gas, both times you were the first one to pass out. So that doesn't seem likely." _

_"W-what do you want outta me? You want me to say I'm the traitor or something?!" _Fuyuhiko seethed with anger.

_"Hajime… What the hell is this? Why are you targeting him like this?" _Natsumi asked in a genuinely shocked and upset voice. _"Are you really trying to say that he's the traitor?" _

_"No! That's not it. I'm just-" _

_"Then what is it? You know there's no way that Fuyuhiko could be the traitor! No way in hell! If you honestly think that, then you've completely lost it!" _She yelled harshly.

_"Yes Hajime. I think you are out of line here. Such finger pointing is highly unproductive," _Peko sighed, pushing her glasses into place.  
Hajime began to grow visibly frustrated. Everyone was turning on him. A stinging, simmering anger was beginning to stir within his chest. He couldn't abide their knee-jerk reactions. He had to get things under control before the trial completely derailed.

_"Goddamnit guys, calm down! I'm not accusing him of being the traitor! I never said that, so stop putting words in my mouth, ok?! I'm just pointing out a simple fact that could lead us to the REAL traitor!" _

_"Well then, what's your point, Hajime, huh?" _Fuyuhiko asked, in a hostile tone. _"The mastermind coulda just dropped the ball and forgot to inject me. Who the fuck knows?" _

_"Besides, Hajime..." _Natsumi said quietly, giving him a serious look. _"Don't be a hypocrite..." _

_"Huh?... What do you mea-" _

_"You know damn well what I mean!" _The blonde girl shouted. _"If you're really serious about finding the truth, then don't sit there and play favorites. Don't go after my brother and stay quiet about me." _

The others looked at the arguing couple with a mixture of confusion and curiosity. Natsumi's stubbornly locked eyes with him. She displayed a fierce determination, which took him off guard and made him regret his cowardly behavior.

_"You… you're right… I'm sorry. They deserve to know," _Hajime nodded in understanding. He then went on to explain the events of the bomb room and how Natsumi somehow was able to input the correct safe combination to save their lives. The others had roughly the same reaction that she and Hajime had at the time. They were all at a total loss.

_"I don't know how or why I knew that password… I'm totally in the dark, just like my brother. I know it looks suspicious, but we're not lying. We're just as confused as you are."  
"Do you think… these things could be connected?" _Peko asked Hajime.

_"There's no way to know for sure..." _Hajime sighed in exhaustion. _"Let's back up a bit. Before we got sidetracked, we were talking about Junko Enoshima and our connections to her. If we can do that, it will go a long way." _  
_"But we've been through that already and didn't lead anywhere," _Natsumi groaned angrily. _"The fact is, no one in this game had anything to do with her." _

Hajime turned to the pile of case files.

_"Just... give me a minute," _he muttered, as he flipped through them. _"There's gotta be something here that'll help us… come on..." _he whispered to himself.

_"I get where you're coming from, Hajime. We don't have that kind of time. Let's just move on, already," _Natsumi urged him.  
_"To what? We're dead in the water right now. There's nowhere to go from here unless someone thinks of something," _Fuyuhiko complained.

_"If things get down to the wire, we might have to just let luck decide," _Satsuo suggested, grimly.

_"That does not sound like an ideal scenario," _Peko responded with exasperation.

_"Even as a last resort, that's pretty shitty," _Fuyuhiko grumbled. " _there's gotta be a better… Hajime, are you still reading that stuff? Just give it up!" _

_"It's not like anything new is gonna magically show up," _Natsumi advised him.

Hajime continued to frustratedly flip through the pages. _"Just give me a minute, guys! There's gotta be something in here!" _

Fuyuhiko was beginning to grow annoyed. "It's not gonna be that easy, man. If it were, we would have already solved this case. So, just-"

Hajime had already flipped through the documents half a dozen times in the time they had been discussing this. He skimmed over each section, trying to comb through to find a small detail he might have overlooked. However, their constant urging became an unbearable distraction, which caused him to become flustered. In his frustration, he accidentally allowed some of the pages to slip out of the folder. In his attempt to catch them, he ended up creating a much larger mess. The folder unfurled and sent papers scattering onto the floor.

_"Oh geez! What a clutz!" _Monokuma chortled. _"Pride of the Reserve Course, ladies and gentlemen! The ultimate butterfingers." _

Hajime frantically tried to gather all the disorganized papers as the others looked away in embarrassment.

_"Come on, Hajime… are you finished yet?" _Natsumi asked with pity in her voice.

Hajime continued to angrily clean up the mess of documents, when something caught his eye that made him freeze. A deep shiver ran up his spine, like none he had experienced up until this point. Two papers lay before him. The first was a profile of one of the deceased student council members, Daiki Kubo. That file was of no significance. The one underneath it, however, was. The file below it, which was partially covered was a profile on Mukuro Ikusaba. One of the images was of the tattoo on her right hand. The upper part of her hand was obscured by the paper laying on top of it, giving him only a partial view of the tattoo.

Déjà vu could be the best way to describe the sensation he felt at that moment, only it was much stronger. It was a realization that would shape the rest of the trial.

Hajime grabbed the photo and stood up slowly. Everyone else had fallen silent as they could read the expression of surprise on his face.

_"Uh… Hajime?" _Natsumi asked.

_"This is going to seem random, but I want you guys to stick with me on this," _Hajime said calmly, addressing his confused compatriots. _"Think back to the Akutagawa Mall incident. I'm sure you all remember it." _

_"No shit. How could we ever forget that?" _Fuyuhiko nodded sternly.

_"That was when Hideki's thugs attacked us," _Natsumi recalled.

_"Maaya told me something when we were alone together. She said that those men weren't actually members of the Minamoto clan." _

_"How do you know she was tellin' the truth?" _Satsuo asked, skeptically.

_"I can't trust her 100%, but that seems like an odd thing to lie about. Besides, her lies always have a partial truth to them. Regardless of that, it got me thinking. If it wasn't Minamoto clan members, then who was it? I think she wanted to imply it was members of the Kuzuryu-Gumi, but looking at what we know now, that doesn't seem likely either."  
"Where are you going with this, Hajime?" _Natsumi asked.

_"When I was attacked in the dressing room, I noticed something about one of the guys. His glove slipped and I got a glimpse of his tattoo. Of course, at first I assumed it was some kind of Yakuza tattoo, but now I realize it was something different. It was this." _

He said, as he held up the photo of Mukuro's hand. She had a tattoo of a wolf surrounded by a black star.

.

.

_"Woah, wait… are you saying Mukuro was one of the ones who attacked us? I don't know how to tell ya this, Hajime, but those were definitely dudes."  
_Hajime brought his hand to his face harder than he intended. _"That's... not what I'm getting at. I'll explain," _he said, taking a deep breath, steeling himself. _"Mukuro belonged to a mercenary group called Fenrir and she was their star employee, so to speak. Fenrir members all have a tattoo of the group's symbol somewhere on their body. The hand, arm, or wrist is the most common place." _

_"So you're saying that those men belonged to neither clan? They were part of a foreign mercenary group?" _Peko exclaimed in shock.

_"But why? Why would they go along with Hideki's hair-brained scheme, and why would he use guns for hire like that, instead of his own goons?" _Fuyuhiko muttered in confusion.

Hajime continued. _"According to Maaya Umebayashi, Hideki didn't actually have support within his clan for a coup, at least not at that time. In order to do that, he had to create the illusion that he already had support, so that the others would fall in line. That was why he hired outside help. The mall incident was just a false flag from the beginning. The guys didn't shoot him when they had the chance, for the simple fact that he was their client. Everything that happened that day was planned and staged by Hideki, using paid mercenaries. That's what I think, anyway." _

_"But how did he manage to hire them?" _Natsumi questioned.

_"Isn't that part obvious? It was through Mukuro Ikusaba." _

The room was shocked at this declaration, as Hajime continued.

_"Maaya told me that before Hideki arrived at Hope's Peak, he carefully studied the talented students who attended it. He never let on to this fact. He acted as if the school itself was irrelevant to him, but secretly he was desperate for connections that could advance his plans. Eventually, he found one that would work perfectly. Mukuro Ikusaba and her connections to Fenrir were perfect for him. I have no idea how it all went down, but he must have approached Mukuro about it. I doubt she would do anything like that without her sister's approval. Obviously Junko must have been on board with the idea and she saw something in Hideki that she could use to her advantage. That would also explain why Natsumi saw them at the hospital, the day that Hideki arrived back. They must have been going to see him." _

_"Holy shit… that actually kinda makes sense," _Fuyuhiko marveled in shock.

_"That… totally establishes a link between Hideki and despair sisters!" _Natsumi agreed.

_"Agreed. However, what transpired between them, we have no way of knowing," _Peko noted.

_"Yeah..." _Hajime agreed, reluctantly. _"That part's tough." _

_"Were they ever caught on camera together? The school had security cameras everywhere, right?" _Fuyuhiko suggested.

_"Unfortunately not," _Hajime shook his head. _"Jin Kirigiri said that the school's security footage archive had been deleted. The entire six months that led up to the student council massacre was erased. But wait… now that I think about it, that also falls in line with our theory. Hideki arrived at Hope's Peak 6 months before that incident. So any footage of his time at Hope's Peak was completely erased. Isn't it odd that Junko or whoever deleted the data would go back that far, to such a convenient time?" _

Peko sighed. _"Yes, it is extremely suspicious. After hearing all your arguments, I have little doubt that Hideki was involved with Junko Enoshima. However, other than that, there is nothing we can deduce about what transpired between them." _

Hajime had to think on that for a long moment. He didn't want to engage in wild speculation, but there had to be some kind of conclusion he could draw.

_"I don't think that's entirely true. We do know one simple fact. Hideki was the only one to survive out of all of Junko's associates... at least the ones we know of. That means something." _

_"So, wait… Was Junko Enoshima using him or was he using her?" _Natsumi wondered.

_"I'm sure both parties thought they were using each other. I can give you my theory at least. I hope it makes sense..." _he paused, taking a deep breath. He had a solid picture in his mind of what had happened and it was time to lay it out. 

1 year prior

Mukuro Ikusaba quietly traversed the halls of Hope's Peak Academy, with her book-bag over her shoulder. It was late in the afternoon and the students had all been released for the day. She carried a placid, emotionless expression, as her mind wandered to what she would do with the rest of the day. She had to attend to her own studies, but also serve whatever objectives Junko laid out for her.

Mukuro's eccentric younger sister had no difficulty in befriending her classmates and gathering intimate information about them. As Mukuro was leaving the classroom for the day, Junko was gossiping with Sayaka Maizono and Aoi Asahina. If she didn't know better, her sister would have appeared to be just a normal, every day student. However, Mukuro did know better. She knew that her sister was the most spectacular and praiseworthy human being to walk this earth. She couldn't help but feel excited for what would eventually await them. She was even a little jealous of her classmates.

She stepped out of the main building and briskly crossed the courtyard. As she finally exited the main gate, she heard a male voice.

_"Mukuro Ikusaba. In the flesh. So, the rumors were true. I don't see a battle scar anywhere." _

Mukuro turned to see a young man in a Reserve Course uniform, leaning against the wall. He had dark hair and a strange aura. Ordinarily, Mukuro wouldn't give random strangers the time of day, but something was different about him. That didn't mean that she was impressed or intimidated. She was only mildly curious. Like any predator, she knew the scent of a killer. She could see it in his eyes as well. He was someone who had taken at least a few human lives.

_"You're from the Reserve Course, aren't you?" _Mukuro asked, with an unenthused tone. _"We aren't really supposed to talk to you guys." _

_"That's more of a guideline than a rule, isn't it? Besides… rules aren't really my forte," _he said as he tugged on the collar of his shirt and pulled it down, revealing part of the tattoo across his chest.

_"Is that supposed to impress me?" _Mukuro asked, in a cynical tone.

_"Nah. I wouldn't expect it to impress a woman with your background. But hey, I showed you mine. How about you show me yours?" _

_"Pardon me?" _Mukuro asked, starting to get annoyed.

_"The one on your right hand. The one you cover with makeup." _

Mukuro reached down at her right hand, instinctively and glared at the young man.

_"So, you did your research. What do you want? A pat on the head?" _

_"I guess I should introduce myself first. The name's Hideki Minamoto, from the esteemed Minamoto Family, once the most powerful crime families in the country." _

_"Never heard of them," Mukuro said coldly and dismissively. _

_"Ouch," _Hideki smilled. _"Thats, fine. I know all about Fenrir. The elite mercenary group, whose star player is a high school girl." _

_"This conversation is boring me. I have studies to worry about. Goodbye," _she said as she started to walk away.  
_"Oh come on, lets cut the bullshit. We're not students. Look at us. A crime lord and a warlord. We belong in a school like a snake belongs in a lunchbox." _

Mukuro stopped in her tracks. _"Crime lord? You seem to think pretty highly of yourself, for a Reserve student," _Mukuro sneered.

_"Money talks. I'm here for one reason only. Business. So, let's get down to it. Let's cut the bullshit and discuss this as career professionals." _

_"Discuss what? You're starting to get on my nerves, Mr… whatever your name is." _

_"I would like to get in touch with Fenrir. I could use a couple of good hands and I've got the money to pay for it." _

_"That's… that's not possible," _Mukuro shook her head. _"First of all, the organization barely exists anymore. Its member's have mostly gone their separate ways. Getting in touch with them would be difficult. Second of all, I see no benefit for myself. Doing that would only risk getting expelled Hope's Peak or worse. Thirdly… you really bore me. I have no interest in working with you at all. It was brave of you to approach me like this, but it was ultimately a waste of time. Goodbye." _

_"Geez, that was harsh sis! This guy came to you with an open heart and you just ripped it out and showed him how black it was! This is exactly why you're still single!" _said a chipper, energetic voice. Mukuro jumped timidly as her sister suddenly popped out from behind her. Junko placed her hands on Mukuro's shoulders and grinned from ear to ear, beaming at Hideki.

_"Uh… and you are?" _Hideki asked in confusion.

"Whaaa?!" Junko exclaimed. _"You mean you knew about "Stinky" over here," _she said, pointing to Mukuro, _"but you didn't know about moi, the Ultimate Fashionista?!" _

Hideki looked at her awkwardly. She must have been one of the students he breezed over when researching them. He would have little use for someone with her talent.

_"Uh… yeah, not really. I apologize..." _

_"Oh that's fine. It's water under the bridge, hun," J _unko said with a smile _"Anyway, I'm super interested in what you wanted with my fugly, braindead incel of a sister," _Junko giggled as she patted Mukuro on the head with excessive force, causing her to flinch in pain.

Hideki was shocked by how Junko was able to treat the hardened soldier girl. Any sort of strong, callous bravado had melted away into a puddle of submissive goo. What the hell was going on here?

_"I don't think it would interest you," _Hideki said, turning away to leave. Before he could take his first step, his hand was suddenly grabbed.

Junko was much closer to him now and she had a smug, domineering look in her eyes. Her voice changed as well, from the bubbly highschool girl to a malevolent, womanly femme fatale.

_"Oh, I think it would... I really do," _she said ominously, before returning to her innocent school girl smile.

Hideki cracked a grin.

_(This girl's not right in the head… but… neither am I, I guess.) _he thought to himself.

Hajime continued to explain his theory, as the others watched in revelatory befuddlement.

_"When Hideki approached Mukuro, Junko was probably the one who convinced her to help him. Maybe she just wanted to see what would happen. She was a fan of causing chaos, after all. Then, after seeing the internet buzz that followed the Mall Incident, Junko was inspired to use the Yakuza as a theme for her killing game. It just happened to be trendy with the youth, it inspired rebellion, and it would garner a lot of attention. That is probably when she started concocting this whole game that we're in right now. It was going to be a big Yakuza themed killing game. Millions would be watching and that was when she could sow her seeds of despair. She probably got Hideki on board by promising him the clan war he wanted for so long, in the form of a killing game. Of course, things didn't turn out the way she planned. From what it looks like, Hideki probably planned to double cross her from the beginning. He never intended on being a pawn in her plans. So, in the end, she ended up dead and he was able to use this game purely for his own goals." _

_"So if what you're saying is true, that would mean that Hideki..." _Natsumi trailed off.

_"He was the mastermind this whole time… Ha! It looks like Takuo was right all along," _Satsuo chuckled to himself.

_"So the fucking mastermind of the game was dead the whole time?!" _Fuyuhiko exclaimed. _"What's the point of any of this then? This game should already be over!" _

_"Fucking… christ… This was all so pointless..." _Natsumi whispered in horror.

The room once again fell into a grim, hopeless silence. It seemed that one part of the mystery had been solved at least. They had made a lot of unexpected progress, but the answers they had uncovered had been consistently bleak and unrewarding. It was hard to invoke hope and determination, when their progress only seemed to lead them deeper into despair.

They had learned the true nature of this game. That had pieced together enough evidence to prove that some of their first assumptions were correct. In doing so, there was no glory or revenge. There was no way for them to make the mastermind pay for his crimes. There was no way to undo the damage he had caused in the pursuit of his twisted ideals. All that was left was to find the traitor among them. Somehow, it was one of the five of them. The final and greatest despair of all, still awaited them.

_"Hideki was the mastermind… the one directly responsible for bringing us here and starting this game," _Hajime said with a somber look around the room. _"Now that we know that, we are closer than ever to finding the truth about the traitor. We're almost there. I can feel it." _

_"I agree. There is a wide number of implications we can take from that fact," _Peko said with a nod.

_"But there's a problem with that," _Fuyhiko added. _"Why did he end up murdered? We still haven't figured that out." _

_"I think that answer is pretty obvious, right Hajime?" _Satsuo said as he crossed his arms.

Hajime knew what he meant. _"Since Hideki's murder took place outside the parameters of the game, it's safe to assume that whoever did it, also was working outside the parameters of the game. In other words, the traitor." _

Natsumi's eyes went wide. _"So if we find who murdered Hideki, we'll find the traitor?" _

_"Exactly," _Hajime nodded, confidently. _"There's another thing to remember. Hideki orchestrated the game and wanted to participate in it himself. So obviously he wasn't meant to be the one who was killed and chained to the wall." _

_"S-so who was?" _Fuyuhiko asked, nervously.

_"I think you know, Fuyuhiko. It was you," _Hajime said grimly.

_"Woah, what? Are you saying Hideki was going to kill Fuyuhiko?" _Natsumi exclaimed.

_"Why would he do such a thing?" _Peko also asked in shock.

Hajime thought for a moment. _"The Usurper Prince… That's what was painted on the wall." _  
_"Usurper?... What the fuck?" _Fuyuhiko mumbled to himself.

_"Given what he knew, Hideki saw you as an illegitimate heir to the Kuzuryu-Gumi, for multiple reasons. So, I guess he wanted to remove you from the entire equation. Also it would add extra conflict to the killing game. That's what I imagine his motivation was, but I can't be 100% sure..." _

_"What… the… FUCK?!" _Fuyuhiko bellowed in rage.

_"Thats insane... " _Natsumi muttered quietly. It chilled her to the bone to imagine how close her brother had come to being murdered.

_"Phuhuhu, he must have hated you guys ALOT. Why else would you be here?" _Monokuma laughed, holding his stomach. _"He wanted to see you guys suffer even more than I do, and that's saying something!" _

Was that really true? Hajime wondered if it was. Hideki had always come across as calm and collected. He had a bizarre, old-world way of looking at things and a violent ideology. However, he always appeared to hold himself to his own system of rules and ethics. Perhaps those rules were just more rigid than Hajime had anticipated. Perhaps he felt he had a duty to kill Fuyuhiko in order to make this a pure and legitimate contest. That sounded like the kind of thing he would say. Maybe monokuma was right, and Hideki was secretly filled with bottomless hatred for the Kuzuryu-gumi. Whatever the case, the exact motivations didn't matter now. Hideki was gone and they would soon join him if they didn't figure things out.

_"There's more evidence that Fuyuhiko was the one he intended to kill. It would explain why Fuyuhiko was never injected with the Obelisk Agent. Hideki had enough syringes for himself and 13 other participants. They were all injected with it, and then he injected himself, which is why he had an empty syringe. Once he was killed and Fuyuhiko took his place in the game, there were no more syringes of Obelisk Agent left." _

Satso then spoke up. _"Hey, I'm no math expert, but if that's true, the numbers actually make sense now," _Satsuo said with a nod. _"If Hideki was gonna participate and Fuyuhiko was gonna get killed, that would bring the clan numbers to 7 vs 7. That woulda been a much more fair contest than 6 vs 8." _

Hajime didn't even think of that until Satsuo mentioned it. He recalled Hatoyama's words from before.

_"It seems to be the case that we are outnumbered. Not very sportsmanlike, if this mastermind intends on pitting our clans against one another." _

That just made Hajime even more confident in his hypothesis.

_"So, now that we figured that out, we can confirm at least one thing. If there is one person who isn't the traitor, it's Fuyuhiko, since he wasn't originally intended to be a participant in the game at all," _Hajime explained.

_"See? I told you! This is what you get for doubting me!" _Fuyuhiko sneered smarmily at Hajime.

_(I never said I thought you were the traitor but… whatever) _Hajime thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

_"Are there any other clues we can talk about with Hideki's murder?" _Natsumi asked him.

Hajime thought for a moment. He did have some suspicions about the cause of death. Something about it seemed strange to him and he couldnt put his finger on it quite yet. Other than that, he really didn't see any overt clues that pointed to anyone.

_"Uhm… Not really. I'm sorry..." _Hajime said nervously, scratching his head.

_"What?! Come on, man. You better not tell me we're at another dead end," _Fuyuhiko growled impatiently.

"_ Hajime has managed to maneuver us around all of them so far. I trust he will be able to do it again," _Peko said, casting Hajime a reassuring half smile.

_"Yeah. We're countin' on you, kid. We'll back you up," _Satsuo said with a thumbs up.

Monokuma's groaning could be heard once again. _"Bleagh! All this encouraging teamwork crap is making me wanna throw up in my own stomach. Let's hurry this along or I'm gonna execute one of you guys just for the fun of it!" _Monokuma barked at them.

Hajime put his hand to his chin and focused with what remaining will he had left. This was it. The truth was right within his grasp. The answer to this mystery was moments away from revealing itself. He had all the information he needed to reveal the traitor. It had been a long journey, but the end was only a few steps away. His mind raced as he combed through all the information cluttering his head, every murder, every piece of evidence, Kyoko's theories, as well as his own. Now that Hajime knew who the mastermind was and understood the events of this game, there was nowhere left for the traitor to hide.

He remembered something in that moment. It was an aspect of the case that they hadn't really discussed at all. It held the key to the final answer. Inspiration hit Hajime like an arrow, dipped in poison. A sickening feeling jolted through his body. It was like his immune system wanted to reject the truth as a hostile pathogen. His eyes were painfully forced open. All the pieces of this horrific puzzle had connected in his mind and he saw the full picture.

_"I know who the traitor is..." _Hajime said quietly.

Everyone turned to him in utter shock.

_"Wait, woah…what? You wanna run that by me again?" _Fuyuhiko asked.

_"The traitor… I've figured out who it is… and I really should have figured it out sooner." _

_"That was quick!… uh, aren't you skipping a few steps?" _Natsumi also asked with great skepticism.

_"If you've got a theory, we would all love to hear it," _Peko assured him.

_"Lay it on us, big man. We're ready," _Satsuo encouraged.

Hajime closed his eyes and nodded. The time had finally come.

_"There's one murder that we havent talked about much. I gave you a brief rundown earlier but we never stopped to examine it again, with our new information in mind." _

_"Which one?" _Natsumi asked, perplexed.

_"Ryota Mitirai. Kyoko Kirigiri was convinced that his death was a homicide and there were many pieces of evidence that back up her claim. He was definitely murdered, but it wasn't by the mastermind, as we initially thought. After all, we know from multiple sources that Hideki was on the other side of the country at the time." _

_"So that means..." _Satsuo muttered.

_"Just like in the case of Hideki's murder, the culprit would have to be the traitor. The same person who killed Hideki is probably the same person who killed Mitirai. When you look at the time-frame Mitirai was killed, all of us have alibis ... except for one. Isn't that right… Peko?"_


	15. Chapter 15

The others were left speechless. All of them were taken off guard at Hajime's bold declaration.

Peko was the traitor? That thought was so unthinkable and out of left field that it didn't even register at first. They thought that there was no way he could be serious about it. However, the look on Hajime's face showed no hesitation. It was regretful and full of heartache, but also cold determination.

_"...what did you just say?" _Fuyuhiko muttered in disbelief. _"This is a joke, right?!... Right?!" _

Natsumi also had similar sentiments. _"What are you talking about?" _she asked in bewilderment. _"That doesn't even make any sense." _

Hajime expected this kind of response, but he had to persevere. "_ I know it's hard to take in… I don't understand every part of it, but there is no doubt in my mind that Peko is the one." _

Peko tilted her head curiously. _"I am… not sure how to respond to this. I don't know what I have done wrong to make you suspect me as the traitor, but I apologize." _

_"Don't apologize to him, Peko!" _Fuyuhiko yelled. _"Hajime, I don't know what the fuck is going on with you. Maybe that drug has gone to your head, but you need to snap out of it and get your shit together. Peko is not the traitor!" _

_"Yeeeaaah… I don't wanna gang up on ya here Hajime, but that's pretty far out there," _Satsuo said, as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

Natsumi was silent and hesitant. Hajime could tell that her trust in him had been shaken. She probably wanted to side with him, but at the same time, it was a truly wild claim. The others all seemed to be of one mind on the subject. Hajime was just "delusional" and "grasping at straws". That's what they thought.

Hajime clenched his hand into a fist and tensed himself up. He had come too far to get shut down now. He was going to bring out the truth, one way or another.

_"Before you guys dismiss what I'm saying, let me present my evidence first." _

Fuyuhiko scoffed angrily and glared at Hajime. The young Yakuza was overtaken by feelings of betrayal and fear. It would take some serious evidence to convince him. Hajime cleared his throat and began.

_"Ever since we started this trial, we've been dancing around the issue of who the traitor is, but we've learned a lot by doing that. We managed to figure out why this game is happening and who was behind it. With that in mind, we need to look back on everything else with that information. And when you do that, everything falls into place really quickly." _

_"How the fuck does it do that? You can't just come out and randomly accuse Peko of being the traitor! Where's your evidence?" _Fuyuhiko shot at him.

_"The first thing that stands out, is the day that Junko, Mukuro, and Mitirai were killed. Mitirai's death is the most difficult." _

_"Why would Peko kill Mitirai, though? Come on, Hajime! This doesn't add up!" _Natsumi interrupted.

_"You're getting ahead of me. Just let me finish what I have to say!" _Hajime demanded with as much politeness as he could muster. The others seemed to be shocked by his assertiveness.

_"Mitirai's time of death is a little vague, but we know it was not long after Junko's death. When she was killed by Nagito Komaeda, Mitirai was present. He fled the scene shortly before I arrived. He went out into the woods and committed suicide, according to the official story, but Kirigiri and I believe he was murdered." _

_"We already went through that," _Fuyuhiko groaned. _"Just get to the goddamn point already!" _

_"When Mitirai was killed, where was everyone at that time? I was with Chiaki and Komaeda until I met up with Peko. Natsumi and Fuyuhiko had already evacuated and they met Satsuo at the airport. So all three of them have an alibi. Out of all of us here, the only one who had the opportunity to kill Mitirai would have been Peko." _

.

_"There is a flaw in your reasoning, Hajime," _Peko said with a sigh.

_"W-what?" _Hajime responded in surprise.

_"Now I can understand why you would suspect me. However, you are overlooking one simple fact. Hideki Minamoto was the mastermind and the one who orchestrated the downfall of Junko and her allies. So, it was obviously him, who killed Mitirai." _

_"No, that's wrong!" _Hajime struck back quickly, dashing through her words.

_"Hideki Minamoto was in Osaka during the events at Hope's Peak. Maaya and Eri insisted on that. So he has an alibi as well." _

_"So what?!" _Fuyuhiko blurted out with bluster. _"That's not enough to prove Peko killed him! Where's the motive? Where's the connection? Where's the physical evidence? If you don't have that, you're just talking out of your ass!" _

_(Fuyuhiko… I know this is hard for you. I know all too well. I would probably be acting the same in your position… but even so. I have to uncover the truth, no matter what it takes. The person I love depends on it too). _

_"Ok. That's fine," _Hajime said with a somber nod. _"I will provide every one of those things, and then I'm going to bring this class trial… this entire game to an end," _Hajime declared assertively.

Peko looked at him with her eyes narrowed in shrewd curiosity, patiently waiting to hear his case.

This was it. It was time to put everything together and present it in a way that would be irrefutable.

_"As for the motivation, I can say… there was none. Or rather, Peko did not act of her own free will. She was forced to do what she did." _

_"Huh?... Forced?... What are you getting at?" _Fuyuhiko asked, taken off guard.

_"Are you talking about... the hypnotism stuff that Junko Enoshima was using?" _Natsumi asked.

_"Yeah… I'm sure all of us have been wondering the same thing. How could anyone in this room possibly be the traitor? We all know each other so well. We're all basically family. So, the only explanation is that the traitor was forced to help the mastermind." _

_"A compelling argument, Hajime. However, if that is the case, anyone here would be susceptible. Any of us could have been forced to obey Hideki's whims," _Peko argued.

_"That's right! There's no reason to single out Peko here. Hell, I could be the traitor! You could be the traitor! There's no way to know!"  
_Hajime started to really notice how desperate Fuyuhiko had become and how sloppy his reasoning was. He was truly prepared to defend Peko until the end.

_"Not necessarily, Fuyuhiko. After all, I can tell you the exact time and place the Peko was hypnotized," _Hajime explained.

_"How the fuck can you do that?!" _Fuyuhiko shouted in disbelief.

_"There's a discrepancy in Peko's story and the police report. I didn't notice it until now, but it explains everything." _

_"W-what's that?" _Natsumi asked in surprise. Fuyuhiko was speechless.

_"How about I repeat what the report says, verbatim." _

__" _When Mukuro Ikusaba's body was searched, she had no notable items on her, apart from a handful of combat knives." _

_"Now compare that to what Peko told us about Mukuro's death. She said that Mukuro Ikusaba received a phone call, telling her that Junko Enoshima was dead. That was what sent her into a frenzy and ultimately got her killed. Don't you see something wrong with that?" _

The others were silent. The reaction hit some of them sooner than the others. Fuyuhiko turned to Peko for an explanation, but the girl stood there stoically.

Hajime continued._ "Where was that cell phone when they searched her body? It was gone." _

_"S-so what?" _Fuyuhiko stammered. _"It's just a cell phone. That doesn't prove anything." _

_"It does, if that cell phone was used as a tool to hypnotize Peko." _

.

.

_ "What?! She's used the… since when was that even a thing?!" _Fuyuhiko sputtered.

_"It wouldn't be the first time we've heard about something like that. In fact, something similar happened just the other day. Think back to the story Eri told us about Hideki's takeover of the Katsuragi-rengo. When they showed up there, everything went south. Hideki and Eri were about to be tortured or killed. But then a single phone call changed everything. Then, instantly, Hideki was able to take over the syndicate. No one could explain how he did it, but I think the answer is pretty obvious." _

Even Fuyuhiko was starting to make sense of what was happening and it was becoming more and more difficult to oppose Hajime's reasoning.

_"Naturally, the leaders of the Kuzuryu-gumi and Minamoto clan assumed it was just a phone call from a powerful friend. But in reality, it was simply Hideki using Junko's tools to advance his own agenda." _

_"That's all very interesting stuff, Hajime, but some stuff just doesn't add up," _Satsuo responded, respectfully. _"I ain't a man of science, but Junko was the one using all that hypnosis crap, right? That animator kid was her little bitch boy and made those weird videos for her to take control of people's minds. It sounds like somethin' out of a Saturday morning cartoon, but if thats what happened, I'll accept it. Now, here's my problem. I'm no expert, but wouldn't it only work for her? If HIdeki was using it "weeb-boy" must have been in on it too." _

Haime pondered for a moment. He hadn't stopped to fully examine that question yet. There was so much to cover that he couldn't hit every little bullet point, but surely there was a simple explanation for this.

_"From what we know about the case, Ryota Mitirai was not working for Junko out of any admiration or loyalty. It was out of fear. He wanted to get out of that situation, more than anything. That would have made him a useful ally… or pawn for Hideki." _

_"So, maybe Hideki and Mitirai worked together to stab Enoshima in the back!" _Natsumi realized. Hajime nodded in affirmation.

_"That's what it looks like. Mitirai developed a brainwashing program specifically for Hideki, in exchange for him orchestrating the deaths of the Despair Sisters. Of course, things didn't turn out that way in the end. Mitirai ended up dead too and that's where Peko came in." _

_"But… you… You can't-" _Fuyuhiko started

_"Just let me finish Fuyuhiko. Please," _Hajime asked respectfully. He then continued. _"Hideki had no intention of letting Mitirai survive. It was far too risky. So, he had a plan in place to eliminate him. That plan was using the very same program that Mitirai created for him. It was used as a trap for Peko, through Mukuro's cellphone. It was the same way it was used on the Katsuragi-Rengo. After that, he was able to give Peko her orders. He ordered her to tie up the loose ends and eliminate Mitirai. Hideki would have known exactly where Mitirai was going to be. Hideki probably told Mitirai that he was going to meet up with him. That's why Mitirai was waiting around at that spot in the woods. Obviously he was waiting for someone, but he never expected to meet Peko there. That was when she killed him. After that, she met up with me, as if nothing happened, as instructed by Hideki." _

_"I don't know what to say, Hajime," _Peko said with a sigh. _"I can honestly say, I do not recall any of this, but cannot refute what you are saying, if I was actually brainwashed." _

_"Wait a minute Hajime... Just wait, dammit!" _Fuyuhiko grunted angrily. _"I can admit that's a convincing story and you really thought it out. But… that's still not enough! If she killed him, there should be physical evidence that proves it! Without that, this is all just a story. Nothing more!" _

_"Thats fair," _Hajime agreed with a nod. _"We need to look at physical evidence as well." _

_"What physical evidence?" _Satsuo asked.

_"Simple. It was a rainy day and there were lots of footprints at the scene." _

Satsuo thought about this for a moment and grimaced skeptically. _"Uhh, I don't think those are gonna help your case Hajime. There was just one set of footprints that led to the crime scene, right? So that kinda kills your whole argument." _

_"Maybe… Peko jumped from tree branch to tree branch?" _Natsumi wondered.

"No way!" Fuyuhiko dismissed. _"Even Akane would have a hard time with that. Jumping from tree to tree isnt that fucking easy. This isn't some kinda ninja anime! A lot of the trees are way too far apart and the branches aren't strong enough." _

"Then, she could have easily followed in his footsteps," Hajime suggested.

_"Wha… what?!" _Fuyuhiko exclaimed.

_"Tracing someone else's footsteps is easy enough for a child, much less someone with expert footwork like Peko. It's totally possible." _

_"That's still not proof, Hajime! You're just saying how she "could" have done it!" _

_"Speaking of the footsteps, there actually is something that will prove this once and for all," _Hajime said with a somber nod. _"One of the things that Kyoko noted was that some of the footprints were 1.5 centimeters smaller than the others. The police dismissed it as a margin of error, but Kyoko mapped them out and they are concentrated in two areas. The first is when Mitirai deviated from his path to retrieve his gun." _

.

.

_ "After retrieving it, he returned to the same spot in the path and continued forward. The path he took seems a little unnatural, but it's even more suspicious that the footprints in this area are all smaller than the rest. The other small footprints were found at the scene of Mitirai's death. Mitirai had been pacing a lot, so they were partially obscured. When you look at this map, it all seems to fit with our narrative." _

Fuyuhiko's face was flustered with anger and desperation. He wanted to say something to cast doubt on Hajime's aspersions, but it was impossible now.

_"So, now for the last piece we need to finish this puzzle… Mitirai's shoe size was 25.5 centimeters. Peko, what size are your shoes? _

_"You don't have to answer that, Peko!" _Fuyuhiko urged her.

_"Actually, I do, young master," _she said calmly, taking a deep breath. _"Twenty four centimeters," _she admitted.

Natsumi stared at her in awe. _"There's just no way... Peko..." _

The silver haired girl was silent and ponderous as all the room's eyes were on her.

_"Say something, dammit!" _Natsumi yelled.

_"I don't know what to say. The evidence against me seems to be quite conclusive." _

_"Conclusive my ass!" _Fuyuhiko angrily asserted. _"There's nothing conclusive about this at all!" _

_"Fuyuhiko, you need to get a hold of yourself. No one here wants to condemn Peko. We're just trying to find the truth. You need to set your own biases aside," _Hajime castigated him.  
_"You want, truth, Hajime? Well I can tell you you're as far away from it as it gets!" _

_"What do you mean by that?" _

Fuyuhiko straightened his clothes and leaned against the podium.

_"Let's pretend that everything you just said is 100% true. Let's say that Peko was hypnotized to kill Mitirai for Hideki. Even if that's true, that still doesn't mean she is the traitor of this game, right now! That person might be completely different! Did you even consider that?" _

_"Th-that's right. This could be just another one of Hideki's traps," _Natsumi agreed.

Hajime shook his head.

_"I'm sorry Fuyuhiko… I hate everything about this. This trial, this game, everything. I don't want to hurt Peko. I don't want anyone else to die… but even so… I'm going to finish this, one way or another." _

Hajime's mind raced as he recalled all the evidence they had uncovered around Hideki's death. Once Peko was assumed as the culprit, everything fell into place, quicker than he could have anticipated. After just a few minutes of pondering, he looked up at the others.

_"How about we talk about the murder weapon? Before we do that, I have a quick question… for Monokuma." _

_"Oh? Little old me? You're finally including me in the discussion?" _The bear asked, excitedly. " _How thoughtful of you!" _

_"Can you tell us anything about Hideki's specific cause of death? I think it might help the case." _

The bear thought for a moment and then shrugged. _"Sure, whatever. I guess I can throw you a bone. Hideki Minamoto died of a stab to the heart. Isn't that just wonderfully romantic and cliche?"  
"Thanks. That's all I needed to know," _Hajime responded, gratefully.

_"Uhh, why does any of this matter? Hideki was stabbed to death with a knife. That's old news." _

_"Hideki was stabbed with the knife, but that's not what killed him," _Hajime said with a nod.

_"Huh? What makes you say that?" _Natsumi asked.

_"He was stabbed several times in the chest and once in the back. That struck me as a little odd, from the beginning. But now I think I understand why," _Hajime explained carefully. _"He was stabbed on the upper left side of his back, which would lead to his heart. He also happened to be stabbed in the upper left side of his chest, over his heart. If you lined up those particular wounds, it would appear that he was stabbed with a much longer blade, that entered one side and exited the other. That would make sense. After all, why would he need to be stabbed in the heart, twice?" _

.

_ "So… the knife wasn't the actual murder weapon?" _Natsumi muttered in disbelief.

_"And why would they obscure the murder weapon? Maybe the weapon itself had some kind of significance that would reveal their identity," _Hajime said as he looked over at Peko. _"Namely, a katana." _

Peko crossed her arms and stared at him calmly._ "I should point out that I am not the only one capable of using a katana. So, if one was used as a murder weapon is not enough to prove it was me." _

_"True, but that's not really the point. The point is that the killer went out of their way to conceal that fact. If someone else did it, they would have no reason to hide it. In fact, they would benefit from us thinking it was you. That's why you used a knife after the fact, right?" _

_"Woah woah! First of all, Hajime, where the hell do you get off making accusations like that without proof?! Second of all, why are you just assuming it was a Katana?! Thats a pretty big fuckin leap! Where's your evidence for that?!" _Fuyuhiko barked angrily in Peko's defense.

_"If you look back through the killing game, there weren't many long weapons that would fit the size and shape of the stab wound. I do remember one in particular. In the very first room I ended up in, with Hatoyama, there was something odd about it. We had a bunch of small weapons to choose from, but for some reason there was a katana thrown into the mix. I didn't think much about it at that time, but it was pretty weird and it didn't go with the theme of the room at all. It's the only Katana in the entire game, apart from where I fought Takuo. So, there aren't many possibilities for the murder weapon." _

.

_ "But wait a minute, Hajime. If the Katana was used to kill Hideki wouldn't it be covered in blood?" _Natsumi asked, trying to remain neutral. She could certainly see Hajime's point, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions and execute Peko either.

_"Not if she wiped it off first. For that, she used my jacket, which she stashed in one of the other rooms." _

_"Well done, Hajime. I must say I am impressed with you," _Peko said with a warm smile.

Fuyuhiko looked up at her in shock and the others were silent.

_"I have grown to admire you over the past few years. Despite lacking a talent, you have a gift for reasoning and empathy… However..." _she said as her expression changed to a much harsher one...

_"I cannot allow you to skirt by on such flimsy reasoning. If you seek the absolute truth, you are going to need to do a lot better than that! So, tell me Hajime, are you prepared to defend your assertions to the end?!" _she shouted. For the first time, the girl seemed to get fired up in this trial. Hajime was taken off guard by this sudden shift in tone. Peko was challenging him? Was she denying his accusations or… did she want him to bring them home and conclude them with certainty?

_"Are you finally gonna get serious about this Peko? I'm open to hear whatever you have to say," _Hajime said, respectfully.

_"Very well. Then prepare yourself, Hinata," _she said, pushing her glasses into place.

"_ Peko… wha… what are you doing?" _Fuyuhiko stammered.

_"Please, young master. Allow me to do this myself and do not interfere. That is my one request to you," she _said to him warmly, before turning her attention back to Hajime.

_"Hajime, let me ask you this. Up until now we have ignored this fact, but I am going to ask you outright. Why is it that it was YOUR coat that was used to wipe up the blood? That should arouse some suspicion towards you, shouldn't it?" _

_"Wha… me?! I have no idea why my coat was used! That doesn't even matter. We were all unconscious. So, anyone's clothing could have been used by the killer. If I were the killer, I wouldn't have used my own coat. That would just incriminate me!" _

_"But perhaps you would do it anyway, just so you could make the argument you're putting forward right now." _

Hajime was taken aback by this. He had no retort against that. However, it wasn't like there was any compelling evidence one way or another. Peko was clearly just trying to throw him off and distract him. Or perhaps… was she secretly pointing him towards an important clue?

Hajime came to a sudden realization, something which damaged Peko's argument considerably.

_"Wait a minute Peko. There is something odd about that whole situation," _Hajime responded.  
_"Hmm? What are you referring to?" _Peko asked, with an odd mix of intensity and politeness.

_"There was something in my coat pocket. It was something that hideki didn't bother taking from me, or maybe he didn't even notice when he was patting me down." _

Peko looked at him questioningly.

_"I carry a few handkerchiefs with me in the inner pocket of my coat, just in case." _

_"Wait, people still do that? What are you, 80?" _Fuyuhiko asked, in perplexion.

_"The point is, the handkerchiefs were still in my coat pocket. Whoever used my coat to wipe up the blood didn't even attempt to use the handkerchiefs, which would have been a lot easier to hide or get rid of. But the problem is, they didn't know about the handkerchiefs because they weren't me!" _

_"The point still stands, Hajime, that you could have easily staged the crime scene just so you could make all of these arguments. At the end of the day, this is all circumstantial," _Peko said, shrewdly.

_"Ok then, Peko. I guess there's no way to prove it one way or another, but since we're on the topic of clothing, you have some explaining to do as well,"  
_Peko raised her eyebrow at him skeptically.

_"After the first round, I noticed you were missing your coat as well. I didn't think much of it at the time, but now that I look back on it, it's kinda suspicious. We know what happened to mine, but yours was never explained. In fact, we never even found it when we were searching through the rooms." _

"Who cares? The mastermind coulda just taken it from her before the game started!" Fuyuhiko interjected.

_"I don't think so. I think that Peko got rid of her coat because she got Hideki's blood on it when she killed him." _

_"Before you continue Hajime, I have a question for you," _Peko inquired. _"Are you 100% certain about Hideki's time of death to begin with? You recall where we found his body, correct?"  
"It was in the meeting place after round 1. It was the same room that we started the game in," _Hajime answered.

_"And when did we find his body?" _She asked.

_"After round 1." _

_"When we woke up, there was no sign of his body or any blood stains in the room. Therefore, isn't it safe to assume that he was killed between the first time we woke up and the ending of round 1, when we discovered him?" _

_"Well… not exactly. If-" _Hajime started before he was interrupted by Peko.

_" As you recall, I was missing my jacket from the moment we all woke up, before Hideki was murdered. So, that does not line up with your theory. My jacket is irrelevant to this case." _

Natsumi, Fuyuhiko, and Satsuo looked somewhat confused, but still passingly convinced by Peko's reasoning. It was convoluted, but the point remained that Peko apparently didn't have her jacket to start with. So it negated Hajime's argument on that basis alone.

_"There are some errors in your reasoning, Peko," _Hajime responded calmly. _"I think you're wrong about the time of death." _

_"How can you know that for certain?" _The silver haired girl responded, skeptically.

_"When we re-examined the body, we found a blood trail that led to one of the adjacent rooms. It was the room from Round 2, where Hideki killed Nagakura. It looks like someone dragged the body back and forth between those rooms. Which means, Hideki could have been killed before the rest of us even woke up the first time. His body was dragged into another room, so we wouldn't see it yet." _

_"But why didn't we notice all that blood on the floor in round 1?" _Natsumi asked.

_"The room was extremely dark when we first woke up. Unless we were carefully looking for it, we never would have seen the paint on the wall or the blood on the floor. After we were all put to sleep, Hideki's body was placed for us to find after round 1, probably so the killer could obscure the time of death. The more they could do to confuse the crime, the better." _

_"A fair point, Hinata," _Peko said, respectfully. _"However, the topic you started with is still erroneous. There is no proof that my coat had anything to do with this case. After all, you yourself said that you never found it in any of the rooms" _

_"It's true that we never found it intact, but… we did find this." _

Hajime presented the torn cloth he had fished out of the shark tank. It was a soft, black material in the shape of a sleeve.

.

_"Does this look familiar, Peko?" _

.

_"Wait… isn't that..." _Natsumi muttered as she recalled what Peko was wearing at the party. She was wearing a black coat that was made of the same light material.

_"Surely that is a piece of Shinta Masuichi's clothing. After all, he was viciously torn apart the sharks," _Peko responded, casually dismissing the evidence.

_"Except for the fact that Masuichi's suit was white and purple. He didn't have any black on him at all. So it still doesn't explain where this came from." _

_"So… Peko got blood on her coat and got rid of it by throwing it to the sharks? They probably would attack it and rip it apart if they smelled blood," _Natsumi realized.

_"Hey! There's no way to prove Peko did that! All of this happened while we were asleep!" _Fuyuhiko declared, pointing his finger at Hajime. _"This is the same shit as before! It's all conjecture! _"

_"But it's weird isn't it? Why would they try to destroy Peko's coat and leave mine out in the open? It's obvious the killer never intended on Peko's coat to be found!" _

_"Unless of course, you were responsible for the placement of both of the coats, in an elaborate attempt to frame me. Since the killer had total freedom, they had an opportunity to arrange the evidence as they pleased. They arranged the clothing to fit whatever narrative they would tell us later. This has been a consistent theme. We already know they were able to take a knife from the sacrifice room to obscure the murder weapon and they were able to move the body from room to room to obscure the time of death. With that in mind, nothing can be known for certain. No matter what evidence you present, it is all compromised." _

Hajime took her words in. What she was saying was true. No matter how hard he tried, there was no way to prove that he didn't manipulate the evidence himself. It was just his word against hers. When he really thought about it, anyone besides Fuyuhiko could have arranged this if they were devious enough. Doubt and hesitation began to cloud his judgement. Maybe he was rushing to a conclusion by blaming Peko. Maybe this was all a trap by the actual traitor. Was he wrong this whole time? All the evidence pointed to Peko, but if that evidence was compromised, then that did more to clear her name than anything. He could only stand there, lost in thought, unsure of his next move.

_"Um… Peko..." _Natsumi spoke up, surprising both Hajime and the Silver haired young woman.

_"Something's weird about what you just said. You said the killer took a knife from the sacrifice room, the one that Hajime started off in. But… how did you know that?" _

"W-what do you mean?" Peko responded, clearly caught off guard. Hajime was taken aback as well, and it took him a few moments to recollect Peko's exact words. This led him to a startling revelation.

_"Peko, you never set foot in that room, right? When we were investigating the rooms, we didn't have a lot of time and we split off into groups. If I remember right, that was not on the list of rooms that you visited. Only Natsumi and I revisited it. So, how did you know that was where the knife came from?" _

_"It… It was a simple assumption. You mentioned earlier there were small weapons in that room, so it was just a logical deduction." _

"That's not too unbelievable, I guess, but there's something else that's much harder to ignore. You called it the "sacrifice room". You're referencing the game that took place there, and it's a pretty accurate description. So, tell me, Peko. How did you know about that? I never told you and you never saw the room for yourself?"

Peko's pupils dilated and darted back and forth around the room. She opened her mouth, but no words came out at first. Her body froze up and she felt a sudden jolt of pain throughout her cerebral cortex. Her head felt like it was going to burst and she brought her hand to her face, grimacing in pain.  
" _N-no.. I… I meant… I..." _she stammered through grit teeth. It was as if she was being ruthlessly punished by an invisible force.

Natsumi cast a concerned look at Peko. _"Do you have an answer for us or what?" _

_"Natsumi! You too?! Why are you both ganging up on her like this? I thought you were supposed to have her back, but I guess friendship is cheap these days!" _

_"What?! That's bullshit and you know it!" _Natsumi yelled back at her brother in response. _"You're acting like a goddamn child! You need to face the truth!" _

_"There's no truth here at all! At the end of the day, there's no way Peko can be the killer! One simple fact proves it!" _

_"And what is that?" _Hajime asked him.

_"You guys were so eager to pin this on Peko that you forgot one thing. You said it yourself. She was under Hideki's control. That means there's no way she would have been able to kill him, even if she wanted to! It's impossible!" _

_"I don't think that's true, Fuyuhiko," _Hajime sighed in exasperation.  
_"What?! What are you talking about?!" Don't fuck with me!" _  
_"I know you want to protect Peko. I get it. But, it's over." _

_"Fuck you Hinata! It's not over until I say it is!" _

_"I understand your argument. Really, I do. It makes sense on the surface. In fact, Hideki probably thought the same thing as you." _

_"W-what?! What are you talking about?! Peko was following his orders! That means there is no way in hell she could kill him. That would go against the rules!" _

Hajime pierced the air with a decisive authority that left Fuyuhiko momentarily" speechless.

_"No! That's wrong! Think back to the rules that we found on Hideki's body. _

**Rules:**

**1) Obey every direct command given to you**

**2) Follow all rules within the confines of the game**

**3) Keep your identity a secret from the other 13 participants**

**4) Ensure your own survival and that the game progresses as planned**

**5) Do not take part in any actions to prevent or undermine the game'**

_"Nowhere does it explicitly say that she can't kill him. Hideki probably assumed that rule was a given, since she had to obey his commands. I'm sure she wanted to kill him, but if she did that early on, that would have prevented the game and violated the rules he programmed her with. She only got her chance at the very end, right before the game started. That was when she mustered the strength to stab him in the back. Rule 3 dictated that the game needed herself and 13 participants. That was why Fuyuhiko had to become a participant in the game. Even after Hideki's death, she was still bound by the rules. After she killed him, she had to do something to hide that fact. If she didn't, that would have violated rule 5. It would have undermined the game if her identity was easily discovered. So, she obscured the crime scene in all the ways we talked about before and joined the game as if nothing happened. She had no choice in the matter. She was able to find a loophole to kill Hideki and save Fuyuhiko, but after that, she was trapped in her role. And even in this trial, Peko had no choice but to defend herself to the best of her abilities. But, it's over now." _

_"Over?..." _Fuyuhiko whispered, as his pupils were dilated in dread. He was shaking and the blood drained from his face. _"No… No… We're not-" _

_"I think that is enough, Young Master…There is no point in resisting any more," _Peko said with a sad smile on her face. The throbbing pain from before was gone. Her mind was clear and it was finally hers to control, once again.

_"Hajime… Time is of the essence. Please be quick, put an end to this," _she asked, earnestly.


	16. Chapter 16

Hajime and Peko locked eyes and shared a look of understanding and trust. He could detect a bitter-sweet satisfaction in her gaze. She gave him a nod of gratitude, urging him to make the closing.

He shifted his gaze around the room to the others. All of them carried looks of devastation and misery, but nonetheless, they were accepting of the outcome. They were ready for the game to finally come to it's grisly conclusion. Everything had now been revealed. In Hajime's mind, he could see the full arrangement of the events play out like a horrible symphony.

_"This is it… this everything that happened in this case," _Hajime spoke with somber conviction.

_It all started when Hideki arrived at Hope's Peak Academy. He was sent there because of his betrothal to Natsumi. However… he already had plans of his own. He was against the marriage from the start and wanted nothing less than a full on war between the Kuzuryu and Minamoto clans. That was his one desire. _

_Before arriving at Hope's Peak, he studied the ultimate talented students who were attending. He had hoped to find someone who he could use to help him achieve his goals. _

_That person ended up being Mukuro Ikusaba. Her connections to Fenrir would prove useful to him. Of course, he had no idea at the time what he was getting himself into. Through Ikusaba, he was able to hire Fenrir mercenaries to stage a false flag attack on Natsumi's life, at the Akutagawa Mall. He framed his own clan. He did this to create that illusion that there was a strong, organized element of the Minamoto clan that didn't want peace with the Kuzuryu-gumi. It was only after this event that he was able to rally members to his cause. That was the entire purpose of the attack. _

_Of course, none of this was done without the knowledge and approval of Junko Enoshima, Mukuro's sister. After seeing the public attention that the mall incident created, she decided to capitalize on it and use it in her plans. Hideki worked with her to set up her Yakuza themed killing game. Their first test run was the student council murders. It was the opening act for the show to come. _

_In Junko's mind, the Yakuza theme was merely a means to an end. It was a way of garnering extra attention and it worked. Her ultimate goal was to spread despair to the world using Ryota Mitirai's brainwashing technology. However, Hideki had his own plans and he worked in secret to betray her. _

_To do that, he went to Ryota Mitirai. Terrified, isolated, and simply wanting to escape his situation, Mitirai would have been easy to manipulate. Hideki must have made some kind of deal with Mitirai, to get rid of the Despair Sisters and help him escape the school. In the end, however, Hideki was simply manipulating him as well. _

_Ryota Mitirai specially developed a brainwashing program for Hideki that would bend people to his will. Hideki would later use this on the leader of the Katsuragi Rengo, through his cell phone. _

_The trap was set. Knowing Nagito Komaeda's nature, Hideki told him all about Junko's plans. He also had Komaeda relay the information to Peko, so she would walk right into his trap. _

_Just as Hideki predicted, Komaeda killed Junko Enoshima and Peko killed Mukuro Ikusaba. I don't know how it happened exactly, but Mukuro's cell phone was used as a secret weapon. Peko had no idea what was coming. Afterwards, she was forced to obey Hideki's commands, which he could have easily given her remotely. He was across the country at the time with a perfect alibi. _

_Her first orders were to kill Ryota Mitirai. That would tie up any loose ends and cover Hideki's trail. She pocketed the cell phone and ventured into the forest after Mitirai, carefully tracing along his footprints. This would be an easy feat for someone with her level of footwork. At one point, she broke from the path to retrieve the gun that Hideki had hidden for her in advance. After that, she returned to the path. However, in doing so, she left footprints that were slightly smaller than Mitirais. _

_She met up with Mitirai, who was definitely surprised to see her, of all people. That was when she killed him and staged it to look like a suicide, just as she was ordered to. _

_She would have had plenty of time to do all this while I was exploring Junko's lair with Chiaki and Komaeda. After that, she met up with me, as if nothing ever happened. _

_But, of course, it didn't stop there. Peko would prove to be incredibly useful for Hideki, when it came time to kidnap all of us. Takuo insisted that the security was absolutely impenetrable, but what if someone sabotaged it from the inside? At one point she dismissed herself from our conversation, and we didn't see her again. I don't recall seeing her in the banquet hall when the gas went off.. Peko had an ample opportunity to set up the gas traps from the inside of the manor. _

_After that, Hideki and Peko brought us all here for the final act of his plan. He wanted to pit us all against each other and test our will to survive. He hijacked the game that he and Junko Enoshima had created, and used it for his own purposes. That's why the game wasn't being broadcast. This was personal, for him. _

_We were each injected with Obelisk Agent while we were sleeping. Everything was going as planned. Hideki, himself, intended on participating along with us, but he wasn't expecting what happened next. He took things one step too far and paid the ultimate price. _

_Long before the game started, Hideki was privy to a lot of secret information. He knew the truth about the Kuzuryu lineage. He knew that Takuo was the rightful heir and that Matushige had delegitimized himself by killing his wife. With that in mind, he saw Fuyuhiko as an illegitimate heir. So, to make a point or maybe just to intensify the game, he planned to kill Fuyuhiko and display him with the words "Usurper Prince." _

_Peko wouldn't allow that to happen. She waited until the opportune moment to turn the tables on Hideki. At the last moment, she stabbed him in the back. Technically, killing him didn't violate her core rules. Nowhere did he specifically say that she couldn't kill him. As far as we know, he only ordered her to ensure that the game ran smoothly. She was only able to resist him, once the game was ready to begin. _

_Now, Hideki was dead. However, she was still put in a precarious position. She was still bound by the core rules that he had implanted in her. If she allowed herself to be easily discovered as Hideki's killer, that would quickly reveal her to be the traitor. So, she had to obscure the murder somehow. The use of a katana would have immediately cast her as a suspect. So, she used a dagger from the sacrifice room to create multiple stab wounds on Hideki's body. This disguised the murder weapon. She also discarded her bloody coat in the shark tank, where it was torn to shreds and would later be mixed with the remains of whoever fell in. The game also needed a 14th participant, so Fuyuhiko joined the game. However, he was never injected with Obelisk agent. With no syringes left, she had to just roll with it. The game had its 14 participants and it could continue as planned. _

_There was one last thing she did to confuse us. She dragged Hideki's body out of the starting room and into the nearest game room, so we wouldn't discover it immediately. Later on, with better light, we could see the bloody skid marks on the ground, leading in and out of the room. She used my jacket to wipe up any excess blood on the ground, which also had the added benefit of implicating me in the murder. When we woke up, it was too dark to notice any of the blood stains. _

_After we were all put to sleep a second time, Peko awoke as planned and placed us all in our rooms. After doing this, she hung up Hideki's body in the starting room, for us to find, much to our confusion. From there on out, she played the game like everyone else. An unwilling traitor, forced to carry out the wishes of a dead mastermind. _

_Did I get anything wrong, Peko?" _

Natsumi and Fuyuhiko were inconsolable. Satsuo could only look away, sullenly. No one could find the words for that moment.

Peko crossed her arms and smiled, glistening tears rolling down her face._ "No… you didn't… Thank you Hajime." _

Just then, a sickeningly glib and chipper voice chimed in.

_"Well then, it's time to cast your votes! It's about time you guys reached a verdict!" _

All of them felt sick to their stomachs. This was reprehensible. They were really going to do this? They were going to condemn Peko, the most loyal and selfless out of any of them? What kind of ending was this? How did things end up like this? This should have been a final moment of victory, but there was no upside to it at all.

The votes were finally cast, with the predictable unanimous result.

At that moment, the trial had finally reached its conclusion. After nearly an hour of discussion, they had finally unmasked the true traitor. Of course, "traitor" was a harsh and inaccurate way to describe Peko. She had not betrayed them of her own volition. She had been tricked and forced into it. That was the worst part of all. There was zero satisfaction in this. This was not an act of justice. It was simply punishing a fellow victim, twice over. The whole room fell under a curtain of despair. This couldn't be called a victory. This was possibly the most miserable and despairful outcome imaginable. It was one final malicious strike from Hideki, that came from beyond the grave.

Of course, a certain individual had to break the miserable silence.

_"Bwahahaha! You guys actually pulled it off! I can't believe it! My hat's off to you guys! You were correct-a-mundo! Peko was the traitor all along! How tragic. I mean, her ONLY quality was supposed to be her loyalty, but she still somehow screwed it up!" _

_"Goddamnit… GODDAMNIT!" _Fuyuhiko slammed his fist down on the podium, cracking it.

"This is… disgusting..." Natsumi said in a hushed, appalled tone, tears forming in her eyes. "This isn't fair at all! This is just… shit!"

Monokuma cackled. _"Puhuhuhu! I know right? What a shit show! Nothing in this game went the way it was supposed to! Hideki messed up the game my beloved creator worked so hard on, only to be killed himself before the game even started! Looks like nobody got what they wanted out of this game. Everyone's a loser! Including me!" _

_"This whole time… there's been no real mastermind and no real traitor, when you think about it," _Satsuo spoke up, crossing his arms in downtrodden contemplation.

_"So.. everyone died… and killed each other… for nothing?" _Fuyuhiko whispered in horror.

_"Is that really it?!..." _Natsumi whimpered. _"This whole game has just been one big joke?" _

_"It's true!" _Monokuma whispered intently. _"It's just another one of Hideki's hairbrained schemes that fell right on its face! And to top it all off, the loyal, trusted, beautiful Peko Pekoyama was the one who made it all happen. You have her to thank for all your despair." _

_"That's not true!" _Hajime shouted at the maniacal bear. _"Peko did everything she could to resist HIdeki and protect Fuyuhiko!" _

_"No Hajime… He's right,"" _Peko couldn't fight back the tears as she brought her hand to her face. _"My weakness and carelessness allowed this to happen. I am sorry, young master...I failed you. I failed everyone... and I must face justice for what I've done." _

_"No, that's not right, Peko!" _Hajime called out to her. _"It wasn't your fault! Hideki is the one who did this, not you!"  
_Fuyuhiko also slammed his fist down on the podium, getting Peko's attention. _"Don't you dare take the blame for this! That bullshit!" _Fuyuhiko yelled before turning to Monokuma angrily. _"This trial is a farce! Peko isn't a traitor if she was fucking brainwashed! What kind of ass backward justice is this!" _

_"You can't seriously punish her for something she was forced to do! That's completely insane!" _Natsumi joined.

Monokuma gave an annoyed mutter and stood up in his seat. _"So what you're saying is, I can't punish her if she didn't agree to be the traitor? Wrong! I don't give a jackelope's left nipple about WHY she did what she did. All that matters is that she did it. We agreed to the rules before we started, so don't go ducking out on me now. Miss Peko Pekoyama is the one and only traitor and thus, she is going to get the punishment."  
_Peko spoke up, calmly and resolutely, _"It's alright, everyone… I know what has to be done. I fully expected this… I hoped this would happen… I am perfectly prepared to embrace whatever punishment awaits me for my failures," _Peko said, with a sad, but relieved smile.

_"You... can't be serious! You don't need to be punished!" _Natsumi recoiled.

Fuyuhiko gnashed his teeth and yelled _"Peko, I am not letting you die here! I'm not leaving here without you!" _

Peko's resolve seemed to waver after hearing the pleas of the Kuzuryu children. She had managed to cloak her fear and despair in a chivalrous veneer, but her tears and shivering hands were a dead giveaway. Hajime could see in the girl's eyes that she was just as scared as any of them, but she was facing it all head on, the best she could.

_"Please… F-Fuyhiko. Don't make this any harder than it already is. I want you to be able to look back at this moment… I want you to tell your children one day, that Peko Pekoyama faced her death with bravery and honor… not despair." _

There was a time when Peko could have faced her death with much more certainty and an icy resolve. However, things had changed over the past two years, especially between her and Fuyuhiko. She found herself overcome with fear like she had never experienced before. Her loyalty to him was far more than an abstract sense of duty. It was an intimate, visceral bond that connected them. She didn't want to lose that feeling. She didn't want that treasure stripped from her. In gaining a sense of "self" she also gained the unfortunate ability to experience true loss. It was difficult to mask that level of pain.

_"Hajime! Do something!" _Natsumi tearfully pleaded with him, but the young man was at a loss. What could he do in a situation like this?

_"Geez, are you guys done yet? You keep talking like you've got some kinda choice in the matter," _Monokuma giggled. _"I don't think you guys understand. Once someone is marked for execution, they get executed on the spot. There's no appeals, no bail, no sanctuary, no acquittal, no "staying of the hand", no pardon… hell, you don't even get a last meal." _

_"You fucking bastard! I'll rip you limb from limb! I'll skin you alive! you hear me?!" _Fuyuhiko cursed and screamed.

_"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait. I guess not! Puhuhuhu!" _the bear cackled. _"Come on now. It's not all bad. After all, you guys won. And you're gonna get your reward," _he snickered as he suddenly presented the last G19 antidote injector. He held it above his head and waved it around. _"Tadaa! For catching the devious, sneaky traitor, I think this one goes to you, ahoge boy," _Monokuma exclaimed as he tossed it over to Hajime, who barely was able to catch it. _"You were the real MVP. If it weren't for you, there's no way they would have found the traitor. So, good job! You get a gold star from me." _

Hajime's face was pale as he looked down at the object in his hand. Monokuma's mocking congratulations felt like cold icepicks being slowly pushed into his body. Peko was going to be executed because of him. He had essentially sacrificed her for the sake of the group. He had traded away her life. That fact was only now truly dawning on him. His legs felt weak under the immensity of guilt that was bearing down on him.

_"I held up my end of the bargain. Now it's time for me to enjoy myself," _he snickered craftily, rubbing his paws together, as he leered at Peko.

_"No! The game is over! You don't need to do this!" _Natsumi pleaded

_"But I WANNA do it! I've been waiting so patiently this whole time and this is the one highlight of my day!" _Monokuma petulantly demanded. _"I've had enough of this stalling! It's time to get this show on the road! We've got a very special punishment lined up for this lovely Yakuza lady. Let's give it everything we've got! ITS PUNISHMENT TIME!" _

Hajime felt a sudden sense of detachment from what was happening. His head was light, his hearing faded in and out and things seemed to move in slow motion. It was a mix of endorphins, shock, and the debilitating effects of the Obelisk agent. It felt like some kind of horrible dream. It was all so surreal. Perhaps his mind had been overwhelmed with so much horror and despair, that it simply blocked it out. He could only stand there with a blank look on his face as the execution commenced.

The floor that Peko was standing on opened up beneath her and she suddenly disappeared from sight. The trap door violently slammed shut, leaving everyone speechless. There were a few seconds of anxiety provoking silence, before a deep rumbling sent humming vibrations through all of their bodies.

The circular floor at the center of the ring began to slowly open up. A large cube began to rise from the darkness. Whirring and hissing of hydraulic pumps could be heard as the platform raised the deadly contraption into full view of Monokuma's captive audience. Upon regaining his bearings, Hajime began to fully grasp the situation.

Before them was a large glass box, with a thick, iron frame around the edges. The roof and floor were entirely constructed from metal. Peko helplessly knelt on the floor of the transparent tank, looking around in confusion.

_"Peko!" _Fuyuhiko called out to her desperately, but the sound of his voice was unable to penetrate the walls of her prison. She looked over at him with an assuring smile, or at least her attempt at one.

Monokuma hopped back on his throne. As he did, a large red button on a wooden stand raised from the floor and presented itself to him. He pulled out a wooden gavel and, with manic enthusiasm, brought it slamming down on the button.

Execution: "Sleeping with the Fishes"

Another loud mechanic growl could be heard as the ceiling of the room opened up and a long cylindrical tube, about 3 feet in diameter lowered slowly. It locked into place with the roof of Peko's glass prison. A circular opening dilated above her and there was a torturous moment of silence before another deep rumble could be heard. The whole room was silent as everyone could hear the flowing sound approaching. Finally, all at once, ice cold water came gushing into the tank. It hit Peko with full force knocking her back against one of the walls, as the water level quickly ascended.

It wasn't just water. Intermixed with it was a hefty supply of fresh fish. The tank chaotically churned as it was filled up, causing the silver haired girl to struggle, just to keep her head above the water.

Natsumi covered her mouth in horror, at what she was witnessing. Hajime was still in a state of stupefaction. Fuyuhiko's face was contorted with uncontrollable rage and despair. He couldn't stomach this anymore. He vaulted over the podium and quickly ran over to the tank, banging on it with his fists.

It was a pitiful and horrific scene. Hajime couldn't stand to watch it.

From within the tank, Peko's eyes were blurry and burning intensely from salt water, but she could still make out Fuyuhiko's form through the glass. She tried to make her way over to him, as the last of her breathing room ran out and the opening above her sealed shut. She drifted over to him, and placed her hand against the glass. Her body shivered in the cruel, icy water, but her eyes conveyed a familiar warmth.

"Get back, Peko!" Fuyuhiko yelled and gestured as he stepped back and reached into his coat pocket. He withdrew a shiny, steel revolver, much to Hajime's shock and surprise. He had acquired it in the fourth round of the killing game, but had kept it concealed. He could think of no better time to use it, than now.

He stepped back and aimed the gun at a downward angle, away from Peko. He fired two shots, but each one ricocheted off of the thick, bulletproof glass, leaving barely a scratch.

"_ Hey! No tampering with the execution, babyface!" _Monokuma growled angrily.

Without saying a word, Fuyuhiko aimed the gun at Monokuma and fired. The shot hit squarely through Monokuma's right eye, piercing clean through the machine's head. Sparks erupted from the gaping wound. Bits of cloth were ripped away, revealing just a glimpse of the bear's true, mechanical form.

_"... Now… I hope you... realize… this means..." _Monokuma slurred, as his body twitched and convulsed. A series of random words followed, as his voice became more low, distorted, and unintelligible.

_"Run C:\Documents\ … RUNTIME ERROR 301!… SYNTAX ERROR 47!… SOCKET WRENCH… TULIPS… DESPAIR…167!... [INSERT CURSE WORD /R]... IMG/786-OP4%^? 101110[]-L;" _

The bear sputtered out random words and meaningless phrases before finally devolving into garbled electronic emissions. He began to make noises reminiscent of a dialup modem booting up. The incapacitated bear fell foward off of his throne and came crashing to the floor with a comical thud. It was a relief that he was finally out of the picture, but that did nothing to help Peko, who was quickly running out of air.

Natsumi's balled up fists pressed against her brow as fear and despair overtook her conscious mind. _"Oh god!… fuck… fuck… Fuck!..." _she muttered to herself.

Hajime had managed to somewhat pull himself together. He walked over to Natsumi and grabbed a hold of her, trying to snap her out of her trance.

_"Natsumi… Natusmi!" _he raised his voice as he shook her shoulders. The blonde girl looked at him through delirious, tear filled eyes. Hajime took her hand and placed the injector on it, gently closing her hand around it.

_"I need you to use this. You know how to apply it right? Stick it in your thigh or lower back," he _explained.

"B-but what about you?!" she whispered with a look of horror on her face. She could see that Hajime was just as sickly, pale, and weak as she was.

_"I'll be fine. We'll worry about that later." _

_"What are you talking about?! There is no "later!" You're gonna..." _

_"I'm telling you, it's going to be fine," _Hajime whispered, placing his hand on her cheek. _"You have to trust me." _

_"Don't… Don't do this to me," _she pleaded and cried, shaking her head.

_"I have to help Peko. There's not much time left. Understand?" _He asked as Natsumi just brought her arm to her face, silently sobbing. Hajime then turned to Satsuo. He hadn't said much since Peko's exposure during the trial. It was a grim situation and he really didn't even know what to say about it. He looked over to Hajime and finally spoke up.

_"Time's running out, Hajime. Any ideas?" _

_"That glass is bulletproof, but that doesn't mean it's invincible. We need something more powerful. Like-" _  
Hajime went silent as he felt a pain shoot through him. It started in his lower back and spread throughout his body. It was an unfamiliar feeling. It was a burning in his veins at first, which quickly evolved into a pleasant, calming warmth. His heartbeat nearly doubled but he didn't feel out of breath or exasperated. He could feel something else as well. He could feel another warmth, wrapping around his neck and pressing against his back. This warmth and the accompanying sweet, flowery scent was all too familiar to him.

_"Why..." _he whispered.

He could feel Natsumi's golden hair, brushing against the back of his neck as she held herself close to him. She soon began to lose her grip and he could feel her slipping away. He turned around to catch her before she could collapse to the floor. Her shaky legs had finally given out from under her and standing wasn't possible. Hajime held her close, cradling her in her arms, as drowsiness was beginning to overtake her. Her heart struggled to keep blood flowing to her brain. She could feel that her consciousness would fade soon.

Hajime looked down at her. Something broke in him then. Even after all that he had been through that night, that moment finally crushed whatever remnants of hope he had been clinging to.

_"Why?! Why did you do that, Natsumi?!" _

_"I'm sorry… Looks like I'm still selfish, after all..." _she said with a tearful smile.

Hajime was trying and failing to hold back the tears as Natsumi reached up to place her weak hand on his cheek. _"You don't have to do anything else, Hajime… It's fine..." _

The girl's vision began to blur. She could barely even make out Hajime's face now. _"I need to tell you something… I don't think I ever told you, but before I met you, the world was a… dark place, for me. A really dark place. It was full of monsters and I was one of them. I thought that was going to be my whole life… I kinda got used to it... but you changed all of that… and I just… I can't go back to the way things were. I won't go back. I just can't. I know it's selfish… I won't ask you to forgive me." _

_"Goddammit, Natsumi! You think I want to go back?! It was the same for me! Don't you get it?!" _Hajime breathed heavily, placing his hand on hers and squeezing his eyes shut.

_"I know... you'll be fine. You'll find someone much better. I know you will... A nicer girl, who will make you happier than I ever could," _she forced a smile, tears continued to run down her face

_"Fuck that! You hear me? I don't want anyone else! I want you! Just you! No one else!" _he sobbed.

_"I never thought… anyone would say cheesy stuff like that to me... and actually mean it… thank you, Hajime..." _

_"Stop talking like that! I'm not gonna let you die!" _

_"Maybe… this was just... meant to be. I don't know… But it was worth it… The time we had… I'm going to hold onto it..." _Natsumi trailed off as an all encompassing warmth washed over her. It was a similar sensation to being put under for surgery. Her body was beckoned to sleep and her hand went limp. Hajime called out to her, but his words were muffled in the void.


	17. Chapter 17

Hajime hunched over Natsumi, quaking and practically choking on his tears. After such a long and tortuous journey, was this really how it was going to end? He had surmounted the killing game, but for what purpose?

At that point, he had finally given himself completely over to pure, unmitigated despair. Fuyuhiko too, had fallen to his knees, leaning against the glass, cursing himself. Blood from his fists oozed down the glossy window of Peko's prison. The girl was quickly running out of air. It wouldn't be long before she lost consciousness. She managed to mask her discomfort up until this point, but now the anguish of drowning was visible on her face. She covered her mouth to try to keep from inhaling water.

Satsuo stood by and watched both of these miserable spectacles taking place. After everything they had fought for and everything they had lost, how could this be the conclusion? The old man's gnarled hands clenched into fists. He still had plenty of strength left in him. His body was well accustomed to the effects of intoxication and he was not ready to succumb to the poison in his veins just yet. He could feel a familiar, long buried, youthful anger returning to him. This righteous vigor was too volatile to be contained. He took a deep breath and yelled out at the two young men.

_"Is this how we do things now?! Is this really the future of the Kuzuryu that I'm lookin' at here?! Huh?!" _he yelled, getting the attention of Hajime and Fuyuhiko. The two looked up at him with confusion.

_"So you're just gonna sit here and bawl your eyes out while Peko and Natsumi die right in front of you? That's how you're gonna end this night? Pathetic! Listen up, the both of you! This is the only lesson you're gonna get from me, so pay attention," _he declared passionately. _"The Kuzuryu-gumi is gonna be in your hands from here on out and I'll be damned if it falls into the hands of a couple of crybaby quitters. A true Yakuza doesn't know when to give up. He's either too stubborn or too stupid. We don't just take whatever we're given. The only rules we live by are the ones that we make for ourselves. No one else's. Ya got that?!" _he yelled, as Fuyuhiko and Hajime were speechless.

_"We're not finished here yet. Not by a long shot. Hajime!" _he called out, pointing his finger at the young man.

_"W-what?" _Hajime sputtered.

_"Find a way to save Natsumi. There's gotta be a way. Put that brain of yours to work and figure it out," _he ordered with such conviction that it shook Hajime from his despondent mindset.

_"Fuyuhiko, I'm gonna need you to take a step back," _Satsuo declared as he walked over to the tank, pulling the hammer from his belt. He also reached into his pocket, pulling out an unlocked collar. Hajime and Fuyuhiko took a few moments to realize what it was. It was the collar that was taken from Matsushige after death. Even in death, the Oyabun was still resisting the mastermind.

Satsuo held the collar in one hand and the hammer in the other, as he approached the glass. Peko drifted lifelessly in a state of unconsciousness, her lungs full of water.

_"My brother Daichi always told me something and I've lived by it ever since… When life deals you a shitty hand, you flip the goddamn table!" _he yelled as he slammed the collar against the glass and smashed it with the hammer. The blunt tool came bearing down with all of Satsuo's strength and it let out a sharp crack. A white light erupted from the damaged collar, as it's anti tampering mechanism was triggered.

The explosion shook the entire room, sending a dull ringing through Hajime and Fuyuhiko's ears. Even at a distance the explosion nearly knocked them off their feet. Satsuo's left arm was almost completely disintegrated and shrapnel ripped through his body.

If the explosion could be seen in slow motion, one would see the glass of the tank bow inward, as foggy spiderweb fissures slithered their way through the integrity of the glass. The glass then bowed outward and burst apart in small shards.

Satsuo was knocked back by both the explosion and the sudden rush of water, which carried him backward until he smacked into one of the podiums.

Peko's limp body also flowed out of the tank, along with a copious number of large fish. Fuyuhiko didn't have time to marvel at what happened. He instinctively rushed over to the unconscious girl.

After a few moments, the feeling of fresh air triggered her body's natural instincts. She choked and expunged the water that had filled her lungs and went into a spasm of ragged coughs. Her vision was a blurry mess and her mind was hazy. She was still trying to piece together what happened when she felt a pair of arms strongly wrap around her. She immediately recognized the familiar warmth and the scent. She embraced him back, as much as her strength could allow in her current state. Her coughs turned to ragged, sobs, as she cried into his shoulder.

_"*cough* H-how… *cough* how did you..." _Peko tried to ask, but as she did, Fuyuhiko suddenly came to a realization. He quickly wrapped his coat around the shivering girl and stood up. He quickly looked around the room. Satsuo was laying against one of the podiums, his left arm almost entirely eviscerated. The explosion had ripped through much of his torso and ribs as well. Shrapnel had dug deep into his body, rupturing several organs and inducing internal bleeding.

_"Uncle!... shit..." _Fuyuhiko gasped as he saw the man's mortal wounds.

Satsuo coughed, causing blood to run from his mouth. _"Heh heh… don't mind me. I'll walk it off," he _smirked, though the intense pain. It was miraculous that he could stay conscious after all that.

_"W-why..." _Fuyuhiko asked, as his face went pale.

_"Oh come on… an old fart like me, outliving a sweet young thing like her? Now _**_THAT'S_**_a fuckin crime," _Satsuo said with a sigh.

Words evaded Fuyuhiko at that point. He clenched his fists, holding back tears.

_"Why… Why did you have to do this? Why did you have to make yourself the goddamn hero again?!" _he said through gritted teeth.

_"Don't be an idiot. I ain't a hero. None of us are. Not in our world. Ya better get that idea outta your head. Everything that happened tonight was cuz I tried to be a hero, back in the old days. Well, how did that turn out for everyone, huh? Take a good look boy!" _Satsuo yelled, which seemed to echo through the whole wartorn facility, strewn with corpses.

Fuyuhiko was speechless in response to this.

_"If you start lookin' at me like a hero, you're gonna be in deep shit. So… just remember me as your idiot uncle, who accidentally did a few things right. I'll be happy with that." _

_"Fine… Then I guess… I'll see you in hell, you old bastard," _Fuyuhiko said in a solemn tone, with as much respect as he had ever given someone in his entire life.

Satsuo grinned. _"That's more like it." _

Fuyuhiko suddenly realized something. What happened to Natsumi? He turned around quickly to see that both her and Hajime were nowhere to be found.

_"Looks like Hajime decided to take things into his own hands as well," _Satsuo chuckled. _"This should be... interesting." _

Hajime held Natsumi in his arms as he backtracked through the killing rooms. The blonde haired Kuzuryu girl was barely breathing and she was completely unconscious. Time was ticking down. He didn't know how long it would be before she completely succumbed to the toxic agent, but it was sure to be soon.  
Hajime had only one idea in mind, one possible way that he might be able to save Natsumi's life. It was a stretch, but he knew he had to succeed. There was no other possibility. The despair that had nearly smothered him completely had been replaced with a fanatical, possibly delusional form of hope, that would carry him until he succeeded.

He passed by the room where he had killed Takuo, the room where he and Natsumi had nearly been killed in an explosion, and the dark room where he had confronted Maaya Umebayashi. He finally ended up in the first room where they had all started the game, passing by the tranquil body of Hideki Minamoto. The final door on the right was his destination. It was where the game truly began for him.

Everything was still as it had been left. He gently placed the blonde girl on the metal table and straightened her out. He fitted her wrists and ankles into the restraints, as the game demanded. The loose coord was then plugged into her collar, which elicited a light beeping noise.

The machine itself was an autonomous piece of equipment. Hajime recalled that Hatoyama had to turn it on to use it. Therefore it probably wasn't tied into any automated system by the mastermind and could be used again.

_(This has to work!) _Hajime thought to himself.

He waited for a few moments, as the machine and collar interfaced with one another to establish a connection. The second ticked by as it searched for a pulse.

There was a harsh buzzing noise and the machine declared _"No pulse detected." _

Hajime's heart sank for a moment and he froze, but he quickly pulled himself out of it.

_"No, no, no! Check again!" _He said as he removed the plug and stuck it back in. He then placed his hands around the collar, applying pressure around it, so that it would get a stronger reading and hopefully detect Natsumi's weak heartbeat. He waited for five, long, gutrenching seconds.

_"Pulse established" _The machine said, as a green light came on, on Natsumi's collar. The heart rate monitor began it's slow, methodical beeping. The line bounced up and down in a slow, dirge-like rhythm. Her heartbeat was barely hanging on, but It was still there. He flipped the switch for the "game" to begin.

He stood back and took a deep breath. Quite opposite of Natsumi's situation, his own heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. This was the single most critical moment in his life. The stakes had never been higher. Everything came down to this. All he could do was hope and pray that his plan would work.

Within just a few minutes, Natsumi's heart beat began to decline even further. The pattern became even more drawn out, and erratic until… it went flat completely.

At that very moment, a cheerful, high pitched "ding" could be heard, as the safe on the wall unlocked and slowly opened.

Wasting no time, Hajime grabbed the injector and stood over Natsumi. The girl was motionless. Her chest and mouth were no longer moving at all. She wasn't breathing and her heart wasn't beating. Hajime pulled open her dress forcefully, and pressed the injector over the left side of her chest. The long needle shot out and pumped the counteractive antidote agent directly into her heart.

Afterwards, there was no visible change in Natsumi's appearance. The antidote had been injected, but it didn't matter, since her heart was no longer beating and had no way spreading it through her cardiovascular system. Hajime was no medical expert, but he expected this. He placed his palm over her heart and began performing chest compressions. He performed 30 in a row and then brought his lips to hers, filling her lungs with air. He continued this CPR cycle again, without pausing.  
_"Come on! Come on!" _He muttered desperately to himself, begged to any deity that would humor the pleading of a Yakuza. He panted heavily and exasperated himself as he continued the compression cycle yet again. Tears blurred his vision, but did not hinder him from continuing.

_"Ugh… you c-can stop squeezing my boob now," _came a voice that made Hajime freeze in place.

He looked down to see Natsumi's weary, Hazel eyes, staring back at him. There was a moment of pause between the two of them. Hajime was so shocked that he couldn't even react.

_"Heh..." _Natsumi smiled weakly. _"So, you took this as a chance to cop a feel, huh? You really are the wor-" _She was interrupted as Hajime pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. She returned it with an intensity that can hardly be summed up in words. They didn't know if the tears came from joy or released anxiety, but neither of them could keep them in.

The struggle was finally over. Natsumi and Hajime had kept their promise to one another. They had survived the game together.

There was another promise they had made which neither of them had forgotten, but that would have to come later.

Hajime cradled Natsumi in his arms and carried her through the grungy corridors, back to the entrance. Along the way they passed by the deactivated death traps and gnarled remains of their fallen allies and enemies alike. It was a grim reminder of the brutal game that had transpired here. It was hard to believe it was finally over. It was eerily quiet. They eventually emerged at the entrance, where Peko and Fuyuhiko were waiting for them.

Peko was still wrapped in Fuyuhiko's coat, drenched and shivering slightly from the cold water. He stayed close by her side, clutching her hand in his. They looked up to see Hajime and Natsumi return. Fuyuhiko's eyes lit up. He got up and rushed over to them.  
_"Natsumi! You're alright! Hajime… how did you...?" _He asked, in equal parts astonishment and relief.

_"It's a long story. I'll explain later. First, how about we get the hell out of this place" _Hajime said, looking around the room, fixating on the large metal door across from them. _"Hajime… I can feel my legs now. I think I'll be able to walk" _Natsumi muttered, looking into his eyes as her arms were still wrapped around his neck. _"Are you sure?" _Hajime inquired. Natsumi gave him a solemn nod and he set her down on her feet.

She was a bit wobbly at first, but she managed to balance herself. She stretched her arms and legs and then walked over to the trial podiums. She placed her hand down and rested her weight on it. She looked around at all the empty podiums with Xs on them. Out of this entire twisted game, only the four of them had survived, in the end. Natsumi clasped the podium tightly.

_"All of them died… just so that Hideki could start his shitty little war? Thats it? Thats why he had to go through this. That's why everyone had to die? That's why…Dad… Just why?" _Natsumi seethed through gritted teeth.

_"The past finally caught up with us. Me and your father..." _said a gravely old voice. It was Satsuo, still clinging to life, resting against one of the Podiums. Everyone turned to look at the old man. It was incredible that he was still alive after such a violent explosion.

_"What did what we thought we had to… but I'm not gonna lie. We did some terrible things. I can justify it all I want, but at the end of the day… I dunno. Everything that happened to tonight is because of what we did back then. This is what you call blow-back. So… don't go blaming this whole thing on Hideki. If you do that, you're just as bad as us. You need to be better… That's the point, right? Learn from our fuckups… If you can do that, Matushige didn't die for nothing. Understand?" _

Natsumi wiped the tears out of her eyes and put on a strong face.

_"I won't let my father's death be for nothing. I swear, in his name, we're gonna write a new chapter in our family's history," she _said as she managed to form a pained, but determined smile.

Fuyuhiko placed his hand on Natsumi's shoulder. _"Damn right. This isn't the end of the Kuzuru, not by a long shot. By the time we're done, the Kuzuryu name is gonna command even more respect than before, legitimate respect. Thats a fuckin' promise," he _said, earnestly as he looked into his sister's eyes.

Peko also stepped in. _"Every great generation of the Kuzuryu clan has its own story. They all arose out of great chaos, tragedy, and hardship," _she stated, with crossed arms.

_"But they always came back stronger than before," _Hajime said proudly, tugging on the collar of his shirt to reveal part of his tattoo, emblazoned on his right pectoral. The others did the same.

_"We need to remember this moment," _Hajime said, with solemn determination _. "We can't ever forget what happened here today. This is the beginning of our story. From here on out, the future is ours to decide," he _said, as the others nodded unison. Fuyuhiko and Peko exchanged a warm smile. Natsumi clasped Hajime's hand in hers.

Fuyuhiko placed his coat over Satsuo to keep him warm._ "I promise we will come back for you. Just try to hold on, Uncle."  
"Sure thing, kiddo. I'm just gonna take a little power nap. I'll catch up with you later," _he said, giving a weak thumbs up. In truth, all of them, including Satsuo knew that his time was short and his chance of survival was non-existent. Until that happened, however, they would at least hold onto that one shred of hope.

The four of them then turned to the large metal door on the other side of the room and made their way over to it. This time they had determination and pride in their step. As they approached the door it made a whirring and hissing noise. Gears within it turned and tumbled until the door finally began to slowly creak open. The four of them watched as the gateway to freedom opened for them.

All at once, their collars disengaged and fell from their necks onto the floor around them.

Natsumi clutched Hajime's hand a little tighter. The door finally opened all the way. They could see down a long dark hallway. They collected themselves and walked into the unknown, leaving the killing game behind them.

The hallway stretched on a lot longer than they had anticipated. There was no sign of the exit. Finally they came to an elevator and cautiously approached it.

_"Do you think we should use it?" _asked Peko, skeptically.

"It could be another trap," Fuyuhiko muttered in suspicion.

Hajime shook his head. _"Ehh, I doubt it. What would be the point of killing us now that the game is over? I don't think that even Hideki would do something that petty," _Hajime said as he stepped into the elevator. The others cautiously followed.

_"If we die because of this, I'm gonna be pissed as hell," _Fuyuhiko grumbled as they piled in.

The interior was bland and industrial. It certainly wasn't a fancy hotel elevator. There was a panel on the wall, with levels reading G, B1, B2, B3, B4, B5 and B6. Hajime assumed they were probably on one of the basement floors. He pressed the G button and the door to the elevator closed. The rumbling box was illuminated by a dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling, as it ascended the many floors. They were all deathly silent as they waited on the longest elevator ride of their lives. Finally the doors opened and they all stepped out.

The group cautiously trekked forward, ready to finally escape the clutches of this insidious labyrinth. The hallway finally came to an end and they were greeted with a bizarre sight. There wasn't a single exit, but instead two metal doors, each with a red button on the wall beside them. The doors were spaced about 15 feet apart and in the center was a TV screen.  
_"What the hell is this supposed to be? I don't like the look of this, Hajime," _Fuyuhiko grunted as he looked around at their surroundings. _"This looks like some kinda trap." _  
He was interrupted as the TV suddenly came alive with a hiss of static. All of them froze in shock as they watched a hazy figure come into view. It was unpleasantly familiar to them. The vague shape of a hooded figure could be discerned. Underneath the hood was the monokuma mask from before.

The four of them stared at the figure and it seemed to be staring back at them. The silence was broken as the deep, filtered voice emanated from the screen._ "It appears that you have survived. Allow me to be the first to congratulate you," _It said. Fuyuhiko scoffed at it. _"Yeah yeah, shove it up your ass Hideki and let us out of here," _he said, dismissively. Hajime had similar feelings. The game was over. There was no point in listening to whatever last message Hideki had left for them.

_"Oh Mr Kuzuryu, I believe there has been a misunderstanding. I am not Hideki Minamoto, but I can understand why you would make that assumption," the _cloaked figure said politely, in direct response to Fuyuhiko. All of them felt a chill of dread run up their spines in that moment. This was a whole new kind of horror and confusion.

_"W-what the fuck?! This isn't a recording?!" _Natsumi exclaimed. Hajime's mind raced as well.

_"I assure you it is not. I would have a difficult time conversing with you, if that were the case," the _figure spoke again.

Hajime was stunned. He quickly turned to the silver haired girl. _"Peko, who is this? Was there anyone else working with Hideki?" _he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders. Peko looked just as shocked as he was. She shook her head. _"N-no! I never knew of any other cohorts, besides Enoshima, Mitarai, and Ikusaba." _

The cloaked figure spoke up again._ "Let me assure you, I am not a subordinate of the late Mr Minamoto. My goals could not be more different from his. You can consider me a neutral third party in this affair, a facilitator, if you will. I assisted the game's overall construction. However, I do not share the objectives of Enoshima or Minamoto," _It said casually.

_"So, what do you want from us?" _Hajime asked, walking up to the screen glaring at it and clenching his fists. He felt adrenaline once again surging through his body. This was an entirely new enemy and that meant that all previous established rules were out the window. It was like starting over from square one.

_"Oh, nothing macabre, I assure you, Mr. Hinata. I simply want you to aid me in a particular experiment. In fact, the experiment is already well under way," _the figure said as Hajime felt his blood boil. Natsumi stood beside him, raising her fist at the screen.

_"Eat dick sandwich on rye, you nutcase! We aren't playing anymore games! Let us out of here, now!" _She bellowed at the TV screen.  
_"Rest assured, you will receive your freedom. I do not intend to take that away from you. On the contrary, I am offering you an even greater freedom. I am offering you the freedom to choose." _

_"Freedom to choose what, exactly," _asked Peko, crossing her arms skeptically.

_"The world itself," _the voice happily declared.

All of them stood there in confusion. What was he talking about? None of this made any sense. Fuyuhiko was so livid that his hair seemed to stand on end... "_ Don't fuck with me! Just open the exit and let us out of here, you rat bastard!" _

_"Have you ever heard of Schrodinger's Cat? It is a thought experiment that has tantalized physicists and philosophers for nearly a century. It is an abstraction of quantum physics into the macro level. In the experiment, a cat is placed in a box with a 50/50 percent chance of survival. So, without opening the box and observing its contents, is the cat alive or dead? By the logic of quantum physics, it is in both states, until it is observed."  
"What are you going on about? What does this have to do with us at all?!" _Hajime exclaimed angrily. None of them were interested in a lesson in quantum physics.

_"To put it simply, we are faced with a litany of choices in life. Until those choices are made, both realities exist, as possibilities. Even the most mundane choices can have an enormous impact on the world as we know it, and such a choice is what I present to you. Before you are two doors. And depending on which one you open, will decide the fate of the world itself." _

They all stood there with looks of disbelief and confusion, until Fuyuhiko yelled out_ "What a crock of shit! They're just doors. Just tell us which one leads outside! That's it!" _He snarled, putting his foot down. The masked, cloaked figure was unphased by his demands.

_"Rest assured, Mr. Kuzuryu. Both doors will lead to the exit. I do not intend on keeping you here. However, whichever door you choose will determine the world that waits for you outside," _he said, in a serious tone. Hajime felt chills run down his spine. Was this guy for real?  
_"What does that even mean? Is it some kind of riddle?" _Hajime asked, with growing concern.  
_"It is not. I would not be so obtuse with you. I say what I mean and I mean what I say. One of these doors will lead you to the world that you know and remember. Everything will continue as if this conversation never happened. However, if you open the other door, you will find a world of absolute chaos and despair, a world in ruins. In other words, right now the outside world is unknown and will be determined by you." _

Natsumi bared her teeth and lashed out angrily. _"That doesn't even make any sense! Hajime, you can't seriously believe this crap, right?" _She asked him, putting her hand on his shoulder. Hajime looked troubled. His brain ached, trying to piece this all together.

"_ I don't understand it either, but..." _Hajime responded, trailing off in thought. _"Can you tell us which door leads to which reality?" _he asked the figure.

_"If I told you that, then it would defeat the purpose of the experiment. However, I believe that your choice has already been decided. So, don't feel any pressure, Mr Hinata. I eagerly await the outcome," the _figure said, smugly, as the picture faded to incoherent static.


	18. Chapter 18

An eerie silence hung over the room. Natsumi looked back and forth at the rest of them and grew more and more flustered as the seconds ticked by.

_"Come on guys! Please tell me you don't actually believe the bullshit he was spouting! He was just messing with our heads! Let's just open one of the doors and get out of here," she _said, walking up to one of the doors. Hajime grabbed her wrist before she could touch the button. She turned to him, with an irritable look of shock.  
_"Just wait a minute! We don't know what will happen if we pick wrong, so let's think this over," _he urged, trying to rationalize what they had just been told. Natsumi rolled her eyes and sighed.

_"What is there to think about? Even if what he said is true, then we have a 50/50 chance either way. It's all blind luck anyway. It's pointless to even talk about it," _she scoffed.

Fuyuhiko nodded in agreement with her. _"She's right. There is no point in just sitting here." _

Hajime still felt perturbed by this whole setup. He couldn't shake the feeling that this decision had serious repercussions and that the mysterious individual was speaking the truth.

_"He said our choice would decide the fate of the world. What if opening one of these doors releases some kind of supervirus that wipes out humanity, or something? Maybe it's something like that," _Hajime suggested as the other looked at him unamused.

Natsumi put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes, with concern.

_"Seriously, Hajime. I love you. I really do. But I don't plan on us spending the rest of our lives down here in this place. We could sit here and speculate forever about this, but at the end of the day, we need to make a decision," _she said in a surprisingly mature and rational manner.  
_"Ok. I'll choose the door. Does anyone have any objections?" _Hajime asked, looking around at the others. They all stood silent, staring at Hajime. The fear in their eyes had been replaced with a soothing confidence.

_"Go for it, Hajime. Don't fuck it up," _Fuyuhiko remarked with a smirk.

Hajime stepped in between the two doors, looking from one to the other. He then looked at the TV screen.

_"I don't know who you are, but lI promise you, in the name of the Kuzuryu-gumi, we will find you and we will make you pay for all of this," _Hajime said with determination. He approached the door on the right side and pressed the large red button. A loud buzzer went off, which startled all four of them. The bulky, metallic door made a rumbling noise and slowly opened.

They were greeted with a sudden burst of scathingly white light. Hajime shielded his eyes with his sleeve and tried to peer into the blinding fluorescence. When his eyes finally adjusted he realized he was looking down a hallway of bright white tiles. It was perfectly clean and sterile. It was unlike anything they had seen thus far. It was a sharp contrast to the grungy, dirty dungeon that they had been progressing through. This was highly sophisticated and seemed like it would be more at home in a space research facility. Hajime took a step forward.

His foot fell through the air and Natsumi raised her hands to protest. _"Hajime, don't!" _but she was too late. His foot came down on one of the white tiles. Hajime and everyone else froze, expecting a trap of some kind, but no such thing happened. Hajime took another cautious step into the bright hallway, taking in his surroundings. 

_"Don't worry. I think it's safe," _he said as they all hesitantly followed him past the threshold.

_"What in the fuckin' holy hell is this supposed to be? Where are we?" _Fuyuhiko asked bewildered, as he poked the wall with his finger. Peko eyed her surroundings calmly and suspiciously.

_"This is highly peculiar. I have no recollection of this hallway," she _remarked, as the door behind them shut, abruptly. The backside of the door also had the same white paneling as the walls and floor and it formed a dead end to the hallway.

"_ Looks like we aren't going back that way," _Natsumi mumbled.

Hajime looked down the hall and sighed to himself._ "We have no choice but to continue. Maybe we'll finally get some answers." _

As they progressed down the long, bright hallway, Natsumi noticed something on one of the walls. There was something painted in crimson letters. It stood out against the glowing, white walls, which were otherwise spotless. There were simply four numbers, "2-3-5-8."

_"Wha… is this..." _Natsumi gasped in shock as she recognized them. Hajime also took notice.

_"That's… the combination to the safe!" _Hajime exclaimed.

_"You mean the one from earlier? What's it doing here? What the fuck's the point of that?" _Fuyuhiko griped in annoyance.

_"I… don't know..." _

Hajime agreed that it didn't make any logical sense. It was completely baffling. All of them stared at the numbers in confusion for a few moments, but they had no choice but to move on.

The group walked to the end of the hall and turned a right corner which took them to a large, round room. What they found there, they never could have expected. The room had four strange chair-like devices placed in the center, all facing away from one another. Each of them had a glossy, chrome finish and they looked extremely high tech. They were reclined, like a dentist chair, and looked rather comfortable. At the top of each chair was a visor that was clearly intended to go over the subject's cranium and upper part of their face. From the bottom of each chair there was an explosion of countless thick wires that were welded into the floor. They spread out in all directions, like the roots of a tree. Each of the chairs had a protective glass dome, which was currently open. It was intended to lower and encase the subject in a protective glass bubble. Therefore, a more apt term for these devices would be "pods," there was a low humming in the air, from the flow of electricity through the pods.

_"Uhh, I have no idea what these things are," _Natsumi blurted out in confusion. Fuyuhiko walked over to one of the pods and looked it over.

_"This is some "Scifi" shit, right here. Do you think it could be some kind of virtual reality thing?" _He asked Hajime, skeptically. Hajime continued to gawk at the strange technology in front of them.

_"I... have no idea, but I seriously doubt they brought us here to play a video game." _

_"Over here! Hajime!" _Natsumi called, pointing at the far side of the room. There was an arrangement of white tiles on the wall that were outlined in red. It was roughly the size of the door they used to enter this area. Above it, hung an inactive TV monitor similar to the ones they had come across befor _e. _

_"I think this might be the exit… But I don't see a button or a switch or doorknob or anything. So how the hell do we get outta here?" _She grunted as she pushed on it with her hands and felt around for some kind of pressure plate.

Hajime looked over at the strange chairs. They were the only other objects of significance in the room. This whole area seemed to be dedicated to them. It wasn't very difficult to guess what the mastermind's intentions for them were. _"I think that we are supposed to use these pods," _he said, hesitantly.

Fuyuhiko balled his hand into a fist and scowled in defiance.

_"Hell no, man! You really think we should go along with this!? That bastard wants us to use these things. Who knows what it could do to us! We could get our brains scrambled! It could brainwash us or... hell, it could even be a fancy execution device! I'm not gonna be a sheep to the goddamn slaughter!" _

Hajime walked up to one of the contraptions and placed his hand on it.

_"I don't think that's it. I doubt that they went through all this trouble just to kill us in some pointless trap," he _said as Fuyuhiko crossed his arms, making a _"tch" _noise. Peko thought over the situation quietly, as Natsumi looked to Hajime with concern.

_"I really don't trust any of this… but I trust you. If you've got a good feeling about this, then... to hell with it. Let's get it over with," _she said. _  
_Hajime nodded. _"Peko, Fuyuhiko. Are you with us?" _he asked, as the two of them contemplated the option. Peko turned to Fuyuhiko. 

_"Young master, whatever you decide, I will be by your side. I would follow you into hell itself," _she said, reverently. Fuyuhiko blushed a bit.

_"Ok fine, whatever. If you're all willing to give it a shot, i'm not going to be the only chickenshit who backs out... Let's do it." _

The four of them climbed into their respective pods. As they did so, it seemed to register their weight and the machines turned on automatically, making a series of beeping and chirping noises. Hajime gulped as he watched the helmet descend onto the top half of his head, covering his eyes. Hajime began to feel a strange tingling in his limbs. There was a humming noise and his head grew lighter and lighter. His whole body felt airy and weightless. Before long he drifted into a dream-like state.

Hajime's consciousness sank into a timeless ethereal sea. He could not comprehend his surroundings or determine which way was up or down. Direction and time had no constants here. His mind was struggling to keep up. He saw fragments of his life's memories come and go, in no particular chronological order. He was dizzy, disoriented. He felt like he was going to be sick. The strain and confusion built until it was unbearable. He grew more and more certain was going to die in this place. After an unknown amount of time passed, the flow of memories around him began to calm. The memories were less frantic and more coherent.

Hajime attempted to reach out his hand and clutch one of the memories. He didn't know why, but it seemed to call out to him. As he did, the murky environment around him began to shift and he could make out the vague outline of buildings. He could see shadowy, unidentifiable figures walking about. However, there was one face he recognized. It was Mahiru Koizumi. She was standing in front of him and her lips were moving. What was he looking at? When did he have this conversation? The murky surroundings began to sharpen into something more coherent. Hajime realized it was the outside of Hope's Peak Academy. This was where he had a conversation with Mahiru, two years ago. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Time would occasionally stutter forward or backwards a few seconds. Hajime could see his past self, standing there, conversing with the red haired girl, but his own current figure was shadowy and distorted. He was like a ghost, to the world around him. He reached out his hand and as he did, his surroundings shifted once again. He once again found himself floating in the ether of data, but now he felt he had more control over it. The memories and information were in disarray and he felt an irresistible instinct to fix them. He reached out and grabbed one of the disjointed fragments of data. It contained the memory of Natsumi's arguments with Sato. On its own, it wasn't enough. He then snatched up another memory. It was his memory of Natsumi's odd behavior that day. Finally he combined it with one final memory, the moment he saw Sato entering the school with her instrument case. Now that he had created this new amalgamation of information, he released it back into the flow of data. As soon as he did that, the world around him began to dissolve. The four-dimensional space began to collapse in on itself. Hajime felt himself tumbling into an empty abyss

Hajime's heart was raging in his chest as he jolted awake. He was covered in a cold sweat. The helmet had been lifted from his head, as well as the glass dome. He sat up slowly, rubbing his head.

_"What the hell was that?" _he muttered to himself as he swung his legs out and sat on the edge of the pod, contemplating what he had just seen. A few short moments later, Peko emerged from her slumber as well. She breathed heavily and looked uncharacteristically bewildered. She sat up and looked over at Hajime. The two exchanged glances.

_"What did you see?" _Hajime asked her. As she collected herself.

Peko placed her hand on her head and sighed. _"I was… With Hideki..." _she said, in a grim, shaken tone. _"It was right before I… well, you know." _

_"I see," _Hajime responded as he looked over at the other two, who were still sleeping. 

_"These machines must have something to do with making you relive your memories. For some reason, it took me back to some random conversation I had with Mahiru Koizumi, almost 2 years ago. It was bizarre." _

As he said that, Fuyuhiko's pod let out a beeping noise and he jolted awake. He practically ripped the helmet off of his face.

_"What the fuck was that?" _He exclaimed in an annoyed tone. He looked around and saw that Peko and Hajime were already awake. There was silence for a few moments. _"So did you guys see a bunch of weird flashbacks too?" _He asked, standing up and stretching his arms.

_"Yeah, it was the same for us. Whatever it's purpose was… I have no clue," _Hajime said looking over the sophisticated equipment. _"Let's wait for Natsumi to wake up before we talk about it," _he said, walking over to Natsumi's pod, watching over her as she slept. It wasn't long before she also awoke from her dream-like state. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

_"What the hell..." _She muttered and looked around at all the others. _"How long was I out?" _She asked, as Hajime took her hand and helped pull her to her feet.  
_"No clue. But at least we're all still in one piece. So, what did you guys see?" _Hajime asked as the others pondered and scratched their heads. Fuyuhiko was the first to speak up. _"It was kind of a clusterfuck at first. It showed me a bunch of memories, but they were all a mess at first." _

Hajime could confirm this. That was his experience as well. _"That's what it was like for me too, but it got easier over time." _

Fuyuhiko continued his story. _"Once I got a grip on things, I was back at the Akutagawa mall. I was in the candy shop, but then I remembered that you were in trouble. After that, things got blurry and I woke up. I don't know what the fuck the point of that was." _

Natsumi nodded. _"Me neither. All I could think about were those numbers. They just kept repeating over and over. It was giving me a headache." _

Hajime tried to make some sense of what had happened. There had to be some kind of link between what each of them saw, but there didn't seem to be anything in common with them. It all just seemed completely random.

Just then, they all went silent as the sound of static began to crackle. They looked up at the pale, square screen as the familiar figure flashed on screen. The masked mastermind spoke in a calm and somewhat pleased tone.

_"So, it appears as if all of you have fulfilled your duties as expected. You have done a great service today," _the figure said in his filtered, low pitch voice.

Fuyuhiko clenched his fist._ "We don't give two shits about that! Just let us out of here!" _he shouted angrily. The masked figure merely chuckled.

_"Of course. Like I said, I do not intend on keeping you here. Now that the experiment has been completed, you are free to leave. However, I'm sure that is not the ending that all of you desire. To simply walk away, blissfully ignorant of what transpired here today. Isn't that right Mr. Hinata?" _he asked

Hajime was taken aback, but he steeled himself.

_"I do want to know the truth. What was the point of all this? Who are you? What do you want?" _he asked, pointing at the screen in an interrogative manner. The masked figure crossed his arms. 

_"I can't answer the second question. If you were to know that information now, it would… complicate things. However, I can answer your first question," _he said, as all four of them stood there in suspense.

_"Those machines you just used are quite sophisticated and unique. You may have a difficult time believing this, but they are not merely simulators, recreating your memories, as you might have assumed. These machines have the capability to transmit data through time, to your past consciousness. In other words, they give you the power to alter history, by tweaking your own thought patterns in the past." _  
"Uh… _You're full of shit," _Natsumi blurted out. _"Do you really expect us to believe that sci-fi crap?" _she growled angrily, before looking over at Hajime. _"Come on, Hajime. Don't listen to him. This guy is clearly a few cans short of a six pack. I mean, "time travel?!" There is no way that's true." _

_"It is not "time travel" in the traditional sense. The laws of physics only allow the transmission of energy through time, not physical matter. I know this is a lot to take in, but just entertain the notion for a little while. I want you to think back to the memories which you naturally honed in on. Hajime, you recalled your memory of the day you saved Natsumi's life. Care to elaborate?" _He asked

Hajime stood there for a moment, stunned. He was beginning to reach a bone chilling realization. He adjusted the collar of his shirt, feeling a strange fear gripping his body,

_"I… I'm not sure what happened exactly. I shifted a bunch of memories around. It's kind of hard to explain, but it felt kind of like putting the pieces of a puzzle together," _he answered nervously. The mysterious figure smiled under the Monokuma mask mask.

_"Think back to that day. Didn't you suddenly receive what some might call an epiphany? Do you recall a sensation of memories aligning themselves, falling into place, which made you realize Natsumi was in danger?" _

Hajime felt his blood run cold. This couldn't be real. Epiphanies happen all the time. This didn't prove that what this maniac was saying was true.

"_ So what if I did? T-that doesn't prove anything! It doesn't automatically mean this machine sent that information back in time. There is no way to even prove that. There is no null hypothesis. So really it's all just speculation." _

The masked figure just chuckled. _"Well Hajime, what if I were to tell you that there exists another universe wherein you never received such an epiphany. In this universe you failed to save her. Your beloved Natsumi was murdered at the hands of Miss Sato, mere days after you met her. All that time you spent with her afterwards, your relationship, your struggles, your blooming romance. In that timeline, none of that even happened." _

_"Shut up! Just shut up!" _Natsumi screamed. She suddenly felt cold. Her body couldn't stop shaking. She clutched her own arms and receded, looking down at the floor with wide eyes. _"You're lying… You're making all of this up… We don't have to listen to this shit!" _

Hajime was almost equally perturbed. His face was pale and his mouth was agape. He didn't want to imagine a world like that. It was an absolute nightmare. Every memory he had made over the past 2 years, both the euphoric and the horrific, were precious to him. He couldnt imagine being stripped of them.

_"There's no need to fret. Obviously, you don't live in that universe. And besides, I haven't even told you the worst part. In that timeline, the world as we know it came to a brutal end and Natsumi's death was merely the first domino in that chain of events. In the current timeline you and the rest of the world managed to avoid such a despair inducing fate. At least for now," _he said, ominously.

_"So are you really telling us that we are living in some kind of alternative timeline?" _Peko asked, in obvious disbelief. The masked figure simply chuckled.

_"Well, that is one way of looking at it, however it's highly subjective and unscientific. In an omniverse of endless possibilities, who is to say which timeline is the "divergent" one and which is the real one? From the universe's perspective, all timelines are equally valid. So, under whose authority would you make such a distinction?" _the figure asked, tilting his head. Fuyuhiko sighed and gnashed his teeth angrily.

_"Im not here to have a fucking philosophy debate. Just get to the point!" _He grunted.

Peko also spoke up._ "Yes. This still doesn't explain why you used us and why you helped set up this game. You've created more questions than answers. Why didn't you simply ask us to use these machines if it meant saving Natsumi and the world? Better yet, why not use the machines yourself?" _

Hajime was wracking his brain with questions too. There was so much about this that made no sense.

_"Very well. But before I continue, I should explain to you the limitations of this method of time travel. I'm sure you are familiar with the concepts of paradoxes. For example, if you built a time to stop the death of your wife, and somehow you succeeded, then you would never have built a time machine in the first place. That is a classic example that is given, but I ask you this. What is the true essence of the paradox itself?" _he asked. The others were silent.

_"Don't feel embarrassed. It took me quite a while to determine that for myself. I labored endlessly over this question. However, I found that the answer is simply this. "Intention," If one seeks to alter the past to fulfill an objective and alter his or her timeline, naturally a paradox occurs. It creates a sort of feedback loop that cannot be sustained by our laws of reality. I tested this myself. Over and over, I tried to alter the past and every time I was unsuccessful. As the creator of this technology, I am entirely corrupted. You could say I have an inherent bias. Ironically, I am incapable of using my own technology. I can see everything, but influence nothing. But, what would happen if someone altered the past with no intentions whatsoever? What if someone used this power with no awareness of what they were doing? This would, theoretically, bypass the paradox. They would alter the past, thus enabling the universe that they currently inhabit, all while being totally unaware that they have done so. Of course, this isn't as ideal as being able to change the past at will. However, it would provide a method of creating, not a paradox, but instead a stable, consistent tautology." _

Hajime felt like his head was about to implode from the sheer density of information he had just been given. He gripped and kneaded his temples. _"But… there is so much that still doesn't make sense!" _he exclaimed in frustration.

_"Oh?" _the figure asked in a coy tone of voice.

_"For one, how could Natsumi have been saved by a time machine that hadn't been invented yet? That still seems like a contradiction to me," _he said, pointing his finger accusingly at the TV.

_"An understandable assumption, but did you know that on a quantum level, causes can proceed outcomes? It defies our conventional, everyday experiences. It's a strange occurrence indeed, but one that implies that the nature of reality is not as linear as one would expect. It is possible for the future to be contingent on the past and also for the past to be contingent on the future. As long as these two actions do not contract one another, they can coexist in perfect harmony. You yourself have just demonstrated this theory's veracity. The mere fact we are having this conversation is evidence of that fact." _

Hajime stood there speechless. He was out of his league. He felt like a child sparring with Mike Tyson in his prime. This was not Hajime's area of expertise and his opponent was possibly a well-studied genius in the subject, but he was not ready to throw in the towel yet.  
_"Hold on, I'm not done yet. Even if everything you said is true, the game you put us through still doesn't make any sense. If any of us were killed, then your entire plan would have failed. The chances of all of us surviving were slim to none!" _

_"But you did survive, didn't you Mr Hinata? You are not wrong about the gravity of risk involved in this experiment. If you had died in this game, then my plans would have simply failed. This entire universe would cease to exist. Or rather, it never would have existed in the first place." _

Hajime and the others were floored by that. That was quite a jaw dropping statement. The stakes of this game were high, without a doubt, but the idea that the fate of the universe itself depended on it was a little too much to take in.

_"You may ask why it is that you survived, and the answer is simple. You HAD to survive. You simply had to. If not, then you wouldn't be playing the game in the first place. You wouldn't be here at all. The fact that the four of you survived was decided from the start because each of you needed to end up in this room for this universe to be coherent." _

Even Fuyuhiko was floored by this realization. _"W-what do you mean? You gotta be joking..."  
"I see that the implications of this are not lost on you. You could say an invisible hand of fate guided you through this game. It's all scientific of course. It all relates to the anthropic principle. Allow me to briefly explain it. Imagine that there are billions of alternative universes, but only one of them can support sentient life. The rest are barren and empty, incapable of sustaining any sort of life at all. Would you consider yourself lucky to be living in the one hospitable universe? You shouldn't. It's only natural that you would be alive and experiencing reality in the only universe conducive to your existence. The same applies to this game. Perhaps there are countless alternate realities where you failed to reach this room. Those universes would theoretically instantly collapse in on themselves, leaving the current universe as the sole survivor." _

_"So… wait… slow down..." _Natsumi stammered as she placed her hand on her head. _"You're saying that we didn't die because, if we did, we wouldn't have been able to alter the past?" _

_"Precisely. It's actually a rather simple concept to understand. Your lives were protected by fate. In fact, they were protected long before this game took place. Just think back to before the game began. Was there ever a time when you were saved by miraculous luck?" _

Hajime immediately flashed back to that moment during the mall incident. One of the men had him at gunpoint and pulled the trigger, only for the bullet to be a dud. It was a one in a million chance.

_"Or perhaps you merely survived under highly improbable circumstances." _

Again, Hajime was immediately struck by the memory of his fight with Hideki. He remembered what Fuyuhiko told him in the hospital afterwards.

_"Tch… Don't get cocky. By all accounts there's no way you should have survived... but you did." _

The cloaked figure continued, as Hajime was paralyzed by this realization.

_"This killing game was where the anthropic principle could truly be put to the test. If you stop to examine the numbers and probabilities, the chances that all four of you would survive this game were infinitesimally small. Nevertheless, things all worked out for you, didn't they?" _

_"So… you knew… you knew this would be the outcome! No matter what you put us through, you knew that we would survive somehow!" _Hajime exclaimed in horror.

_"And that was the true purpose of this killing game..." _He said as he outstretched his arms, revealing in the success of his creation. _"To force the hand of God himself." _

Hajime's legs felt weak. He could feel an inhuman aura of dominance and power, emanating from the screen. The others could feel it too. It practically brought them to their knees. Hajime collected himself. He wasn't finished yet.

_"There is still one thing I don't understand. How in the world did you do all this? How is any of this possible? Who the hell are you? What are you?" _He asked, mustering every bit of courage he had left. The mastermind simply tilted his head curiously.

_"Come now, Hajime. You of all people should know the answer to that question," _he sneered, placing his fingers on his mask. _"I am the road not taken. The sacrificial lamb. In a way, we're kindred spirits. I am certain you know exactly who I am." _

Hajime paused for a few moments. He exhaled softly and closed his eyes,"_ Yes… I guess I do... Izuru Kamukura." _

Moments after he said that, there was a hissing noise. A pale, opaque gas began to flow into the room from hidden nozzles on the walls. It quickly began to cloud around them and the TV was barely visible through the haze. Hajime looked around frantically, as did the others.

_"Wait, not yet! I still need to know more!" _

_"This has been a truly fruitful endeavor. I would like to thank you all for your assistance. However, I'm sure you are all tired. I must insist that you take a few moments to rest," _he said smugly as the room continued to billow with the knockout gas.

_"No! I need to know! What's your endgame! What do you want?"  
"I'm afraid your role in this story is finished, Mr. Hinata. Rest assured, we will not meet again. Enjoy the rest of your life." _

Hajime covered his mouth and nose but he could already feel it's effects taking hold. He began to feel dizzy and he could feel the strength being sapped from his body.

_"Kamukura!" _Hajime screamed out as he began to cough violently.

_"I feel I have outgrown that name. It was never my own to begin with. I would prefer if you called me… " _

__me_o Ka_se-_ _

Hajime's hearing dulled and he couldn't make out the final words. He looked around him, as his friends slowly collapsed to the ground.

_"H-Hajime..." _Natsumi moaned as she stumbled towards him. He managed to catch her in his arms as they both fell to their knees. Meanwhile, Peko was leaning on one of the pods and Fuyuhiko had fallen to his hands and knees.

_"Damn it… you… bas...tard" _he managed to grunt in between bouts of coughing.

Within moments all of them were asleep on the floor. They all fell into a deep and dreamless sleep once again.


	19. Chapter 19

Hajime slowly breathed in and out. His fatigue had gotten the better of him and he was snoozing with warm contentment. His head was resting on something warm. As his eyes slowly slid open he looked up to see a pair of hazel eyes staring down at him. He blinked a few times and could discern Natsumi's familiar visage. Hajime's head was resting on her warm, supple thighs.  
_"It's about time you decided to wake up," _she said with a weak smile, running her fingers through his hair. Peko and Fuyuhiko were already awake as well. Fuyuhiko was pacing back and forth and Peko was leaning against the wall.  
Hajime was still fighting off the drowsy effects of the drug. He inhaled deeply through his nostrils and rubbed his eyes. _"Wh-what happened while we were out?" _he grumbled. Natsumi and the others exchanged glances. _"See for yourself." _she responded.

Hajime sat up sharply and came to a shocking realization. All four of the pods were gone. In their place there were merely indentions in the floor and a scattered array of cables.

_"Looks like that sonofabitch cleared everything out while we were asleep," _Fuyuhiko seethed, through gritted teeth. Hajime could understand why. This equipment was not only unimaginably expensive, but also could prove dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands.

_"How long were we out? Do you think he moved all this stuff by himself?" _Hajime asked, as he knew those pods must have been incredibly heavy.

_"Perhaps he has underlings who do his dirty work. This could be the work of an organization. It would not surprise me." _Peko remarked, crossing her arms. _"If that is the case, this individual might be even more resourceful and dangerous than we imagined." _

Fuyuhiko approached Hajime, crossing his arms._ "Now, Hajime. Do you wanna tell us what the hell that was, at the end? Who's Izuru Kamukura? Where did that come from? Do you know something you're not telling us?" _Fuyuhiko asked, looking Hajime in the eyes.

_"Um… it's kind of a long story. I'll tell you everything later. First, let's just get out of here," _Hajime said as he pulled himself to his feet and also reached a hand down to Natsumi to aid her as well. Peko walked over to the far side of the room and examined the wall.

_"The lights outlining this area are green now. I think this is our means of exit," she _said, observing it and looking for some kind of switch or button. Hajime examined it as well and felt around with his hands. It wasn't long before he found a loose panel. He pressed it down and the door began to shift. The blocky white tiles began to sink backwards and shift sideways into a recess in the wall, revealing a 6 foot wide passage into a hallway.

_"Finally! There better not be any more bullshit surprises waiting for us," _Fuyuhiko declared angrily as they all nodded and promptly darted out of the room. After so many false ends, they were hesitant to draw a sigh of relief. They wouldn't do that until they were completely free of this prison.

The hallway soon led them to a two way turn. They could continue straight, or turn left. Hajime curiously glanced down the hallway to their left and he could see the backside of a large metal door.

_"Wait a minute. If my sense of direction is correct, that's the door we didn't pick," _he remarked.

_"Wait… so it would have just led right here?" _Natsumi asked, scratching her head.

_"If we chose that door, we would have completely bypassed the pod room," _Peko noted.

Hajime was able to put the pieces together faster than the others. _"It's like he said, both doors lead to the outside world, but he also said that whatever we picked would decide what the outside world would become." _

Peko nodded understandingly._ "I think I understand what he meant. If we were to have picked the other door, perhaps the very world itself would have been altered before our eyes. Or maybe everything would simply disappear. I can't be sure." _

_"Oh geez. You guys are gonna give me a headache. Lets not start talking about that crazy shit again, alright?" _Fuyuhiko whined as he planted his palm to his face. Natsumi nodded in agreement and clutched Hajime's hand tightly.

_"He's right. All that matters is that we're getting out of here," _she said, assertively.

The four of them strode forward, through the grimy, forgotten halls. This grim chapter in Kuzuryu history was finally reaching its end. They could finally see a glimmer of light in the distance. A warm cascade of yellow light poured from the doorway as they approached it. It was nearly blinding. The exit was already open for them. It was a bizarre and unexpected sight. It was left ajar, almost apathetically. As if whoever trapped them here had simply lost interest in keeping them there. Nonetheless it was a glorious sight to behold.

They shielded their eyes as they passed the threshold and were bathed in the light of the morning sun. As their eyes adjusted, they could see the sun rising over a grassy field. All around them they could see nothing but a sprawling countryside scenery with farms dotting the landscape.

The sound of cicadas could be heard, chirping their monotone hymns. The morning sun cast a warm, glowing light upon them. There was a gentle breeze that swayed their clothes and hair as they stood in awe.

Natsumi dropped to her knees. "_ It's all over..." _she whispered, her voice wavering.

Hajime stared into the great distance that lay ahead of them. They all shared a silent moment of unified, cathartic euphoria as they felt the wind on their cold, perspiring skin.

It was a strange sensation, as if their lives had just been given a fresh start. In a sense they were correct. They were no longer pawns of fate. Whatever forces led them, out of everyone else, to be the survivors, were no longer present. Now, their future was in their hands alone. With that knowledge, the four young Yakuza departed in a somber silence.

A tomb-like serenity had fallen over the concrete dungeon. It was quiet, as it should be. All of the struggles over life and death had reached their grim conclusions. The participants rested, in various states throughout the facility. There was not a sound to be heard.

Satsuo was positioned against a wall, with only the sound of his own weak breathing to keep him company, but that too would soon join the bleak calm of the dungeon. He was at peace with that fact. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly. The pain had grown dull and his head was light. He knew he wasn't far from the end. He mused at how he would face the next life. Would anyone be waiting for him? Who would he have to answer to? These were the kinds of questions that he placated himself with, as he awaited his fate.

He was shaken from his slumber as he heard a sound. It was the faint clacking of shoes on concrete. At first, he wondered if the kids had come back for some reason. He couldn't imagine why. He looked up and peered into the darkness and saw a figure approaching him. It was cloaked in shadow and the form was vague.

He tried to shake off the overwhelming drowsiness that was beginning to take over. The figure seemed to grow closer and closer, in every brief moment he closed his eyes, until they were standing over him. The figure wore black robes and a familiar looking mask.

Satsuo looked up at them with a wry, exhausted smile.

_"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" _Satsuo asked.

_"One could ask you the same thing," the _figure retorted through the mask's voice filter. _"Perhaps you still have a role to play." _

_"Doubt it… I'm kinda preoccupied right now..." _Satsuo chuckled, dismissively.

The cloaked figure knelt down beside the old man. They withdrew a familiar, cylindrical object and placed it on Satsuo's thigh. With a click, it ejected the large needle and began pumping the antidote into Satsuo's circulatory system. Instantly, he felt a flood of energy returning to his body. His mental and visual blurriness began to clear up.

_"Uggnn… Thanks, I guess… But… I don't think it's gonna do much good," _Satsuo grimly noted.

_"You are correct. Your wounds are quite severe. Internal bleeding, several ruptured organs. I'm afraid you are beyond even my help. However, this should help with the pain," _the figure said, as they injected Satsuo with a potent anesthetic.

_"Awfully kind of you… but what's your angle? You're the one who caused all of this, right?" _

_"In a sense. The game itself was my conception. However, it was enacted by others. All of your conclusions regarding Enoshima, Minamoto, and Pekoyama were correct. My role was minimal." _

_"I feel like I should be more pissed right now… but… fuck it… I'm too tired," _Satsuo sighed.

_"I will not ask for your forgiveness, but I would like to request your assistance." _

_"Tch… are you kidding me?" _Satsuo asked in amusement _. "And why would I do that?" _

_"What if I told you that millions of lives, including your Niece may hang in the balance." _

_"Is that some kind of threat?" _Satsuo asked, furrowing his brow.

_"It's a statement of fact, Mr. Kuzuryu. I do not intend to coerce you." _

_"Is that so? Sounds an awful lot like extortion to me. Trust me. I know a lot about that." _

The figure looked away for a moment, as if in thought. _"I will be frank. I cannot do this without your consent. The only way this world can be saved, is if you agree to help me." _

_"Well aren't you polite… but I don't think I can help with much… you're gonna need to find someone else." _

The cloaked figure took Satsuo's arm, draped it over their shoulder and lifted him to his feet. The man winced in pain as he was lifted off the floor. Even with the numbing drug, it was still painful. Satsuo limped along with the aid of the masked mastermind. He had no idea what this person wanted of him, but for some reason they seemed genuine. He didn't detect any malice or ill intent. For some reason he just felt compelled to cooperate with them

_"Where are we going?" _Satsuo asked.

_"It's not far," _they replied, shortly. _"Tell me, Satsuo Kuzuryu. Are you the kind of man who fixates on the past?" _

_"… I suppose. Doesn't everyone?" _

_"No, actually. Most people don't think of the past or the future, in any great measure. They only exist in the moment. Dwelling on the past is actually a sign of intelligence." _

_"Hah… That can't be right, then. Whoever said that definitely never met me." _

_"The unexamined life is not worth living Mr. Kuzuryu. As painful as it can be, the past defines us. It defines everything." _

_"Tell me something..." _Satsuo grunted, as they continued along together. _"What was the point of all this? What did you want? When are you gonna explain yourself?" _

_"Just a little bit further, Mr Kuzuryu," _the mastermind evaded, as they progressed down a newly revealed hallway. The walls were cleaner and resembled some kind of scientific facility, rather than the grungy urban catacombs. When they finally reached the end, there was room awaiting them with a strange looking pod.

_"This is it, Mr Kuzuryu," _the masked figure said, as they eased him into the seat.

_"Well… this is a more comfortable place to die, at least," _Satsuo chuckled to himself. He was beginning to feel light headed again, this time purely from blood loss. It wouldn't be long before he succumbed to it, at this rate.

_"This will only take a moment. You don't have to strain yourself in any way. Just relax." _

The masked figure stood over him and slowly lowered a visor over his eyes. Satsuo felt a surge of static electricity through his body. His body went totally numb, which was a welcome relief. He began to feel a strange, unnerving dizziness, as if he was spinning in circles. When he closed his eyes, the feeling intensified, and he could almost envision himself lying in a bed, being tossed in the air by a tornado. That was what the sensation felt like, at least.

A rush of memories came flooding back to him, one after another, as he traversed an endless mental plain. He didn't know where to begin and where to stop. It was as if he was being guided through it all by an unconscious force. Then. a certain chain of images came to his mind: one dreadful night, one moment, one choice.

When Satsuo awoke from this dream, everything seemed eerily quiet and still. The only noise was the low hum of cooling fans within the many computers throughout the room.

Satsuo looked up to see the masked figure standing over him, with crossed arms. Both of them were silent for a few long moments.

_"How was it?" _They asked.

_"You expect me to explain it? Not gonna happen. You first," _Satsuo replied.

_"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." _

_"I've seen a lot of crazy shit, in my day. You're not gonna impress me." _

_"Very well… This device is… think of it as a gateway. Not a gateway to something external, but a gateway within yourself." _

_"Ok, you lost me already. Just tell me something. Why did I dream about that night?... You know the one." _

The masked figure paused and was silent for a moment. A slight smile graced their face, although it was hidden under the mask.

_"I can easily imagine why. It was a crossroads in many people's lives… a dead end for many more. You made a decision that night, the most important decision of your life." _

Satsuo stared up at him, silently. His brow was furrowed in suspicion as he listened to the enigmatic figure.

_"Sometimes, the greatest impact we have on this world is not what we do, but what we choose not to do." _

Satsuo thought back to that one moment, the moment that haunted him for the rest of his life. He turned his back and walked away with Natsumi in his arms, knowing full well what would happen to Kaguya. He had replayed it over and over in his head, more times than he could count, always telling himself he made the right decision. However, even the "right decision" has consequences.

"_ You were the final piece of this puzzle, Satsuo. Your decision that night set everything into motion. Natsumi would not be here, if not for you. Neither would anyone else. The entire world would be unrecognizable. Had events played out normally, you would have stopped your brother, against your better judgement. But… thanks to your actions tonight, your better judgement prevailed." _

_"What the hell are you talking about?" _Satsuo asked, as a realization dawned on him. _"Are you saying... that wasn't supposed to happen? Kaguya wasn't supposed to die?" _

_"There is no authority to say what should or shouldn't have happened. You altered the past, and thus a self fulfilling prophecy was born. A cyclical relationship." _

Satsuo found himself in a rare instance where he had no sarcastic comeback prepared. _"Come on… How would you even know all that, huh?" _

_"I have the ability to see all and influence nothing. That is all." _

Satsuo paused for a moment. _"Can you now?... Well, good luck with that, but tell me this. Just who the hell are you?" _

The masked figure let out a brief, light chortle. _"I suppose that's a fair request. There's no harm in revealing myself to a dying man. It's the least I can do. However..." _

The cloaked figure reached up and placed their gloved hand on the mask and slowly pulled it away.

_"There is little point in doing so. This face is merely a vestige of someone else's past." _

The figure spoke, this time in their real voice. Satsuo looked up into their eyes for a moment, with a look of perplexion at first. After a moment of realization, he couldn't help but laugh. It began as a light titter and burst into loud, uproarious laughter. When he came face to face with the bizarre truth, he could only laugh like a madman.

_"Well… I'll be damned! This world is just too fuckin' strange for me," _he chuckled as he looked up at the ceiling. _"I guess, I'm checking out..." _

**Three Weeks Later**

Hajime walked through the dimly lit halls of the Kuzuryu safehouse, his footsteps leaving minor creaking noises on the wooden floor with each step. The safe house was rustic, traditional and had an eerily serene atmosphere to it. It was well secluded in the mountainous countryside, far away from prying eyes.

The repercussions of the killing game were inevitable. The Oyabun of both the Kuzuryu and Minamoto were dead, along with many of their respective senior leaders. After the incident at the Kuzuryu estate and their ensuing disappearance, the Yakuza world was thrown into an uproar. Law enforcement did their best to keep news of their deaths secret from the public, but it was only a matter of time before the world knew the truth. This delay, however brief, offered the Kuzuryus a head start. They had modest allotment time to prepare for the chaos that was to come.

The clan was reeling from the sudden shift in leadership. Fuyuhiko had yet to fill Hajime in on all the details, but it was obvious that the future of the clan was in real jeopardy. What would become of the Kuzuryu-Gumi in the end? Hajime had no clue. All he knew was that he had one person in particular he would protect at all costs.  
Hajime had just finished his evening bath after a long training session. It did a lot to clear his mind. Just before heading back to his room, he received a text from Natsumi, urging him to come to her room to discuss things. So, he threw on his yukata and made his way over to her quarters. It was late, around 10PM. No one else was in the halls as he traversed them. He finally made it to Natsumi's room and gave a light knock on the door. Before he knew what hit him, it slid open and a hand yanked him by the collar, causing him to stumble inside. He was swung around and his back slammed against the wall. Natsumi stood there, her body pressing up against his, as she pinned him to the wall.

_"W-woah Natsumi! What's gotten into you?" _he asked as she glared at him. Natsumi was wearing a pink yukata, which was slightly disheveled, revealing her right shoulder.

_"What do you think?" _She asked, as she still clutched Hajime's collar. Her face was inches from his, close enough to feel her gentle breathing. Hajime was undeniably stunned by this. He gently put his hand on Natsumi's wrist and looked her in the eyes.

_"I get it… but after all that's happened, I thought that… you know… you might need some time. Things are a little dicey right now," he _said, as Natsumi seemed to grow more agitated.

_"Yeah, no shit! But do you really think dodging me like that is gonna help?… God. You can be dense as a rock sometimes," _she sighed and let go of Hajime's collar. _"I… I've missed you, ok? I really need you right now. Do I have to spell it ou-" _She tried to say before she was interrupted. Hajime wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. He pressed his lips to hers, giving her quite the shock. Her eyes were wide with surprise for only a moment before she closed them. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They shared a deep and long overdue kiss that seemed to go on forever.

After the kiss finally broke away, Natsumi tugged Hajime down to her level and brought her mouth to his ear. Hajime felt her playfully nibble on his ear as she sensually whispered.

_"So, you're not going anywhere… Got it?" _Hajime felt shivers down his spine. Natsumi had so many subtle ways of overwhelming his senses. Her soft voice, her sweet smell, the familiar taste of her lips. It didn't take much to get him intoxicated, when she turned on the charm.

Natsumi took a seat on the end of her bed and loosened her Yukata. She smiled up at him slyly as she crossed her legs, revealing her soft, shapely thighs.

_"Hmm? What's the matter, Mr Bodyguard? Are you gonna just stand there gawking like an idiot?" _She said with a smug, teasing grin as blush crossed her cheeks. "Or are you out to get all kinds of... unprofessional."  
Hajime had temporarily lost himself in the enticing display. He shook himself back to reality and began to undo his own Yukata. The blonde haired Yakuza girl eyed his slender, muscular frame up and down.

_"Looks like you came here armed, tough guy" _she teased suggestively as she gracefully stood up. She slinked over to him, her loose Yukata swaying with each step. She caressed his chest and looked into his eyes.

_"I want to make this special for you. So you better appreciate it," _she said with a smug whisper, slowly kneeling down, sliding down his body.

The two of them shared a long, heated, tantric evening together. It was an eventful trip that took them to all corners of Natsumi's room. Suffice it to say that both of them were grateful for the sound protection that came standard with their rooms.

By the end, they found themselves sprawled on Natsumi's bed, recovering for another round. Natsumi's hair was a mess and she gingerly brushed it out of her face as she shot Hajime a warm, but sly smile. She once again climbed on top of him, placing her hand on his chest.

_"Hmm...Are you sure you don't have a special talent?" _She asked him with a flirtatious smile. "Coulda' fooled me."  
_"I was gonna ask you the same thing. I didn't know you'd be so good at-" _Hajime retorted before Natsumi placed her finger on his lips.

_"Do you know how many ways my brother would kill you if he found out we did that?" _

_"Well, he'd have to pick just one, in the end." _

_"True..." _Natsumi chuckled.

Hajime then leaned in closer to her. _"And you know what?" _Hajime whispered.

_"...What?" _she whispered back.

_"Totally worth it," _he said, as he smirked and leaned to press his lips to hers once again.

Then the door opened.

Peko casually stepped into the room, wearing her black Yukata robe._ "Lady Natsumi, the bath is free now. I-..." _She paused as she took in the scene before her. Natsumi was frozen in terror, her face totally flushed from both pleasure and embarrassment. Hajime also looked up in shock. There was a brief moment where they looked at each other and then made a shoddy attempt to cover their nudity.

_"W-wait Peko. This isn't what it looks like! Don't jump to any conclusions!" _Hajime stammered.  
_"Yeah! Hajime was just ... uh… showing me... uh… Showing me some takedown moves! It's no big deal! Just forget what you saw! _" Natsumi blathered awkwardly.

Peko just stood there in the doorway. She didn't appear angry or shocked. She stared at them blankly, as if there was nothing there. It was like she had stopped functioning. She then backed up slowly and closed the door without saying a word.

_"Ok… Looks like your brother is actually going to kill me, after all," _Hajime sighed as the two were alone together once again. He sat on the edge of the bed and pondered his grim fate.

Natsumi scoffed and slid in close to Hajime, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting her warm body press against his bare back.

_"Psh, lets see him try. You're all mine and there is nothing he can do about," _she whispered as she once again nibbled his ear.

The two of them enjoyed a little more time together that night. By the end, Natsumi snoozed silently, with her head resting on Hajime's chest as he panted with exhaustion and satisfaction. He gently shifted his way out of bed and began to slide his Yukata back on. Natsumi sat up, yawned, and brushed her hair out of her face.

_"Where are you going?" _she asked with a frown, clearly not wanting him to leave.

Hajime sighed as he tied his Yukata.

_"I gotta go face the music. Don't worry. I'll be back soon," _he assured her. He stepped out into the hall and made his way towards the living room area. He let out a ragged sigh as he walked. Why did Peko have to walk in at that very moment? He should have locked the door. It was his own fault, really. He knew he was in for it, but Hajime wasn't the same timid teenager he was 2 years ago. He was a man now and he could deal with whatever angry tirade or flurry of fists that Fuyuhiko unleashed upon him.

Hajime looked around the main living room but didn't see Fuyuhiko anywhere. He paused to look around before venturing out onto the deck. There, he found Fuyuhiko. He was staring out over the mountain landscape. He stood poised and rigid. His posture was different than usual. He was still wearing his typical black suit that he wore while conducting business.

He turned to Hajime with a stern expression. Hajime was ready for a string of epithets and threats. There was a moment of silence between them as they made eye contact.

_"We need to have a talk, Hajime," _he said, seriously. Hajime sighed dismissively, while closing his eyes and putting his hands on his hips. _"Yeah, I know. Just lay into me. I know what's coming," _he said calmly. Fuyuhiko made a _"tch" _noise and crossed his arms.

_"Do you think i'm an idiot, Hajime?" _he asked, with a raised eyebrow of annoyance.

_"Uh… what?" _Hajime responded

_"Just answer the question, dammit," _Fuyuhiko grunted, impatiently.

_"No. Of course not… but I'm not a fan of rhetorical questions. What are you getting at?" _Hajime responded, respectfully.

_"Do you really think I didn't figure out a long time ago that you and my sister were an item? I'm not retarded. It's been obvious since the first time I met you that something was going on between you two," he _ranted, angrily.

Hajime certainly hadn't expected this approach. He was taken off guard a bit. "_ So, Peko told you what happened right?" _

_"Yeah, she did, but it's not like it surprised me. It's the most obvious thing in the fuckin world. You two think you're slick, but let clue you in on something. You're not, at all," he _stated, bluntly. Hajime wasn't quite sure what to say now. He stood there awkwardly.  
_"So… what happens now?" _He asked, cautiously. Fuyuhiko looked at him blankly.

_"What are you talking about?" _Fuyuhiko responded, slightly confused.

_"Aren't you gonna throw the book at me? Demote me? Or... something?" _

Fuyuhiko scoffed. _"I'm not gonna do any of that, dipshit. You aren't in trouble. Do I really have to spell this out?... I'm ok with you and Natsumi being together. I've been fine with it for a while now. That's what I've been getting at… dense bastard." _

Hajime didn't know what to say. He was rendered speechless._ "Do… you really mean that, Fuyuhiko?" _he asked, in shock. Fuyuhiko walked over to him and placed a hand on Hajime's shoulder, looking him in the eyes.

_"Of course I do, dumbass! You've proven yourself ten times over. You put your life on the line for her… I've lost count of how many times. For fuck's sake, man. I've got high standards, but I'm not a maniac! There's never gonna be another guy I'm gonna trust as much as you. I think you and Natsumi belong together… and I'm happy for you guys. That being said, I'd rather not hear about what you guys do when you're alone. " _He said firmly. Hajime was speechless.

_"I… uh… don't know what to say," _he said, as a warm smile crept across his face. He almost wanted to hug the little bastard. Fuyuhiko just scoffed and straightened his clothes.

_"Well then don't bother. Besides, we've got more important stuff to talk about," _he said, turning away and leaning on the railing of the deck. He gazed out at the stars and cityscape and let out a ragged sigh. Hajime was not oblivious to what was going on.

_"Yeah… I know… So how are things looking?" _he asked cautiously, as the wind gently whistled past them.

Fuyuhiko turned around and leaned back against the deck, crossing his arms._ "About as good as you'd expect. The smaller clans and all of our business associates are in a fuckin' frenzy. Ive been running from meeting to meeting with them all day every day. The shit never ends." _

Hajime had noticed Fuyuhiko's outfit. Every morning, the young man would go out with his guard escort and not arrive back home until late in the evening. He was literally working all day, every day and into the night. Hajime even noticed bags beginning to form under Fuyuhiko's eyes.

_"Make sure you aren't pushing yourself too hard," _Hajime suggested, to which Fuyuhiko fumed.

_"Don't patronize me, Hajime. I've got everything under control, got it? That's not why I called you here today," he _said as he walked over to a small table. There was a bottle of Daruma Masamune Sake on the table with a pair of Sakazuki cups. The cups were formed from smooth onyx. This was not the first time Hajime had seen these cups before, however these were definitely antiques and had an ancient aura about them.

Hajime stared down at it for a moment.

"_ What is this?" _he asked, though he already knew quite a bit about Yakuza traditions at this point. Fuyuhiko picked up the cups and placed one of them in Hajime's hand.

_"Things aren't gonna get any easier from here on. Our family is vulnerable, and there are a lot of scumbags out there who have been waiting for a chance like this. There aren't a lot of people we are gonna be able to trust, but I know one thing. I trust you. I want you to have my back. That's why, tonight we make a pact," _he said with solemn resolution.

_"A pact?… I see... I would be honored, Fuyuhiko," _Hajime said, picking up the bottle of Sake. Fuyuhiko held up his Sakuzuki and Hajime gently poured the glistening sake into the cup. Fuyuhiko took the bottle and poured it into Hajime's.

_"Are you sure you wanna commit to this? The odds are we won't survive the new year," _Fuyuhiko said with a wry smile. Hajime thought for a moment and returned the smile.

_"Psh... I'm glad I survived the last 5 minutes," _Hajime replied wryly as they both raised their cups. As tradition dictated, they crossed each other's arms before downing their cup of sake. Fuyuhiko and Hajime both exhaled as the brotherhood ritual was complete. A bond of trust had been reaffirmed, beneath the starry sky, in the presence of their ancestors.

_"You know..." _Fuyuhiko smiled, looking up at the stars. _"My dad used to tell me and Natsumi stories about our family's history. Every generation had their own chapter. They all had to deal with some kind of trial. Clan wars, police crackdowns, family feuds. There was always something that defined them. Well now it's our turn. This is where our chapter starts. 50 years from now, they'll be telling stories about us, about how Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and his right hand man, the hammer-wielding godfather, Hajime Hinata, went through hell and back. How we brought the Kuzuryu-gumi back from the brink of death. That's what they're gonna say about us." _

Hajime had nothing to add to that. He looked at Fuyuhiko and as he listened to the young man speak, he couldn't help but envision his father. Fuyuhiko was becoming the man he was always meant to be and so was he. He didn't feel an ounce of fear for the future they had in store for them. He was exactly where he belonged and he had no regrets. Consequences were sure to catch up with them, sooner or later. The life of a Yakuza was a volatile one. Happy endings and long lifespans weren't a common occurrence. There was a high likelihood all of this would end in tragedy, but somehow Hajime didn't care anymore. Whether it was right or wrong, he had found a wellspring of hope in the most unlikely of places. It provided more than enough to get by.

As he turned to walk away, Fuyuhiko called out to him.

"One more thing, Hajime..." Fuyuhiko called out, prompting him to turn back around.

He looked at the young Oyabun with curiosity. There was a long stretch of silence.

"What is it?"

"Nevermind. Forget it."

Hajime chuckled and turned his back once again. "You're welcome."

**Epilogue**

Hajime's new life as a member of the Kuzuryu-Gumi began with peril and hardship. The events of the past few years, Hideki's insurrection, the rise of the Despair Sisters, and the Ultimate Contest of blood were only the beginning of the struggles he would have to endure. The life of a Yakuza was no walk in the park, after all.

However, he never once regretted his decision. His relationship with Natsumi Kuzuryu only deepened over time and it wasn't long before he proposed to her. Within the first five years, she had already bore three of his children. The first born son was named Satsuo, after Natsumi's late uncle. Their second son was named after Hajime's grandfather, Norihito. The third child, their first daughter, was given the name Chiaki.

The introduction of children into their lives had a greater transformative effect on them than anything that came before. It gave Hajime a new personal drive, which made his resolve unbreakable. Natsumi, having come to terms with her lackluster childhood, sought to give her own children an infinitely better one. She devoted all her energy to their wellbeing. Much to Natsumi's surprise, she found a bottomless wellspring of joy and fulfillment as a mother, something that had eluded her for so long. Her temper still flared from time to time, but with the years of experience, she learned to harness it in a positive, instructive way.

With his marriage to Natsumi, Hajime's status as a member of the Kuzuryu family was firmly established. He worked hard to establish a name for himself as a leader within the clan, who didn't merely hold his position through marriage and nepotism. His compassionate yet assertive nature garnered the respect and admiration of his men. His wisdom garnered him a secondary nickname "The Blue Dragon," Within a few years, Hajime was practically unrecognizable from the timid highschooler he once was, both in his physical appearance and his strong composure.

Along with Hajime, Fuyuhiko sought to reform the Kuzuryu for the better. He gradually shifted the Kuzuryu-Gumi's enterprises to somewhat more respectable businesses. Although unsavory elements would always play a role in the clan, the two of them wanted the Kuzuryu to repair their honorable image and even garner respect from the public. This entailed more community service, charity, and sponsored public events. These efforts were not in vain, as the news quickly spread that the Kuzuryu-Gumi had "turned over a new leaf."

Challenges, of course, arose from various other clans and factions, who sought to assert their own place and vie for control of the nation's criminal enterprises. Those stories will have to wait for another day.

Throughout all his years, Hajime never once encountered the mysterious individual responsible, in part, for the events of the killing game. True to their word, they never interfered with Hajime's life or targetted him or his family. It wasn't something Hajime thought about often, but he couldn't help but wonder who that was and what their plans were. He would simply have to live with that unanswered question.

Nevertheless, Hajime was content where he was in life. It wasn't perfect, by any means, but when he looked at his beautiful wife and three children, any possible regrets faded into mist. He wouldn't trade them for the world itself and there was nowhere he would rather be.

終わり。


End file.
